Not Another Cinderella Story
by cristlay
Summary: Alex isn't your ordinary girl, she looks like a boy. But after her workaholic father and his girlfriend push her too far, she runs away and finds herself staying with our favorite Greasers, as a boy. Can she hide the fact that she's a girl as she changes? ***2/15/2015 Currently in the process of rewriting***
1. Once Upon a Time

***Edited 2/15/2015: Hello my lovelies,**

** If you're reading this, I'm sad to say that this chapter has been rewritten and you will never see the original again:( This chapter was originally written when I was 13 years old (so were the first 10 chapters). Because of this, the writing isn't something I'm completely proud of. So I tweaked some things to make it more to my liking! I left all my author's notes untouched and didn't change the plot, so no worries!***

**Just wanted to do this for fun probably won't update so often since I'm already doing 3 other stories! But if people really do like it, then I guess I will update on a weekly basis! Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing!**

**Summary: So I was watching the Cheetah Girls (Favorite movie when I was little!) And I love their song Cinderella, and I thought, what if Cinderella wasn't so pretty, what if she was well, had looks like a dude. And thus this was born. Alexandra isn't the most girly girl, so after her stepmother pushes her too far she runs away, and meets our favorite Greasers! And this, is her story! **

*****IMPORTANT: DALLY AND JOHNNY ARE ALIVE!*****

**Enjoy!**

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p><em>It was the first day of summer.<em>

Goodness, this school year went by fast. Long hours studying, working on the weekends, no friends- terrific. In the end, I made the honor roll for the fifth year in the row and a teacher favorite. Most East Side kids hardly cared about their grades, but to me, it was all I had.

"Maid, are you done mopping the floor?" I heard my stepmother, Trisha, say as she walked into the wooden living room.

She was smoothing her short, blonde locks that seemed to tower over her head. I sighed heavily as I watched Trisha's shoes leave fresh tracks on the ground I had just cleaned. It had taken me an hour to get the floor to Trisha's standards, guess I would just have to start over, not like she was considerate enough to care.

"Almost…" I muttered, my ankles deep with cleaning products.

She glared at me and walked closer, "Well hurry up! Michael will be here soon and I want this place _spotless_ by the time he arrives, understand?"

"Fine," I mumbled, not looking at her. Michael was her 'Boy Toy' and the last thing I wanted was to be here when he arrived. Nothing good ever came with Michael and me in the same room. We were the perfect ingredients for trouble.

Trisha approached me and gave me a dark and confused look. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Uh, I meant... 'yes mother dearest'." I said through my teeth, trying not to get on her bad side and sound as pleasant as possible.

"Much better and would it kill to make yourself a little more feminine? You're so dull and boring. I've never seen a child that spends her days frowning over nothing." she snapped, walking away as her heels made a _click-clack _sound that echoed in the room.

When she was gone, I kicked the rag away from me and sighed heavily. "Well you're not my mother Trisha, so why do you even care."

Trisha was my evil stepmother- well soon to be stepmother, but I preferred to start practicing calling her my evil stepmother now. But evil didn't even begin to describe her, evil was a compliment for what Trisha was. She didn't even bother to address me by my nameor speak to me like I was one day going to be her daughter. It was like the book Cinderella, only my parents weren't even _dead._ I wish mom was here though, she would make things better…

I stood up, stretching my aching back and decided to get cleaned up before Michael arrived. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took off my bandana, letting my hair fall over my face. I'd like to say I was like Cinderella, beautiful on the outside and inside, but at the sight of my reflection, I cringed.

My brown hair was cut in a short bowl cut that reached below my ears and covered my forehead, passing my eyebrows. My face was sprinkled with freckles and my eyes were the dullest pale green color on earth, it made none of my features stand out. My figure was no better; my chest looked like a twelve year old girl- actually closer to a ten year old girl.

I had no curves what-so-ever, I was as straight as a board. How could I be more 'feminine' when I hardly looked female? I sighed, not evening wanting to get cleaned up, who was going to see me anyways? I went upstairs to my small bedroom and sat on my old bed, hearing it squeak slightly under my weight.

Growing up, you're told to be grateful, to appreciate everything you have because someone out there has it much worse. But no matter how hard I tried to be thankful, I always found myself thinking how much I hated my life. Maybe if I was prettier things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe if my parents hadn't divorced things would be better. But I would never know because this was my reality.

And it sucked.

My silver locket dangled limply from my neck and it's rubies shined in the dim lights. I yawned, stretching again, and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower before Michael came. If I wasn't in 'uniform', Trisha would kill me and then bring me back from the dead to mop up my own blood. She treated me as her private maid instead of her soon to-be fifteen year old step daughter. I think it's because Trisha hates kids and because she's a rotten twenty-six year old who thinks she's too good for the East Side.

I turned on the water and got in, avoiding all mirrors. The icy water hit me like needles on my back. I shivered ruthlessly; I was forced to shower last with the coldest water- Trisha's rules, not my decision. I closed my eyes and prayed dad would come early tonight, but those chances were as great as Trisha leaving.

Daddy was a business consultant, which needed his support 24/7, in other words, I had 24/7 Trisha support. Joy. We weren't rich, not rich enough to live on the West Side, but we always had enough, sometimes more. She was just here for the money, if it was real love, why would she need Michael?

Which brings me to the next worst thing, Michael. I had known of him since Trisha came, he was a friend of dad. But he soon became _really_ close to Trisha and things just worsened from there. I don't know why I didn't tell my father, maybe part of me was hoping he'd just catch them. If I told him, he would end things with her and I wouldn't suffer anymore. But I don't think I'd be satisfied that way. Gosh, I was such an awful daughter.

Speak of the devil, the doorbell rung. I sighed, one of my 'maid duties' answer the door, naked, half dressed, or sick, it was my job. I turned the water off, grabbed my tattered baby blue bathrobe, and descended down the stairs. I could see him standing through the glass door and groaned as I opened it, _here we go again_.

"Alexandra, you should really talk to a doctor. I've heard of girls being born males." Michael greeted, chuckling, as he entered.

"Well good morning to you too." I mumbled to myself.

Michael could be a very handsome man, with curly brown hair and tan skin, but his disgusting ways overshadowed his appearance.

"So how's my favorite gal?" he said, running his fingers through my hair. I flinched back and smacked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said forcefully, but since I was so quiet, it came out pitifully.

He laughed, and patted my head. "Aww, look how menacing the little princess is." he teased, his hand still resting on my head.

"Get away from me!" I said, trying to pull away, but I was so clumsy, I tripped backwards and fell on my bottom.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and tried to get up with whatever dignity I had left. But before I could stand up, I heard Trisha's footsteps entering the foyer.

"What is going on _here_?" Trisha gasped, glaring at me.

I quickly stood up and tried to explain, "No-nothing, he tried to-"

"She came on to me, I told her no, but she wouldn't stop! So I had to push her back." Michael lied.

I stared at him in disbelief,"No I didn't! He's lying, Trisha, please, trust me!" I cried. How could he stand there and _lie_? Trisha smiled a wicked smile, her mole above her lip rising.

"Oh really? Alexandra, darling, please go get dressed, it's impolite." she said sweetly. Maybe she did believe me… But she would _never _address me by my first name.

I nodded and scurried up the stairs into the safety of my room. I shut the door hastily and changed into my faded blue jeans, an oversized blue baseball shirt with a blue sweater on top. I put on my socks and sat on the bed, worried of what was happening downstairs. Maybe she had thrown Michael out.

"Alex, would you be a doll and serve us some snacks?" I heard Trisha call. Uh oh, this isn't good, she never referred to me by my nickname or 'doll'.

I was halfway down the stairs when I realized I wasn't in uniform. Trisha always wanted me to wear my apron and bandana when guest were here, that way it made people think we were rich enough to afford maids and cooks.

I hurried down the stairs, hoping she hadn't seen or heard me. But the stairs were old so they creaked under my feet. In our small kitchen, I got some grapes and old cheese and cut the cheese in slices, placing them on a platter. Then I got an already opened bottle of cheap wine and poured it in two glasses.

"Here…" I whispered placing it down on the coffee table of our living room. I saw her look at my clothes and smile.

"Ah, thanks _Alex_, you're so sweet." Yup, twice in a row, _plus_ a compliment? I'm dead. I rushed to the kitchen, to put away the leftover food, but once I turned around to leave, a huge hand crossed my cheeks.

"Ow!" I cried, holding my cheek as I stumbled backwards.

"You impudent little brat!" Trisha hissed.

I wobbled a bit, but looked into her piercing blue eyes. "What did I do?" I cried, feeling my cheek sting in pain.

"Live, breathe, _exist_!" she said coldly, her voice rising with every word. I heard Michael laugh from the other room. That no good… I was so mad, I couldn't even think of what to call him.

"You need to learn your place in this world! Into the Punee!" she said, seizing my wrist, and pulling me to an empty room.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry." I pleaded. She was too busy unlocking the door to the Punee, to care. "Trisha, _please-_" She opened the door wide and thrust me inside.

"You need to learn that life isn't just some _fairytale_!" she hissed before closing and locking the door.

I crawled to the door and banged on it, "No! Please, I'm afraid…" I gulped, "Of the dark…"

The Punee was a small room in our house that received no power, no heat, nothing. It only had this antique drawer, an old desk, and a window. When I was twelve, Trisha first locked me in here for a _day. _No food, no water. I think she forgot about me considering how stupid she is.

After that, I stored an extra change of clothes and food, that probably has gone bad by now. Since I only owned over sized shirts and jeans, they pretty much fit me still. The last time I updated the clothes in here was six months ago, so I prayed the jeans weren't too tight. But I had lost a lot of weight, so that was good. I crawled in a corner, and nearly screamed at the sight of spiders crawling on a cobweb.

For the second time today, I hated my life.

Why did it have to be me? I wanted to help myself, but I had no idea how. I remembered once, years ago when my mother was still here, she took me to church. I remember the preist had said in times of distress, just call for God. Mother never went back because she thought religion was too controlling.

I wasn't religious, but I still remembered it and at this point, I was willing to try.

"Dear God… can you hear me? I need your help, I don't know what to do or where to go… give me a sign…" I whispered, feeling hopeless.

And just like magic, the light coming from the window seemed to shine brighter. I looked up confused, not sure what this meant, but I had an idea. I had to go. I couldn't take Michael, Trisha, or my workaholic father anymore. I couldn't take being locked up in the Punee until daddy realized I was missing. I wasn't going to sit around all day, waiting for some prince to save me. I'm not Cinderella, I'm Alexandra, I may not be the prettiest or the smartest. But I'm smart enough to know when life gives you a sign.

I had to trust myself.

I took a deep breath and stood up, opening the old drawer, shivering at the sight of spiders. I plucked up my old blue backpack and put it on my back. The window was kinda high up, but the drawer was nearby, so I climbed on top of it. I started to push the window open, but it was dusty, and squeaked- a lot.

"Maid! What are you doing in there?" I heard Trisha call. I gasped, but it still wasn't budging. I don't know where I got the strength, maybe it was the sound of the key that Trisha took out to open the door, or maybe it was God lending me a hand, but whatever it was, it helped me open it.

I immediately put one leg through, followed by the other, until I hit the grassy ground. By the time I was out, I heard the Punee's door open. At that sound, I rolled on my back and took off running in the hot sun. I heard Trisha shouting behind me as my heart thudded against my chest, but I ignored it running faster though the grass. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I was never going back.

And so, the story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue? Please review with your opinion!<strong>


	2. Journey to Nowhere

***Edited 2/19/2015: 2 chapter down, 20+ to go!***

**O.M.G! I never thought that so many people would actually like this! (11 reviews on one chapter is a lot to me… sorry I'm a spaz XD) So, I'm going to continue, see where this takes me, and I kinda had a dream where I was Alex, and I was staying with the Curtis's, I sorta blew my cover in the first 5 mins…. Hahaha, ok enough rambling! On with the story!**

**Review!**

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I was a block away from our house did I realize I was shoeless.<p>

I had been so focused on getting as far away as physically possible, I only noticed when I saw all the odd stares people were throwing at me. At first I thought people were just giving me the 'gender look' to try to figure out my gender. But I quickly noticed their gazes fell on my feet. To avoiding attracting anymore stares, I raced behind a bush to think of a plan.

"Okay, calm down, Alex. No need to panic, you only just ran away from home with no food or money..." I rambled to myself. "I'll just go to dad's office… no, he'll just send me back… I know! I'll go to mom! No, she's in Texas, I can't walk there... But I _can_ get a bus!"

The summer heat must be getting to my head considering I was having a conversation with myself. Either that or I was crazy.

Satisfied with my plan, I stood up only to fall back down because my backpack was weighing me down. _What was in there_? _Rocks? _I thought to myself. I would laugh if it really was full of rocks.

I opened up the backpack and gasped at the sight inside. "Shoes!" I squealed in delight. Much better than rocks.

It was my old, dark blue sneakers I hadn't worn in months. I quickly slipped them on and wiggled my toes. They were a little tight, but hey, better than nothing. I looked through the bag seeing several baggy shirts, three pairs of pants, a black camisole (how'd I get that?), and dozens of underwear. I also had an old wallet with a twenty dollar bill and several ones and an old bag of chips and bottle of water. Crammed inside were five book, a hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste paper, pencil, a map, and some binoculars.

If I didn't know better, I would think I was already plotting to escape months ago.

Even though everything inside was useful, the bag was so heavy and stuffed with clothes, I couldn't go on like this. I decided to ditch the chips, binoculars, paper, pencil, three books, and a couple tops. I didn't need all that extra fluff and I debated on leaving the brush, toothpaste, and toothbrush, but I knew it would come in handy eventually.

With that settled, I took out the map and tried to figure out the closest bus stop. It was about a half a mile up, next to a DX station. Perfect, I could buy a few snacks, get on a bus, and be out of here by dusk.

Half a mile didn't seem like much, but if you consider wearing a sweater in boiling June heat, you're screwed. I looked up at the sun as sweat dripped from my hair, _why couldn't I have ran away on a cooler day?_ After wandering around aimlessly for about three hours, I was questioning on whether or not to turn back and go home. I was beyond lost and could've sworn I had been in this exact location twice. At least in the Punee, it's cold, but this may be my last chance to escape. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and took a deep breath. I had to continue. After thirty more minutes, I finally concluded not only was I a mess all together, but I couldn't follow a map, so I stopped to ask a lady for directions.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am-"

"I'm late." she hissed, pushing me aside.

"Well then." I said to myself. I spotted a man walking, holding a briefcase. He looked professional so he must know directions to a bus stop!

I began to approach him and said,"Excuse me-" but he just walked away from me. Sighing heavily, I spotted another man standing, waiting for a ride by the curb.

"Er, sir, can you spare a moment?" I huffed, exhausted. He looked at me up and down, and turned away.

"I'm busy." he grumbled.

Yeah, busy letting a fifteen year old girl have a heat stroke! And then it hit me. A fifteen year old _girl_. They must think I'm a boy! With my baggy clothes and short hair, it made it hard for most people to tell. I had a feeling they would listen if I looked more like a girl. So I guess I'm on my own... my own, sweaty self.

_Dear God, if you're real mind lending me a hand?_ I prayed to myself. God must really be on my side today, because out of the blue, a blue baseball cap flew in front of me. I silently thanked God, no more heat! I leaned down to get it and it flew away in the wind.

"Hey! Get back here!" I said chasing after the hat. It blew away to the left and I tried following it, then it dawned on me."I'm chasing a hat!" I shouted to myself, laughing at how silly I must look. I saw the hat had stopped moving so I jogged to it and picked it up.

"There." I laughed, placing it on my head. I looked around my eyes widening. The DX station was right in front of me.

"Thank you God for sending strange, flying hats!" I said, racing to the station.

The inside was cool to much of my delight. There were aisles full of snacks and only a couple people milling inside. At the register was a teenage boy, laughing with another. He looked up when I walked in and gave me a bright smile.

"Hi, is there anything can I do for you?" he said cheerfully. His face was handsome and he had one of those smiles that made you want to smile. I wasn't accustomed to such an attractive person speaking to me, so I blushed a bit, but it wasn't really noticeable since I was so hot and my face was already red.

"Hello there," I said shyly. "I was wondering if you knew when the next bus come for Texas?"

The guy pulled a sheet of paper with the words _Bus Schedule _written across it and read it. As he did this, I could't help but sneak glances of him from under the hat. Goodness, would someone like _him_ even notice someone like _me_?

"Hmm… here it is! Sorry man, looks like you missed today's bus. Next bus doesn't come for three days." he said.

_Man_? Great, he thought I was a guy too! Not like I had a chance with him to begin with… But that didn't matter right now, no buses for three days? Where could I possibly spend the night? And what would I do for three days? I should just go home, I was stupid to think I could go all the way to Texas when I don't even know a simple bus schedule.

"Oh..." I said, my face falling. "Thanks anyways,"

The boy looked at me for a bit, paying close attention to my sweaty demeanor and backpack. "Were you planning on leaving today?"

I nodded, "I didn't know the bus schedule, I sort of left in a hurry and I just assumed there were buses everyday." He didn't stop examining me which made me uncomfortable so I laughed nervously. "But it's fine, I can figure something out."

I knew it was a lie, but what was I going to do now? I was exhausted and hot, I felt like I was going to pass out any second now. The only thing keeping me conscious was the fear of what Trisha would do when I returned home. Trisha had never been physical with me, but after slapping me today, I was scared. I didn't want to go home and I might sound immature, but I wanted someone, _anyone_, to be with me. I was used to independence and comfortable with it, but even I knew I needed help.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, taking me out of my thoughts. "You look a little pale."

I swallowed and nodded stiffly. "Yes, I should get going. Thank you."

I was walking away, clutching my backpack straps tightly, when he called out to me. "Hey, do you have a place to stay for the night?" the guy asked.

It felt both strange and nice to be worried about for once. I thought about lying to him, but what was the point? What would it change? I wasn't the best liar to begin with.

"Uh… not really, but it's fine, I'll think of something!" I said quickly.

He didn't look convinced, "Well, if you need a place to stay, you could crash for the night at my house."

"Oh no, I can't do that! You just met me, thank you though," I said, about to turn away.

"It wouldn't be a problem. Besides, you look like... you need to _be somewhere_. "he insisted.

I stared at him unsure. "Oh wow..." I said in disbelief. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

I didn't know him, but if I went back home, Trisha would make sure I never left again. At this point, I had nothing to lose and would accept any help.

"No problem, what's your name anyways?" he asked.

"Alexandra-a-a-uh…der?" I said, realizing he thought I was a boy, so I shouldn't blow my cover with a girl name, "Alexander, but you can call me Alex." I added. I knew if he said Alexander, I wouldn't respond, but if he called me by my nickname, at least I wouldn't look so confused. He looked at me oddly for a second, but regained his composer.

"Oh, well that's nice… My name is Sodapop-op-op-uh, Sodapop Curtis. But you can call me Soda." he said smiling.

"Really? You're not playing?" I giggled, realizing how high and girly my voice was. I had to remind myself to keep my voice neutral, but he didn't seem to notice,

"Nope, my brother's name is Ponyboy. Our dad was an original person." he said.

I smiled at him, "Well I can't wait to meet him and thanks again."

I wondered if I sound like a girl by thanking him twice. Soda's face saddened for a second and the guy next to him looked at me suspiciously, he had dark hair in swirls,

"Wait, so you're letting some stranger stay with you? Who is this guy anyways?" he said jerking a finger at me. I flinched back from him.

"I don't think Darry will mind, besides, he needs a place to stay, Steve." Soda replied to the other ! He still believed I was a boy! If he knew I was a girl, he'd probably change his mind about letting me stay the night.

"Uh, do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked, not wanting to get in the middle of their fight and I actually had to go to the bathroom really badly.

"Sure right over there," Soda said, pointing to the back of the gas station. I smiled, and headed there, but halted in front of the doors. One had a sign of a women, the other of a man. Which one should I go in? I'm a girl, but they think I'm a guy… And I've already lied about my name, so I couldn't go to the girl's bathroom now! I didn't want to go to the men's room either… I told myself to suck it up and opened the door. I turned on the lights and shut the door, turning around.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. There wasn't a toilet, but a urinal! _Gross._ I shivered, I _was not_ using _that_.

"Ew, ew, _EW_!" I squeaked, hopping around. I know this was a very immature way to act, but I had never seen one before! I hardly left home if it wasn't to go to school and work as a tutor.

"Alex, are you OK?" I heard Soda's voice from the door. I blushed deeply; I was making so much noise they had heard me! They must think I'm such a creep, like Michael…

"Er, yeah, just fine…"I stammered. I quickly went to the sink, and splashed water on my face to cool myself off. The heat was _definitely _getting to my head.

"Don't be such a girl, you won't survive unless you toughen up!" I told myself. I looked in the mirror, and tucked any flyaway hairs into my blue cap. I looked at the urinal again and grimaced. I decided I could wait before using the bathroom.

Once I got outside, Soda and Steve seemed tense, so they must've fought. This made me feel bad because I was causing trouble for others.

"So, when are we going to leave?" I asked, biting my lip. They both stared at my face and for a second I was worried that my hat had fallen. It took me a second to realize they were staring at my mouth as I bit my lips. I gulped, did only girls do that? Had I blown my cover?

"In about thirty minutes, you can look around. Just don't steal anything okay?" Soda joked. I held back a smile, girls smiled at jokes, not guys. I nodded like the joke was lame and went to look around. I sighed in relief once I was far away from them.

"I want to go home…" I muttered to myself. What had I gotten myself into? If I had stayed in the Punee, maybe Trisha would've let me out by now! Instead, I was in the middle of nowhere, with a fake identity, and having to use _urinals._ I wanted to cry, but I had to remember:

1. I ran away

2. I'm not a girl

3. Two handsome guys were watching me

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! If people really like this I'll continue!<strong>

**Review!**


	3. The Feast

**AWW! You guys are sooooo sweet! Your reviews make me so happy, and I want to tell that I appreciate EVERYTHING you review! Makes me feel so special! Thank you all again,**

**Review!**

_**~Missy**_

Stay away from strangers.

That's what mommy and daddy always told us, we can see how effective that's working from the fact that I'm following two people I met in a gas station. Yeah, my parents raised me pretty good. I had no idea where I was, considering a magic hat had brought me to the station in the first place… Soda was talking nonstop to me, about his friends, the 'gang'. I tried listening at first, but after years of drowning out Trisha insane chatter, I accidentally blocked his out too. I looked around instead and frowned. I wasn't used to luxury, but _this_ was something else. Most of the houses were run down, filth buried the streets, kids fighting with each other, the only thing I could say was _wow_.

"Alex? Alex are you alright?" Soda said nudging me. I jumped back,

"Yeah?" I said, being pulled back to reality.

"I said we're here…" he said, realizing I hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh! Yeah…" I said awkwardly. I was bad at this guy stuff, and had to force myself not to blush, which is practically impossible. Well unless you force yourself to never be embarrassed again, which is unlikely if your me.

His home had a metal fence around it which was worn down, like most of the neighborhood. He unlocked it, and hopped up the stairs, opening the door. Steve pushed in front of me, and gave me a deadly glare, I flinched away, like a girl. I needed to stop being so scared at the slightest movement if I was ever going to pull this off. It was only for the night, I could survive. I followed a good distance away from Steve, afraid he might take a swing at me, luckily he didn't, but I was still scared.

"Well, here it is," Soda said, once I had entered. I looked around the house. To me, it was really cute, and a house I wouldn't mind having. If Trisha were here, she would call it shabby and cheap, but that's Trisha.

"It's lovely in here…" I whispered. Soda turned to stare at me,

"Wait, what?" he said. I blushed- again, how could I say something so girlish like _lovely_? I cleared my throat,

"It's not loud in here?" I tried. Steve glanced at me, but no one spoke.

"So I'll go and change," Soda said, I had a feeling he was scared of me.

"And I better leave." Steve said, but not before glaring at me. Great, not only did some stranger hate me for no apparent reason, but I was alone in a house with a cute guy I just met. This day could not get stranger. Soda vanished into the hallway, leaving me alone. I decided since I had some alone time, I might as well explore a bit. I touched the picture frames of his parents, they looked so happy. Well, happier than my parents that is. This must be a happy place, with loving parents. I picked up a picture, and stared at it; I was so enveloped with the photos, I hadn't even realized someone entering. I heard a gasp, and turned around, seeing a boy about my age, staring wide eyed at me. I nearly dropped the picture frame, but I smiled weakly,

"Uh, hi?" I said. But he was frozen in place, and I soon understood why.

Imagine you come home, to a stranger touching your prized possessions in a sweater and baseball cap, and tell me how you would react! He thinks I'm a robber!

"So…Soda!" he tried to shout.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong!" I said, reaching out to touch him. He smacked my hand away,

"I'll call the police! Soda!" he shouted again, a bit clearer. No! He was ruining _everything_! Sodapop would think I was some thief, on top of a liar! I clamped my hands on his mouth,

"Shh! Please let me explain!" at this point, I was sure my cover was blown. The kid tried to push me away, which didn't work, and that's when things got ugly.

I didn't know how it happened, but when the front door opened again, I was wrestling with the kid, trying to calm him down,

"Ponyboy! Get away from him!" someone shouted, kicking me in my ribs. Let me tell you how much that hurt: Imagine putting ten needles in your eye, while it's opened, then spilling salt in it. The pain I felt was worse then than being in the Punee. I immediately held my ribs,

"Ow…" I wimpered like a little girl, and I couldn't control it, because maybe I WAS a little girl! The man who had kicked me helped Ponyboy up. Wait… Ponyboy! That was Sodapop's brother! It hurt so much, but for some reason, I was laughing as I rolled on the floor in agony, but it was better than crying.

"_Darry_! Thank god you came, this man was robbing our house!" Ponyboy explained. I gasped, which hurt my rib,

"No I wasn't! I was just looking at the pictures, that's _all_! Who would steal picture frames, that's so dumb!" I protested. Not only was it dumb, but pointless. My family didn't _take_ pictures. Well Trisha did, but she's so conceited, it doesn't count. Plus, stealing is bad! Darry looked down at me, with a sympathetic look,

"Oh… I'm sorry then. But young man what are you doing here in our house?" he asked. Young man? Oh yeah, I'm still a boy. For some reason I wished my cover _was_ blown, because I was tired of this. I coughed, fixing my hat,

"Uh, Sodapop, he let me stay here…I didn't mean to cause any trouble…" my voice was trembling because guess what? I was scared! All my life I thought Greasers were misunderstood, but after this, I know I _misunderstood_ them! Darry looked at me for a long time, with a look I recognized; he was trying to figure out my gender.

"Is that so? Well, what's your name?" he asked. He was careful not to use any gender words in that sentence, since he was unsure. And his face was beginning to pale, he must be worried about hitting a girl. I paused for a second, wanting to tell the truth, but I didn't get a chance before Soda came back, shirtless, with a shirt dangling in his hand. God are you trying to kill me? I hoped I wasn't blushing, because now it would make it look like I liked him. And nothing would be wrong if I was Alexandra, but in this case, I'm not. He saw me sitting on the floor,

"Alexander? What happened?" he said, lending me a hand. I gladly accepted it, as he pulled me up,

"Woah, your so light! And your hands- their soft like a girl's hands!" he said, laughing. If I wasn't already blushing, I was now. After years of scrubbing floors, I would've thought my hands would be rough, I must've thought wrong. Also, I was blushing because a _guy_ was _touching me_! And it wasn't to push me! Darry seemed to relax when Soda addressed me by a male name. Guess he didn't feel so bad about hitting me after all, or just felt better about not hitting a girl - which he did.

"Soda, why is he here?" Ponyboy asked, removing his shoes.

"Well Alex needs a place to stay till the bus comes." he explained. My eyes widened,

"Oh no! That's fine, only for tonight, I'll think of something-"

"Didn't we already go through this? It's only three days anyways, we won't mind, now do we Darry?" Soda interrupted. Darry smiled at me,

"Well, it's the least I can do after kicking you… sorry about that." he said sheepishly. Soda looked astonished,

"You _kicked_ him? Why?" he said shocked. I kept finding myself peeking through the corner of my eyes to his bare chest, until we finally made eye contact. He gave me a weird look, and quickly put his shirt on.

Great. Now he thinks I'm some type of creep! I shifted uncomfortably, hoping no one noticed our quiet exchange.

"Well, it's a long story." Darry said, I grimaced, no it wasn't. What's so long about this: _Walked into the house to a boy/girl fighting with our brother, and kicked, him/her_! That's what happened, and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding internally now… Thanks a lot Darry.

"So where you headed?" Darry asked, taking off his jacket, and hanging it on the coat hanger. I bit my lip nervously, what should I say? Michael, my step-fiancée's/mother's/psychotic gold digging some-what mother's Boy Toy, tried to make a move on me, and Trisha didn't believe, so I ran away? Maybe the story would work better if I was a GIRL! But since I'm pretending to be a boy, I'll need a new, fake story.

"Uh, Texas…" I said, in a lower voice.

"Why?" Ponyboy asked. I smiled sweetly at him, a little too sweetly for a boy, but I always had a thing for children- or anyone younger than me.

"Well… um, my parents are divorced, so I'm going to visit my mom." there, that wasn't a _complete _lie, I just left out the reason I was really going, what drove me away, and the fact that neither my parents knew about it. Ponyboy smiled back at me,

"Oh, well that's fun! For vacation?" he asked. Vacation? Oh it's summer! That would've been a better excuse… God, I never use my head do I?

"Er, sure?" I said. I felt uncomfortable being the center of attention, and desperately needed to change the topic,

"So… is it OK with your parents? Me… staying here, I mean?" I asked. I saw Ponyboy's face sadden,

"They died…" he whispered. My eyes popped,

"Oh, I'm so…sorry man." I said. I was about to say 'I'm so sorry honey', but stopped myself just in time.

"Well I'm getting dinner started," Darry said leaving,

"Wait, you cook?" I asked, shocked. In my house, I did all the cooking and cleaning. Daddy always ate outside, and I bet he never touched an oven before, so it kinda surprised me seeing a man cook.

"Yeah, somebody has too, since these too," he said, gesturing to his brothers, "Can't survive without me." Soda and Pony gasped,

"We so could!" Soda said. Darry laughed,

"Sure, when pigs fly." he muttered, disappearing into the kitchen. I was left alone with Sodapop and Ponyboy, unsure what to say.

"So do you want to sleep with Ponyboy? I can sleep on the couch, or with Darry…?" he asked. The thought of sharing a bed, let alone _sleeping_ with a guy, made me nervous, god I'm such a dork. Sleeping with Ponyboy wouldn't be so bad, but Soda worked, the couch would hurt his back,

"Oh no, I can sleep on the couch, it fine, thank you." I would've said more, but I figured the less I talked - the better. We all stared at each other, in awkward silence.

"Um, is there a place I can freshen up?" I asked. The stared at me _again_. Gosh, 'freshen up'? Only girls say that! Maybe I should just make a run for it…

"Yeah, down the hallway, third door on the left." Soda said. I smiled,

"Thanks…" I muttered mysteriously, hoping I could act more 'boyish'. I rushed down the hallway, avoiding any eye contact, and quickly locked myself in their bathroom. I was surprised about how neat it was in there. Everything seemed in order, and there wasn't a urinal… not that houses have any… I think. I took a deep breath, and removed my blue backpack, which was killing me. I noticed I had no towel, what would I do? I heard a knock at the door, thank god I was dressed. I slowly opened it,

"Yes?" I said, looking at Ponyboy.

"Here, this is for you, none of it has ever been used before." he said, handing me a bundle. It had some clothes and a towel. I smiled,

"Thanks, really." I said, beaming at him. He smiled back,

"Your just like my brother, always smiling." he said. I held back a laugh, and just nodded. Safe inside the bathroom, I looked through the items: Shirt, jeans, towels, and… _boxers_? This is worst than urinals… They were blue, which were good, but I'm still not wearing them, their like shorts, except in underwear formation. I quickly removed my sweater, shirt, jeans, and underwear. I didn't notice my shoes were still on, until I got to the pants, which were so baggy, slipped off, with the shoes on. I peeked at myself through the mirror, this is what I saw: A flat chested, no body figured, short haired girl, er boy… you get it! I turned on the water, and hopped in the shower.

For the first time in three years, I had hot water. I now understood why Trisha took _forever_ in the shower. Hot water is amazing! I saw they had shampoo, and it felt a little rude to be using it without permission, but they could spare a drop. I lathered my short hair, under the warm water. I wished my hair would grow like Ponyboy's and Sodapop's, but I doubt that will happen in this lifetime. I showered slowly, savoring every last droplet of hot water on my wet skin.

"Alex! Are you planning on making a pool in there? You're showering as long as _girls_!" Soda said shouted from the door. I gasped, how long have I been in here?

"Uh, sorry!" I said, turning the water off. I grabbed the towel, and hastily dried myself off. I shook my hair, hoping it would air dry. I heard a knock at the door, and jumped,

"Dinners ready!" Pony shouted.

"Uh, got it…" I said weakly. I opened my backpack, and put on a baggy black shirt, that said my school's name, and gray sweat pants. I don't know what guys wear to bed, but I am _not_ sleeping in jeans! I got out my hair brush (I knew it would come in handy!), and quickly brushed my short brown hair. I was about to leave when something occurred to me, my hair would give me off.

I know my hair wasn't _that _long, but it was too long, and kinda made me look like a girl. I couldn't go out like that. So I grabbed my hat, and stuffed my hair in it. I opened the door, and looked around the hallway. No one was there, must be in the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, they were all laughing and eating. I bit my lip, I was nervous.

"Sit down Alex!" Soda said, patting the seat next to him. I smiled, uncomfortable, sitting down. They all stared at me, and times like these, I wish I had long hair to cover my face.

"Uh, do you wear that hat everywhere?" Ponyboy asked me. Soda gave him a look,

"Um, no, it's just that my mom got me this hat, it's really special to me." I lied. They just nodded, and the silence came back.

"I made macaroni with chicken, hope you like that…" Darry said, breaking the silence. I held back a smile.

"Yes, thanks…" I said, looking down at my already served plate. I nearly vomited at the sight of all the food. Trisha had something called, 'The Trisha Diet', she's so self centered, she uses her name with everything… Anyways, her diet consisted of the two main meals of the day: snacks and scraps. My snack, an apple, my scrap, leftover canned corn every_day_. try it sometime, and you'll understand my disgust for food. At work, as a tutor, the parents sometimes gave me stuff like soup, or sandwiches. But nothing much, so I've always been pretty thin. I ate the macaroni, slowly, one macaroni at a time. By the time everyone was done, I hadn't even made a _dent_. Ponyboy stared at my plate,

"Either you're a very slow eater, or you don't eat much!" he laughed. I smiled,

"Kinda both…" I admitted, embarrassed.

"You didn't touch your chicken, didn't you like it?" Darry asked, hurt. I felt so bad!

"Oh no!" I said too high. I cleared my throat,

"No…" I said, laughing, "It's just, well… I'm a vegetarian." That had to be the first honest thing I said all day! After corn and apples for three years, you grow adapted to fruits and veggies. So I started to hate meat, and became a vegetarian. They all looked at me with confused looks, like they didn't believe it. Or maybe being a vegetarian was a girl thing…

"Really?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, been once since I was twelve." I answered proudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've made something else" Darry said.

"No! It's fine, really, I'm not allergic, I just don't like it." I reassured him, maybe a little too much…

"How old are you anyways?" Ponyboy asked.

"Fifteen, what about you?"

"I'm fourteen, Soda's sixteen, and Darry's twenty." he said. Wow, they were all so young.

"Well sorry I couldn't finish your food." I apologized to Darry. He looked at me closer, like he saw my female self, but Ponyboy talked which distracted him,

"Can I have it then?" Ponyboy asked, I stifled laughter,

"Sure man," I said; at least that sounded like something a boy would say.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

After dinner, I offered to help Darry with the dishes, but he said I was a guest. Wow, a guy that cooks and cleans? Now that's my type of man. So I went to the couch, which had pillows and a thin blue sheet. I sat down and sighed, what should I do? I was always busy cleaning, cooking, and studying, so I never watched TV, or hung out with friends, like I had any. But now it was summer so I had no homework, and I didn't have any chores… I've never felt so… so useless! I saw my backpack on the foot of the couch, how'd that get there? I hoped whoever had put it there hadn't looked inside. Even though it had nothing valuable, it had my black camisole and panties… man I hate that word. But it did give me an idea! I opened my bag and grabbed a book. The book was my favorite book in history: Jane Eyre. I opened it up and began to read on a random page. The part was when Jane way running away, which reminded me of myself. Except the fact that she had much longer hair, and someone loved her. That part always made me cry, imagining Edward waking up to no Jane…

"Alexander? Alexander? ALEX!" Ponyboy shouted. I looked up,

"Huh? What?" I said.

"I said, what are you reading?" he said, coming closer. I felt heat flooding in my cheeks, I was reading a _girl_ novel!

"Uh… Jane Eyre…" I whispered, embarrassed. He seemed thoughtful,

"I don't think I read that one, what's it about?" he asked, interested. I bit my lip,

"Uh, a romance novel. A poor orphan girl who was abused by her aunt… and sent to a terrible school… finds love with a wealthy man, but then runs away when she figures out his dark secret…" I said, playing with the book. Ponyboy gaze still lay on me,

"Huh, that's… interesting. Ever read Gone with the Wind?" he asked. I looked up, he didn't look freaked out,

"Hmm, sound familiar, I think I own it, but never read it. I just dumped some books in my bag." I said, biting my lip harder, until I tasted blood. This was a bad habit I was developing…

"Oh, then you may have brought it…" he said, kneeling down and opening my bag. I jumped up, and pulled it away from him,

"No! Give it back!" I said, panicked. He dropped it, scared,

"Geez! Sorry!" he said, walking away from me. I felt pretty awful, I didn't mean to shout, he just couldn't see inside…

Sodapop came out of the kitchen with a plate and dish rag in his hand,

"What's happening in here?" he asked worried. I shrugged,

"Nothing… I'm going to bed…" I mumbled. I wanted to cry since I felt so bad, but I knew I couldn't. Thankfully, Soda didn't press on, instead, he said something that nearly killed me,

"Is that the school you go to?" he said, pointing to my shirt. I looked down, like I didn't know my own school.

"Oh, yeah, why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh that's funny, Ponyboy goes to the same school." he said, leaving.

Oh no, what if he recognized me! I hadn't even thought about it, but he was a year younger than me, and I was pretty quiet too, so I doubted it. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, it was hard to believe only early this morning, I was mopping the floor in rags. Now I was living with some hot guys, still in rags!

**Thanks again! Please review, it encourages me SOOO MUCH!**


	4. Royal Shower

**Thank you for the tips and reviews! Helped me tons! And to Greaser Love… whatever the last part of your name is (that's you Meg) I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN BE HIS GIRLFRIEND YET BECAUSE I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO…. HAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm done talking, on with the story!**

**Review! **

_**~Missy**_

"Alexandra, I am so disappointed in you…" said a deep male voice. Where was I? I looked around, and noticed the faded blue walls of my room. I was in my bed, the light seeping through the small circular window. I sat up and gasped,

"Dad…dy?" I whispered. He wasn't smiling like he always he did, or should I say used to… He was in a black suit, his hair fluffy like a brown cloud (mom always used that to describe him)

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't my fault he was never around. But he just glared at me with his legs crossed,

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?" he asked me, closing his eyes. I bit my lip, I couldn't answer.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, it was Trisha-"

"Enough!" he said darkly. I flinched back. He never yelled at me before, wait… how was I here? I looked around again as the room began to turn, I was getting dizzy… really dizzy…

"OH!" I screamed, hitting the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped, confused. I was back in the Curtis house. It was all just a dream, thank God! Facing daddy alone would be too much, maybe this was a sign I should go home before he noticed I was gone.

I rubbed my arm, and scratched my hair, I had really hit them badly. But the shampoo had made my hair really soft…. Wait hair? Shoot! My hat! I stood up, my head spinning. I looked around, searching through the blankets and pillows,

"Alex, is that you?" I heard Sodapop call. I jumped back,

"Uh, yeah…" I said, getting on my knees and looking under the coach.

"Ah ha!" I said, spying the blue cap. I reached for it, and placed it on my head right when Soda entered. I leaned back casually smiling,

"Good morning!" I said a bit too brightly. He smiled at me, and I reddened, he was wearing nothing but boxers! Ah, the awkwardness beings again… I had to stop my hands from flying up and covering my face in embarrassment.

"Hey, why are you on the floor?" he asked. _Please don't come close to me_, I silently prayed. Like he heard me, he came closer to help me up,

"How are you so light?" he said, practically throwing me in the air. I laughed nervously,

"Uh, exercise?" I said, my heart thumping. He shrugged,

"And no muscle? We have to fix that!" he said pinching my bony arm. As soon as he turned away, I whispered 'Ow, and rubbed it.

"Well I'm going to shower before someone tries to drown themselves in water." he said laughing. I fought back laughter,

"Uh, OK." I answered casually, but he was already gone. I sighed, relaxing, being a boy was exhausting.

"What to do, what to do…" I hummed to myself, wandering into the kitchen. For some reason I felt like dancing and singing, why did Soda make me act so goofy? But I did _not_ like him, he was just doing me a favor, after this, our friendship would all but disappear, like Trisha's IQ.

I felt as if I should thank them for letting me stay, but how? Maybe I could cook them breakfast, Darry could use a break. I opened their refrigerator, and examined the contents: Chocolate cake, eggs, chocolate cake, milk, chocolate cake, bread, chocolate cake, man these people must really love chocolate cake. There wasn't much I could make, so I settled on eggs. I didn't know how much guys ate, but I had a pretty good idea from last night….

I cracked nine eggs in a bowl, and whisked them, adding some tomatoes and onions. I searched the cabinets for a pan large enough to hold all the eggs. I poured the batter in the pan, and watched as the omelet simmered. I guess I could set the table while I waited. I searched the cabinets for some plates and silverware. By the time I had found them, the omelet was starting to burn. I rushed over to flip it before it started to smoke.

Once it was golden, I separated them in three, and served them on the plates. I didn't want any, since I was so used to not eating breakfast.

"Mmm what smells good?" I heard Sodapop say as he entered. He seemed surprised to see me cooking,

"Wait, you _cook_?" he asked. I smiled,

"And bake." I answered. He gave me a disturbed look, maybe I _shouldn't_ have said baked…

"Well, are you going to try it?" I said, hoping this would change the subject. He focused back on the food, and sat down to eat.

"Wow! This is great, better than Darry's!" he said. I laughed, blushing. Being praised on my cooking? I always thought it was awful!

"Did I hear my name?" Darry asked, coming in, putting his shirt on. I didn't mind Darry being half dressed because, well 'cause he's 'Darry'! So he might be really good looking, but let's be honest: Fifteen plus twenty equals jail time for twenty, end of discussion.

"Yeah," Soda started, "Alex made breakfast, and it taste like mom's omelets!" I didn't know if he was exaggerating, but it sure was bringing color to my cheeks. I laughed,

"Really? I don't think it's _that _good." I said. Soda shook his head,

"They are! Maybe if you taught me sometime, I could show Darry I could survive!" he said, smiling in triumph at Darry. Darry shook his head,

"Remember when pigs fly, little buddy." was all he said. Little buddy? I guess it's a cute name, for a pet…

"Well, I'm gonna go and shower." I said, backing away. The attention was too much on me, and I was starting to feel odd. I was so distracted, that I bumped into a wall, hitting my head,

"Ow! Stupid wall… " I muttered. Soda and Darry laughed, causing me to blush harder. But it wasn't because I was embarrassed.

After I had retrieved my backpack, and locked the bathroom door, I undressed, and took a quick glance at the mirror. I had to admit, I didn't look _that_ bad. My eyes were really wide, and my hair was all frizzy from wearing a hat all day and night. My skin was a little oily, from the heat wave that's been around for a couple days, but other than that, I looked the same. You know what? I lied, I did look that bad. I turned on the water, which wasn't nearly as hot as yesterdays, but still felt refreshing. I took some deep breaths, and tried forgetting about the dream, Trisha, and sadly, Alexandra. I had to focus on being Alexan_der_, and do whatever it took to not blow my cover.

I wanted to wash my hair again, since it was so hot, and it was getting oily already, but mom always told me it was bad, so I just shut the water off, and dried myself with the towel. My skin was getting dry since I didn't have lotion, and I hated the feeling, so I forced myself to use some of their lotion, I doubted they would mind. The lotion I used always had a soft scent to it, this had a weird musky odor, which was _choking_ me! They would notice for sure, so I saw something like perfume and sprayed it around my body.

"Ah, much better!" I said smiling. Then I sniffed the air, and coughed. This was a very familiar smell, something Michael always had… Oh shoot! This _isn't _perfume! It's _cologne_! How am I stupid enough to use cologne? Why would they have perfume in the first place? This is a house full of guys! Well, sorta. I couldn't take the smell, and hopped right back into the shower. The water was colder now, not nearly as cold as at home, where the water beat you like ice, but it was close to it. I rubbed my skin with my hands, trying to remove any traces of the cologne. I relaxed a bit once the smell had died out, and closed my eyes. Why was I so scattered this morning? I needed to pull myself together, I needed to quit falling out of couches, running into walls, and mistaking _cologne_ for perfume! I tensed up when I felt something on my shoulder. I knew it wasn't my hair since it wasn't nearly as long, and was _moving_. I looked over my shoulder and froze. That's when I lost it. I started _screaming_, and when I say screaming, I me full blown. A spider, no a _tarantula _was crawling on my back with it's hairy legs. I jumped up and down in the shower, swatting my back as I screamed.

"Alex! What's wrong?" shouted Soda from the door. I stopped short, glory they had heard me screaming like a little girl.

"Uh, no-nothing, just saw a…" For heaven sakes, what could I say? I freaked out over a spider? They'll know I'm a girl for sure, but what can be manlier than a spider? A bird? A lizard? A snake?

"I saw a snake!" I said, my voice shaking. Someone banged the door,

"_What_?" Darry shouted, "A snake? We're coming in-"

"No!" I shouted. I turned off the water, and jumped out,

"No," I said softer, "It's nothing really, just saw it on my leg and sort of lost my cool, but don't worry, I'm fine." I said. He couldn't come in! I wasn't dressed, and that would _not_ be a pretty sight to find out that I'm a girl, who's flatter than a sheet of paper.

"Are you sure?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said casually.

"OK then, I'm off to work. See you two later… tell Ponyboy I said bye." Darry said. I waited until I heard footsteps to breath. After I had searched for the spider (which had vanished), I got dressed in a blue and white plaid button up shirt and dark blue jeans. I wore my converse and hat, and a quick look in the mirror told me I looked… sort of manly, in a way. When I went to the kitchen, Sodapop was doing the dishes,

"Hey…" I mumbled, trying to sound all dark and mysterious. Didn't work out so well. He turned around and smiled,

"Hi Alex, the snake didn't bite you or anything?" he asked concerned. Curse his cuteness. I shook my head,

"Nah, just spooked me a bit, did you like the eggs?" I asked, hoping we could forget that little 'incident'. He smiled wider,

"Yeah, it was good. I always thought the only man in the world who could cook was Darry." he joked. I had to avoid anything that would give me off as a girl, like laughing to a joke,

"Well there's me too." I said shrugging in a passive tone. Soda looked a little bored with me, like I was trying to hard, but I didn't have time for this, as long as I stayed in Tulsa, Trisha could find me. Ponyboy came in before we could continue our conversation, yawning,

"Who was shouting like there was no tomorrow?" he yawned. I bit my lip, looking down, I was so loud, I woke Ponyboy up!

"Sorry, that was me. I saw a snake in the bathroom, didn't mean to wake you." Soda lied. I looked up, and he smiled at me and mouthed, 'You owe me'.

"What? Then I'm not showering in there!" Ponyboy shouted. I smirked,

"Don't worry, we killed it with a fork." I said, picking up a fork and licking it with a dead expression. Ponyboy flinched back, and ran away. As soon as he was gone, Soda and I burst out laughing. I didn't know why he covered for me, maybe he already knew I was a girl. Maybe not… who knew. The male mind functions in such odd ways.

After the whole shower thing and Ponyboy talking for ten minutes straight about my cooking abilities, I sat down to read more Jane Eyre. This time I read the part where she was locked up in a room by her aunt, and saw a ghost. It sounded just like me, well except the ghost part. Ponyboy came running in the living room,

"Alex! My mom has the book!" he said, shaking Jane Eyre in front of me. I blinked amused. I loved how enthusiastic he was about reading, at my house, the only thing that was read is the paychecks, by Trisha.

"That's cool." I said, playing the cool card. Ponyboy sat next to me, and opened up the book. We read in silence for a few minutes, until someone entered.

"What is this? Some type of book club?" a man said, grabbing Pony's book. I hadn't realized two other guys following after him.

"Give it back Dally," Ponyboy said, reaching for it. Dally chuckled, as Ponyboy struggled. I frowned,

"Hey! Give it back!" I ordered. Dally turned and gave me an icy glare. If I was Alexandra, I wouldn't even _think_ about trying to help anyone in the first place. But I wasn't her, I was Alexander, and I had to do what I thought was right.

"What did you say?" he said. I gulped, I was so scared, but I had to stand my ground.

"You heard me, unless you're deaf, give it back." I said firmly. What am I doing? He laughed,

"Do you know who I am kid?" he asked. Kid? I'm almost sixteen!

"No, do you know who _I_ am?" I countered.

"A loud mouth kid, who needs to know his place. Your messing with Dallas Winston here." he said proudly. I rolled my eyes, great, a guy with an ego. That's the last thing I needed.

"And your messing with a kid who isn't doing anything, but reading!" Wow, I must sound like a girl, nagging and stuff. I decided to cool off a bit, go back to being mysterious.

"Pony doesn't mind, now do ya?" he asked. Ponyboy seemed shocked about my sudden outburst,

"Nah, but I do want my book back." he said, snatching it away for Dally's grasp.

"Who is this guy anyways?" he asked.

"Alexander, Alex, whatever works for you. He's staying with us for a few days until the bus comes." Ponyboy explained, plopping back down on the couch. Dally gave me the 'gender look', as he made sure I was a boy.

"Well kid, you have a lot of guts- just don't get mouthy with me, or else next time, you'll have it." he warned. I think I understood. Another tanned skin kid with bangs covering his face, gave me a curious look. Man, he was adorable! I couldn't hold back a smile,

"Hi, what's your name?" I said in a whispered.

"Johnny…" he said. Johnny, such a cute name! God, I'm such a girl,

"Two-Bit Mathews, at your service," the other one said, holding out a hand. I was hesitant at first, but shook his firm grip, which hurt as hell.

"Uh, hi… Two-Bit?" I said. His name was strange, but Ponyboy and Sodapop had beaten him in the strange name race.

"Your hands feel weird!" he said, twisting my hand around. I pulled back, he was creeping me out. Sodapop came out,

"Hey guys! What are we doing today? Have you met Alex?" he asked, all in a rush. Dally snorted,

"I think we _all_ know Alex now. And I just came to see if you guys were doing anything." he said.

"Nope," Soda answered, staring at me. He must be wondering what Dally meant.

"Well we could go hang out at DX station," Johnny suggested. As I looked closely, something about his face seemed familiar… but I couldn't remember why.

"Yeah, that will kill time." Dally agreed. Everyone started to exit, but me. I wasn't invited,

"Come on Alex! We're leaving!" Ponyboy shouted. I stand corrected. The DX station was awfully close to my house, should I be worried? Probably not, nothing would happen anyways.

I was wrong.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, because it makes me type faster! Lol, it's like an energy drink…. Anyways, thanks for the support!**


	5. The Royal Search Party

**I LOVE you guys! I never once imagined people would like this idea! It makes me so happy to read your reviews! Since school is starting back up again and mid terms, I might only get to update once or twice a week, unlike every day. I'll pick a day, maybe Saturday and Sunday…. Well, enjoy!**

**Review! **

_**~Missy**_

It was sweltering outside, and I couldn't be more grateful for my hat. The 'gang' and I walked to the DX station, mostly in silence. Only Ponyboy tried to talk to me, but I hardly paid any attention to him, I was too busy trying to figure out how I recognized Johnny. Where have I seen him before? Oh, why can't I remember!

"Alexander, how long have you lived in Tulsa?" was what jarred me back to reality. I looked at Ponyboy,

"Um, all my life… Why?" I asked. That was an odd question…

"Oh, it's just that you looked familiar…" he muttered. I stopped short in my tracks, and laughed,

"Well, I've nev-never seen you before, so that can't be right." That was the fakest laugh I've ever heard, and I bet he knew it too. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn't say anything. I sighed a sigh of relief when he turned away from me, the last thing I needed is someone sniffing around my past and uncovering my true identity.

When we entered the DX station, I noticed Steve right away, laughing with a girl who had long black hair, curves in all the right places, and a chest the size of two melons. I envied that girl so much, why was I born with the appearance of a boy? What did I ever do? I did all my homework, never swore, respected my parents- I was a dream child! Yet, I wasn't blessed with the face I wanted, all the girls in the world don't know how lucky they are. Even if their flat, they still have the face of a girl!

"Hey Steve," Soda said, looking at the girl. I secretly wondered if he had a girlfriend…

"Hey you guys, this is my _friend_, Sabrina, she just moved here." he said, glancing at Sabrina. She smiled, running her fingers through her hair,

"I wouldn't say we're _friends_, I just met you - remember?" she said, flirtatiously. Steve smiled, he was under her spell.

"Well we can get to know each other more." I saw Sabrina narrow her eyes,

"Hmm, sounds reasonable, here's my number, call me sometime." she said, giving him a sheet of paper, like she knew she was going to meet him today. Steve seemed paralyzed, and just like that, she was walking away,

"Bye… guys." she said. She paused before saying 'guys' when she saw me, she was giving me the Gender Look. Aside from that, this girl was good. I could've never done half the things she did! She winked at me before leaving, wow she was smooth. Maybe I could try a few of her moves. Wait, why would I even need them? As the gang talked to Steve about the mysterious girl, I walked away, looking for some gum. I found a section with a large variety, I smiled at all the flavors.

"Gum? I always thought that was a girl thing…" Johnny said from behind me. I jumped,

"Uh, I don't know…" I said shrugging. _Don't talk to him, don't look at him, Alex. Act like he's not here, and he might go away…_

"I'm just kidding, you should get whatever you like. Here, want one?" he said, holding out a box of cigarettes. I flinched back, my mom told me those things were awful. But now that I thought about it, Trisha smoked, and she turned out pretty good. Well, at least she turned out like a girl. Maybe I would…

"Sure," I said. He lit one, and handed it to me. The moment it touched my fingers, I felt awful. How could I forget all my good morals? I let the cigarette drop, and stomped on it with my foot,

"You're too young to be doing this." I told Johnny. He looked at my foot and shook his head,

"Doing what? Everyone smokes…" he said softly

"So that gives you the right to do so too?" I snapped. His eyes widen,

"No…" he whispered looking down. Wow, I had been so mean! I felt awful, but he was so young, he didn't need this. I felt like a mother guarding her child, I was not acting like a boy at all.

"Look, man I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… It's just smoking is…" I didn't know how to explain my reasoning. He nodded,

"It's fine." he said, still not looking at me. We stood there for a minute, not saying anything,

"Have we met?" he finally said, looking at me with his dark eyes. I swallowed, what should I say?

"I don't know…" I said honestly. I cleared my throat, trying to sound manlier,

"Why? Do you know me?" I countered. He shrugged,

"You tell me Alex." he said. Wow, the ultimate question. Yet, I felt as if what he said was supposed to _mean_ something.

"Are you trying to-" I froze gasping. Johnny looked at me, concerned, following my gaze,

"What?" he asked. I shook my head,

"N-nothing, I gotta go to the bathroom," I lied, leaving before he could ask further questions. I didn't really go to the bathroom, just hid for a second until I heard Johnny walk away. The moment he was gone, I raced back to the gum aisle, and on the wall nearby was a poster that read: MISSING. OK, that could mean anything, don't panic, I didn't see the image yet, it could be anyone! But I knew I was lying to myself.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the picture, and my heart sank. The person in the picture was me, no, not me, Alexandra me. A young… _girl_ with side bangs covering her forehead, green eyes, and freckles, smiled back at me. The girls hair was shorter than mine, but other than that, it was an exact replica of me. I read the poster:

MISSING

Alexandra Elise Edinburgh.

Age: 15

Weight:110-120 lb

Eye Color: Green

Alexandra was last seen shopping at a boutique with her stepmother when she disappeared. She was possibly kidnapped. If anyone has any information, please call 432-553-9164

REWARD: _$500,000_

KILL ME. This is terrible! Not only am I wanted, but Trisha _lied _about what happened! And half a million dollars? If we had that type of money, then we would be living on the West side! Why are they lying? But I knew the answer to that too: They wanted _everyone_ looking for me, and no one would turn down that type of money! This had to be Trisha's doing! That little witch. I held the paper in my hand, and looked down at the picture. It wasn't recent since I didn't take pictures, but I recognized it from my eleventh birthday, that last one with mom. I hadn't changed much, just slightly longer hair, and I was taller. But no doubt someone would recognize me! I ran to the bathroom to get rid of the poster. This time, I didn't hesitate at the bathroom doors, I just went to the men's. Once I entered, I almost fainted. The walls were plastered with flyers of me, the missing $500,000 girl. I crumpled up the paper in my hand, and clenched my teeth.

"I hate you Trisha! You stupid gold digger!" I screamed, tearing down the pictures. Tears shamelessly streamed down my cheeks, and I couldn't take it anymore. I bit my lip until it bled, and cried like a baby.

After I had thrown away all the posters, and cleaned myself up, I exited the bathroom. The gang was still there, drinking Cokes. None of them seemed to notice my absence, but soon I would become the only thing they could notice after they saw the flyers. I took a deep breath, they might not know yet, I just had to stay positive. I put a smile on my face, and started heading towards them, but stopped. Right in front of me, was a man with dark hair, dark eyes, and cheap cologne. He was smiling wickedly at me, holding a handful of missing posters.

"Well, lucky me. Looks like I'm the winner of the half of million." he said smirking. If you didn't guess it already, it was my worst nightmare.

Michael.

The Boy Toy.

Only six yards away from the gang.

And a foot away,

From me.

It's over.

**Yes, I know, terrible place to stop! But, this is when things start getting complicated (for Alex)! Please review, so I can update faster!**

**P.S. My goal is 50 reviews by Saturday! I hope I can achieve it! If not, there's always next week!**


	6. Royal invitations

**54 REVIEWS? OMG, THAT IS INSANE (FOR ME….)! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! SORRY FOR TORTURING YOU WITH THE CLIFF HANGER, PLENTY MORE OF THOSE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! ENJOY, REVIEW PLEASE! **

_**~Missy**_

Don't judge a book by its cover.

Unless that book happens to be sicko Michael, then judge on.

I couldn't breath, couldn't move. My eyes immediately darted to the gang. They still were laughing casually, they still hadn't seen me or Michael. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but at this point, I was debating dropping the act and running for my life. I swallowed, and looked at Michael dead in the eye,

"Hello, and goodbye." I said simply, starting to walk away. I was stupid to think that would work, because he just grabbed my thin arm,

"Where might you be going?" he asked smiling. I shrugged,

"I don't know…" Why was I acting like a confused child? I cleared my throat, it felt as dry as a desert, which wasn't really helping.

"You don't know? Well I can tell you-"

"Please don't send me back!" I pleaded. He looked shocked at my response, I hoped I wasn't too loud. I caught a glimpse of the gang, laughing like there was no tomorrow. That time, Michael noticed it.

"So Alexandra made some friends? Hmm, interesting…" he said, turning away. I should be happy he was leaving, but I had a bad feeling about this. My eyes narrowed

"What do you me 'interesting'." I asked. _No, shut up, Alexandra, that's what he wants, run, he was leaving_! He turned around, looking innocent,

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be interesting for Trisha and your father to know where you've been and with whom…" he said. I gasped,

"You wouldn't." I said stupidly.

"I would, now if you would excuse me-"

"Please don't! I'll do _anything_." Why did I say that? He smiled wider,

"Anything?" he asked. I frowned,

"What do you want?" I said sadly.

"You know." was all he said. Duh, of course I knew. What would all guys want? I may be underdeveloped, but I'm not stupid. I didn't know how to respond though. Michael had a glint of amusement in his eyes,

"No, I don't want that. You wish you could have this." he said kissing his muscles. I prayed no one saw that.

"Then what do you want? I don't have any money." I said, impatiently. He chuckled,

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Not now at least. Too many people are here, and will probably notice a girl worth what your dad is offering. But for sure, I don't want any of that flat rectangle thing, you call a body, I have Trisha for that." he said laughing. Trisha flat? Then what am I?

"Well you must want something to keep your mouth shut!" I said fuming, I was tired of these games.

"If you want to know so badly, meet me at the lot in four days - then we'll talk." he said. Four days? Well that's good, I'll be gone by then,

"And if you even _think_ about not going, your little _Greaser_ friends over there are going to be arrested for the kidnapping of a minor." he said cruelly. Please tell me what to say someone, because I am at a lost of words. It was as if all he said was in Korean, confusing and not understandable, but not meaningless.

"They'll never believe you." I whispered. He shrugged,

"They don't have to. But I think they'll believe a well respected man when he's says his defenseless, straight A, fifteen year old daughter was taken by six strong men with no future. Please tell me you wouldn't side with the girl." he said. He's right, I would.

"Well while you stand there, mouth agate, I'm going to tell Trisha you've already headed to New Mexico or something, that should slow the search for a bit. See you in in four days, at six p.m." he said, leaving.

Even though he was gone, his presence was still in the air. I couldn't find the strength to move, because now, I couldn't go anywhere. If I left, the Curtis's would be arrested for my disappearance, but if I didn't, God only knew what Michael would do to me. I felt sick, like I wanted to vomit and faint at the same time. I was getting sweaty, which was probably from the heat wave, but I-I couldn't think! I was so confused, everything was going wrong, I should've just stayed at home!

"Hey Alex! What are you lookin' at, I don't see a girl on the floor!" Two-Bit said laughing, but I didn't see anything amusing about his joke, it was stupid and pointless. I looked up, with a grim smile,

"Right, but you can't see the-" I stopped, realizing I was talking without thinking! I was this close to saying 'Right, but you can't see the one in front of you'! Have I completely lost it? Perhaps,

"Uh, never mind…" I mumbled, looking away.

"Alex? You don't look so well…" Soda said, looking at me. I shook my head, no Soda, I don't feel well at all, because you're about to be arrested for _kidnapping_ me!

"Yeah, it's nothing. Look, I'm gonna head back to the house, if you don't mind…" I said. Not that I really cared what anyone thought at this point. Sodapop looked disappointed,

"Are you sure? You could join our conversation-" I didn't give him a chance to finish,

"I'm sure," I said firmly. Soda nodded,

"OK, do know the way back?" he asked. Dang it, I don't,

"Not really…" I admitted glumly.

"I'll go with you." Ponyboy offered. I kind of wanted to be alone, but I guess walking with Pony isn't _all _that bad.

"Me too," Johnny said. Yeah, it just got bad.

"OK…?" I said, a tiny bit to high. I coughed, trying to block it out, but I had no time to worry about being a boy right now - I had to think of a plan.

"Wait," I said, "When's the next bus to Texas, after the one in three days?" Soda turned to Steve, who reached for the schedule,

"In a week," he answered, "Why?"

"Oh, while you all were here, I went to a payphone and called my mom, she's out of town. Do you think I can stay with you guys till then?" I asked. Dally stared at me,

"I didn't see you leave." he said. I swallowed,

"Uh, well…"

"I did…" Johnny whispered. I looked at him, why had he defended me? Dally's expression softened,

"Oh, well I might've not been paying attention then." he said ruffling Johnny's hair. Hmm, he's seems to treat Johnny sweeter in a way, I wonder why…

"Sure you can stay, just as long as you make more omelets." Soda said grinning.

"Mmm hmm," I said, fake smiling, "Don't worry, you'll get more than that with me around…" I didn't realize how wrong that sounded until it was already out. They all stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't fight back the blushing, I had meant trouble, not… well I don't know what they think I meant, but I defiantly didn't mean that!

"Uh, so I'm going to leave now… Come on Ponyboy, Johnny." I said walking backwards, their faces looked confused and for a second, I thought they might tell Pony and Johnny to be careful around me, that I'm like a creepy old man or something.

Once we were back outside, in the heat, we didn't speak, I just looked down, and thought of a plan.

"You seem like you're in your own little world…" Johnny said softly. I looked at him, seeing his scar,

"I sometimes think I am. What happened?" I asked, pointing to his scar which was so impolite! He smiled,

"I thought you of all people should know, _Alex_." he said. And just like that, it clicked.I knew how I recognized Johnny.

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't leave you guys at too much of a cliffhanger this time! Please review! Thank you for everything guys, let's get me to 75 reviews by next weekend, and hopefully to 100 by my birthday! Which is in a few weeks, but it's kinda stalkerish to tell people the date…**


	7. Apologies

**Almost 75 ALREADY? Thanks guys! You guys make me want to write forever! And yes, I do love leaving cliff hangers, it no fun if there's none! So here's the next chapter, probably won't update till Saturday, but if I get really excited after reading your reviews, I'll update tomorrow!**

_**~Missy**_

I hope life isn't a joke, because I just don't get it.

How could've I forgotten? It hasn't even been over a year! The day I met Johnny…

One day, I was walking back from my tutoring lessons with a seventh grader, she was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. I was thinking of fun ways to teach her our lesson next time, when I saw something on the floor. Most people wouldn't be able to tell at my distance, but I knew right away what it was. A body. Never tamper with things, just call the police, that's what I should've done, but the person wasn't moving, so I dashed to their side,

"Sir! Sir, are you alright!" I gasped, resting his head on my lap. It was a young boy, who was badly beaten. Socs no doubt.

"What's your name? Please tell me," I begged. He couldn't die, well at least not on my lap. These were my favorite pair of jeans… The boy stirred a bit, opening his brown eyes slightly.

"Joh..Joh…Joh…." he tried, his lips quivering. I smiled down at him,

"It's going to be fi-" my head snapped up when I heard sounds. Shoot! The Socs! I had no time to waste, I took off his jacket hastily, and threw it on the grass away from the body, in hopes they would think he ran and left. I grabbed him from under his arms, and began to drag him. Man he was heavy! He hadn't moved more than a foot from where I had found him. The voices came closer, and I dropped him. What should I do? Leave him to die? Or get killed too? "I'm sorry!" I whispered to him, running to hide behind some garbage cans. I made an awful lot of noise with my breathing, so I tried to calm myself down, as my palms got all sweaty. I heard footsteps, and swallowed. I should've tried to help. But I heard panicked sounds, not anger, and the word 'Johnny!' that must've been his name. It wasn't Socs, it was just his friends, and I hid there, not daring to leave, until they had gone.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, covering my hands with my face. I would live with that guilt for several months, because of not knowing whether or not he was living.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" I whispered to him. He shrugged,<p>

"It wasn't _your _fault the Socs are the one who jumped me." he answered bluntly.

"Yeah, but I didn't help you…" I mumbled.

"True, but at first, I thought it was an angel, a _girl_ angel." he said laughing. My head whipped around to his,

"Wait, girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were a girl at the time… not anymore though!" he said, reddening again. That could only mean one thing… _he_ _didn't know_. I had been sure he knew me, but he only knew Alexander me, not my true identity. This kind of upset me, I really was hoping he would know, and things would be easier then. I laughed awkwardly with him,

"Oh… I don't mind, really." I assured him. If he thought I looked like a girl then, then that was good enough for me. It still stung what Michael had said about my 'rectangular body'.

"Are you two going to stand there and gossip all day? It's so hot out here, lets go!" Ponyboy complained. I couldn't agree more with him.

Once we got in the house, I decided to stop worrying about what Michael could do, and enjoy the afternoon.

"Johnny, mind running to the store and buying me some pasta, cheese, and tomato?" I asked.

"Sure," Johnny nodded.

"Here let me get the money…" I said, counting how much money I actually had. I knew I had quite a few ones, and one twenty. I counted the ones and ended up with thirty three dollars in total.

"Here, buy me three tomatoes, some cheese - any type, and pasta, the long ones. Lots of them," I said, handing him the twenty. I didn't want to use names of things, since he was a boy, and we all know how confused men can be when it came to shopping… and… cooking… and LIVING! Johnny nodded again, and left the house, with just me and Ponyboy. I silently worried about how I could buy the bus ticket now…

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Spaghetti," I answered.

"Cool! I love spaghetti!" he said. I smiled.

"Me too!" I said happily. He looked at me oddly, shoot, I did it again. Acted like a 'girl'.

"Um, so what do you do for fun 'round here?" I said, in my very funny mysterious tone. Ponyboy shrugged,

"I don't know… play foot ball," Nope, "Uh, hunt for some action, but that's mainly Dally," anything involving that juvenile delinquent is a no, or involving 'hunting for action'. "Oh, and I sometimes play chess with Darry, but since he's not home, that's not often…And no one else enjoys it." he muttered. Hmm, chess…? "Do you have it here?" I asked, deepening my voice slightly. His eyes seemed to get brighter,

"Yeah, do you want to play?" he asked, hopeful. I smiled from my blue baseball cap,

"Yeah man," I answered.

By the time Johnny returned, me and Ponyboy were so involved with the game, it was hard to get dinner started, Pony was a worthy competitor, and I finally had met my match.

"Lets take a fifteen minute break to start dinner," I suggested, Johnny looking like he was about to fall asleep. We got up and stretched,

"Yeah you're right," Pony said turning to walk into the kitchen, with Johnny close to his heels. I was about to follow, but while I stretched, my cap fell off. I gasped, and quickly grabbed it, putting it on my hat,

"Wow, your hair is pretty long!" Ponyboy said. Oh no, he had seen! I blushed,

"Uh, yeah… Been growing it out for a while…." I said, laughing.

"Well I think it's tuff, why don't you ever leave it out?" he asked.

"Er, I'm, the… it's…. mom see it first! I want my mom to be the first to see it!" I stuttered. Ponyboy looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Oh alright then…" he finally said. I sighed,

"Um, mind not telling the guys about this?" I asked nervously, biting my lip. His eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"… Fine… I guess." he said. This wasn't good, he was getting suspicious.

"So, lets get started then…" I said looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"OK, now that the pasta is cooking, lets crush the tomato, and mix it with cheese to make the sauce, alright?" I said. The kitchen had become a lively place with Ponyboy and Johnny helping me cook. I didn't say anything that sounded too feminine, or too disturbing! We all were mixing the tomato sauce, when my right chest started to hurt.

"Ow…" I whispered, rubbing my chest.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked, looking up. I coughed, hoping it could block the pain from my voice,

"Nothing… just… nothing." I answered. I didn't want to burden him with my worries, besides it was just a little chest pain, nothing awful. But what if what Michael had said was true? That I do have a problem with my growing and it's starting to effect my heart? Nah, I'm just overreacting, besides why listening to a guy with a bigger ego than a brain. This makes perfect sense why he's with Trisha. Stupid girl, sick boy (Who happens to have a thing with fifteen year old girls, but lets not get into detail…).

"Alex, is that you?" I heard Darry call.

"And Ponyboy and Johnny!" I shouted back. So this must be how it feels like to be a wife, husband comes home to dinner and happy kids. Why would mom leave this? I never knew the reason she left, so I didn't know if I should be angry at either parents.

"Mmm, this smells good," he commented. I helped back a smile, I was a guy, not a girl, and had to act like one. I started cutting some more cheese absent mindedly.

"So, Darry, I talked to Soda, but I can't leave until next week, is it alright if I stay here…" I whispered, embarrassed. I was asking strangers for a place to stay!

"Of course, were you playing chess?" he asked. I started to blush, chess were for dorks, like me I guess…

"Yeah… I was- OW!" I shouted, the knife slicing into my finger, The blood didn't hesitate to gush out. It was like instincts, my finger flew to my mouth - like a girl-, and I sucked my finger -like a baby.

"Oww…" I said, with my index finger dangling from my lips. First my chest, now my finger? This day was not going well at all. Darry laughed,

"Ponyboy get the first aide kit, Alex calm down, it's just a cut." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Right…" I said, feeling the heat flood my cheeks. I was acting like a child! Darry noticed it too, and looked away, struggling not to laugh.

"Here," Ponyboy said handing me a bandage. I went to wash my hands, looking down, at the red blood. I wanted to cry, I had made such a fool of myself.

"Thanks…" I muttered, wrapping my finger in the bandage. At the same time, I heard loud voices coming from the front door. The gang was here. At least they had missed my baby scene, not only would've _died_ of embarrassment, but just given up the act.

"Hey," Soda said walking in with Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally.

"What's cookin'?" asked Two-Bit. Dally sniffed the air and frowned. Must not like spaghetti.

"Alex taught us how to make spaghetti…" Johnny said smiling. Dally smirked,

"Can't wait to try it then." he said. Must not like _my_ spaghetti. "Well then lets get some plates!" I said.

Dinner was by far the most fun I have ever had in the last three years. We didn't eat at a table like an ordinary family, but we still ate somewhat 'together'. We all sat around the living room, laughing. The conversation drifted around, but I mainly spoke to Johnny and Ponyboy. I felt awful talking to Johnny, I should've helped him.

"… Party tomorrow?" was all I heard Soda ask Darry. Darry thought about it,

"Who's coming?" he asked.

"Just the gang, and Sabrina and her friend, Janie…Janet… or something like that, but we're just going to be hanging out here, that's it." he said casually. Sabrina? The girl from the DX station? For some reason I had a bad feeling about this,

"Sure, but they have to be gone by eleven." Darry agreed. I sighed, focusing on my food, just two girls for the evening. Just a small get together… I tried to put that in my mind, yet it didn't work. I was worried about this 'Sabrina'.

And I was right.

***Sneak peek at next chapter*: **What should I do? Kiss her with everyone watching? And if I don't, it could blow my cover! But I didn't want to waste my first kiss on _that_ type of girl! Sabrina tapped her fingers against the floor,

"Hello? I'm waiting!" she said, rolling her eyes. I gulped, I had to this, maybe if I just imagined someone elses face… like a star, or a friend… or Soda… No snap out of it! You do no like Soda, or Johnny, or anyone! I sighed and leaned in, feeling her hot breath close to my face…

**That was your gift for over 70 reviews! Hope this got you excited for the next chapter! Review!**


	8. I Love You Dad, but It's Time to be Bad

**Almost 100 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm gonna try this thing with either ending every chapter in a cliffhanger, or a sneak peek at the next chapter! Thanks again, and review!**

_**~Missy**_

The next day, I woke up dreading the day. Today was the day of the party. I sat up in my make shift bed, and yawned. The house was awfully quiet, had they left already? On the coffee table by the couch, I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it,

_Alex_,

_I had to go to work early, if you wake up first please tell Pony and Soda I had to work. And If it isn't too much trouble, can you make something for them to eat (Don't want them to burn the house down…)? Thanks, and remind Soda the party ends at ELEVEN!_

_Thanks again,_

_Darry_

Cook something? Simple. To avoid any bathroom episodes, I decided to go and shower before they woke up. I grabbed my blue backpack, and locked the bathroom door, afraid to look in the mirror, I quickly removed my clothes with my eyes clothes, and got into the shower. The water was hot, and relaxed my tensed muscles as it hit me. I used their shampoo to lather my hair, taking deep breaths. I was trying to clear my head from Michael, what could he possibly want? I had nothing! I clenched my teeth, and looked down, seeing my silver locket. Oh no! I had forgotten to remove it before I showered! I always tucked it underneath my shirts to hide it, this way I could always feel close to mom… wait a second, close to mom! I turned off the water, and removed my necklace. I opened it slowly, and looked at the picture of my mother and small note she left inside when she left. _I'm sorry, protect my heart, I leave it with you_. I closed my eyes, and remembered the night she walked into my room with her baggage in her hand. I was drowsy and sleepy as she wrapped it on my neck, and kissed my cheek and said, 'Yours, for now…" softly. How could've I been so blind? I had something he wanted, needed. I smiled wickedly, I knew how to beat Michael.

After I had gotten dressed (My right chest was still killing me when I touched it) in a black t-shirt, blue jacket, and jeans, I quickly made scrambled eggs for breakfast. I then went to wake up Ponyboy and Sodapop. I knocked at the door,

"Breakfast is ready," I said in my 'manly' voice. No respond. I tried again, knocking harder, still nothing! I frowned, they didn't seem to be waking up, when I knocked politely. I sighed, and opened the door to their room. Like the bathroom, their room was just as clean. Just a few books here, and papers there. They were sleeping on the same bed, with Soda's arm draped across Ponyboys body. They looked so cute and innocent asleep. I smiled down at them, feeling like creep watching them sleep. I looked at their room again, seeing a sketch book on their desk. I picked it up, and read the label: Ponyboy Curtis. Hmm, Ponyboy draws? I flipped through the pages, seeing images of nature, the sun, and animals. They were all pretty good, which surprised me for a boy who grew up here. The next page made my eyes widen. It was Dally. Everything about him was on point to the high cheek bones, to his dark eyes. I touched the page, as if it was coming to life.

"Amazing…" I whispered. But the next page shocked me more, it was _me_. I was leaning against the couch, reading Jane Eyre, with a smile. My eyes were hardly viewable because of the cap I was wearing, but other than that. It was like my twin. My freckles were precise, my slender hands, even my face looked softer. So this is how everyone in the world saw me as. I didn't look like a boy, my face was just too feminine, but I didn't look like a girl either. I even had to give the picture the Gender Look.

"Alex?" Ponyboy mumbled, sitting up. I looked at him, embarrassed, and dropped his sketch book. Sodapop, arousing from his sleep, looked around.

"Alexander, why are you in here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes like a child, which was so cute! I blushed, looking down,

"Just came to wake you guys up, Darry left, and I made breakfast…" I answered. I always thought that I'd be in a guys room for other reasons, but I guess this works too. At the sound of breakfast, Ponyboy jumped up,

"Yes!" he said running out, forgetting completely about the sketch book. I laughed shaking my head,

"Well you better get up too, before Pony eats it all." I said smiling at Soda. He smiled at me,

"Sure, but do me a favor?" he asked. My heart thumped,

"What?" I asked,

"Don't _ever _stare at me while I'm sleeping again, it's kind of creepy…" he laughed. Kind of? That's past creepy, that's an obsession.

After we all had eaten, Sodapop handed me a twenty,

"Can you and Ponyboy head down to the store and buy some chips and soda?" he asked. I nodded,

"Sure," I said, Ponyboy who had already gotten his shoes on leapt up,

"Let's go!" he said. I slipped my Converse on my feet, and bounded out the door.

"Are you excited about the party?" I asked, as we walked. Pony shook his head,

"Nah, I don't really like parties, plus it's just us, the gang, and some girl who Steve likes." he said shrugging.

"Don't forget her friend." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, like that makes a difference, I feel bad for Sabrina though. Steve just got out of a bad relationship with this girl named Evie, I don't think he's ready yet for anything too serious… yeah know?" he said.

"Well why don't you tell him that?" I asked. He laughed at me, maybe I shouldn't have said that,

"Please, he hates me. Mentioning Evie is like a death sentence, so if I were you, I wouldn't." he warned. So I'm not the only one that Steve seems to hate. That's very reassuring.

In the store, I bought several bottles of Coke (and Pepsi, because of Ponyboy), and a couple bags of chips. At the checkout line, I noticed someone, which almost killed me. Daddy.

I backed away for a second, afraid of him seeing me. Daddy never shopped, he left that to Trisha, who left that too me.

"Uh, Ponyboy, I'm going to see something, mind checking out for me?" I asked. He looked up at me, confused,

"Oh, alright…?" he said, grabbing the basket which held the chips and soda and money. I smiled at him, and raced out the door, but at the same time, Daddy left the register, and came out the door, RIGHT BEHIND ME! I was speed walking, and he was following close behind. I sped up my pace, but he didn't stop following! I was so scared he knew it was me, I bolted into a random store, which happened to be a Chinese restaurant. And of course, daddy entered too. I gulped, and went up to the cashier,

"Uh, can I have some steamed rice?" I said, as daddy stood behind me.

"Steamed rice? You no want more?" said the Chinese woman in her accent. I struggled not to laugh,

"No, that's it…" I said. The lady nodded,

"Three seventy five," she said. I paid her the money, (Thank God I brought my backpack), and moved aside in line. Daddy ordered, he must be on his lunch break, and stood right next to me. I looked down, afraid he would recognize me. He looked at me and smiled,

"You like baseball, huh kid?" he asked me, kindly. I ducked my head down,

"Sure." I answered, in a deep voice. He nodded,

"So does my little girl…" he murmured. I didn't know how to respond, considering his little girl was RIGHT NEXT TO HIM! But it did kind of surprise me to know that he knew I liked baseball. He hardly spoke to me, let alone asked me what my favorite sport was.

They called my order number, and I rushed to get it,

"Uh, young man," my father said as I left.

"Yeah?" I said, deeply.

"Here, could you keep a look out for her, she's my daughter, and according to my fiancée, she was kidnapped." he said sadly, handing me a flyer, that Michael was hanging up. I nodded still looking down, and walked away. I couldn't respond, because I knew If I did, I would cry.

Once I got home, after picking up a very angry Ponyboy from the supermarket, I started helping set up for the party. I cleaned, Soda step up, and Ponyboy tried to remake the pasta dish I had made the other night. By the time we were done, all the plates were in a stack, chips in a bowl, and several cups out, it was already six. Soda and Pony went to check their hair in the mirror, which was stupid if you ask me. It was _two _girls (Um, two in a half, if you consider me), but once again, I fail to understand the male mind.

The first to arrive was, Two-Bit and Steve. Steve ignored me, as usual, but it didn't bug me that much, because I no longer feared Michael! I had him where I wanted, and I wasn't about to let some hormone crazed boy rain on my parade. The next people were Dally and Johnny. Seeing Johnny still kind of hurt me, but I had to remind myself, it was all in the past and he forgave me. Last were Sabrina and her friend. I opened the door when they knocked like a murderer was chasing them.

"Um hi?" I said, opening the door. Sabrina was still knocking, even though it was opened, which made me annoyed,

"'Sup It?" she asked. I frowned,

"It?" I asked, I'm pretty sure she knew my name, or at least could ask. She popped her gum,

"Yeah, It. You're a guy, who looks like a girl, so you're an It." she said, pushing passed me. Her friend grimaced,

"Sorry about that, Sabrina is a little mad today…" she said.

"Today?" I asked sarcastically. The girl laughed, her wavy corn silk hair bobbing.

"I'm Jeanette," she said, extending her hand.

"Alex," I answered, shaking it. I looked at her, a little jealously prickling in. She was thin, and was wearing a casual pink shirt, with a black jacket on top. She had on knee length caprice, and black converse. Although she wasn't as breathtaking as Trisha, she was the type of girl guys could consider cute, maybe even smart, unlike Trisha. We stood outside for a second, not talking, just looking at each other awkwardly,

"So, um, you can come inside." I said. She smiled,

"Thanks," she replied, entering. Everyone inside already seemed settled: Sabrina sipping some Coke from a bottle on the floor, while watching Steve and Soda play cards, Dally was on the couch, looking rather annoyed as Two-Bit rambled on and on about something unintelligent, and Johnny was silently talking to Ponyboy. No one paid much attention to Jeanette, who seemed self conscious.

"Uh, you guys this is Jeanette," I said, gesturing to her. The gang stopped for a second to look at Jeanette, as she blushed. She obviously didn't like attention, much like me. If I was a girl, she would be my best friend, no doubt. I saw Jeanette and Dally's eyes meet, she looked down, her face turning redder, as Dally rolled his eyes.

"Hey Annette! Down here, now!" Sabrina said to Jeanette. Jeanette turned to me, and smiled,

"Uh, nice meeting you Alex…" she whispered, her green eyes, shining. Once again, I asked myself why God hated me so much and made me ugly. I retreated to Johnny and Ponyboy, who were talking about a movie tomorrow night.

"Hey Alex, want to go?" Johnny asked. I smiled,

"Sure…" I thought of how much money I had left, about eight… At this rate, I would need to get a job.

"I'm bored!" whined Sabrina. I frowned, she was already getting on my nerves, and the night had just begun. Steve turned and smiled at her,

"Well why don't we move this party to the bedroom then?" Steve teased. Soda smacked Steve's head,

"Hey! That's where I sleep!" he complained.

"Me too," Ponyboy added. Steve rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, because the little baby has nightmares, oh help me Soda!" he said in a little girl voice. I frowned at Steve, that was really mean.

"I couldn't agree more," Dally said. Steve smirked,

"See? Everyone thinks you're a baby!" he gloated. Dally rolled his eyes,

"Not with you, you idiot. With the girl in black." he said. Sabrina sent a deadly glare to his way, and Jeanette slapped her hand. But the statement was true, Sabrina was dressed in black shorts, which were a little _too_ short, if you know what I mean, and a black leather vest. I would never be caught dead in that, and after my encounter with my father earlier today, I felt pretty guilty about running away. Sabrina played with her empty Coke bottle,

"Let's play spin the bottle." she said, deviously. Dally smirked,

"My kind of game." he said, joining the two girls in a circle. Steve and Soda ditched their cards, and came too. Two-Bit hopped off the couch, and sat next to Dally.

"Hey, you three ain't playin'?" Sabrina asked, through her thick black hair. Ponyboy shook his head,

"No thank you," he answered.

"How about you?" she asked Johnny. He shook his head, and Sabrina looked as if she was about to object, but something in Dally's glare told her to shut it.

"And you? You with the hat," she said to me. I pointed at me, confused,

"Yeah you, you are the only one with a hat, or did you not realize it? Get your behind over here." she snapped. I shook my head,

"I don't really want to play…" I said. She rolled her eyes,

"Kid, have you ever even kissed a girl?" she asked. I bit my lip, to hold back my blush. If I've never kissed a guy, I doubt I would kiss a girl! But if I said no, wouldn't it be odd? I just rolled my eyes, and gave her a 'duh' expression.

"Then what's the problem, afraid of kissing a girl, or would you rather men?" she asked, smiling. I shook my head,

"Fine!" I said, sitting down, "One round." I frowning. She smiled,

"Good enough for me." she said. She went first, and landed on Two-Bit, boy was he excited. But lets just say it ended in a big slap on the face, instead of a kiss. Jeanette went next, when she landed on Dally, she squealed in delight, and when I say jump, I mean jumped on Dally, and kissed him. The way he threw her back, made me feel pretty bad for her. He wiped his hand on his mouth and shivered, man was she that bad? Jeanette looked a little hurt, but she still seemed pretty bubbly.

Next was my turn, and I'll admit, I was pretty nervous. I didn't know what to pray for, the bottle to land on a boy, or a girl. If it was on a boy, I'm a girl, which is fine by me, but disturbing to others! If it lands on a girl, fine by the girl, disturbing to me! I took a deep breath, and spun it, silently praying for it to exploded in the center.

As it slowed down, my heart raced faster, and when it stopped, I didn't know how to react. It landed on Sabrina. She didn't looked effected, just smiled.

"Now this oughta be fun." she said smiling. Part of me hoped she would slap me before the kiss too, since I couldn't hit a girl! I saw Ponyboy give me a worried look, like he knew I was a girl, about to kiss ANOTHER girl! Jeanette looked at me happily while Steve did the exact opposite. He glared at me through slits. I bit my lip, what should I do? Kiss her with everyone watching? And if I don't, it could blow my cover! But I didn't want to waste my first kiss on _that_ type of girl! Sabrina tapped her fingers against the floor,

"Hello? I'm waiting!" she said, rolling her eyes. I gulped, I had to this, maybe if I just imagined someone else's face… like a star, or a friend… or Soda's… No snap out of it! You do no like Soda, or Johnny, or anyone! I sighed and leaned in, feeling her hot breath close to my face… Our lips were about to touch, when Steve, realizing she wasn't going to slap me, pushed me away, causing Sabrina to fall on top of me. She looked down, and for the first time, showed emotion through her brown eyes. She blushed, and pushed me away from her,

"Why'd you do that?" she hissed at Steve. Steve shrugged,

"I don't like my girl kissing other men." he said. Sabrina's mouth dropped open,

"_Your girl_?" she scoffed, "Well, I must've never gotten the memo that claimed me as 'your girl'." she said darkly. They both were glaring at each other, which made Jeanette giggle. Sabrina shot her a menacing glare,

"You two are perfect for each other!" Jeanette said.

"Zip it Jeanette! You're the one who has a crush on that delinquent in the corner!" So I wasn't the only one who thought Dally was trouble. Jeanette blushed, and hid her face. Dally's face looked neutral, he must not care, or he's used to it by now. The room felt tensed with hatred coming from Sabrina and Steve. I cleared my throat,

"So who wants to eat?" I said cheerfully. There were a few mumbles that agreed, as everyone stood up and walked to the kitchen. The only ones who remained was an angry Sabrina and a heartbroken Jeanette. Her face was still buried in her knees, and she refused to get up. I sighed, and sat next to her.

"I know it hurts when you like someone, and they find out, this way especially. But remember you just met him," I said softly. She picked her head up, her cheeks wet from tears,

"I know, but it's so embarrassing! I made such a fool out of myself…" she grumbled. I hugged her shoulders,

"Don't we all? But Dally is no good anyways, there is many other fish in the sea." I said. She smiled,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, you're just like a girl, you understand." she said standing up. I worried if I had said too much, Sabrina sighed, looking down,

"As for you, stop playing hard to get with Steve, I can already see he likes you, just give him a chance." I told her. She glared at me,

"What are you? Some expert on relationships? You're just some boy, you don't know how it's like being a girl!" she said. I rolled my eyes,

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered. She sighed,

"Look Jeanette, sorry about telling the guys you like Dally… I was just…" she trailed on. Jeanette smiled, and walked over to her friend,

"It's alright, love makes you do stupid things. Either that, or you just do them in general." Jeanette laughed. Sabrina frowned,

"Who said anything about love?" she said. Like twins, Jeanette and I rolled our eyes,

"Your attitude, now com'n I'm hungry!" Jeanette said, pulling Sabrina to the kitchen. Sabrina halted,

"Wait a minute, look Alex, sorry I was a little, bratty today. Tomorrow, at eight, want to join us for a movie?" she asked. I smiled,

"Sure." I said. Finally some girl time! But Sabrina didn't know how happy I was Steve pushed me away. After today, with the party, seeing daddy, and figuring out how to play with Michael, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I had only fun to look forward to.

But in my life, nothing can be just that simple.

****Sneak Peek at next chapter*** **

"Look, those greasy girls think their so tough!" one of them said. I glared at them,

"Leave them alone." I said firmly. The Socs laughed,

"I think you should leave Greaser, while you still have your head on your shoulders." one of them said, taking out a shiny blade. I saw Jeanette back away a bit,

"Please, we don't want any trouble…" she whispered.

"Well that's too bad, from the moment you were born, you were trouble. Get them." he said, as four Socs came running at us.

**Your gift for almost 100 reviews! Hope you guys are excited about the next chapter, and soon you'll find out more about what Michael wants…..**

**Review!**


	9. Midnight War

**Me: Ahhhhh!**

**Mom: What is it?**

**Me: I just got my hundredth review!**

**Mom: …So that's why you're screaming?**

**Me: T_T, isn't that reason enough?**

**Mom: *walks away**

**Me: Well then, someone doesn't understand the importance of this event**

**I wish that's what happened! Sadly I was too choked up with tears of joy to scream… Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Also I wanted to do this Q & A thing where in your reviews, you can ask me a question, and I'll reply at the end of the chapter! Well enjoy! Review! Half way to 150! (Not really….)**

_**~Missy**_

**P.S VERY IMPORTANT: I know in earlier chapters Johnny said something about Bob about how he won't hurt anyone else anymore! THIS DOESN'T MEAN HE'S DEAD! YOU WILL LEARN MORE IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**Ok enjoy!**

I saw Johnny reach for his switchblade, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. He was about to _stab_ that Socs with the rings! I knew Johnny wasn't thinking at the moment, and nothing we said could stop him. He wasn't going down this time without a fight. I didn't know what I was thinking, but the moment he took it out, about to stab him, I flung myself in front of the Socs, feeling the blade cut me.

_14 hours earlier_

_Friday, 8 A.M._

_Curtis household_

I woke up, well rested after the party last night. When Darry came, man was he mad, it was almost midnight, and the party was still raging! So after he broke up the party, we all got a lecture, even me! He talked about his disappointment and other things that I just zoned out because of exhaustion. After that, we were sent to our rooms (couch, which was a foot behind me), and I fell fast asleep.

The house was pretty quiet, which was kind of surprising, but this solitude was relaxing, so I decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Today was going to be such an exciting day, I didn't know if I could sit still! A movie night, with just us girls!… Er, sorta. Even though Sabrina could be very prickly at times, I knew behind the barrier she had created, was a sweet girl just lost in the wrong crowd. As for Jeanette, well I'm worried when she was born, they vaccinated her with alcohol to keep her acting like she was drunk all the time… I skipped into the bathroom, with one shoulder of my blue backpack in my hand. The bathroom seemed pretty cold, like it hadn't been used yet, so everyone must be asleep. I locked the door, wouldn't want anyone to pop in and see that I wasn't a boy… or a fully developed girl. Ha, fully, I'm not even partially. I removed 'my' hat, which left my brown hair in a frenzy of tangles and knots. I shook my hair, letting it fly around my face, as I laughed silently. It felt nice to be carefree for once.

After I had been silly enough to last a week, I gently remove my shirt. For the past couple days, my right chest had been killing me, and I was worried that my heart had a problem. But once my shirt was off, I saw my heart had nothing to do with it.

I almost screamed in joy, I had a _boob_! No seriously, just one. I jumped up and down clapping my hands, the day has finally come, the day that certified the fact that I was a girl! Maybe if I was fat, I guess it could've just been man boobs, but I wasn't! I poked it to make sure it was real, and I wasn't hallucinating it. Sure enough, I wasn't, but it still hurt. I did a 360 to see if I noticed any other changes, but I guess I still looked the same, but this was better than nothing!

I carefully removed my locket, before entering the shower. I would need it when it would be time to meet Michael in two days. I had a quick shower, not wanting to absorb all the hot water, and got out, drying myself, skipping over my chest, in fear I would push my boob back into my body, which was pretty stupid if you ask me. I dried my slightly wet hair, and brushed it, noticing that it had grew.

"Hmm, Ponyboy was right, it _is _long." I said to myself, as I tugged a strand. My hair used to reach just below my chin, now it was beginning to edge closer to my mid neck. I ran my fingers through it and concluded it would have to be cut after my meeting with Michael. I knew it wasn't a good idea to wait that long, but if for some reason my plan failed, I didn't want to cut my hair just to be sent back to _Trisha the Tramp_. I threw on a blue hoody and jeans, not really caring much about my clothes. I was slipping on my cap, when I heard the front door close, Darry must've left for work. I quickly opened the bathroom door, and speed walked to the living room, where I saw Dally smoking on the couch.

"Dally? What are you doing here so early?" I asked, surprised. He glared at me,

"What? Is the your house now? I don't see you paying the rent, now keep your trap shut." he snapped. What's wrong with him? I almost flinched back, but that's what Alexandra did, get scared when people yelled at her. I was Alexander, and I couldn't be scared of some cocky boy with an IQ level that even a magnifying glass couldn't see!

"Well I was just wondering. But I can see someone's on their time of month." I fought back. I shouldn't really be making period comments, since I've yet to get mine. But if someone is going to act like a bratty little girl, then I'm going to treat them like one! Dally snorted, shaking his head,

"Honestly, I don't know why Johnny likes you so much. If it wasn't 'cause of him, you'd be dead in a ditch somewhere in Quebec." he said through his teeth.

"Like you can even find it on a map." I said. I had to admit, I was proud of myself. I _never_ stuck up for myself in the past, I was always the shy girl. But for some reason, after staying with the Curtis's for a few days, I was beginning to get a new edge in me, something that was strong enough to even talk back to Dallas Winston. He stood up,

"Why you son of a-"

"Hi Dally…" Johnny whispered, as he entered the house. He saw me and Dally glaring at each other, and stepped back,

"Sorry if this is a bad time…" he said, giving me a look that said 'What did you do?'. I just rolled my eyes at Dally, and smiled at Johnny,

"No it's fine," I said clearing my throat, to make it sound deeper.

"So are we still going to the movies?" he asked. I froze, looking at him. How could've I forgotten that they had invited me _before_ Sabrina and Jeanette had? I looked sadly at him,

"Um, well about that…" I stammered. I couldn't say no! That was really rude, considering they had asked first. But this was my chance of making friends. _Girl_ friends! Johnny looked up at me, through his dark hair,

"Wait, what time are we going?" I asked. Maybe it might be after eight, or better yet, before!

"Eight," he answered. Shoot, I should've known.

"Well… you see…" I trailed on, unsure what to say. Girls or Guys? Which to choose! It was like Alexandra and Alexander, if I had to choose between the two of them, no doubt I would choose Alexandra… if it had been a week ago. But now, Alexander would probably be my first choice.

"If you can't go…" Johnny said, interrupting my thoughts. I gulped,

"Uh, no I can. It's just, Sabrina and Jeanette asked me too." I said. Dally laughed,

"Those broads? Really? Please Alex, you'll never get anything from Sabrina, as for Jeanette, that goody-goody is too easy. But then again, less work." he said, shrugging. I frowned at him, I didn't _want_ anything from Sabrina, and Jeanette wasn't easy… I think.

"It's just us, as _friends_." I clarified. "But Johnny, how about you and Ponyboy join us?" I suggested. I knew it wasn't my say on whether or not they could come, but I felt kind of bad, you know? He smiled, and nodded.

Rule number one of being a Greaser, don't walk alone, rule number two, don't do anything legal, rule number three, talk back to Sabrina, and she'll burn you with her lighter. Rule number two applied as we got closer to the drive in. Instead of walking in, and paying like normal people, Sabrina grabbed me by the hood, and thrust me under the metal fence,

"Hurry up and climb! You're such a pansy!" she hissed, kicking me. I saw Jeanette give her a disapproving look, but didn't dare defend me. Rule number three applies to everyone, including her best friend.

Once I was across, I stood up, and dusted my self off, looking around. This was the first time I had ever been in a drive in theater, and I was looking forward to it. After my little 'talk' with Dally, Johnny told Ponyboy about our slight change of plans, which he really didn't mind, but still made me feel bad.

We had met Sabrina and Jeanette at the lot, twenty minutes before eight. Boy was Sabrina mad. She started shouting about how we almost made her miss the movie and the fact that we can't even be on time and that she didn't even invite Ponyboy and Johnny, which made me feel worse. Her insane ranting went on for ten minutes straight. Whenever we tried to tell her we were missing the movie by standing there and talking, she took out her lighter, and threatened to burn us all to death. Isn't she something?

"Horse, Scarface, It, get us something to eat!" Sabrina snapped, as we settled down in the front few rows. I twitched at the nicknames she had given us, you could probably figure out who was who. I saw Ponyboy's eyes narrow at her, like he was getting seriously annoyed with her attitude, but annoyed isn't the half of it.

We didn't speak as we got the popcorn and drinks, not that there was much to say other than 'We're never going to another movie with Sabrina involved'. As we took our seats, Sabrina snatched the popcorn from my hands and began eating it with Jeanette, not bothering to share, even though we used _our_ money. Jeanette, who at least was nice, tried to share, but Sabrina smacked her hand away,

"They don't deserve it for being late!" she said, glaring at us. You know what I learned today? That when girls complain about no guy liking them, it partially their fault. If you're rude and bratty every time you meet a guy (Not to mention, threatening to burn them to a crisp), I doubt I would like them either.

Half way through the movie, Sabrina must've gotten bored, and began to throw popcorn at my face. Whenever I looked in her direction, she acted as if she was reaching for her lighter. I don't know if she was just messing with me, but I was in no mood to find out. Soon, she began throwing them at Ponyboy and Johnny, who flinched each time it came. For some reason, I was really mad. Enough, is enough!

As she reached for another handful, I grabbed her wrist,

"You throw one more thing at us, I'll throw you out a window! We are not your slaves." I told her. That was a major lie because 1. There were no windows, and 2. She would probably burn me before I got a chance to throw her. Her eyes narrowed,

"Let go of me. Now. If you really like that I hand." she warned, saying each word slowly. I let go, and she smiled, but I wasn't done. I grabbed the popcorn from her hands, and threw it over her head,

"Enjoy your snack. I'm leaving." I said, getting up. I saw Sabrina stare at me in shock, as the butter dripped from her crow black hair. I stalked away, not caring much about Rule number one, not walking alone. I was so mad, I didn't realize someone was following me. I turned around to see Ponyboy and Johnny close on my heels.

"What?" I said, a little too harshly.

"Thanks for defending us back there. We wanted to leave, but since you had invited us to come with them…" Ponyboy said. I shrugged,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sorry for ruining your night." I said as we walked. We didn't speak for a moment after that. All I could hear in the darkness was the sound of our footsteps. I sighed, this day had started off pretty rocky, aside from the one boob thing, which I was still unsure on whether or not to be worried and talk to a doctor about it.

"Get away from us!" I heard someone shout, as we passed an alley. I stopped short, looking at Pony and Johnny. They both looked confused, where had it came from? I looked down the dark alley again, but this time, noticing something. Two girls were being backed into a corner by four men.

"We gotta help them!" I whispered to Ponyboy. He looked uncertain for a second,

"Maybe we should get help…" he said. I rolled my eyes,

"There's no time! Com'n Johnny, what do you say?" I asked. Johnny looked awfully pale in the moonlight. He took a deep breath,

"Alex is right, let's go." he said. I smiled, as we slowly tiptoed behind them. Maybe we could ambush them, and the two girls could run. It wasn't until I was half way to the men that I saw that they were Socs, and the two girls were Sabrina and Jeanette. I stopped, my eyes widening. Jeannette was playing with her pink jacket while trying to hide her face with her blonde hair. Meanwhile, Sabrina looked fierce, with her lighter in her hand (of course), and ready to kill them all off.

"Back off before I turn ya'll to barbeque!" Sabrina said, flashing her lighter. They did step back, but only for a second.

"Look, those greasy girls think their so tough!" one of them said. I glared at them,

"Leave them alone." I said firmly. The Socs laughed turning around,

"I think you should leave Greaser, while you still have your head on your shoulders." one of them said, taking out a shiny blade. I saw Jeanette back away a bit,

"Please, we don't want any trouble…" she whispered.

"Well that's too bad, from the moment you were born, you were trouble. Get them." he said, as four Socs came running at us. Somehow, I couldn't move, but Sabrina jumped on one of their backs, and began punching their heads like a punching bag. Jeanette, even though she was small, kicked one of them in the shins, and they pushed her away, so she fell on the floor in front of me. I quickly helped her up,

"Thanks Alex, sorry about tonight-"

"No time!" I said, as one of the Socs threw Sabrina off his back. I heard her curse under her breath while Jeanette yanked her to her feet. One of the Socs tried to punch me, but I ducked just in time, and lunged for his feet, while he kicked me away.

"Enough playing, get the girls!" one snapped, with a lot of rings. I could see Johnny tensing up, and he was getting paler,

"That's him, that's the guy with the rings… But how? He was supposed to be in…" I heard him say. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was talking about. That was the guy who had jumped him. Sabrina rubbed her right shoulder, Jeanette rubbed her messy blonde waves, Ponyboy stepped away, and I stood up, from the place I had gotten kicked. My head was spinning, and I could hardly see properly, but I did see this:

I saw Johnny reach for his switchblade, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. He was about to _stab_ that Socs with the rings! I knew Johnny wasn't thinking at the moment, and nothing we said could stop him. He wasn't going down this time without a fight. I didn't know what I was thinking, but the moment he took it out, about to stab him, I flung myself in front of the Socs, feeling the blade cut me.

"OW!" I shouted, grabbing on to my ribs, as wet sticky blood oozed out of my side. The Socs laughed,

"He stabbed his own-" he stopped short when they heard sirens. They quickly ran off, but not before pushing Jeanette on the floor. I saw her rub her scrapped knees, but I couldn't find the strength to ask her if she was OK. My world was spinning, my side was bleeding, and I fell to the floor. Pitch blackness engulfing me.

**I hope this was a good chapter! Tried to add some action… Please review! I might not update tomorrow, I don't know… depends how excited I get after reading your reviews (LoL, I always say I won't update, but I always do!) Thanks again for helping me reach my 100****th**** review! I wonder if people even read this….**

**Review!**


	10. Royal Panties

**Hello my lovelies! Are you getting impatient with waiting for someone to find out about Alex? Well I made the poem for you:**

**The truth will be revealed,**

**Of Alex you see,**

**When you stop hoping, **

**And begin to BELIEVE**

**You won't get it now, I know, but soon you will, if you pay attention to EVERYTHING I WRITE. Ok enough riddles! On with the story! Review!**

_**~Missy**_

_***Sorry I accidentally updated this on my other story Changes before it was ready!***_

I woke up to my ears ringing, and a migraine. Where was I? I looked around, seeing stars and darkness. Was I dead?

"Alex?" I heard a worried voice say. My eyes could hardly focus, everything around me was a blur.

"I'll wake him up," a female voice said. The next thing I knew, someone was slapping me. Wow, this felt like déjà vu, only Trisha wasn't here to order me around. I saw that Ponyboy, Johnny, Sabrina, and Jeanette were all around me, looking down. I sat up, a little too quick,

"What happened…?" I said, dizzily.

"What happened? Your friend over there pulled a blade on you! That's what happened." Sabrina said. I looked at Johnny who looked upset,

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know what got into me… But I really wasn't aiming for you!" he said. I shook my,

"It's fine…" I mumbled.

"No it's not! Don't forgive him! Look at your side." Sabrina said. I looked down, and noticed that blood was seeping through my blue hoody. I should be panicked, but I was too winded to care.

"No biggie, just a scratch." I said, standing up, but nearly falling. Ponyboy held on to my arm, and steadied me,

"No '_biggie_'?" Sabrina hissed, "You idiot! You are bleeding like a waterfall, and all you can say is 'No biggie'?" I shrugged.

"Com'n lets get you to a hospital." Ponyboy said. My eyes widened in horror,

"No!" I screamed, which brought pain to my ribs. I held on to them,

"I mean, no thank you. Hospitals give me the creeps." I said.

"Hospitals creep me out too, but if I was this injured, I wouldn't be complaining!" Sabrina said. Jeanette nodded in agreement,

"Yes Alex, please, it's no trouble at all. This is bad." Jeanette agreed softly. Sabrina rolled her eyes,

"This isn't _bad_! This is very bad! At this rate, he'll be dead by dawn! I say we grab him, and knock him out!" Sabrina said. I shook my head,

"No, really! I'm fine, I just need a bandage, that's it. It's just a cut, trust me." I insisted. They didn't look convinced.

"Just a cut?" Sabrina screeched, "What's wrong- You know what? Forget you, if you want to die, fine by me. Lets go Jeanette, this is stupid." Sabrina said, standing up, and dusting herself off. Jeanette gave me an anxious look,

"You sure?" Jeanette whispered. I nodded, as she got up too.

"Positive, besides, Pony and I should be getting home, right?" I said to Ponyboy. Ponyboy was staring at my bleeding side,

"Er, sure…" he didn't sound so sure, but I didn't mind it. Jeanette played with her pink jackets sleeves.

"Uh, sorry about tonight… But thanks for saving us." she said, smiling up at me. Sabrina snorted,

"Please, he didn't save us! We were doing just fine without him! Now let's _go_." Sabrina said. Jeanette rolled her eyes in amusement,

"Well, thanks again… Oh!" she said stopping, "If it isn't too much trouble, mind telling Dallas I say hi?" she said, blushing. I nodded,

"Sure…" I said. I watched as an impatient Sabrina dragged Jeanette away by the wrist, leaving me with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"I'm so sorry Alex…" Johnny said again. I shrugged, which hurt my ribs so badly!

"It's fine, we should get home… bye Johnny." I said, limping away. Ponyboy waved at Johnny who looked really upset, but I would be too if I just STABBED someone.

As Ponyboy and I walked silently in peace, I held on to my side. It hurt like… like… like being stabbed! Oh, I just wanted to cry so badly, not to mention bathe… my hands were dried with blood.

"We have to tell Darry." Ponyboy finally said. I looked at him, scared,

"No! Please, I hate hospitals…" I said. It was a lie though. If I was sent to a hospital, they would discover I was a girl!

"But Darry will see the blood!" Ponyboy said. Oh, I hadn't thought about that…

"Not if he doesn't see me…" I said, smiling. Ponyboy gave me a suspicious look,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ok, this is the plan…" I said, whispering in his ear.

We opened the door to the house quietly, looking around the living room. I sighed when I saw no one was there, but my ribs were hurting so bad!

"I'm going to change, where's the first aid kit?" I whispered.

"Bathroom, under the cabinet!" he said, shaking a bit.

I nodded, and went to my bed/couch, and grabbed my backpack,

"Ponyboy? Alex? Is that you?" I heard Darry say from the kitchen. Pony and I froze, looking at each other.

"Distract him!" I hissed, dashing to the bathroom, leaving a confused Pony behind. Inside the bathroom, I hastily locked the door, and took off my clothes. I nearly threw up at the sight of my side.

My skin was matted with blood, and a slight gash was visible. My ribs were a bluish pale color, and was starting to feel numb. It looked grotesque! I shivered, and turning on the bath water, and getting in. The water was ice cold, and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as the water hit me. It stung my skin, but I bit my tongue to keep me quiet. I watched as the rusty color blood went down the drain, and nearly fainted. Blood and me didn't go so well…

"Alex? Why are you taking another shower?" Darry asked from the door. I practically jumped and slipped at the sound of his voice.

"Um, just felt like getting cleaner?" I stammered. I couldn't say I was bleeding! He would find out for sure! Pretty bad time for a boob to grow too…

"Well we need to talk…" he said. I swallowed,

"O…k?" I said, shutting off the water, and drying myself off. Soon I realized that I was still bleeding, and my towel was becoming red. I dropped it, panicked, and searched through my bag for something to press against my wound. After I had found some clothes, I got out the first aid kit, and found some gauze and bandages to put on my cut. My hands were shaking so badly, I placed them crooked, but could care less. I then put on an over sized black shirt and gray sweats, gathering all the clothes I had thrown around the bathroom.

I was about to step out when, I noticed I had forgotten my hat. I reached out for it, and sighed as I opened the bathroom door to a confused Darry.

"What was all that noise?" he asked. I shrugged (which sent a wave of pain down my ribs),

"What was what?" I said, fighting hard not to wince in pain. Darry gave me another suspicious look, then shook his head,

"Well, anyways, Alex, I talked to Ponyboy and Sodapop about it, and they all agree you've become a part of the gang, so we wanted you to be comfortable for as long as you stay, so if you want to, you can now room with Ponyboy." he said, smiling. I guess this is every girls dream, to share a bed with a guy. But with an already suspicious Ponyboy, I needed to stay as far away from him as possible! I was about to refuse, when my ribs began contrasting oddly. I could not sleep in a couch tonight,

"Well… sure?" I said, coughing, to hide the pain in my voice. Darry smiled wider, slapping my back which nearly killed me.

"Well you should get off to bed then, Ponyboy is already asleep." he said walking away. The moment he was gone, I let out a low, "Ow…".

If Darry thought I was stupid enough to believe Ponyboy was asleep, no wonder he thought I was a boy! The moment I stepped into his room with my backpack, Pony popped up from under the sheets, turning on his bed side lamp.

"We _have_ to tell someone Alex!" he said as I shut the door. I plopped my bag on the floor,

"No need, I'm fine, now lets get to bed, I'm tired." I said, half asleep. I rested my head on the pillow, which smelled like Soda (creepy). My eyes were already closed when Ponyboy spoke again,

"Are you trying to hide something?" he whispered. I couldn't respond because I was far too asleep, plus, I didn't know how to.

The next morning, my side was throbbing, and my head was pounding. I looked around, absorbing the area. I had completely forgotten about sharing a bed with Ponyboy… wait Ponyboy? I looked around, and blushed when I noticed my arm was around his shoulders, and we were inches away from each other. This was as close as I had ever gotten to another boy, and I didn't know how to react. Trying hard not to wake him, I removed my arm slowly, my heart pounding. But, I wasn't the most coordinated person, so I shook him accidentally.

"Nnughh…" he mumbled through closed lips. I exhaled when he didn't open his eyes, and started to get up. I wasn't prepared for the pain that went through my side, and I fell back down on the bed,

"Alex? What's wrong!" he said, jumping awake. I blushed a deeper scarlet,

"Sorry, just fell-"

"It's your ribs isn't it? Just lets go to the hospital! I was stupid for not telling…" he said, helping me up.

"Look, I'm fine OK?" I said, a little irritated. He frowned at me,

"Fine, but I bet Sabrina and Jeanette will come and check on you. And what about Johnny? He'll be around here eventually! I bet he'll tell the gang too." he pointed out. I hadn't thought of that honestly…

"Well then you'll be in deeper trouble, so lets hope they don't… Hey do you guys have any aspirins?" I asked, rubbing my temple. Thinking just made my head hurt even more. Ponyboy nodded,

"Yeah, wait a moment.."

"No, I'll come." I sad, following him out the door. I limped to the kitchen behind him, trying hard not to gasp and hold my side.

"Here…" he said, handing me two pills.

"Thanks, can I have some water?" I asked. Ponyboy gave we an odd look,

"You don't take pills dry? Water is for girls, but sure." he said, laughing. I never really thought about taking pills dry as a guy thing… Now that I think about it, daddy takes them dry.

"Oh… then never mind…" I said, embarrassed. Ponyboy laughed,

"No, I'm just kidding. I drink water too, here." he said handing me a glass. I gulped the water down with the pill, realizing how thirsty I really was.

"Oh, can I have more?" I said, nervously. Ponyboy gave me another look, but took my glass to refill it. "Hey Alex, no eggs?" Soda said, coming in buttoning his shirt. I blushed, feeling as if I should look away.

"Uh, no…" I said, feeling bad for not making anything when they've been so kind. Not to mention, making him sleep… well I don't know where he slept! I was so greedy… not caring for others.

"Well how was the movie?" he asked, getting out chocolate cake. Cake for breakfast? I would get sick.

"Um, good… good. Interesting." I lied, in a my best guy voice. I saw Ponyboy tense up, I hope he didn't say anything.

"What was it about?" he asked. Shoot, I wasn't paying attention with all the popcorn Sabrina had been throwing at my face! "Um, people, people in a town." I said. I saw Ponyboy mouth 'Smooth' to me. I shot him a look to help me.

"Uh people in a town? How… fascinating?" Soda laughed. I played with my bitten fingernails. Before Sodapop could ask me anymore about the movie, Darry came in, holding something in his hand that killed me.

Nothing Trisha, Michael, or any Socs in the world could embarrass me like what was in Darry's hand.

"Soda, have you had any girls around recently?" he said, holding a pair of my blue panties! Oh kill me! I must've dropped it last night, while rushing to get dressed! I wanted to die and crawl in a hole. Thank God it wasn't the ones with the flowers or hearts, but it was still so embarrassing! Soda laughed at them.

"No way! Besides, who would I bring… Sandy and I broke up a month ago…" he said, looking down. Sandy? Who's she? Darry looked at Ponyboy,

"Pony, if you had any girls here, I won't mind, but I rather you tell me first…" he said.

"It wasn't me Darry! Who would I invite?" Ponyboy said. Darry gave him a look like he didn't believe him,

"Well it obviously isn't any of ours, unless you invited someone over Alex?" he said turning to me. Everything in the room felt hot, and I knew I was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, no, no I didn't invite anyone…" I said nervous. It wasn't a lie, I _didn't_ invite anyone over, so it doesn't count. He looked at my panties again,

"Well, I don't know who it is then." Darry said scratching his head.

"Maybe it's Sabrina's, she and Steve were getting pretty close at dinner. Or better yet Dally and Jeanette." Soda joked. Sabrina and Steve? Maybe. Dally and Jeanette? Not even Dallas Winston could get that goody-goody in a room, no matter how much she liked him. Darry shrugged at the suggestion.

"Well I'm off to work," he said, leaving. Sodapop looked at the clock,

"Man I'm late! Bye Pony, later Alex!" he said, toast hanging from his mouth. We waved as they left, and once again, it was just me and Pony.

"Want to play chess?" Ponyboy suggested. After the whole panties incident, I needed something calming,

"Sure, why not." I said. Ponyboy smiled,

"I'll got get the board!" he said eagerly. I laughed silently as he left, he was so sweet. I stretched, which made me clench my side again. Maybe I should go to the hospital… I looked down, as my silver heart locket glimmered in the light. I got a chill down my side.

Tomorrow was the day I met Michael the Boy Toy.

I'm dead.

***Sneak Peek* **"I don't want to hurt you Alex, you know how much I've always loved you…" Michael murmured quietly. I wrapped my hands silently around my necklace,

"You ruined my family, you ruined my parents, you ruined my _life_! But I will not let you win this time, oh no, not this time! I was too young then, but not anymore." I said sternly, glaring at him. He was messing with the wrong girl… er boy, if he thought he would get this locket today. He chuckled,

"I thought you would be difficult… Let me make myself clearer," he said, taking out a gun, and pointing it at me. My eyes widened, as I gasped.

"Give. Me. The. Locket! Now before I do something we both regret!" he shouted.

**I hope you guys are really excited now! If not… well you should be! I really think I can get 150 reviews by my next upload! Also, sorry if this was a pretty slow chapter…!**


	11. Broken Promises

**Hello my lovelies! Excited? Well you should be! Here's the chapter, and I love reading your reviews, they always make me laugh! And sorry if I keep messing up my 'yours' and 'there'! I'll try harder not to! Review!**

_**~Missy**_

_I skipped home from school, happily, daddy wasn't working tonight! Fridays were the best, no homework, no school, just mommy and daddy! I opened the door quietly, hearing loud voices,_

"_What about our family!" Daddy shouted,_

"_What about me?" I heard mommy cry back._

"_It's always been about you Louise! Never once have you thought about me, or the family, or even our daughter!" Daddy fought. I flinched, were they fighting about me? Mommy and daddy never fought, well sometimes, but about small things! Like what to eat for dinner, what shows I can watch, what books I can read, nothing serious. But this sounded as if they were fighting about something more than meatloaf. I entered the kitchen, seeing my daddy's face as red as a tomato, and mommy glaring at him like he was dirt. _

"_Hi… mommy, daddy…" I whispered. They seemed to notice my presence for the first time._

"_Oh, Alex, your home. How was school kiddo?" Daddy asked me, ruffling my short brown hair. I smiled at him,_

"_Great! I got an A on my Pre-Algebra test! It was so simple though." I gloated. Daddy beamed at me,_

"_That's my girl, Pre-Algebra at eleven, smarter than Einstein himself!" he praised. I couldn't help but laugh, but mommy didn't look impressed, which brought me back to wondering what they were fighting about._

"_So, what were you two talking about, before I came, I mean…?" I said, looking down. My parents exchanged glances,_

"_Oh you caught that, huh? Well, it was nothing, really, just some work problems." daddy lied. No way they would be yelling like that over work. Mommy snorted in disgust,_

"_Of course, lie to her." mommy said, stalking away. Daddy frowned,_

"_I'm not the one with the lies Louise." daddy said, with a slight edge in his voice. He had never used that tone with mommy, this was very strange. Daddy sighed again, smiling at me,_

"_It was nothing sweetie." he reassured me,_

"_Who are you trying to prove daddy? Me or you?" I asked. Daddy was good at hiding his feelings, unlike mommy. If she was upset, the world had to hear of it, if she was happy, the world knew too. Daddy kept quiet, seemed calm all the time, even if he was angrier than anger itself. _

_I decided to go and find mommy, she seemed pretty mad. But I heard someone knock at the door, so I had to go get it first._

_I opened the door wide to a young man with dark curly hair and a wicked grin._

"_Hi Mr. Kenton, do you need to speak with daddy?" I asked him. He smiled down at me, messing up my hair -which I hated._

"_Alexandra, how are you? And for the millionth time, please call me Michael. 'Mister' makes me sound like an old man." he said laughing. I smiled at him, I liked Michael. He worked for daddy, and was really funny. He often came here to drop off work for daddy, but most of the time, daddy wasn't here, so he just gave it to mommy. _

"_I'm well, thank you. Pardon me asking, but why are you here?" I asked as politely as I could manage. _

_"Your father called me, it was important he said." he replied. I raised an eyebrow, daddy hardly ever called Michael on his days off. And Michael always came when daddy wasn't home, I don't know why really, and I don't know why mommy always sends me up into my room to study, but I guess I'm too young to be around adults. _

"_Alright! Daddy! Michael is here!" I shouted. Daddy came, with a stormy look in his eyes._

"_Alexandra, please go into your room." daddy ordered me. In my room? That's what mommy always said when Michael came! _

"_But daddy! I want to stay and talk to Michael some more!" I whined. I never whined, but Michael was really nice and told me all kinds of stories. Daddy shot me a dark look,_

"_Into your room, now Alex. Don't make me tell you again." he said sternly. _

"_Come on George, let her stay. She's as cute as a button, she won't do any harm." Michael said, tickling me as I giggled. Daddy pushed him away from me abruptly._

"_Oh, so stealing my wife wasn't good enough for you? Now you have to go after my daughter too? Alexandra, into your room, now!" he shouted at me. I looked at daddy with wide eyes, what did he mean steal mommy? She was right here! But I was in no mood to find out, I didn't like daddy hollering at me, so I walked up the stairs to my room. _

_As soon as I shut the door, all heck broke loose. Daddy was shouting at Michael on top of his lungs, and soon mommy was too. I can't repeat what they said, because mommy said it isn't ladylike to use that type of language, even though she was. I sat on my bed and looked at my beautiful blue walls that mommy had painted when I was just a baby. Mommy wasn't like girls around here, she was more 'delicate' in a way. She loved to paint and cook, and even sew! Mommy was good, sweet as sugar itself, and as beautiful as a blooming rose. What had mommy done to get daddy so steamed? The shouting went on for hours, and I just wished it would stop! I counted to a hundred, a hundred times, then I started counting each strand of my hair, one, two, three…_

_I must've fallen asleep during all that counting, because I woke up to mommy shaking me. Her cheeks were wet, and her wavy sandy hair was a mess. She sniffed,_

"_Alexandra, Alex honey?" she whispered. I rubbed my eyes,_

"_Hmm? Mommy what are doing…?" I yawned. She smiled weakly at me, her light green eyes were stricken with sadness. What had happened?_

"_Alex, please pay attention, I know it's hard, but please." she said, smoothing my cropped hair._

"_Alexandra, no matter what your father, or anyone else for that matter, says about me, just remember I love you. And I'm sorry, I messed up. Maybe you'll understand when your older, God, I wish I could be there then." she said, sniffing again._

"_Mommy, I'm tired…" I complained. What was she saying? Could she please just get to the point, I was getting cranky…_

"_Baby, what I'm trying to say, is that I love you, and I tried my best to raise you, God knows I've tried. But no one is perfect, so just please have this," she said, removing her silver heart locket with rubies that daddy had given her as a wedding present. She wrapped it around my neck, slowly,_

"_Here's my heart, please protect it for now, because someone…" she said something else, but I had already fallen asleep. The last thing I felt, was her kissing my forehead._

_I woke up the next morning, half hanging on my bed, in my jeans and sweater. I looked around my room, the light was streaming through my window, how late was it? Last night felt like a dream, with my parents yelling and screaming, and mommy coming into my room, what was all that about? Hopefully today would be better. I got up, stumbling a bit, and raced down the stairs. _

_Daddy was sitting in the couch, looking down at his hands, staring at a little gold ring. I looked around, it was Saturday, pancakes day. Why wasn't mom cooking? "Where's mom?" I asked, my voice was surprisingly calm. Daddy didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. With one look down my neck, I knew. The silver locket hung._

_I opened it carefully, and out fell a note:'I'm sorry, protect my heart, I leave it with you.'_

_I looked back up at daddy, tears filling my eyes,_

"_What happened?" I demanded. He didn't respond, it was like he was frozen. I shook my head, trying to wake up from this nightmare. What had happened?_

_Little did I know, the answer to that question wouldn't come for four more years._

* * *

><p>By the time I had reached the lot, I was shaking. It was six o'clock, and I could already see Michael in sight. He stood there, hands in his pockets, smiling.<p>

"Hello Alexandra, now aren't you as cute as a button?" he said. I glared at him,

"Save the stupid remarks for Trisha. Or at least someone just as desperate." I said, with as much venom in my voice I could manage. He chuckled,

"Now aren't we a little feisty today? Who, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked. Actually, I had woken up beside Ponyboy again, and he hadn't been too willing about letting me go out, considering my condition.

"Look, I came for business, which you should know all about, since you were my dad's assistant." I said casually. He smiled,

"Hmm, you still remember, huh?" he asked. I gave him an icy stare,

"How could I forget the man who ruined my parents marriage?" He raised an eyebrow,

"So you knew about that too, now did you?" he asked. I shrugged,

"No, but I figured it out. I remembered that night, the words my dad had said. 'Stealing his wife'? I should've known. And all those times you came to 'deliver' work, I should've know you were delivering something else too. Just admit it Michael. You had an affair with my mom, and my daddy found out." I said. I couldn't believe how relaxed I was. Michael laughed,

"I really underestimated how smart you were. But I doubt you know what I want." he said. I smiled,

"I have an IQ too high, that even you couldn't read, I think I could figure something as simple as that. You want the locket." I said removing it from my hoody's pocket. Michael's eyes looked like a hungry wolf's who had just seen a rabbit in front of him.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you came to give it me." he said, coming closer. I smirked, it was my turn to turn the tables.

"I wouldn't really gamble if I were you, because I'm doing no such thing. I just came to tell that you may have gotten my mom, but you will _never_ have her heart." I said, smiling a wicked smile. His smile turned upside down, he had not been expecting that.

"What?" was all he managed to say, I didn't even flinch.

"I said, you. Can't. Have. It! Understand?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, do you _understand_? We had a deal!" he said.

"We had no such thing." I answered, "You told me to meet you here at six o'clock, and I did." Michael didn't look so pleased, and that wasn't a good thing. An unhappy Michael meant he was in no mood to tell me what I needed to know. I had to play the game a little longer.

"But I do have a question… Why my mom?" I asked, fixing my cap, evening though it was fine. He seemed to be taken back from my question, like it never occurred to him

"Well why not? She was beautiful… kind, far too good for your father, glory she was something." he said, smiling to himself. I kept looking at him, this is what I needed to know.

"When I started working for your father, fresh out of college, I met you, and your mother. She was so…_Louise_." he said, in a daze. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I decided to keep quiet.

"Your father never cared for her, only for his job and you. _Alexandra_, his genius daughter." he snorted. I frowned, looking down at my Converse.

"And one thing led to another, and pretty soon, it was love. Your father didn't deserve her anyways, she needed someone better. And she had me for that." he said, shaking his head.

"If you were so 'in love' with my mom, why did you move on to Trisha? It can't be for love, I doubt it. Or maybe it's the fact that you get kicks from dating girls that are involved with my dad." I sneered. He rolled his eyes,

"Please, Trisha is dumber than a loaf of bread. I would never stoop so low, unless I had a reason…" he said annoyed. I gasped,

"A reason to get to me! For the locket!" I said. He gave me a look that said '_Took you long enough_'. I put the locket on my neck,

"But why do you want a stupid locket so much?" I said, stalling. I already knew the reason, but I needed to buy time.

"Hmm, well before your mother left, she said she left you something important to her, and inside, had something for me. I knew your father would never let me get within a miles radius of you, and I couldn't approach you at school, but I followed you for months, but when Trisha moved in, I took my chance." he explained. I didn't respond, he had been stalking me for _months_! That's so sick!

"And when I finally saw you after all this time, I saw not only were you like some half boy, or something, but also, you were wearing your mother's necklace. And I knew it had something for me inside." he finished. Wait, what does he mean by 'half boy'? "Hey! I'm one hundred percent woman!" I snapped, I was sure of it now! I had a boob to prove it! Not that I ever would… He looked at me up and down,

"Yeah, and I'm a flying unicorn. We all want to be things, that we can never be. So get over it. Now you heard what you wanted, so just give me the necklace, and I can leave."

I looked at Michael's dark eyes. How could my mother ever turn to him for comfort? He was cold, and sick, and twisted! He was so obsessed with my mom he stalked me for months, and started dating Trisha to get to _me_! But something in me was boiling, I had anger and rage in me that I've never felt before. I got mad if I got A-'s on test, or missed school, but this new feeling was different. I've never felt such _hatred_ for another human being that I was feeling now. I secretly wondered if this was how daddy had felt when he found out…

"Over my dead body, you aren't getting it." I said darkly. He sighed,

"I don't want to hurt you Alex, you know how much I've always loved you…" Michael murmured quietly. I wrapped my hands silently around my necklace,

"You ruined my family, you ruined my parents, you ruined my _life_! But I will not let you win this time, oh no, not this time! I was too young then, but not anymore." I said sternly, glaring at him. He was messing with the wrong girl… er boy, if he thought he would get this locket today. He chuckled,

"I thought you would be difficult… Let me make myself clearer," he said, taking out a gun, and pointing it at me. My eyes widened, as I gasped.

"Give. Me. The. Locket! Now before I do something we both regret!" he shouted. This is when it dawned on me that Michael could actually kill me over a _necklace_. And nothing important was in it! But for some reason, I felt as if I wasn't going to let him have this locket. He took away my own _mother_, my mom! And he followed me around for some stupid necklace? But the gun was right in front of me, and I knew he would do anything it took to win. I had only one shot at this,

"OK, ok, no need to get hasty. I'll give you the necklace." I said, pretending to go for my neck. He relaxed a bit, lowering the gun. I took my opportunity, and kicked him in the shin, and just like magic, he abandoned the gun, and held onto his leg. I quickly grabbed the gun, which scared the heck out of me, and threw it across the lot.

Michael turned to me,

"Why you little brat!" he roared. I screamed, and tried to flee, but he grabbed my hood, and pulled me to the ground. He started pounding my head on the floor, as I tried to kick him away. The blood was pulsing through my veins, and my head was becoming numb with pain. Pretty soon, I felt something tug my neck, and my hands flew there,

"My necklace!" I gasped, realizing he had it, and was opening it with a hungry smile. His eyes danced as he read the small paper inside, and I sat up gasping. He had my most prized possession in his hands, my secret! His face fell immediately.

"What's this?" he whispered. I wiped my forehead, which was bleeding, and felt a pain go through my injured ribs,

"That's what you wanted right? Or wasn't it what you were hoping for?" I asked, innocently. He must've thought it was a map or something to my mom. He looked around the locket again, to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Then his eyes shot up to me,

"What did you do to it? You have it, don't you!" he screeched, coming closer. I screamed,

"Help!" I shouted, on the top of my lungs, as he seized my ankles. I kicked around in a frenzy, fighting for freedom,

"Give it to me! Where is it?" he demanded, getting on top of me, and choking my neck. I coughed, struggling to breath, as the world spun around me. My hat was beginning to fall off, and my vision was blurring. And just like that. I was released…

**Was this chapter good? Or lame… I don't know, I hope it was exciting! If not, sorry! Review!**


	12. Believe and You Will See

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry if the last chapter was boring because of the flashback… I just thought you should learn a bit about her past, and Michael, the locket, and her mother… but this chapter will me so much more interesting, I promise!**

_**IMPORANT: This will be my last update until… probably Friday… sorry, I have mid-terms all this week, and I have to study! School before stories, hope this chapter will keep you on your toes though!**_

_**~Missy**_

I sat up holding my head, trying to focus. I couldn't really see because my hair was all messed up and on my eyes… OH SHOOT! My hair! I looked around, spotting the blue cap on the coffee table beside me. I sighed placing it on my head, and froze. Coffee table? Where was I? I looked around, seeing that I was sitting on a loveseat in a small living room with cream colored walls. I tried to stand up, but my legs were too weak to move. I flopped back down on the couch, which hurt my already injured side.

I had no idea where I was, definitely not in the Curtis's home, but I didn't recognize this place.

"Oh, you're awake! You scared me to death!" said an elderly man around the age of fifty. I scooted back to the corner of the couch, afraid of him.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. He smiled at me, holding a tray with tea and cookies.

"Mr. Blenton, now mind telling me who you are young lady?" he asked. Young lady? He must've known I was a girl….. But how?

"Alex… how do you know I'm a girl?" I asked, curious. He laughed,

"I have a daughter, and my late wife was a girl too… so I've been surrounded by them my whole life, I think I can notice a girl when I see one." he said. A late wife…

"Oh I'm sorry…" I whispered. He shook his head,

"No, it's alright Alex. But are you OK?" he said, with a hint of concern in his voice. What did he mean by OK?

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said. He looked at me with his brown eyes,

"Honey when I found you, you were bleeding from your head and had so many bruises on your skin, you looked like a zebra!" he said. Bleeding? I touched my forehead, and felt sticky, dried blood.

"What happened?" I said stupidly. He raised a white eyebrow,

"Mind telling me?" he asked. Of course I knew what had happened, Michael had pounded my head into the ground, and wrestled me for my locket… my LOCKET! I looked down, seeing nothing, and felt like crying, I had lost the last piece of love my parents ever had!

"My…my locket!" I cried. Mr. Blenton looked at me worried,

"Calm down child! Is this it?" he said, pulling out a silver necklace from his pocket. I gasped,

"Yes! Thank you!" I said happily, putting it on my neck. He smiled,

"Now that you have your locket, can you please tell me what happened?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, or where to begin. He knew I was a girl, so I couldn't lie, but at the same time I was just _tired _of all the lies. Tired of it all, tired of life. I looked up at him again, sighing,

"It's a long story…" I warned. He picked up a cup of tea, and handed it to me,

"I got time." he said, smiling.

"Well, it all started four years ago…" I started.

By the time I was wrapping up my story, I had eaten nine cookies, and drunk two cups of tea. Mr. Blenton hadn't interrupted once, just nodded his head here and there, and sipped his tea.

"And Michael went crazy and pulled a gun on me! And that pretty much brings me here… somehow, but I don't know how…" I finished. Mr. Blenton bit into a sugar cookie,

"Well Alex, I must say, you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle. But I was walking when I found you in the empty lot. I didn't know if I should've taken you to the hospital or not, but I figure to wait until you came around…" he said, explaining how I got here. I smiled,

"Thanks for not taking me to the hospital, I would hate for the Curtis's to find out… wait what time is it?" I asked worried. Mr. Blenton checked his watch,

"Hmm, it's almost eight thirty, why?" he said. I jumped up, crumbs falling on the wooden floor.

"Eight thirty! Shoot! I've been missing for almost three hours! I have to get going!" I said, looking around for a door. Mr. Blenton put his hand on my shoulder,

"Relax Alex. I can give you a ride, but you can't go out with blood all over your clothes, if you want to keep this boy charade up." he said. I looked down at my blue hoody, it was soaked in my blood, and I was worried about dying because of lack of blood.

"Oh… You're right… I don't suppose you have clothes to fit me?" I asked, sheepishly. He laughed,

"No, I don't. But my daughter does, go check in her room, she should have something." he said, pointing to a door, down a hallway. I smiled at him, and hurried into the room.

The moment I turned the lights on, I knew I would have trouble finding unisexual clothes. Her room was painted pink, with flowers and hearts. She had a pink canopy on her pink bed. God, I hate pink. I shivered, and opened one of her chipped, white drawers and blushed. It was her underwear and bra drawer. I felt like a creep going through her stuff and invading her privacy. I opened another one, which held dozens of pink shirt and sweaters. The next had jeans and skirts, which could work.

After I had scavenged through her pink wardrobe, I finally found a light blue t-shirt, and dark blue sweater, and jeans. Perfect. While searching, I also found a skin tone camisole, which I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I 'borrowed', besides I really wanted to see my figure at home with a camisole (even if I have my black one). I changed quickly, not getting a chance to see how bad I looked in a mirror (Partially because I was scared stiff of my reflection, but also because I told Ponyboy I would be home by seven). Mr. Blenton was waiting patiently in his black Ford as I hopped in.

"OK little lady, where do 'ya live?" he said, cheerfully. I felt a chill go down my spine, I didn't know where the Curtis's lived…

"Uh, I don't know their address, but they live close to the lot, so if you could drop me off by there…" I said. He looked unsure,

"Well, just as long as you run home. I would hate for you to get hurt again, oh by the way, are you sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No, please don't, I explained to you my situation…" I reminded to him. He nodded, and started driving.

I didn't really know what to talk to him about, since he was a complete stranger. But I remembered his daughter's room, all pink like a princess. She must be little… but he's so _old_,

"So how old is your daughter? Six, seven?" I asked, which was stupid. Why would a six year old have so many bras? He laughed,

"I wish! No, she twenty three, married, and expecting her first child…" he said, quietly. Married and pregnant? At twenty three? Must be hard.

"Oh, how… exciting." I tried. He shrugged,

"It would be, but my little baby is up north now, and I never see her. After her mother died, she just… detached herself from me… It was like she died too." he said sadly. Oh, how depressing! I had been rambling about my own problems, without once worrying about this kind mans.

"Hey… now that you know I'm wanted for half a million, why don't you just turn me in now?" I asked. He smiled as he drove,

"Because I'm a father. No amount of money matters more than my daughter, but I know I much rather have her come back on her own, then have some random stranger out looking for her, and force her back to a place where she's miserable. And what am I going to do with all that money anyways? My wife is dead, I can't have anymore kids, and my only daughter doesn't even want to speak with me. I have no use for that money… but I wouldn't mind a mustang. And from your explanation of the 'Punee' and 'Trisha', I'm not cruel enough to bring you back to that. If Trisha was my wife, I'd be glad to be locked up in the Punee, no offense." he joked. I smiled, what he had said had touched my heart.

"So I'm guessing you want me to tell the guys I'm not really a boy…" I said to him, as he stopped at the lot. He looked at me in the eyes,

"No Alex, I would never. You're a young lady, and I can't make decisions for you, this one's all on you. If you want to tell them, then good, if not, then good too. Well, we're here." he said, smiling. I looked at my lap,

"I'll tell them tonight." I said finally. He looked at me,

"No, don't, you're not ready. You've been through too much for one day, you need time to think this through, think of what to say, and how to approach it. Sleep on it tonight, and tell them tomorrow." he said. That was a pretty good plan, and I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I knew I needed to try. I opened the door,

"Thanks , for everything, really…You helped me figure out an issue, so thanks." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me,

"No problem honey, just do what's right." he said. I was about to shut the door, when something came to mind,

"Wait… what happened to Michael?" I asked. Mr. Blenton looked up at me,

"Who? Oh you mean the 'Boy Toy'?" he said laughing. I wasn't.

"Yeah, he was the one who attacked me…" I said. Mr. Blenton shook his head,

"I didn't see anyone other than you here." he said. I gulped, he was still out there, and probably had told my dad that I was kidnapped by the gang, now I had bigger problems.

* * *

><p>Once I opened the door to the Curtis household, I was hoping no one was home yet. God must not be to pleased with me for lying about my gender, because when I opened the door, not only were Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop awake, but the whole gang was there too! I took a deep breath, maybe I should just tell them now, I thought. But the moment I stepped inside, I knew it was a bad time, because Steve was bleeding on the couch. "What happened?" I gasped, coming closer, seeing his arm wrapped in bandages.<p>

"What does it look like? A bunch of Socs tried to jump me!" he snapped. I frowned, I just wanted to know… I noticed Sabrina and Jeanette were there too. Jeanette looked like she was about to cry, which was strange since she had a thing for Dally. Sabrina, however, looked like she could care less if he was dying or not.

"I thought after the rumble, they would leave us alone, obviously not." Dally said. I saw Jeanette blush, I felt sorry for her, Dallas Winston didn't even see her. Sabrina looked at Dally when he said rumble,

"Ya'll had a rumble? 'Bout time! I need some action! Lets have another!" she suggested. Dally smirked at her,

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, teach those Socs who their dealing with!" he agreed. Jeanette and Steve frowned at Sabrina and Dally who seemed to be tossing in ideas for a fight or ambush or something.

"Fights aren't a good idea, but after what they did to me, Sabrina, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Alex… it might be the only way." Jeanette said. Dally, Soda, and Darry seemed to come to life,

"What do you mean by 'what they did', we didn't hear of any of this… Ponyboy?" Darry said, suspicious. Shoot! I forgot to tell Sabrina and Jeanette to keep their traps shut! Ponyboy looked at me for help, and at the same time, everyone else became aware of my presence.

"Hey Alex, where ya' been?" Sodapop asked, next to a glaring Steve.

"Uh, places…" I trailed, debating on whether or not it mattered to keep my voice low, since I was telling them tomorrow.

I saw Sabrina turn away from Dally with a wicked smile,

"Oooh, did you go see your little girlie-friend?" she said. I blushed, I can't even have a boyfriend!

"If Johnny can't get a girlfriend, I doubt Alex can." Two-Bit joked. Dally smacked him on the back of his head, and Johnny simply smiled at me. I had forgotten about the stabbing, even though it was an accident, I still couldn't find the strength to look at him.

"I don't know… Alex and I have hooked up in the past, if you know what I mean." Sabrina winked at me. I felt my cheeks redden, as all the guys stared at me. What was she doing? Giving Steve more reason to hate me?

"No… no she's just k-kidding." I stuttered, laughing oddly. Sabrina glided on the floor, and hugged my shoulders,

"Don't act like you didn't like it." she said. Oh my… What is she talking about! I'm a girl! Well… not that she knows of. All of a sudden, Sabrina froze, and touched my back, and looked at her hands,

"Are you…wet?" she said, examining her hands, as she rubbed her thumb against her thin fingers. Was the blood seeping through my clothes? I didn't know,

"Oh, yeah… I fell into a puddle…" I said, nervously. She pulled away and gave me an unconvincing look,

"You _fell_ in a puddle?" she repeated. I then realized how stupid it sounded, as I imagined myself falling backwards into a small puddle.

"Uh, sure?" I said. She looked at me for a second, and rolled her eyes,

"Fine, don't tell me what happened. I'm going to get some Coke, wanna come Dally?" she said, winking at him. He got up and followed her. I saw Steve and Jeanette fuming in the couch, glaring at them. As soon as they were out of sight, Steve jumped up, holding his injured arm, and shouted to Jeanette,

"Control your man!" Jeanette glared at him, and stood up too,

"Control your _woman_!" she hissed back.

"She's your friend!" Steve said, as Soda tried to get him to sit back down… how sweet.

"So? Dallas is your friend! There's nothing you or I can do to stop them! So I suggest you sit your behind back on that chair, and shut up so I can finish fixin' your arm!" Jeanette spat. Everyone stared wide eyed at her, everyone but Steve. He glared down at her, but the small sixteen year old held her place, not evening batting an eye. Steve finally took a deep breath, and sat back down, and let Jeanette finish wrapping his arm. I felt odd just standing at the doorway, so I took a seat next to Ponyboy. He was talking to Johnny about what Jeanette had said, never knew boys gossiped.

"Hi…" I said weakly. Johnny smiled at me, but Ponyboy frowned,

"Where have you been?" he whispered. I made sure no one was paying any attention,

"Out, sorry, did you eat dinner?" I said, trying to change the subject. Ponyboy wasn't satisfied with that answer,

"For three hours?" he said. I shrugged,

"Lots of things to take care of…" I mumbled. I hadn't noticed that Johnny was staring so closely to my face, and when I did, I blushed -stupidly.

"What happened… to your face I mean. You have a lot of cuts and bruises… and blood." he said softly. I stiffed, what should I say? I guess I could tell the truth now, since I was going to anyways. But with Steve injured, the last thing they needed is me jumping up and saying 'Hey! I'm a girl!'.

"When I fell in the puddle… the Earth, like hit my head, and face area…." I lied. But that didn't even count as a lie, since it was so stupid. Johnny raised an eyebrow, which I could hardly see with his bangs. Before he could ask anymore, Dally came back with his arm around a laughing Sabrina. Never underestimate the power of Coke. Jeanette glared down at her white jacket with pink lace, biting her lip.

"Alex, did you already eat with Ponyboy? He said you made dinner, then left to pick something up." Darry asked me. I didn't make dinner… I shot a glance at Ponyboy, and he had a look in his eyes that said _'You owe me'_. I looked back up at Darry,

"Uh, yeah, thanks for asking…" was thanking people to 'girlish'? Maybe, but I shouldn't care, because tomorrow they would know. I saw the conversation switch from insulting the Socs who had jumped Steve, to making plans for a rumble.

"If I can get a hold of one of their club leaders or something, we could make arrangements." Dally said smiling. I feel bad for the guy Dally was making 'arrangements' with. And I bet his arrangements involved rearranging his face.

"I can lure them to the park, and we can corner them there!" Sabrina suggested clapping her hands. Jeanette played with her blonde hair, hating not having anything in common with Dally. I yawned, not from boredom, but from exhaustion. After the beating with Michael, I was sore to the core, and desperately wished I was home, safe in my warm bed.

"Well I'm going to bed," I said standing up. Soda looked away from Steve, and up at me,

"Are you sure? It's only nine…" he said. Only? I'm usually asleep by eight!

"Yeah, I don't feel to hot." I said, which really wasn't a lie. No one else seemed to care, but Ponyboy did look a bit suspicious. I shrugged it off, it didn't matter to me if he thought I was hiding something or not, he would know tomorrow.

I went to the bathroom, and looked at myself. Glory, did I look awful (and I mean more than usual). My face was bruised and cut up, and my forehead had dried blood all across. My hands and arms were covered in blue and purple blotches, like stripes. I really did resemble a zebra. I wondered why no one but Johnny seemed to wonder about my appearance. Maybe no else cared, or noticed, which seemed hard to believe.

I was too tired to shower, so I washed my face, removing all traces of blood and dirt, and hurried to my (Ponyboy and Sodapop's) room to change. I closed the door quietly and removed my blue cap, letting my messy hair fall out. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the dirt and dust in it. I would have to wash it later for sure. I sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed, removing Mr. Blenton's daughter's clothes (all except the camisole and my underwear of course, I'm not going to sit naked on their bed!). I shook my hair around, and looked down at my skin. I was a mess.

It reminded myself of a wild child living in the forest (with half a set of boobs), all alone in the world, with no family, just lost. I stood up and started pacing across their floor, thinking of what to say tomorrow. Maybe I could make breakfast, sit the Curtis's down, and remove my hat and explain. They might be more understanding than the gang. But I would hate to have to explain it twice… Oh what should I do! I closed my eyes, aggravated, I couldn't do this.

But I hadn't realized the door had opened, and when I did, it was because someone had gasped. He stood there staring at me, mouth agate, wide eyed, as he took in my appearance. God had invented locks for a reason, and I had forgotten to use it. But it was too late now, because he knew I was a girl.

**Hahaha your wishes have been granted! Someone finally found out that Alex is a girl… but who? As I said, I won't be able to update all week, so hope this gets you excited! Also, I want to give credit to ****togssg16 ****for coming up with the middle class man finding her! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me, who knows…. I might just use them… Review!**

**P.S Remember my poem? The last word was 'Believe' right? Look at the chapter name. Told you to read EVERYTHING I write!  
><strong>


	13. Our Little Secret

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not….since it was only a week… so yeah! Hope you all are excited! Thanks for the reviews, my birthday is almost here, and my original goal was 100.….. I think we made it…! So my new goal is 200! Please review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

_**P.S. Listen to the song Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls, see if you recognize the chorus in here!**_

Have you ever been so in shock, that you couldn't speak? Couldn't breath? Well, please tell me what you did, because I am paralyzed to my core. Ponyboy stared back at me, eyes huge like oranges, frozen too. We just looked at each other for a long time, unsure of what to say. Maybe something along the lines of 'Hey guess what Ponyboy? I just found out I'm a girl!'. Yeah, that sounds very convincing.

I decided that Ponyboy wouldn't be able to speak, while he took in my appearance, so I had to say something. I cleared my throat,

"Ponyboy… now I know this looks bad… strange, and slightly disturbing." I said, laughing nervously. Maybe if I said it like a joke, he might speak. His lips moved, but no sound came out, I was worried he was having a heart attack.

"OK, calm… please, just breath…" I said, coming closer. My movement must've jolted him back to reality, because, his head snapped up, and he started screaming,

"Soda! Darry! Hel-!" I quickly clasped my hands over his mouth, and kicked the door shut. Maybe I could knock him out, and make a run for it before he woke up…

He broke into my thoughts, by biting my palm fiercely, as blood oozed out. I drew my hands back, sucking on my fingers like a baby,

"OW!" I cried, covering my mouth, realizing how much noise we were making. Darry and Sodapop would come to investigate for sure! He was breathing hard,

"What are you!" he shouted.

"Shh!" I shushed him, about to cover his mouth, but remembering what had happened when I did…

"What is… this?" he said, gesturing to my body.

"Uh… my body?" I joked. He frowned,

"I mean why are you a woman all of a sudden!" he said, frightened. I laughed,

"Well I wouldn't say 'all of a sudden', since I've been one for as long as I can remember… But I wasn't entirely sure at first, but now I am!" I reassured him. He still looked shocked,

"That does not explain_ that_!" he said. Wow, his reaction was sure hysterical. I mean, you'd think he'd act a little more mature, but I don't blame him… I'd be screaming. We both jumped when we heard knocking at the door,

"Ponyboy… Alex? Are you two in there? We heard shouting…" Sodapop said. I looked at Ponyboy,

"Please be quiet, I promise I'll explain everything once he's gone, just shh!" I said. I didn't give him a chance to object, when I pushed him under the bed.

I was about to open the door, when I realized what I was wearing, not the best thing at the moment. I quickly threw on my gray sweats (backwards if I might add…), and a baggy black shirt. I looked around for my blue cap, which was on the floor, and placed it on my head, the back half of my hair out. I opened the door, swallowing,

"Yes?" I said slowly. Sodapop looked around the room,

"Hey Alex, is Ponyboy there… we heard screaming, is everything alright?" he asked. I smiled,

"Yeah, yeah, no, I mean Ponyboy's not here, but everything is just fine." I stammered. He raised an eyebrow,

"Then where's Ponyboy…and why did we hear screaming?" he said. God was he nosy. As a girl, there were millions of excuses I could use, like period cramps or something, but as a boy, there is only so many reasons to cause me to scream (one of them happens to be finding out someone who is supposedly a boy, is a girl…).

"Uh, I think he's in the bathroom, and God knows what he's screaming about in there…" I shrugged. I heard Ponyboy snort from under the bed. I made a mental note to kick him after Sodapop left. Soda laughed,

"Well OK, I'll go check on him then, see you tomorrow Alex." he said, leaving. I nodded, and quickly shut the door before he realized Ponyboy wasn't in the bathroom.

Ponyboy was already crawling out from under the bed,

"OK, I played along, now can you please tell me what's going on?" he said, dusting himself off. I sighed, where should I begin? With my mom's affair? Trisha? The Punee? Where? I had to think of this question carefully, where had my story began? After a moment, it hit me. I sat down on the bed, and patted the seat next to me.

"Sit down Ponyboy…" I said, looking down. He hesitated for a second, but finally sat down, putting a good distance between the two of us. I played with my fingers for a moment, this was perfect practice for when I was going to tell the gang. I gulped, taking a deep breath, as my palms became clammy.

"I'm a girl." I said firmly. He needed to know that much, and if I said it with any doubt, it would mean I truly didn't know, when I did.

"And, it's a very long story, but my soon to be step mother, Trisha, well, she locked me up in a room, a cell I would call it. And I realized then, I was not going to spend my life in some dusty cellar, waiting for someone to come and save me! So I helped myself, and ran away. I then met your brother, and one thing led to another, and ta-da! It brings us here… I didn't intend to pretend to be a boy, oh heavens no! But your brother mistaken me as one, and I thought it would be… easier this way. I guess I was wrong…"I said laughing. I knew I hadn't said all the details, but I would explain further later. He just needed to know the basics.

He didn't interrupt me once, which scared me. Was he traumatized or something? What if he was dead…

"I'm sorry Alex…" he whispered. I looked up, surprised. Why would he be apologizing?

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who lied." I said. I had deceived them all, taken advantage of these kind people, when all they did was offer me a place to stay, until I could go to my mom's.

"Sorry for thinking you were a boy too. Like you said, we started this, we thought you were a boy." he said, looking at me, with his green-gray eyes. I smiled at him, punching his arm lightly,

"Ponyboy, this isn't your fault. It's mine, I could've corrected him, but I chose not to. This one's all on me, not you, not Soda, me." I said sternly. Pony laughed,

"It's seems as if you're used to taking the blame on things." he said. I shrugged, it was true, but it usually was my fault. Like mom having an affair, it was true what Michael had said about daddy only caring about work and me… _me_. I caused the end to their marriage. Who caused Trisha to cheat on my dad with Michael? Me. He wanted the necklace, and used her to get to me. And who didn't help Johnny that day I saw him after he got jumped? Me. I could've, I didn't.

I'm so useless.

"So Alex… wait, I'm guessing that's not your name, is it?" Pony said, breaking my thoughts. I smiled,

"Yes, and no. You see, Alex is just my nickname, Alexandra is my first name." I said. He nodded,

"So Alexandra, why are you really going to Texas?" he said. Man did it feel good for someone to use my name!

"To really see my mom, or should I say find. She hasn't seen me in four years. I was hoping to find her in Texas…" I said. He laughed,

"But Texas is huge! It will take weeks, months!" he said. I sighed,

"I know…" Weeks? Months? By then, the whole world would know about my value. I wondered if I should tell Ponyboy about the amount of money daddy was offering, but what if he turned me in because of greed? Nah, Ponyboy would never do that.

"So, you're not mad?" I said hopeful. Ponyboy paused for a second,

"Hmm, not really. I mean, I guess I'm shocked, yeah no doubt. But I'm not mad. I knew you were hiding something, just not… _this_." he said, gesturing to me again. I smirked,

"What did you think I was hiding?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Oh I don't know, maybe you were a wanted criminal or something. Because when you got stabbed by Johnny, you didn't want to go to the hospital, and I knew it had something more to do than 'being afraid'. And when you didn't want Darry to know, yeah, that told me something was up. But it makes sense now, you didn't want to go because you were a… girl." he said, slowly. I then felt something in the air, I hadn't felt before. Tension. He wasn't comfortable around girls, and now he had one in his bedroom. I shifted uncomfortably, it was strange.

"Ponyboy, please don't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret, OK?" I said softly. He smiled,

"No problem, I bet no one would believe me anyways. I'm sitting right here and I can't believe it!" he said, laughing. I sighed, I knew I always liked that kid.

"So, we should get sleeping!" I said, standing up, feeling a stinging sensation through my injured ribs. Maybe I should get it check out… Ponyboy blushed, had I forgotten pants?

"What?" I said, feeling embarrassed, for no apparent reason.

"Oh well, it's just now we'll be sharing a bed… and stuff." he mumbled. Ooh, I get it. He's shy to be sleeping with a girl. I smiled at him,

"Hey, I did it, and it's twice as nerve wracking for girls! Imagine how I felt." I said. He laughed,

"OK, Ok, I'll pretend you're still a boy." he said. In a way, I still was.

We got into the bed, keeping at separate ends, looking away from each other.

"That explains why you liked Jane Eyre…" he whispered, as I closed my eyes.

"Hey Alex?" he said, and few seconds later. My eyelids fluttered open,

"Yeah?" I said.

"Your pants are on backwards." he said.

"Oh, I know…" I laughed. It felt nice for someone to know about my identity.

* * *

><p>I felt someone shifting around, so I peered through my closed eyes. I saw Ponyboy trying to break free from my arm, which was wrapped around him! I wanted to pretend to still be asleep, but my blush gave me away.<p>

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you…" he said, embarrassed. I pulled my arm away, sitting up,

"It's fine, what time is it?" I said, trying to sound casual, as my heart thumped. Ponyboy stretched,

"I'm not sure, later than usual… Are you really a girl? Because I'm not sure if I dreamed it or not…" he said. I smiled,

"Yeah, I'm a girl." I said. What was the use in lying?

"So are you going to tell the guys today?" he asked, as I stood up. I paused, fixing my hat. I knew what he was talking about,

"I was… but, I don't know, it's just that I'm not ready. Your reaction, it wasn't bad or anything, but it was… _hard_. I don't know if this is making any sense." I said, laughing. Ponyboy shook his head,

"It doesn't, but I won't tell, since I promised you, and I won't make you. Tell them when it's right. That's what my mom would say at least." he said, shrugging. I nodded,

"Yeah, lets go eat! But remember not to say anything, not even Johnny, or Sodapop." I said, looking at him. He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah." he said, walking away. I sighed, why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

I was surprised to see the whole gang out in the living room, eating chocolate cake and lounging. Two-Bit looked up when we walked in,

"Look, it's the two Sleeping Beauties, their princesses finally came and kissed them awake!" he joked. No one laughed, not even me, and I laugh at anything. Steve glared at me and Pony, like always. It's funny how he's intimidated by me, a girl! Sodapop smiled,

"Hey Ponyboy! Hi Alex!" he said cheerfully. I wondered if he noticed Ponyboy wasn't in the bathroom last night… Ponyboy simply waved, and headed towards Dally. Dallas was talking to Johnny, and didn't seem the least bit interested in us, not that I cared. I mean, he was good looking and all, but I wasn't as obsessed with him like Jeanette. There was a word for girls like her her, and it's called sick.

"Hi Soda, where's Darry?" I said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Work, man you two can sleep, it's almost eleven!" he said. Eleven? Mom sometimes slept till one!

"Oh? I had no idea… You should've waken us!" I said in a manly tone. Duh, of course I had no idea, I was asleep! Sodapop looked sad,

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you two…" he said sadly. Great, not only was I a liar, but took out my frustration on others. I shrugged,

"No it was nothing, thanks." I said, acting cool. Didn't work out so well. He still didn't look convinced.

"So how's Steve's arm?" I said, changing the subject.

"Better, Jeanette is a miracle worker! But Steve won't keep still, maybe I can take up his shift in the DX station 'til he heals." Soda said. That's so sweet! Steve grunted,

"I'm right _here_ you know? I'm not deaf! And that broad is nothing but an annoying brat." he said, irritated. No wonder Jeanette had snapped at him, _he_ was so annoying, even I wanted to yell at him to shut his trap!

"You should be grateful for her, she was just trying to help." I said, with a slight edge to my voice. Steve rolled his eyes, about to say something, when the door burst open,

"Speak of the devil…" he grumbled to himself, as Jeanette dashed in, her blonde waves in a messy bun and her yellow jacket falling off her shoulders. She was breathing really hard, and her cheeks were all red,

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Sodapop asked, going over to her, as she kneeled on the floor, breathing in short gasps,

"Sabrina…ran… away! Leaving today! With… Riley!" she gasped. We all were paying attention now. Sabrina, the popcorn throwing, lighter burning, psycho girl, was running away? She seemed to tuff and proud to run away from her problems. But with Riley? Who was he? Her boyfriend…? Ooh, Steve was _not_ going to like this.

"Where is she?" Steve said, standing, as Soda helped Jeanette up,

"At the DX station! She's getting supplies, we've got to hurry!" she said. Before I realized what was happening, I was already dashing with the gang to the station. Finally something that didn't involve anything bad happening, what could possibly go wrong?

*****Sneak Peek*** **

**I was heading off to 'my' room, when Riley snorted,**

"**I told you about my life, now it's your turn." Riley said. I raised an eyebrow,**

"**My turn for what?" I asked confused. Riley snorted again,**

"**Please, I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know you're a girl." Riley said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha did you notice the part? Thanks for all the reviews! You all are so sweet! I hope you liked this chapter…! <strong>


	14. The Tale of Two Princesses

**Hello my lovelies! So Ponyboy knows, shocker. Hahaha! Anyways, the major question is who is this 'Riley' person. Well stop reading this, and find out!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

"Do you know why she's running away?" Steve asked Jeanette as the DX came in sight. Jeanette shook her head,

"No." she answered. Steve glared at her,

"How can you not know?" he demanded. Jeanette frowned, her stare turning icy,

"I said I don't know, alright? She wouldn't tell me, so I thought at least you guys might be able to talk some sense into her. But if you don't want to help, you can just leave." she said. Man, that girl had some guts. Steve glared at her, looking like he was about to say something really rude.

"I don't see what the big problem is. So she's running away, big deal. At least she'll be happy." Dally said shrugging. Jeanette's frown deepened,

"I thought you would be worried, but I guess I was wrong." she said. Dallas looked at her bewildered,

"And what would make you think that? Who _cares_?" he said aggravated. I saw a gleam of happiness in Jeanette's eyes,

"Exactly, without me, no one does." she said, a little sad. I raised an eyebrow like I had seen Sodapop do so many times.

"What about her parents?" I asked. I knew they let her run around wild and stuff, but no parent would allow their child run away right in front of them. Well, unless you're like me, and your parents weren't there.

Jeanette looked a little stiff,

"Her parents don't care, OK? Enough about why she's leaving, lets focus on stopping her." Jeanette said. There were some grumbles (mainly from Steve and Dally), but we all quickened our pace.

"Hey! Look! It's them!" Two-Bit shouted a few seconds later. I saw in the distance, a girl with dark hair, holding a kids hand with a red baseball cap. That must be Riley, her brother at least. No way Sabrina would be dating a kid that young, he looked about the height of a ten year old. The gang started shouting Sabrina's name, and with one look at us, she took off running. She didn't run that fast, since she was dragging Riley, but at this speed, we would never catch her!

"I'll get her!" Ponyboy said, dashing after her. Man could that boy run!

"I'll get Riley!" I said, running ahead of the guys. Ponyboy could run fast, leaving a trail of dirt and gravel behind him. We were running so fast, when Sabrina stopped abruptly, we ended up slamming into them, and falling on the grassy ground. I had knocked down Riley and his hat, when I had fallen. I saw his red hat next to me, and grabbed it, about to handing it to him.

"Ow, sorry man, I didn't mean to… You're a _girl_?" I gasped astonished.

From the distance, Riley had seemed like a little boy with his head covered up. But without the hat, Riley's strawberry blonde hair was actually tied in a messy ponytail, with some falling out. She had hazel eyes, and really long eye lashes that seemed long enough to touch her cheeks! She couldn't be Sabrina's sister, let alone related to her! They looked nothing alike, aside from their eye color, but other than that, nothing! Riley frowned at me,

"Of course I'm a girl! Now what are you supposed to be, _It_?" she spat. Yup, she's Sabrina's sister alright. I was ready to tell her off and all, when I realized that she was struggling to hold back tears. I may had not known it, but I had really hurt her when I had asked her if she was a girl. I knew how it felt like, getting the Gender Look, people addressing you as a boy, girls flirting with you because they think you're a guy (hasn't happened….YET.). Oh yeah, it hurts. Like you're so ugly, that people don't even know what you are. But this girl wasn't ugly, I just couldn't tell! "I'm sorry, I just didn't see you…" I apologized, as she snatched her hat away from my hands.

"I know, it just bothers me." she grumbled, wiping away tears. She didn't have to act all strong for me, I knew it hurt. But now I also knew how it felt like to have to give the Gender Look to someone else. You're afraid of hurting their feelings, because of the way they look and dress. Riley is dressed unisexual (like I do), in a burgundy hoody and jeans ripped at the knees from years of wear. She had tattered, mud stained Converse that sung out 'Throw me away!'. This girl definitely didn't have much.

I helped her up, slowly and gently, not wanting to come out like a creepy man.

"Thanks…" she whispered, fixing her backpack, which was falling of her shoulders. We walked closer to where the gang was arguing with Sabrina.

"I can do whatever I want! Now leave me alone!" Sabrina shouted. Jeanette looked close to tears as she begged Sabrina,

"Please, we can work this out, what's wrong?" Jeanette pleaded.

"I said no!" Sabrina said. Dally looked like he had enough,

"You know what? We tried, she doesn't want to stay, fine. I'm wasting my time here with some brat who doesn't want to change her mind. I have better things to do than play mommy and daddy with her." Dally said, with slight irritation in his voice. Soda looked like he was about to give up too,

"Sabrina we can-"

"No!" she shouted again at him.

"Sabriiinaaaaa, I'm hungrrry…!" Riley whined. Sabrina looked at her little sister, and glared at us,

"What do you think you're doing to my sister, It?" she hissed at me. I looked at her confused.

"Huh?" I said. She pointed to my hand, which was intertwined with Riley's small, warm, hand. I blushed, I must've not let go when I helped her up! "Uh…sorr-" Sabrina pushed me away, and took Riley's hand,

"She's only eleven, can't you find someone your own age? Or do you dig little girls now?" Sabrina said coldly. I glared at her, let me see if I'm getting this right: _I_ come here, to save _her _sorry little butt, and now she's making me out as some pedophile? This chick has problems, that not even Einstein could solve.

"Look Sabrina, I don't know who you think you are, but stop acting like you can take care of yourself, because you can't. But if you want to try, be my guest. But don't drag your little sister in this, because I'm a hundred percent sure, she did not wake up this morning, and told you 'Hey Sabrina! Let's run away'!" I snapped at her. Everyone was staring at me, this was probably the most I've ever said since I got here. But I was impressed with myself, I hadn't whispered it, or said it in a girlish tone either. I never knew I had such confidence…

Sabrina glared at me, with her piercing hazel eyes, but I held my ground. She could threaten me with her lighter, or throw all the popcorn she wanted at me, but she is not going _anywhere_ with this child. Sabrina finally sighed.

"Fine. I won't leave, but I'm not going back home either." she said. Steve seemed pleased that she was staying,

"Sure, we'll work out the details back home." Sodapop said, turning away. Sabrina shot me a glare, and tugged Riley away.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going back." Sabrina said, for what seemed like the millionth time. We were all in the Curtis's living room, trying to find solutions for Sabrina and Riley. Well at least most of us were, Dally was spinning a gun in his hand, which fascinated Riley.<p>

"I swear if you shoot us, I will come back from hell, and drag you there with me!" Sabrina threatened. I secretly wondered how she was so certain she was heading to heaven. But at least that threat didn't involve her lighter…..

"Then hurry up and make up your mind, before I shoot myself!" he said. Sabrina crossed her arms across her chest,

"My decisions already been made." she said. Jeanette groaned, obviously getting tired too,

"OK, look Sabrina, I have to be home for my dad's dinner party and I need to get ready, so how about you come home with me, stay upstairs in my room until the party's over, and then we have a sleepover?" she suggested. Dally snorted,

"Dinner party? What, are your folks a bunch of Socs?" he said. Jeanette waved him off,

"So what do you say?" she pressed. Sabrina hesitated.

"Well… your parents are pretty lame, but I guess it's better than nothing. Besides, Riley can't sleep outside." Sabrina said. Jeanette bit her plump bottom lip,

"Uh, about that… I don't think my parents will be willing to let Riley stay too." Jeanette said, playing with her fingers. Sabrina's eyes widened,

"What? Where is she going to go then?" Sabrina said exasperated.

"I don't know! Maybe if you told me the reason why you two were running away in the first place, I could think of something! But my parents are going to be suspicious if she comes too! Not to mention, they already think you're a bad example." Jeanette pointed out. That just about did it. Sabrina and Jeanette were at each others throat, fighting like mortal enemies, rather than best friends. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why doesn't Riley just stay here?" I asked. Everyone stared at me, and I regretted ever saying it. This wasn't even my house, and I was making choices!

"That's a pretty good idea, can she stay Sodapop?" Jeanette asked, still looking rather annoyed. Sodapop looked unsure,

"Um, I'm not sure… I'll have to ask Darry, since Alex is already staying here…" he trailed on. Sabrina took a deep breath,

"Soda, please, just for one night. I promise I'll pay you back for this, please?" Sabrina said. I didn't even know please was part of Sabrina's vocabulary. Steve looked at Soda with pleading eyes, of course he would do anything to get on Sabrina's good side. Soda sighed, and smiled,

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Well since that's all settled, can we go now?" Jeanette said impatiently. I was just surprised she was still allowing Sabrina to stay after their little argument.

"Wait, I have to do one more thing," Sabrina said, turning to Riley who was following Dally's every move.

"Riley, you're going to stay here for the night, OK? Behave, got it?" She said sternly. Behave? I think Sabrina should really take her own advise instead of giving it. Riley rolled her hazel eyes,

"Yeah, whatever, later." Riley said unconcerned. Sabrina shook her head, and headed out the door,

"Thanks you guys, really…" I heard Jeanette whisper to us. I simply smiled at her,

"Wait," Sabrina said stopping to face us, her face cold.

"If any of you _dare_ touch my sister, you will wake up in a ditch in _Cuba_." she said seriously. Ditch in Cuba? I don't want to know how she'll get us there…Jeanette shook her head,

"Come on Sabrina! I'm going to be late!" Jeanette said, dragging Sabrina out the door,

"Don't touch me! You're spreading your innocence!" I heard Sabrina shout as they left.

When they were gone, the tension in the room left also. We all sat there, dumbstruck, unsure what to do now. Riley looked up at me,

"Hey Alex, is there any food?" she asked softly. I thought about it,

"Uh, I think we have chicken, are you allergic to anything?" I asked, trying to figure out the time. It was eleven when we left, and when we came back it had to be around twelve.…Had she eaten all morning?

"Nope!" Riley said eagerly. I stood up,

"Well you can help me cook, Ponyboy, Johnny, want to help too?" I asked. Johnny nodded,

"Sure Alexandra…..uh, der?" Ponyboy said, turning pale. I wanted to slap my hand against my forehead, I knew I should've just knocked him out, and made a run for it. No one seemed to notice though, well no one other than Riley, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Umm, lets get started than!" I said, changing the subject.

**Later...**

By the time we had all eaten lunch (I couldn't eat it, but Riley eats a _lot_), and made a light salad for dinner (my dinner...), I had set up a makeshift bed on the couch where I used to sleep for little Riley. She was exiting the bathroom when I had finished,

"Here, I hope this will do…" I said smiling at her, trying to make her feel comfortable. Her hair was in wet tangles from her shower, and she was wearing a giant, gray, t-shirt the fell off her shoulder, and reached her knees.

"Thank you…Dinner was delicious." she said , smiling, showing a gap where one of her front teeth should be. Aww! She's so cute!

She sat down on the couch, and opened her orange backpack, removing a black notebook and pencil. She moved to a corner on the couch, and started jotting something down inside. I swayed on my feet, and waited for something to do. Riley finally looked up,

"Can I help you?" she said sweetly. I blushed,

"Oh, sorry… So what are you writing about?" I said, sitting next to her. Maybe I could get some information on why they were running away. Riley shrugged,

"Stuff. Look can I have some privacy?" she said. I smiled,

"Uh, sure, 'night." I said, walking away slowly. She rolled her eyes,

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled, as I ran to Ponyboy's room. Inside, Pony was already asleep, so there was no awkwardness of sleeping together until morning, when we woke up. I crawled under the covers, to a light breathing Pony, he looked so peaceful while he was asleep…Is that creepy of me to be staring at him? I started closing my eyes, but I could not fall asleep, something didn't feel right about Riley…

I woke up a couple hours later, still not able to shut off my brain from worry. I sighed and sat up, taking my arm off from Ponyboy's body (how does it always end up there?). I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen for a glass of water. I got a cup, and chugged down the water, cooling my parched throat.

"Ah, better…" I said, noticing the living room lights were still on. Was Riley still awake? I entered the room, and saw Riley, sleeping in fetal position, shivering. I shook my head laughing, and went next to her, draping the covers on her. She immediately relaxed, absorbing the warmth. I sighed, she was so lucky to be blessed with beauty. I turned away, beginning to walk back to the room, when I tripped on her orange backpack. I fell on the floor, hurting my injured ribs even more, which throbbed in pain. I quickly looked at Riley, she hadn't awaken from all my noise. I sat on my knees, and began picking up the contents of her backpack from floor, halting at the black notebook. I rubbed my fingers against the spine of it, maybe this could answer my questions… Should I open it? It was invading her privacy… Oh what the heck! Just one page! I opened up to the middle, and began reading: _Dear Notebook,_

_Today was a pretty bad day. Mom was still gone, on something I like to call "I'm-a-depressed-psychotic-single-dependent-mother-who-doesn't-care-for-her-children-and-vanishes-for-five-days-straight. Yup, that's my mom. Anyways, when I heard the door shut, I immediately jumped to the door,_

"_Mom…?Oh it's just you." I said, seeing Sabrina, as she kicked off her boots._

"_Glad to see you too Riley." she said sarcastically. I frowned,_

"_Sorry, thought you were mom…" I mumbled sadly. Sabrina raised an eyebrow,_

"_Five day dissapearance acts?" she guessed. I nodded at her, she knew mom. She rolled her eyes,_

"_Please Riley, that women is crazy, I wouldn't be surprized if she woke up in some ditch in Quba." she said. _(So that's where she got that whole Cuba thing)_ Sabrina headed to our closet sized room to change into her work uniform at the diner. She had taken up double shifts and all since summer beegan_

"_Sabrina, have you heard from dad?" I whispered… How stupid of me! _

"_What was that, Rye?" she asked me. She was my sister and best friends, so I told her everything. But dad was an off-limit topic with her._

"_No…nothing, I was just wondering what's for dinner." I lied to her. I had to. She already didn't have such good memoryes with him because of the whole 'not my daughter' thing. But hair color does not determyne whether or not someone is your child, it's the connection and love. Something he seems to be lacking…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Riley_

That was so sad! Their father didn't believe Sabrina was related to him, and their mother disappears randomly? I felt as if I was close to finding out the truth, so I skipped a few more pages to a more recent entry. One that was dated yesterday.

_Dear Notebook,_

_I don't have much time to write at the moment, but I'll include the details later! Dad came home tonight, after six years! You see, I was sleeping (after my small dinner of jelly from a jar), and I heard lots of yelling outside my room. I sat up and opened the door, peeking my head through. And there he was. Dad was shouting at a red faced mom. I couldn't help gasping._

"_Dad…?" I whispered, stupidly. He was right in front of me! He smiled,_

"_Riley, how are you my son?" he joked. I frowned at him,_

"_I'm a girl…" I said softly. He shrugged,_

"_Sure, sure, playing dress up, I get it. Perfectly normal for boys your age." he said. I wanted to glare at him, but what good would that do? He still would never acept me unless I was a boy. But that's not hapening anytime soon. Mom looked annoyed at me, she's still blamed me for dad leaving. But in case she doesn't know, it's the boy who picks the child's gender. So if there's anyone to blame, it's him._

"_Useless child…" I heard her mutter. At least she was sober enouf to speak._

"_Useless wife, cheats on you and can't give you any sons." dad told mom cruelly. That's all it took, to get mom to snap._

_The words they used were bad, really, really, REALLY bad. And it didn't just stop at words, Notebook. They started throwing stuff at each other, and me! I can't say everything right now, but let's just say, I woke up underneath a flipped over couch. That's when Sabrina found me and- Oh she's telling me it's time to go. I don't know where we're going yet, but I'll finish telling you the rest lat-_

Her entry cut off there, so I'm guessing Sabrina must've dragged her out. So that's what happened last night to make them run away. I slumped down, the next page must have all the details, since it was the one she was writing tonight.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" an icy voice said behind me. I almost jumped right out of my skin, as a chill ran down my back. I turned around, embarrassed, to a calm looking Riley. What should I say? "Uh… um, I'm sorry." I said quickly, remembering to keep my 'manly' tone. She held out her hand, and I gave her back the notebook slowly. She didn't seem mad, but it was hard to tell. We didn't speak for a second, if it was because she was mad, I don't know, but it was scaring me.

"So now you know." she said quietly, sitting crossed legged on the couch. I couldn't meet her eyes,

"Look, I had no idea, it's just… I needed to know why-"

"You didn't _need_ anything. You could not contain your curiosity, and read my private notebook. Do you know you could get arrested for such crimes?" she said. Woah, this girl sounded much older than she looked. I looked down,

"I'm sorry." I repeated. She sighed,

"It's fine, I mean it's not your fault my family is messed up." she said, sounding a little more relaxed. I swallowed and looked up, seeing tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry…" I whispered to her, taking a seat next to her. She quickly wiped her tears away,

"I'm not!" she protested, her voice breaking. Why did she have to act so tough? She sniffed,

"OK, maybe I am… But how would you like to have one of your parents gone half the time, and drunk the other half, and another parent that disappeared from the face of the Earth, just because you weren't a boy?" she asked me, pitifully. I thought about, it sounded a lot like my family, except one parent is gone half the time, and working the other half. And another parent is just plain old gone because… well I never knew exactly why mom left without leaving an address. That's something I may never know.

"I wouldn't like it, not at all." I finally told Riley. She nodded, smiling through tears,

"I mean, you only have two options then: Become hard and cold, like Sabrina, or become weak and pathetic, like me." she said laughing, trying to hide the pain in her voice (not very well if I might add…). I rubbed her back in small circles, hoping I wasn't acting _too _feminine. But what could I say? I'm a sucker for kids.

"You are not pathetic! You have lots of options, like being smart, or being athletic…" I said with false happiness. Riley rolled her eyes,

"And what good would that do? Dad still would never accept me, even if I married a billionaire, and even if I did marry one, mom would just take all the money to feed her alcohol addiction." she said, not in a joking tone. I laughed though, trying to play the humor card (I should really leave that one to Two-Bit…),

"What about marrying a prince like Cinderella? Anything is possible if you believe." I told her smiling. Mom always told me that when I was little. Riley snorted,

"What are you? Some stupid princess storybook? You need to wake up, 'cause life ain't just some fairytale." she said, resting back in the couch. It was funny how Trisha had said the same exact thing to me, that day I ran away, which seemed like weeks ago. But it was also strange how Riley knew this, but I still didn't. Maybe I _was_ stuck in some imaginary fairytale, and had to stop dreaming, and get on with life.

"Why doesn't your father think Sabrina is his child?" I asked. Riley smiled,

"Apparently, he based it off her hair color. In case you haven't noticed, my hair is awfully lighter then Sabrina's…" she said, twisting a strand of her hair on her fingers. It was true, Riley's light strawberry blonde hair was no match against Sabrina's crow black one. I could see why he wouldn't believe it.

"So why did you guys run away?" I said. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you read my last page?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well, he started throwing things at mom and me. Pretty soon we were all fighting, well _they_ were, I was struggling to get out. I don't know what happened afterwards, I woke up under the couch, and when Sabrina came home from her night shift at the diner, she had enough. We took everything we could fit in our bags, and left. But she wanted to tell Jeanette goodbye first." she explained. I smiled,

"Aw, she must really love Jeanette!" I said. Riley shook her head,

"No, Sabrina doesn't love anyone. She just tolerates Jeanette." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. I was caught speechless,

"Oh." was all I could say. Riley shrugged her thin shoulders,

"If you don't believe me, ask them tomorrow. But she'll tell you she doesn't love anyone, I don't know if she loves me." she answered, a little sad. I looked at her, puzzled,

"If she didn't love you, would she run away with you? She could've just left you." I pointed out. Riley simply shrugged again,

"Maybe, I don't know. But we vowed off love years ago." Riley said. I looked at her, alarmed.

"What? Why?" I asked. She exhaled,

"You don't understand , do you? Love ruined our family. Love can bring people together, and tear them apart. But if there's no love, there's nothing. So that's why Sabrina will never get married or date." she said. I raised an eyebrow again. Sabrina? Not having a boyfriend? I just cannot believe that.

"I know, I know, hard to believe, right? She's a big flirt and all, but it's all talk. She won't go _anywhere_ with you. She's tougher to get than Jeanette!" she said. I guess Dallas was wrong, maybe Jeanette is easier than he thought. I laughed,

"Well maybe you're right," I said, getting up, "Riley, it was… nice talking to you, but we should really get to bed." I was heading off to 'my' room, when Riley snorted,

"I told you about my life, now it's your turn." Riley said. I raised an eyebrow,

"My turn for what?" I asked confused. Riley snorted again,

"Please, I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know you're a girl." she said. I froze, unsure what to say. She _knew_. But how? Had I been to opening with her? I don't know how she figured it out, I just needed to know.

"How do you…know?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I'm young, but not stupid. Honestly, I don't know how you fooled any of them. I knew you were a girl from the moment you fell on me at the DX." she said casually, like it was no big deal.

"But how?" I asked again.

"Your face, it was too…_soft_, and so were your hands. And you were too gentle with me, I knew it. And who sleeps with a hat? By the way, can I have my hat back?" she asked. I looked at her, stunned.

"Your…hat?" I asked. I remember the 'magic' coming to me, and leading me to the DX station.

"Uh-huh. I was exploring the neighborhood, and it was really windy. My hat fell off, and I couldn't find it! But when I saw it on you, I was sure it was mine." she said, smiling. I blushed, I felt like a thief, stealing a little kids hat.

"Oh… sorry…" I said, about to remove the hat. She laughed,

"Just kidding, you can keep it. I have hundreds in my room. Besides you need it more than I do." she said. I smiled at her, as she got under the covers,

"Well goodnight!" she said. I looked at her confused,

"Wait, didn't you want to know about my life, and why I'm pretending to be a… you know." I said. She shrugged,

"Nah, I got bored." she answered. I laughed,

"In twenty seconds?" I asked. She laughed with me,

"No, I was just playing. I didn't get bored, but… I figured you must have a good reason for pretending to be a boy, and I don't think you're ready to admit why. I know I sometimes dress like a boy, wishing I was one. But I don't like explaining to people why, but it's easier for me to tell you because… because you're doing the same." she said smiling, showing her oh-so cute gap. I couldn't help but smile back,

"Thanks Riley, you're a pretty cool kid, but I think you should stop dressing so much like a boy. It's taking away from your real beauty." I told her. She rolled her eyes,

"I think you should take that advice yourself." she said, snickering. I grabbed her pillow, and threw it at her face,

"Go to bed. Oh and mind keeping this a secret, between the two of us?" I asked, as I stood up. She frowned,

"You told Ponyboy. But sure, why not." she said. How does she know this stuff? I paused halfway,

"Hey Riley?" I said. She looked up at me,

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Where were you and Sabrina planning on going?" I asked. They might not have a solid plan, but they must've had an idea.

"Uhh, we were thinking about going to our uncles house, Uncle Kenton." she said.

I think I just died. I spun around to look at her, it can't be.

"Alex? Are you alright?" she asked, sitting up, looking worried. I gulped,

"Your uncle… wha-what's his first name?" I said, hardly able to breath. _Calm down Alex_, I told myself, _They are thousands of men with the last name Kenton, don't get paranoid_. Riley thought about it for a second,

"Um, his name… uh, Michael, yeah that's right, uncle Michael Kenton. Why?" she asked. I couldn't answer her, because all I could do was stare at the little eleven year old. I knew I had a bad feeling about Riley and Sabrina! And just when I thought all my problems were over! Sabrina and Riley were related to him, the Boy Toy! Michael was their uncle…

And I was staring at his niece.

**Duh, duh, duuuuh! The Boy Toy's nieces! What are the odds? Hahahaha, hope this was exciting, I thought I was kind of slow, but I guess there's always slow parts in good stories! Review!**


	15. The Royal Outing

**Hello my lovelies! Who hates the Boy Toy more than ever now? I love him because no Michael, no drama! Besides, Alex's life would be sooooo much easier, which is no fun! I can't wait until the next chapter, so much more drama! Alright, enough rambling! On with the story!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

I walked into the kitchen after a nice, long shower, stretching my sore arms. With little sleep from my talk with Riley, I felt kind of like a zombie, going on with life, without being mentally aware.

"Morning…" I said to everyone, in my most 'mysterious' boy voice.

"Hey Alex!" Sodapop said cheerfully. I was surprised to see the whole gang there, eating chocolate cake and… is that green pancakes?

Everyone else just mumbled hellos to me, without looking up, I wonder why? Did I do something wrong? I took a seat next to Riley, who was mimicking Dally's every move with an imaginary cigarette.

"Hi Riley, how was your night?" I asked, smiling at her. She looked a me with cold, hard eyes.

"Why do you want to know about my night? Are you some stalker or something?" she said as I flinched. Riley, the sweet, kind, little girl who knew my secret was treating me like some stranger? What if she told the gang about me being a girl? I started to get panicked, and I knew she saw it in my eyes,

"Relax Alex! I was just messin' with you! It was great, thanks!" she said laughing. I saw the warmness return in her hazel eyes, and her cheeks warmed in happiness. I sighed, she hadn't told.

"I taught her well, huh?" Dallas said, smirking. I frowned at him,

"Dally, stop corrupting Riley's innocence." I said disapprovingly. Dally shrugged,

"Can't corrupt what was never there." He said, putting his cigarette on the table. I wanted to hit him, but couldn't. Mom always said violence was wrong, but Dally was wrong about her innocence… so doesn't that mean I get to hit him? But after last night, I was starting to doubt Riley's sanity….

"_Alex? Alex are you OK?" Riley said in a worried tone. I gulped, taking in deep breaths,_

"_Yeah, just fine… Are you sure Michael Kenton's your uncle?" I asked her. She nodded her wet, tangled hair._

"_Positive, why?" she asked. What could I say? Your uncle is psycho? He tried to kill me? He ruined my parent's marriage? Yeah, she'll tell the gang the truth about my identity for sure!_

"_Uh, he was my teacher when I was little…" I lied. She rose an eyebrow, but didn't dare object._

"Why is everyone so quiet?" I said again. Ponyboy gave me a signal with his eyes that told me to look to the left. I slowly turned and gasped, Two-Bit's shoulder was bleeding!

"Wh-what happened?" I said, sounding a little too feminine. Two-Bit shrugged, wincing,

"Socs… man they won't quit!" he said, rubbing his bandage shoulder. I nodded,

"They are getting to be an issue…" I agreed. They had jumped Pony, Johnny, Sabrina, Jeanette, and me, Steve, and now Two-Bit? This was getting out of hand.

"But don't worry, they won't be doing anything for a while." Two-Bit said smirking. I tried to smile at him, but was too shaken up to. We all exchanged glances when we heard the door slam. We stood up, and went to the living room to see who it was,

"Ah, Sabrina… and who's your friend?" I said as Sabrina threw her jacket on the floor, and was followed by a girl dressed in black.

"What are you babbling about, It? I knew you were weird, but blind too?" she said, rolling her eyes at me. I frowned, looking at the mysterious girl closer. The girl turned to look at me, and beneath all the make-up, I saw something in her dazzling green eyes.

"_Jeanette_?" I gasped. The moment I said her name, she laughed, and her laughter caused the gang to stare at her in shock.

"Yeah, it's me…" she said, playing with her black-painted nails. I couldn't take my eyes off her face, it just could not be her!

The once sweet looking blonde, now looked deadly. Her wavy hair had black streaks in it, her clothes looked like something Sabrina's wardrobe vomited: leather shorts, black halter top, and matching black boots. Her eyes were lined heavily in black, her face caked in make up, and her lips coated in a thick layer of black lip stick. She looked like a Sabrina wannabe.

"Wow." was all Two-Bit said, which surprised me a bit, he always seemed to be crackin' a joke.

"Your hair…" Ponyboy said.

"Chill, it's only extensions." Sabrina said, seeming annoyed at all the attention Jeanette seemed to be receiving. The guys looked at her confused,

"Fake hair." I explained, as they nodded. Steve glared at me,

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously. I stared at him, I'm pretty sure most guys knew what extensions were. Obviously not.

"Uh, I knew what they were." said Ponyboy, backing me up. I smiled, not yet realizing what he was trying to do.

"I'm sure most people know what they are." Jeanette said in a light tone. See? Even she agrees with me. Even beneath all that make-up, her eyes radiated with warmth. Steve shrugged,

"Whatever…" he muttered. Sabrina glanced around the room, trying to distract herself from the lack of attention,

"Hey where's Riley?" she said.

"Right here," Riley said, entering the room, while putting the cigarette Dally had left on the table in her mouth. Sabrina's face seemed to drain,

"Get away from that!" she hissed, snatching it out of her mouth,

"Don't you know how bad these are?" Sabrina shouted. Riley shrugged,

"Listen up, _broad_, you better cool it. It's just a cancer stick, man." Riley, said sounding a lot like Dally. Sabrina stared at her shocked, like she couldn't believe Riley had just said that.

"What did you…?" she trailed on. Dally snickered, and Sabrina shot him a deadly look,

"_You_! Stop brainwashing my sister!" she snapped at him. Dally didn't reply, but from the smile on his mouth, we could tell he was struggling not to break down laughing.

"Geez, relax Sabrina." said Riley, crossing her arms.

"Cut it out Riley!" Sabrina snapped at her. Just like magic, the dark look left Riley's eyes, and was replaced with fright.

"Sorry… Dally told me you would think it was funny…" she whispered, her voice quavering. I saw Steve and Two-Bit roll their eyes as Riley began crying, her eyes huge.

"Knew she couldn't handle it…" I heard Dally mutter.

"Riley she was just kidding." Sodapop said laughing at her, trying to calm her down. Riley's cheeks redden, and she ran to me, hugging my waist.

"Shh, Riley, what's the matter?" I murmured softly.

"Sa-Sabrina's mad at me, she's going to leave me… just like mommy and daddy." she cried in my abdomen. I rubbed her hair and rocked her softly,

"No, she's not, she just doesn't want to see you become like Dally. Dumber than a loaf of bread." I joked as Dally growled at me. That didn't seem to work, and I looked up for help from the gang.

I thought their eyes would be gentle and warm, but instead, they all had the same expression in them: Pedophile, creep, sicko, _Michael_ (Well everyone but Ponyboy who looked panicked). I blushed, if I was a girl, no one would care, they would think how sweet and cute, but since I wasn't one (to their eyes), it seemed like I was Michael, sick and twisted and into little, defenseless girls!

"Riley, stop it, they're staring at us." I said too quietly for them to hear. She pulled away,

"But Alex!" she whined. Sabrina's eyes narrowed,

"Riley, it's time to go, say goodbye and get your stuff. Jeanette wants to take us to the lake for a picnic." she said stiffly. Dally snorted,

"Picnic?" he said, amusement in his voice. Riley shook her head,

"I'm not going anywhere unless Alex is coming." she said. I couldn't help but smile a bit,

"Riley stop messing around and lets _go_." Sabrina said impatiently.

"No! I want to stay here with Alex." she insisted. I really liked Riley, and I had to admit, after finding out about her family, I did resent her a bit, but she was still Riley. Sabrina sighed exasperated, like she was a tired mother trying to get her child to eat his vegetables.

"How about we all go? That way, we can all hang out together?" Jeanette suggested. Sabrina put one hand on her hip,

"What did I tell you? Less talking and giving out your opinions, and only speak when insulting or correcting others!" Sabrina told Jeanette. Whoever was stupid enough to follow that advice must have some serious issues. Insulting people gets you _nowhere _in life, well unless you're Sabrina, that gets you to become an arsonist in training.

"That sounds fun." I agreed with Jeanette, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. The gang gave me another curious look, was picnics for girls? I blushed, wishing desperately for a book on how to be a boy. I'm pretty sure they sell those in libraries.

"Yeah, I want to go too…" Ponyboy said nervously. I smiled at him, I'm pretty sure they would believe him since he's a boy. I hope. Sodapop thought about,

"Sure, why not?" he said smiling. Johnny nodded,

"Sounds fun." he agreed. Everyone else murmured an approval and it was settled: Three and a half girls and six greasers were going on a picnic.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it beautiful!" Jeanette marveled once we reached the lake. Even dressed in black, she still managed to act her bubbly self. But I couldn't help noticing Dally give her a few looks, maybe he might dig her too.<p>

The lake _was_ beautiful. It stretched out the horizon, until it met the golden sun. It had a nice grassy field nearby the shore, and a small dock for boats and fishing. There were plenty of apple trees and bushes with fruit on them. It looked like something from a picture.

"Wow…" I whispered, as Riley held onto my hand tightly.

"I know right?" she said smiling up at me as her strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sun. I wanted to hug her and swing her around, but with the gang already giving us suspicious looks, I decided to keep that stuff for when we're alone.

We settled on a picnic sheet, where Jeanette had placed a basket in the center.

"What are we eating?" Two-Bit asked excitedly. Jeanette opened the basket, revealing a variety of food,

"Baloney sandwiches!" she said. I could've sworn Ponyboy and Johnny turned a pale green and swayed to the side.

"Oh, please don't say that word…" Ponyboy said, covering his mouth like he was going to be sick. Jeanette raised an eyebrow,

"OK…? We also have peanut butter and jelly, Coca Cola, crackers, and we can pick apples from the trees!" she said. I grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (considering I couldn't eat baloney…) and began eating it. Dally didn't want anything, and simply drunk the Coke and smoked a cigarette. Riley tried to do the same (just drinking, not eating), but with the look Sabrina gave her, she grabbed three baloney sandwiches and stuffed them down her throat.

After we had finished eating, Riley couldn't sit still for five seconds so we decided to go pick some apples.

"I'll come too." Sodapop said, following us. I turned away to hide my facial expression. I liked Soda, I really did, but I needed to get as much information from Riley about Michael right now! I didn't have time to be blushing about embarrassing things Sodapop made me do.

"What do you think about Jeanette's make over?" Sodapop asked as Riley raced around, plucking berries off of bushes. I shrugged,

"It's makes her stand out, no doubt about it. But, she isn't fooling anyone with the whole look, her eyes just give off sweetness." I answered. Soda nodded, watching me reach for an apple.

"Alex, you never really told us about your family. What's it like?" he asked. I stood on my tip-toes, still struggling to get the apple because of my height,

"What's to tell? I have a mom and dad, they're split up, I'm going to see my mom." I answered quickly, focusing on the apple. Soda sighed, and reached for the apple, taking it down in one swift movement,

"Here," he said, tossing it at me. I'm pretty clumsy, so it danced of my finger tips and plummeted to the ground.

"Here, I got it." we both said at the same time, and knelt on the ground reaching for it. If you couldn't guess what happened next, let me give you a hint: You know in the movies, when a girl likes a guy, there's always that 'moment' where their hands touch at the same time, and there's that awkward silence? Yeah, that's what happened.

Our hands touched, and we looked at each other, and something in my stomach started fluttering. I felt sick and dizzy, but then it dawned on me: I'm a boy, touching another boy's _hand_! I pulled away immediately, afraid someone had seen our little exchanged. Luckily the gang was still by the lake and Riley was still filling up her basket with blueberries. I blushed as I looked at him, and he gave me a strange look, great, he must think I like him! Which I don't. The feeling in my stomach was just… the sandwiches. Sabrina probably poisoned them or something, and it's a side effect. Besides, he can have any girl in Tulsa, I doubt he'll take the one who looks like a boy and has half a set of boobs, when he can get the real thing.

"Alex! Can you pick me up? I want to get an apple!" Riley said, skipping to us. I smiled at her,

"Sure," I said, boosting her up. Sadly, after years of being on the Trisha diet, I had little energy and strength to pick her up. I could only get her about a foot off the ground before gasping and dropping her. Sodapop laughed,

"Alex, we need to get you to a gym soon." he said, picking up Riley with ease. I shook my head, I'd be leaving in less then a week, no point in exercising. Riley got the apple, but accidentally let it slip between her small hands, and it fell on Soda's face,

"Ouch," he said, losing hold of Riley for just a second, but long enough for her to fall on top of him, and bring me down with her. We all sat up and looked at each other, laughing. Underneath the shade of my/Riley's hat, I could see Soda's Greek god-like features. If only I was as pretty as Riley, Jeanette, Sabrina, or even Trisha, maybe, just maybe I could've been his goddess.

"You guys we're going swimming." Sabrina said, interrupting our laughter. I looked up and saw something in her eyes, something I could not identify. Was it anger? Sadness? _Jealousy_? I couldn't tell for sure, but Sabrina was hard to read. I stood up and helped Riley up as Soda dashed ahead of us. I shook my head laughing,

"So you like Soda, huh?" Riley said as we walked towards the shore. I shot her a glance,

"Who told you that?" I asked. Riley smiled,

"Your behavior, and don't you dare deny it, why else would you be blushing?" she said. I blushed deeper,

"Because I blush at everything! And I do _not_ like him. I mean he's sweet and all, but… I just don't, I don't know." I sighed. Riley didn't seem affected by this,

"Then you like Ponyboy?" she guessed. I looked at her bewildered,

"No! I mean, yeah I like him, as a friend. But, that's it!" I said. I didn't know how much more I could blush, but it wasn't because I liked him. It was because I was thinking of the time I woke up with my hand draped across him… Oh, the embarrassment!

"Then it's Johnny, right?" she said, without skipping a beat. I grabbed my Jane Eyre book I had brought with me,

"No! Riley! Just because I'm staying with them, does not automatically mean I have to like one of them!" I said, looking at Johnny and Ponyboy laugh by the pond. He was too adorable! Wait… what? Riley must really be getting to me,

"Isn't Dally so cool? I think you should like him, maybe even date him. I wish I could become just like him!" she said sighing. I remembered how Riley had acted this morning under Dally's 'instruction', she had scared me half to death.

"As far as he's concerned, I'm a guy so I can't date other guys, besides…You know what? Enough about the guys! What's going on with you and Sabrina? Before last night, you two were stuck to each other like glue, now you don't even want to be near her." I said changing the subject. Riley kicked a rock,

"She doesn't care about me, I know it. I doubt she even loves me, but Alex, you understand me, you know how it feels like to be judged on your appearance instead of yourself." she said sadly. I laughed,

"Riley, we've been through this, she really does care. And I hate being judged too, but that's society for you. Just, trust me, she loves you. Go and hug her, you'll see." I pressed. Riley looked at me uncertain. But sighed, running to Sabrina and tackling her on the floor. I saw Sabrina get really irritated at first, but after Riley said something, her face softened and she hugged her back. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that as soon as we got home, I would ask them about Michael.

"Want to join us?" Johnny whispered at me. He and Ponyboy were throwing rocks across the lake. I smiled, and leaned down, grabbing a rock. I pulled my arm back and tossed it in the water as it left a trail of ripples. It didn't go very far, even to me, but I wasn't the strongest. Johnny had a smile on his lips,

"Maybe you should try underhand, like this," he said, pulling my hand back, and helping me throw it across the sparkling water further than before.

"Woah! That was so cool!" I said, my voice slightly too high. Johnny didn't seem to notice though, and just let go of my hands smiling…I felt a blush come along, a boy had just held my hand! This is the first time a guy had held my hand! Even though my reaction was delayed, it caused him to give me an awkward glance.

"Hey Alex, check this out!" Jeanette shouted, as she dived into the lake in her bathing suit. The water splashed my head and face, but I didn't mind, it was way to hot anyways. Sabrina, who was in her bathing suit too (they must've worn them underneath their clothes), jumped in after her, making a bigger splash.

"Hey! Watch it!" Steve shouted. Sabrina snickered,

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased. Steve didn't hesitate diving in the water too, followed by Two-Bit and Soda. Jeanette came closer to shore, all her make up washed off, and smiled,

"Aren't you going to join us?" she asked Dallas. Dally shook his head,

"Why?" he said, uncaring. Jeanette smiled,

"Because you're already wet!" she said, splashing water on his face. She giggled as he glared at her,

"So, are you coming in or not?" she pressed. He looked really annoyed, so she didn't give him a chance to answer before she pulled him into the water with her. Before Dallas could get his hands on her, Jeanette disappeared into the deep water, vanishing like magic. I shook my head in laughter, Jeanette had gotten Dallas Winston in water!

"Hey It! Come in! _Now_!" Sabrina ordered. Any other day, if someone had invited for a dip, I would've jumped in no doubt. But as I noticed the guys removing their shirts, I realized that wouldn't work out so well for me…

"No thanks, I don't like water." I said, settling down to read Jane Eyre. Sabrina splashed water in my face,

"I didn't ask you what you like, I told you to get in!" she said. I chewed my bottom lip, praying desperately she would just drop it.

"No, Alex really hates water." said Ponyboy. I couldn't help frowning, all day he's been backing me up… _protecting_ me in a way. I was doing just fine (sort of) without him! I don't need him babying me, just because he knows my secret. But then again, maybe I do. Sabrina rolled her eyes,

"I wasn't talking to you, now come on It!" she said with an edge to her voice. Jeanette resurfaced,

"Come on in Alex!" she said waving, as Dally glared at the little blonde. I looked over at Riley and gave her a pleading look.

"Uh, Sabrina, can I come in…" Riley asked trying to distract her.

"No, you don't have a bathing suit, now hurry up Alex!" she continued. Riley shrugged at me, like she didn't know what else to do.

"I really can't swim…"

"And I really don't care. In. Now." she said firmly. I gulped looking at a panicked Ponyboy and a startled Riley. By now, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were interested and trying to get me in also. There was really no way out of this, huh?

I was doomed.

**How will Alex get out of this one? Well you'll find out soon! Also, I didn't know if extensions were invented yet (I knew wigs were….), so if not, it's fan fiction, my imagination! And I wanted to say thanks for all the support and patience! The reviews keep me going, so I wanted to start thanking people who review like every chapter, and work my way up from there! If you don't see your name down here now, don't worry, you will! Eventually… **

**Review!**

**Special thanks to:**

**togssg16,**** Greaser-Love1008, DHIsDaBest, Em-ster 9-1-1, A.E. Zurita, LetMeRunAwayWithYou, GreaserGirlie, red0819, and many, many more! I'll get to you soon!**


	16. The Royal Kitchen

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks for the reviews, you guys made me realize that I actually have potential! I always thought I sucked at writing, even though I loved to, but you guys obviously like it, right? Well I'm rambling too much, so on with the story!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

**Poll (Optional): Who's your 3 favorite OC's in this story? Just out of curiosity….**

**WARNING: Cliffhanger! (Duh… wouldn't be me without one)**

I gulped, what should I do? This day had begun so good, and now it was making a turn for the worse. Why was Sabrina so pushy? I had said no, but she wasn't listening! What should I do? I kept playing with my hat, the time seeming to drag on forever like a never ending chess game. Maybe I should just give up the hoax and tell the truth. For some odd reason, once I thought that, a strange memory came to mind. It wasn't really important, just sad, but for some reason, it came back to me.

Around the time I was twelve, Trisha wanted to remodel the house, or as I like to say it, buy useless junk that we don't need, just to waste daddy's money instead of buying food. In the living room, we had a small bookshelf with all my mom's books inside, cookbooks, novels, dictionaries, etc. For some reason it bothered Trisha, so she told me to get rid of them. I'm not really social, so I mainly just read, and those books were my safe harbor, my comfort. They helped me when mom left. Throwing away those books was like forgetting mom ever existed. So I said no. Bad idea. She threatened to lock me in the Punee for two weeks or until I died. Whichever came _last_. I was too young to know she was bluffing, so I threw them away, holding in tears. When daddy came home, he didn't even notice, he didn't even care. If I had said no, she might've hit me, maybe thrown me in the Punee, but I highly doubt she would _murder_ me. All I had to do is stand my ground and fight back, but I didn't.

I know I regret it now, but it was all in the past, I was too little and naïve to have known, but this was my chance to make it up to mom. If I could convince Sabrina that she couldn't bully me into getting me in the water, maybe it might just work. I looked at a smirking Sabrina,

"No, I don't want to, and you can't make me." I said firmly. Two-Bit, Soda, Ponyboy, and Johnny had a surprised expression on their faces. Did they really think I was that quiet? Riley smiled at me,

"I knew you always had it in you." I heard her whisper. Sabrina frowned at me, she knew she had lost, and I had won. I smiled in victory, I can't believe I just spoke my mind! I never felt so great!

"Fine, it was getting boring anyways, help me out." Sabrina said shrugging. I walked to the shore to go and help her. I'm so stupid.

I'm naturally helpful, and when people ask for help, I never say no. I reached out for Sabrina's pale hand, not realizing how determined she truly was. The moment our hands touched, she tugged me down with her. It didn't quite register what had happened in my mind, not until the cold rushing water hit my face. I had half a second to remember to hold my breath, but I felt some water go in my nostrils, stinging slightly. I was ready to go back to the surface when I noticed something: my hair was flying around my face.

When you wear a cap and jump (get pulled) into water, most likely it will come off. Well, that's exactly what happened. I looked up, spotting the blue hat floating slowing to the surface. I started panicking, which is never a good idea when you're in water. What should I do? If I went up, they would know for sure, but I can't just stay down here forever. But maybe I could, maybe a mermaid would swim by and give me gills or something and take me to their kingdom. Yeah, either that, or I'll drown. I looked around, my brown hair in my face, where should I go? God, if you help me, I promise to read less and be more social! That was a pretty dumb promise, but God must've heard me through the water, because another figure splashed in after me. I couldn't see at first who it was, but once the person came in sight, I nearly gasped. It was Ponyboy! Boy, was I glad to see him, and the best part, he was swimming to me with my hat in his hand! He was smiling at me, and placed it on my head, putting one of my hands on top of it to weigh it down, and taking the other to haul me to the surface. I was thankful for his help, and felt guilty for ever getting frustrated at him babying me.

The moment we broke free from the surface, I took in a huge gasp of air, my eyes opening wide. Jeanette quickly swam towards us,

"Alex! Ponyboy! Are you guys OK?" she said worried. I coughed and heaved as Ponyboy slapped my back.

"Yeah…fine." I gasped. She glanced down at the water, and looked straight at Ponyboy's hands, which were intertwined with mine. I don't know what she was thinking, but I doubt she would believe me if I said he had dragged me up, even if I was telling the truth.

I quickly pulled away, not wanting to get her anymore suspicious than she already was. Ponyboy looked at me and his ears reddened,

"Sorry…" he whispered. Did I hurt his feelings? He was trying to help, but for some reason, it felt like he was treating me like a little kid again.

"Can we go back to shore? I'm fr-freezing." I chattered. Jeanette blinked,

"Yeah, we should." she said, leading the way.

Everyone was already out, getting the picnic stuff, everyone but Soda, Johnny, and Riley who looked concerned.

"Alex! You're OK!" Riley squealed, running to hug me.

"Riley no! Sabrina will kill me if you get wet." I stopped her. She pouted, but smiled up at me,

"I have lots of apples!" she said cheerfully. I smiled at her, she seemed so carefree at times.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" I heard Sodapop ask. I didn't hear his responses, but didn't really care. All I wanted was to be home, in my small bedroom with the chipped, blue walls. Everyone started walking, and Sodapop went ahead to join the others, which left Pony, Johnny, Riley, and me behind.

"That was an interesting day." Johnny said. Ponyboy nodded as I shivered like a wet cat.

"But at least we had fun." Ponyboy said looking at me. I smiled at him, at least we did. I wanted to thank Ponyboy when I saw how red he was turning. Had my hat fallen off? I rose an eyebrow in confusion, but all he did was cross his arms on his chest, and kept looking down and back at me. I didn't understand at first, until I realized he was telling me to look down. When I did, I'm sure I broke the record for blushing.

Since my blue shirt was wet, it clung to my skin like slim, so it contoured my figure (or whatever category my body fell under). Even though I had no curves, my chest gave it a little shape, too distinctive for a boy to have. I couldn't find the strength to meet his eyes, this was so embarrassing! Even Ponyboy seemed more embarrassed, at least he wasn't like the other greaser hoods who would take advantage of this opportunity to stare.

"Here." Riley said, flinging her burgundy jacket at me. I had forgotten she was there, and didn't even know she had been paying such close attention to us. I gave her a grateful look, seeing that she wearing a white t-shirt underneath, and prayed she wasn't too cold. I quickly zipped it on, and crossed my arms, just in case. Even though it was too small, it kept me warm and hid everything well. I had to remember to thank Ponyboy and Riley later, they had saved me today.

"Are you guys going to stay there all day? Hurry up!" snapped Steve. I was so ready to chuck a rock at his head, he didn't need to yell and ruin this good moment. But we walked faster anyways, not wanting to be left behind after such a magical day.

* * *

><p>After I had taken a shower (my hair grew, it now almost reaches the base of my neck!) and switched into clean pajamas, I started cooking with Riley, who was going to spend the night with us again. Everyone else had left long ago, and it was just Riley, Soda, Pony, and me. I didn't know where Soda and Ponyboy were, but this is what I needed, alone time with Riley (not to sound creepy, I just need info about Michael). We were making a pie with the apples she had picked today, so she was really excited about that. As the pie baked, and the sweet aroma of cinnamon and apples wafting in the air, I decided this would be a perfect time to talk to her. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, writing something in her journal.<p>

"Hi Riley," I said sweetly. She smiled at me with her missing tooth,

"Hi Alex!" she said brightly. She was so happy, I couldn't break her heart.

"What are you doing?" I said, sitting next to her.

"Writing down the pie recipe, you used to tablespoons of cinnamon, right?" she asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, I did." I said. She continued writing, as I fidgeted, how should I say this? Riley was very sensitive, one wrong word could get her upset, and if I remembered clearly, if something happens to Riley, I'll wake up in a ditch in Cuba.

"Do you want to be a pastry chef when you grow up?" I asked her casually. She shrugged,

"I don't know how to cook, but mommy said when I turn sixteen, she'll take me to Vegas to be a showgirl! Can you believe it? She said millions of people will come every night just to watch me!" she marveled excitedly. I grimaced, she didn't know exactly what a showgirl was, and I bet if she did, she wouldn't like it half as much as she does now.

"Yeah, sure. But you seem to enjoy cooking, so there's always that option. And you're a good writer, so you could become an author." I pointed out. She simply shrugged again, not looking up,

"Not really… I'm not so good at spelling, ya' know? I hate Language Arts, I just don't get it. But math, science and history are easy, you just have to pay attention since they're all just facts. You can't change the rules or the past, it's already set in stone." she said. I was actually surprised she thought math was easy, most kids think it's difficult and a waste. But Riley isn't like most kids. Since we were on the subject of school, I think this is an appropriate time to bring up my old 'teacher', Michael.

"So, your uncle, how is he?" I said, twisting an orange in my hand. She smiled,

"He's great! He takes me horseback riding sometimes, and he always buys me dresses, not that I wear them anyways, but it's still real nice." she said, laughing to herself. I struggled to keep a smile on my face, that jerk had tried to kill me! I was not prepared to listen about how great he was.

"Yeah, about that… you might want to be careful around him." I said, digging my nails in the orange as the juice squirted on my hands. She looked at me confused,

"Huh? Why?" she said. I swallowed loudly, this was it, she could either believe me, or betray me.

"Well… because…Because I know him, not as my teacher I mean." I said quickly. She smiled,

"I knew he wasn't a teacher! But how do you know him?" she asked curiously. I kept biting my lip, how should I word this right?

"He isn't what you think Riley." I said slowly. She still had a blank expression on her face,

"I don't understand." was all she said. I sighed,

"Riley, he ruined my family." I said looking down.

It was deathly quiet after that, I was worried she was dead. I peeked at her pale face,

"You're lying." she whispered. My head shot up, I hated being called a liar.

"I am not! It's true! He and my mom… did stuff." I mumbled at the end. She was too young for me to use words like affair, but I hoped she understood. She just frowned at me,

"You're lying." she said repeated stiffly. I was about to fight back when I remembered Riley needed to be talked to in a calm manner. I took a deep breath to calm myself,

"Riley, have I ever lied to you before? I could've lied about, you know, the true me, but I didn't. Why would I lie to you now? I'm telling you the truth because I care, he's more dangerous then you think, he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants." I said in a serious tone. Riley's eyes were getting watery, but she didn't start to cry,

"You're lying." she said again, but this time, her voice quivered at the end, I knew she was starting to believe.

"Riley, he tried to _kill _me 'cause of this!" I said, pulling out my silver locket from my shirt. She stared at it wide eyed,

"The locket!" she gasped. I looked at her nervously, how did _she_ know about the locket?

"Gracie, Uncle Kenton's ex wife, he gave it to her for their anniversary… where did you get it?" she whispered.

"My mother." I said softly, stroking it with my thumb. Gracie? Michael's ex wife? But… daddy gave this to mom, at least that's what mom said. Did this belong to that filthy Michael? Riley's hazel eye's seem to have a new look in them, realization, she could no longer deny I was lying.

"No, oh no, please don't say it's true. Please Alex, if you tell me you were just joking, I won't be mad, I promise." she begged, tears coming out of her eyes. I felt sick to my stomach, how cruel was I to tell a little girl her uncle wasn't all that good?

"I wish I could." I said, my voice cracking. She closed her eyes,

"He loves children, he loves family, he loves love… he would never harm other people." she said to no one in particular. I reached out to hug her, but she pulled away,

"It can't be, he's too kind." she said, frowning. I was about to protest with her, when we heard yelling in the living room. We exchanged looks and got up, entering the room.

"I told you Ponyboy you need to start studying, Algebra II is nothing like Geometry, you need to get a head start!" Darry nagged to Ponyboy. They were all in the living room, Darry frowning at Ponyboy, Ponyboy glaring at the floor, and Sodapop looking pale and confused. What was happening?

"Darry, it's summer! Can't I do something fun?" Ponyboy said exasperated. Darry shook his head,

"You need to be prepared! All I ask from you is to study for an hour a day, is that too much?" he continued. Ponyboy still looked down,

"I'm sorry, we were at the lake… I forgot-"

"Like always! Ponyboy, you need to start using your head, with the grades you have, you could get a scholarship, but it isn't going to come easy! Just a few pages from a textbook, you could've taken it out with you." Darry said.

"I said I was sorry, I got caught up with something with Alex and-"

"Alex has nothing to do with this, you should've remembered." Darry continued frustrated. So it was all my fault. I remember before going to the picnic, I had asked Ponyboy with help making sandwiches, I didn't realize I had been distracting him.

"Darry…...Ponyboy just forgot, it's no big deal, he'll study for two hours tomorrow." Sodapop said, trying to lessen the tension. Darry still didn't look convinced and I didn't want him to start yelling at Soda too…

"You two shouldn't fighting, you're family, and… family sticks together." I said softly. They all seemed to notice Riley and me standing there, watching them.

"Oh, Alex, you heard that, huh?" Darry said scratching his hair. I smiled,

"I would do anything to have a sibling, and when you fight with them, well it just pushes them away." I said. I've always wanted a younger sister like Riley, cute and sweet, but if I was lucky enough to have one, it would be related to Trisha, and then my Cinderella story would be complete with the evil stepsister(half sister). Ponyboy looked at me,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he whispered. I nodded,

"Darry just wants the best for you, remember that." I said. Darry smiled,

"Sorry little buddy, didn't mean to yell." Darry apologized to Pony. Ponyboy smiled back,

"It's OK." he said. Soda sighed and mouthed 'Thank you' to me, and I just smiled at him, actions are sometimes better than words. Darry sniffed the air,

"Is something… burning?" Darry said. My eyes flew open,

"The pie!" Riley and I said in unison. Darry laughed,

"You bake?" he asked. I blushed,

"Yeah…" I am failing at this boy stuff.

"Why am I not surprised? Hey, do you know how to make chocolate cake?" Sodapop asked. I held back a giggle, chocolate cake? He might need to check in with a therapist about his obsession.

"Here, I'll go check on the pie." Darry said leaving. I gave him a grateful smile as he disappeared.

"So he's coming tomorrow?" Sodapop asked Riley. I looked up,

"Who?" I asked.

"Her uncle." Ponyboy answered. I stiffened,

"Your uncle is coming here?" I said in a strangled voice. Riley looked up at me with her innocent eyes,

"I thought I told you…He's coming to pick up me and Sabrina here." she said. I swear I nearly fainted,

"So he's coming here…?" I asked again, my heart thumping faster than the speed of light.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll get this whole thing worked out once he comes." she whispered to me happily. I didn't know what to say, she didn't believe me that the Boy Toy was evil, but the worst part, he was coming here, _tomorrow_. He would reveal my identity for sure! What should I do? If he told the guys, would they hate me? Or would they get arrested for 'kidnapping' me. What if he brought the missing flyers?

And then it hit me. Only one other person in this world would believe me, the person who knew him best.

His ex wife, Gracie.

**The Boy Toy had returned! Poor Alex, her life is so sad, it's kind of funny… Anyways!** **I wanted to say thanks for all the support and patience! The reviews keep me going, so I wanted to start thanking people who review like every chapter, and work my way up from there! If you don't see your name down here now, don't worry, you will! Eventually… **

**Review!**

**Special thanks to:**

_**shanaynay11,Becca,Two-Bit's Girl14, tetisheri, ,Phoenixx Rising, Jayfeathers Stick, LoserFahcee, Aaliyah Scott, HorrorFan13, IsleofAnarchy,MiniArtist, IcyKaku55, WeLovedTheStars, DesertPaint, WhiteTigerStripes, insanexnerd1544, and many, many, many more! Did I get everyone? If I missed you, just tell me in a review or PM me! I promise I will get you! **_


	17. For the Last Time Riley Olivia Garner

**Hello my lovelies! The Boy Toy is back! I just wanted to tell you guys that starting next chapter, a lot more drama and cliffhangers are coming, so if you hate cliffhangers, sorry! I hope this interesting enough! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

**IMPORTANT: Gracie is NOT Alex's mom, Gracie is just Michaels mysterious ex wife. Louise is Alex's mom, if you need a little refresher about her, go back to the chapter where she meets Michael and he attacks her, it includes a short flashback of her mother!**

Today was the day, the day Riley and Sabrina left. Joy. I had to admit, I wouldn't miss Sabrina that much, she was such a pain, but Riley was something else, a daisy in a garden of roses, one of a kind. In the morning, I was really groggy from little sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about Michael. He seemed to be in my every thought, like he would sneak up behind me and scream 'Boo!' any second now. At breakfast, everyone ate chocolate cake, but me. I just didn't feel hungry,

"Alex, are you alright?" Sodapop asked through a mouthful of cake. I forced a smile,

"Yeah, just tired." I lied. Tired of being a boy, why did I have to run away? I should've just stayed in the Punee, I would've been better off.

"I'm ready…" whispered Riley as she entered the kitchen. She dressed rather warmly for summer. Riley was wearing a turtle neck, jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Riley, you should change, you'll get a heat stroke." I told her. She shook her head,

"I don't want to, hey Alex, can you help me get my stuff?" she asked. She didn't have much, just a backpack full of what-nots, but then again, if she knew that, why would she ask for help? Unless, she was asking for help about something else…

"Sure," I agreed, standing up, and following her into the living. She sat on the couch and looked at her lap, what was going on?

"Riley-"

"You were right, Uncle Kenton is bad." she whispered. I looked at her surprised,

"I am? I mean… what made you realize?" I asked.

"I never doubted you, I just didn't want to believe it. And once I saw Aunt Gracie's necklace, I knew you couldn't be lying." she answered. I couldn't help wanting to do an in-your-face dance, but I couldn't do that to Riley, she was already pretty down.

"Why are you dressed so warmly?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's dangerous, I don't want to be around him, I'm scared Alex. No amount of clothes seems to be able to protect me." she said quietly. I smiled down at her, she was just like me.

When Michael first started becoming Trisha's pet, I would be so afraid of him and believe wearing pounds of clothes would be able to protect me too, boy was I wrong.

"He can't touch you, I won't let him, and neither can you! He doesn't know you know about me, so lets keep it like that, OK?" I said. Riley removed her jacket,

"I don't want to go Alex." she said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I know, but you have to, or he'll get suspicious-"

"Alex he'll hurt me! I can _feel_ it, please don't make me go, please!" she begged. Her eye's were oozing with fear and she was shaking next to me. I wrapped my arms around her frail shoulders,

"He won't, you said it yourself- he loves family, he loves you." I said in a soothing tone.

"You don't know that…" she muttered. I was about to reassure her some more when the door slammed shut,

"What's going on here?" Sabrina hissed. I stiffened, sighing mentally, here we go again with the pedophile allegations.

"Good morning Sabrina." I said, pulling away from an overly clingy Riley.

"Don't 'good morning' me, It!" she snapped. I got up, ignoring her comment,

"Why are you here so early?" I asked in a neutral tone.

"I can come anytime I want, besides, Uncle Michael gave me a ride here, he's waiting outside, lets go Riley." she answered. My eyes widened, this was happening too fast.

"Don't let him hurt me, sissy." Riley whispered, too low for Sabrina to hear. I wanted to cry, she was calling me 'sissy' like I was her sister! But unlike Sabrina, I couldn't protect her. Maybe if I told Sabrina the truth, she would believe me and not go. It was now or never,

"Say your goodbye's and lets go." Sabrina said irritated. I sighed,

"Bye Riley…" I told her, a lump forming in my throat, making it hard for me to speak. Riley's hazel eyes gleamed with tears,

"I'll miss you sissy." she said softly. I didn't know if Sabrina heard that, but I could care less,

"I'll miss you too," I said, getting ready to start a speech on how great it was knowing her.

"Oh suck it up you two! You'll see each other tomorrow, we live twenty minutes _away_, you guy are acting like the world is ending." Sabrina said, interrupting our moment. I felt a wave of relief, maybe having Riley there wouldn't be all too bad, she could be my personal spy…

"Sabrina, when did you get here?" Soda said, entering with Ponyboy and Darry behind him,

"None of your concerns, lets go Riley." Sabrina said, heading out the door.

"Wait! Don't you want to say goodbye to Steve first?" Sodapop asked. Sabrina turned around and rolled her eyes,

"I'm _moving_ not dying. I'll see him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." she said walking out. Riley looked back at me,

"See you tomorrow, I promise not to tell anyone your secret." she said, following Sabrina. I watched her walk out, until her ponytail disappeared, right into the demons hands.

"Well that was strange." Ponyboy said, staring at the door. I couldn't agree more, but for some reason, I had expected more. Something under the lines of Michael barging into the house, demanding for some random thing, beating me up, and then calling the cops about my whereabouts. Never once did I believe he wouldn't do anything at all, but maybe it really wasn't him. There had to be at least one other Michael Kenton in the world.

"Looks like Riley forgot her notebook." Darry said, interrupting my thoughts. My head whirled around and stared in horror as he flipped through the pages, all Riley's secrets were in there, including my own.

"Uh, I'll give it to her! She might still be outside!" I said, snatching it from his hands and racing outside. It wasn't until I was outside the fence did I realize what I was doing.

A black car was parked on the side of the road, a familiar car, Michael's car. Inside, I could easily see Sabrina and Riley, but no Michael, where could he possibly be? I went to hide behind a nearby tree, if he wasn't there, no need to cause a scene. I held onto the notebook tightly, taking peeks to make sure no one was around. After a quick 360, I concluded the coast was clear, and I could quickly give Riley her journal.

"Hello Alexandra," said a chilling voice. There were only two people here who could call me by my first name: Ponyboy and Riley. Riley was in the car, and Ponyboy was back in the house, and even if he had followed me out, why would he call me Alexandra? That could only leave one other person,

"Hi Michael," I answered, surprisingly calm. From underneath the shade of the tree, he looked sly as a fox waiting to pounce on its prey. Michael didn't look much different from before, the same curly dark hair and wicked brown eyes. Looking at him now, I saw a lot of resemblance between him and Sabrina. They both had the same defined chin and oval head.

"What are you doing here." I said, hiding the notebook behind my back. It was Riley's, not his, and I wouldn't let him read a single drop of this little girls heart.

"I could be asking you the same question. I was here to pick up my nieces. You, on the other hand, should be rotting on the lot." he said through his teeth. I shrugged, trying to play it cool,

"Stuff happens, stuff change." I said casually.

"But people don't." he said, his tone icy. I looked at him over, nope, nothing like Riley's warm features.

"Look Alex, are last meeting… didn't go to well. How about I make it up to you? I'll take you out to Dairy Queen, my treat." he said snickering.

"Dairy Queen? What did my mom ever see in such a classless, low-life like you." I said in a hard tone. I wish I hadn't.

"Louise…" he murmured. I swallowed, his eyes were glazed like he was in some trance.

"Give me the locket." he said, shaking his head, as if trying to clear it. I held back my hand from flying to my locket, so I could wrap my hand around it protectively.

"No, it's mine!" I fought back. He narrowed his eyes,

"It was never yours, it belongs rightfully to me, so give it up, now." he ordered. I shook my head, he would have to beat me up again if he ever _dreamed_ of touching this necklace. But he did have a point, that necklace belonged to Gracie, his ex wife. But who is she? And why would he divorce her? Wait a second…

"Why? So you can give it to _Gracie_?" I taunted. I knew it was a bad idea, Michael was really hot-headed, he would take any bait. I just hope it wouldn't cost me later.

"Who told you about her?" he gasped, I had him. I shrugged,

"I have people." I said, kicking the grass.

"Ah, so Riley did? I never realized how close you two were…" he said smirking. I looked up,

"No she didn't." I defended her.

"You're a terrible liar Alex."

"You're a terrible person Michael." I replied. He raised an eyebrow like Two-Bit and Soda,

"Oh am I?" he asked innocently. I didn't respond, just looked at him with my best death glare I had picked up from Sabrina. I racked my brain for something witty and 'Sabrinaish' to say,

"The worst." was that the best I could come up with. No way I could act as tough as Sabrina, she was heartless and headstrong, I was soft and weak.

"Well let me keep my record. Give me the locket, or Riley gets it." he said smiling. Now it was my turn to gasp,

"You wouldn't! She's your niece, your own flesh and blood!" I said in a rush. I had promised Riley to protect her, but I wasn't sure if I could now.

"You think I care? My sister was an alcoholic waste, her husband a fool, and her children are pathetic. They were worthless anyways." he spat. I glared at him,

"You're awful, you know? Who could possibly hate their family? Who could possibly hurt their family? They have nothing to do with this, but yet, you find the need to hurt anything with love." I said softly. If you want to know how he looks like right now, picture this: Me dead on a pole.

"You little brat! You don't know _anything_! I'm done messing around with you!" he said, grabbing my neck. He started banging my head into the tree while choking me, I felt like my head was in a compressor, seconds away from exploding.

"Help!" I screamed, trying to claw his face, Riley's notebook falling on the floor.

"Learn your place, Thing." he said, tightening his grip on my throat harder. I couldn't breath, each gasp of air hurt my injured ribs, each struggle made me feel numb. My vision was blurring, my head was pounding, oh God, make it end!

"Alex?" a male voice gasped. Michael let go of my throat, as I sank on the floor, coughing and rubbing my neck.

"I'll be back, this isn't over, this is just the beginning." Michael said, kicking my stabbed rib.

"Leave her alone!" the boy said, charging at Michael. I got a glimpse of him, and gasped (not a smart idea).

"Pony…boy?" I choked. Ponyboy tried to punch Michael, but to much of my dismay, Michael pushed him on the ground next to me,

"Come any closer, and I shoot you both." he said, flashing his gun. Ponyboy and I cringed as he left, not bothering to run. We didn't speak until the car zoomed away, we only breathed deeply.

"Alex are you alright?" Ponyboy cried, shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah, just fine…" I muttered, rubbing my rib.

"No you're not, you look hurt, really badly, lets call the cops, who was that man?" he said in a jumble. My eyes focused at the word 'cops',

"No! I mean, no, he's no one, no need to call the police." I said. If Ponyboy called the police, they would figure out sooner or later that I'm a girl, and I'm worth half a million! "Are you insane? He just attacked you! We need to call the police." he insisted. I shook my head, getting up slowly,

"I'm fine, really. Look, Ponyboy, do you mind keeping this a secret, like the one about me being a girl?" I told him, holding back tears, my chest felt sore and I wanted to go home. Ponyboy looked at me with suspicion,

"I understand keeping your identity a secret, but Alex he's dangerous, and isn't he Riley and Sabrina's uncle? We got to warn them!" he said.

"Please Ponyboy, this won't happen again, OK? I thought we were friends, and friends help each other, right?" I felt guilty about playing the friend card, Ponyboy was just trying to help. He sighed,

"Oh, alright. But if it happens again, I'm telling Darry, no matter how much you beg." he warned. I wanted to hug him and swing him around, I could never repay him enough!

"Thank you so much Ponyboy! I owe you!" I said.

"I think at this point, you owe me more then you'll make in a lifetime." he joked. I tried to smile, but my bones were aching and felt like they were about to fall apart.

"Oh, I dropped Riley's journal." I said, spotting it on the floor. I leaned down, holding back cries, and picked it up. Too bad I never got to give it to her. Once it was in my hands, a note fell out,

"What's this?" I said, grabbing it. Ponyboy gave be a curious look as I unfolded it slowly. The paper was the same type of paper that came from Riley's journal, it must be one of her entry's that fell out,

_Dear Sissy,_ I started reading in my head. No, this couldn't be part of her journal, why would she write a letter to 'Sissy'?

_Something bad is going to happen- I just know it. Uncle is very smart, so be careful. I left you my journal on purpose, right now, you need it more than I do. Alex, you know how to get into peoples head, use it when dealing with Uncle, mess with him, act like you know all, when you know nothing. Look I don't have time (I'm 'showering' in the bathroom), but this is all I can tell you: Only one person in this world will be able to relate to you when it comes to Michael, and that's his ex wife Auntie GRACIE KENTON. Auntie Gracie is really smart, I don't know where she lives, but I remember she told me before she married Michael, she lived in an apartment. Try to figure out why they divorced, and how you got the necklace, this may be the only way to prove why Michael is trying so hard to hurt you. Find her Alex, she's your only hope, and I'm afraid mine also. Hurry! If you don't see me tomorrow Alex, just remember this: He did it, and it's too late to help us, but not to late to help yourself._

_I'll miss you, I wish I knew you sooner,_

_For the last time,_

_Riley Olivia Garner  
><em>

_P.S. Feel free to write in it, I won't need it anymore._

A tear fell on the page, Riley never once believed he wouldn't hurt her. What did she mean 'For the last time'? Sabrina had said it herself, they were coming _tomorrow_! She didn't honestly believe he would _kill _her? But then again, he had tried to kill me twice, Sabrina and Riley would be like nothing to him. Riley was so small, he could hold her down and shoot her in seconds, Sabrina would put up a decent fight. Why hadn't I told Sabrina? She probably wouldn't have believed me, but she would believe Riley.

"Alex, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Ponyboy said, looking at me concerned. I sniffed,

"Is it because of the man? Look Alex, he won't come within ten miles radius of here, don't cry…" he said, trying to cheer me up. I wiped my tears away,

"Ponyboy, I need your help, I know you helped me a lot and all…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him,

"Right," I agreed. We started walking (limping) back into the house, I felt more confident then before,

"Hey Alex, what _do_ you need help with?" Ponyboy asked before we entered the house. I turned to face him,

"I need you to help me find someone, a Gracie Kenton." I said. Ponyboy's eye widened,

"Hey I know her!" he said. This is perfect.

Watch out Michael, I'm about to get revenge.

For Riley.

**So…. What did you guys think? Boring? Interesting? Creepy? Sad? TELL ME! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys sure know how to make a girl happy! I think by the end of the weekend we'll reach our 300****th**** review which is INSANE! Lets reach 300 for Riley… I hope she's OK, LOL!**

**Review!**


	18. Four Loves of Last April

**Hello my lovelies! Your reviews touch my heart *tear! They make me so happy! Finally reached 300! (Does touchdown dance) I try to update as fast as I can for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

_**Review!**_

_**_**~Missy**_**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Here it is," I said to Ponyboy, as we stood outside apartment 32A. Ponyboy swallowed, I didn't know if he was nervous, but I sure was. Apartment 32A was no ordinary apartment, it was being rented by the one and only Gracie Kenton.

"Do you think she's home?" he asked me. I shrugged,

"Only one way to find out." I responded, rapping the door twice.

If she answered, all our questions could be solved, and as much as I didn't like Ponyboy being here while I was trying to find answers, he wasn't so willing to let me go alone…

* * *

><p>"<em>You know her? How?" I asked Ponyboy.<em>

"_She came to our school once, she's a journalist, writes a column for the newspaper too." he said. I thought about it and realized he was right. I had seen her name dozens of times in the newspaper, it just wasn't as important to me. It should've been…_

"_Why do you need help finding her?" _

"_Uh, no reason…" I lied. Ponyboy stared at me and gasped, realization appearing in his eyes,_

"_Gracie Kenton? Didn't Riley say something about Uncle Kenton?" he asked. I winced, Riley… her note, was I too late to help her? I hope not._

"_Her husband is that man who attacked you? Isn't he Alex?" he continued. I didn't answer, what was left to say? Yes?_

"_Why do you want to meet his wife?" he asked. I bit my lip,_

"_She may have the answers I'm looking for."_

"_What answers? I don't understand Alex… This started off as you pretending to be a, uh, boy… But now, it seems to be getting physical and dangerous, maybe we should tell Darry…"_

"_No!" I said quickly, "You promised me, Ponyboy. Besides, what good will that do? Darry might be able to protect you, but he can't protect Sabrina, Riley, and me all at once. I can handle this, trust me. Once we find this Gracie lady, everything will be fine." I assured him. He still didn't look convinced,_

"_I still think we should tell someone, we can't do this alone."_

"_I've been doing this on my own for a while."_

"_And look where its gotten you! You're hurt, really badly, please Alex, just tell someone!" he exclaimed. I shook my head,_

"_Why don't you look and see what happened when I did tell_

_someone? You got hurt too, and Riley's next, I can feel it! It's dangerous, Gracie will help me, we just need to find and talk to her." I stated. Ponyboy sighed,_

"_Fine, but I'm coming too."_

"_No way! I don't know what I'm getting myself into, I am not going to put a little kid in danger too."_

"_I'm only a year younger than you! I can watch out for myself! Can I come? Please?" he begged. I shook my head,_

"_You don't understand…"_

"_If you won't let me come, I'll just tell Darry about Michael and your identity." he threatened. I frowned at him,_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Wanna bet?" he said. I exhaled slowly,_

"_You really aren't going to quit, are you?" I said pouting. He smiled in victory,_

"_Thanks Alex! You won't regret this!" he said happily. _

"_Too late…" I muttered to myself, reaching for the doorknob,_

"_Hey Alex?" Ponyboy said stopping me. I turned to him,_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I wasn't really going to tell - I couldn't, I promised. And… a promise is a promise." I smiled at him,_

"_I know." He raised his eyebrow at me,_

"_What? You did?" I nodded, opening the door to the house,_

"_If you knew, why did you still let me go?" he questioned. I shrugged like I didn't know the answer, but the truth was, I did: I couldn't do this without Ponyboy, thanks to him, I was still Alexander, and alive._

* * *

><p>"Hello, can I help you?" said a woman as she opened the door. The woman looked around her thirties and had long, straight, pale blonde hair as white as snow. Her eyes were crystal blue, and were stormy, piercing through me like knives.<p>

"Uh, are you Ms. Gracie Kenton?" I whispered. The moment I said 'Kenton', her eyes widened with fear,

"Are you scheming with _him_? Why won't he leave me alone? I did everything he asked for, just let me be!" she shouted,

slamming the door shut. Ponyboy and I exchanged worried glances, what had just happened?

"I'm sorry Ms. Ken- er, Gracie! I won't do it again, could you please just tell me why you're so upset?" I begged, banging at the door.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"No!" I shouted, this lady knew something, I could feel it.

"Haven't you people tortured me enough!" she said outraged. I stopped banging at the door, and swallowed, leaning my head against it,

"Please Miss, we need help… Michael Kenton, he's doing terrible things to me, he's tried to kill me, and he ruined my family, I just need help…" I begged, tears falling shamelessly down my cheeks. Ponyboy gave me a sympathetic look,

"Ma'am please, we think you might be able to help us, as his wife and all…" Ponyboy said calmly. I didn't even bother to correct him that they were divorced, but something he said must've made her listen, because she opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?" she hissed. I sniffed, wiping away my tears.

"Answers, please Miss Gracie." I pleaded. She stared at me with her icy eyes, breathing hard,

"Very well, come inside, but if I find out later you two were working with him, I'll…"she didn't dare finish her threat.

Ponyboy and I quickly entered, mumbling thank you to her.

"Have a seat," she instructed, gesturing to the floral couches. We sat, examining the apartment. The living room was small and connected to a kitchen and dining room. The room was full of warm colors and floral patterns, matching the couches. It was clean, considering she was a single woman with - from the looks of it, no children.

"Well, get on with it, what do you need?" she said impatiently. I swallowed, could she possibly help us?

"Michael Kenton, your husband-"

"_Ex_." she corrected. I nodded,

"Your _ex_ husband, well he's been, following me, and, uh…"

"He's been attacking her!" Ponyboy interrupted. I frowned at him, that's not something you should tell a woman as hot tempered as Gracie! But Gracie simply gasped,

"You too?" OK, maybe that _is _something you tell a woman like Gracie.

"What do you mean, 'you too'?" I asked suspiciously, now we were getting somewhere.

"He follows you around, finding ways to ruin your life, and in exchange for peace, he demands something." she explained. It was my turn to gasp,

"Yes! That's exactly what he does, he keeps following me for my locket," I said, reaching for it in my shirt. The moment she laid eyes on it, she looked like a statue, frozen in shock.

"My…locket! Where in heavens name did you find it?"

"My mother gave it to me…" I said softly, stroking the three rubies. She didn't look fully convinced,

"Why would a mother give her son a locket?" she said frowning. I sighed, here we go again.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." I said, struggling to keep my voice controlled. She gave me the Gender Look,

"But… you look so… Child, remove your hat please." she ordered. I didn't dare fight back, this lady could be our last hope. I took it off slowly, my brown hair falling out in a tangled mess.

"Mon Dieu…" she gasped, eying me. I blushed, was I really that bad?

"So… back to Michael…" Ponyboy said, changing the subject. I shot him a grateful glance, I would have to do him a favor later, I just don't know what.

"He seems very… _violent_, and pressed on hurting me, do you have any idea why?" I asked. Gracie stared at me for a long time, her face turning red.

"I don't know if I can help you…" she mumbled.

"I don't care, anything you say might be a clue." I said in a rush. Gracie looked at me again, and sighed,

"No one believed me… when I told them." she started, her voice quivering. I opened my mouth to say something comforting, but she stopped me with her hand,

"Child, please, you must listen," she said, "What I'm about to tell you may sound unbelievable, but, it's true." I nodded swallowing, this was it. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes,

"It all started in high school - senior year, I was a cheerleader in a new school. My family had just moved to Tulsa from Vermont, and aside from the weather, we were adjusting well." she said. I bit my lip, absorbing every word she had to say.

"When I first started school, I was immediately popular with the boys, I was a very hard catch." she said, smiling. I looked at her body, she wasn't skinny, nor was she fat. She was thick-boned and had slight appearing wrinkles by her cheeks. She must've been very beautiful when she was young.

"But, obviously not hard enough, there was this other girl, her name was Louise, Louise Cormier. She was best friend, yet, my biggest enemy." I gasped, I couldn't believe my ears!

"Lou-Louise Cormier? Louise is my mothers name, and Cormier was her maiden name! Your best friend was my mother!" I marveled. Gracie stiffened,

"Your mother?" she asked. I nodded rapidly, I was speaking to one of my moms childhood friends!

"Oh… oh my! Darling, you have to leave, now." Gracie said. Ponyboy looked at her confused,

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because… because you will be very upset by the end of this! Trust me, it's for the best." she promised. My eyes widened, she _knew_ something!

"You know something? Something awful, right? Please tell me, I won't be mad, I don't ever get angry. If it involves my mother, I must know, I'm old enough to handle myself." I said in my most 'adult-like' tone. Gracie searched my face for any signs of weakness, but sighed in defeat,

"Fine then," she grumbled, "But don't say I didn't warn you." She settled back into the loveseat, crossing her chubby ankles.

"The two of us, well, we were closer than best friends, we were practically sisters, and we let one man tear us apart. You see, Louise was sweet and classy at times, but also wild and reckless at the same time." Yup, that's my mom. I remembered when she painted or played the piano- she seemed to go to a different world. But when she was upset, you better not be in the way.

"She met a girl, a very… interesting girl named Elizabeth, Eliza we called her. Eliza was, well not the most… _behaving_ person we knew, to be quite honest, she was rude and loud most of the time, but we all had one thing in common - we could get attention." Gracie paused, winking. Ponyboy and I were leaning from the couch, taking in all her words.

"Eliza invited us to her house one day, and introduced us to her brother, Michael." she winced at the last part, but I wasn't paying attention. According to what she just said, Michael was Eliza's _brother_… Did that mean Elizabeth was the alcoholic mother of Sabrina and Riley? If that was the case… isn't it strange how Gracie and my mother were all somehow connected to Michael, even back then? Something isn't right here, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

"He was only two years younger than us, and we immediately hit it off, but so did he and Louise…" Michael was only two years younger than mom? I could've sworn he was in his mid twenties…

"And pretty soon, our friendship drifted apart, but it didn't matter, because in the end, I won, Michael was mine, and I was his." she said looking out into space. Ponyboy cleared his throat, and took her out of her daze.

"Long story short, Louise went off to some art school, Eliza dropped out, and never spoke to me again because she didn't 'approve' of me dating her brother. I went to college with Michael, we rented a small apartment together, graduated, got jobs, he proposed to me, oh heavens life was perfect! My parents didn't approve of our marriage either, but I could care less, I loved him, and he loved me… or at least I thought he did." she paused, exhaling, I had a feeling things got bad here. I was right.

"My parents moved back to Vermont a few months after my wedding, and I didn't really mind, until one day I went to the doctor and… and… and….." she trailed on. I bit my lip,

"And?" Ponyboy pressed. I guess he was just as interested too. Gracie closed her eyes tightly,

"And I found out I was pregnant!" she cried. I swear the world went silent for a minute, my mind was racing with questions.

"Wha-what? How?" I asked. This could not be true, Michael had a child? Gracie rolled her eyes at me,

"I think we all know _how_." she hissed. Ponyboy and I blushed, looking down.

"Well, I was pregnant, and what should've been the proudest day of my life, became the _end_ of my life. Michael, my sweet Michael was so… so _mad_ I was pregnant! He didn't want anything to do with me- or the child, he said he despised my presence, he said if he saw my face he would cut it off." she whispered. I shuddered, why marry someone if you didn't want to have kids?

"He became abusive, beating me while pregnant, making me quit my dream job. I stayed home, becoming his human slave. At eight months pregnant, I was down on my knees, scrubbing the _floor_ for hours, then he would come home, throw dirt on the floor, and make me start all over _again_! I never thought it would end, but when the baby was born… I thought it would all change. _April_, my little baby April, seven pounds, three ounces… my precious angel." she had that glazed look in her eyes again, like she was imagining herself holding her baby.

"April, what a beautiful name." I whispered. Ponyboy nodded in agreement, we both wanted her to continue.

"Yes indeed, but sadly, the abuse continued on to April. He would hide her from me, saying he was playing 'hide-n-seek', what type of sick game is that? If I ate, April couldn't eat, if April ate, I couldn't eat, it went on like that for a year! April hardly gained any weight, she never stepped foot outside the apartment, no one knew she existed, and she never knew the world did either." she said sighing. I felt a wave of guilt come over me, I was so determined on getting information, I wasn't realizing how much it was killing Gracie just to _tell_ me this.

"One day, he was at work, and April was really sick. As a mother, you have this instinct, that no one else but mothers feel, I _had_ to leave. So I packed what I could, and moved away, and Michael never came after us. I don't know why, but it was much better than having him on my back every hour. For two years, I didn't hear of him, so I moved on. I got a new job, new apartment, everything was perfect, until one day, when April was coming home from a play date with the neighbors, she didn't come home alone, she came home with _Michael_ holding her hand. She was so happy, she kept saying 'Mommy, daddy's here!' over and over again. If only she knew. He didn't threaten me, just smiled wickedly at April, I knew that smile, it was the smile he gave right before he hit me." I sniffed, this was getting really sad…

"I knew he would try to do something to her, and as a mother as my first priority, I sent her off to my parents, who gladly accepted her. She was hundreds of miles away from him, but if I thought that would stop him, I should've thought again. He said if I didn't give April to him, he would… expose one of my deepest secrets-"

"What?" I asked, did this secret involve my mom in any way? Gracie frowned,

"You came here for information on Michael, not about me. As I was saying, I couldn't risk him telling anyone, I would lose my job! Nor could I reveal April's location, so we had a compromise. I needed to help him find out some things about this business consultant and his family, and in exchange… he would leave me alone." she said. My heart was pounding like a drum, business consultant… could it be?

"So I followed him, a man named George… and his wife Louise… and his daughter, Alexandra, or you." she said quietly. Ponyboy gasped and stared at me, like he was finally understanding my worst fear.

"Now Alexandra, I didn't know he would harm you or your family, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't. You were only thinking about yourself, never once did it cross your mind that he might do the same thing he did to you to my family?" I asked, my voice filled with disbelief. Gracie clenched her jaw,

"He was going to hurt my daughter, Alexandra! My daughter! What was I supposed to do? Sit around and play checkers? I did what I had to do to protect my daughter, and my career-"

"No! You did what you had to do because you were too selfish to switch or quit your job!" I said, my voice rising. I never got mad, mom did all the time, but never once had I felt this angry. Gracie glared at me,

"You're not a mother, you don't understand."

"Your right, I don't." I answered coldly. I had dreamed of becoming a mother, but when my looks failed me, I threw it away like all my other fantasy dreams, like becoming a star. No pretty face. No fame.

Gracie was glaring fiercely at me, like she thought she could intimidate me,

"I only told him minor things, like where you go to school and things you like-"

"You call that minor? Because of you, Michael came into my life! Because of you, my parents _divorced_! Because of you, Michael is following me and trying to _kill_ me! If you had never told him about us, he would've never worked for my dad and cheated with my mom!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. Ponyboy looked up at me,

"Alex… it's not her fault-"

"Yes it is! But you would never understand, your parents are dead!" the moment I said that, I wish I hadn't. The room became silent, and Ponyboy just stared at me with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe I had said that. Gracie gnawed on her lip, feeling the tension in the room.

Ponyboy's eyes narrowed,

" I guess your right, I'll never understand. But at least I don't blame people for what happened to my parents! It wasn't my parents fault or anybody else! At least I understand that." he said with steel in his voice. I swallowed, what had I just done?

I was mad, really mad, and because of that, I had said something so unforgivable! Ponyboy was my only true friend, he didn't mind the fact that I was truly a girl, or that I was a vegetarian, or had a psychopath after me. He had accepted me, even when I lied to everyone, and this is how I pay him back? By reminding him his parents had passed away? Nothing Michael had ever done could compare to this, I was the true monster.

"Ponyboy, I am so-"

"I'm going home." he said abruptly, his eyes glistening with tears. Before I could stop him, he got up, and dashed out the door. Part of me wanted to follow him, the other part wanted to die.

"Shall me continue?" Gracie suggested. I wanted to kick her, this was all her… fault…. But I knew that wasn't true, she hadn't made me say that to Ponyboy, she didn't make me do anything, besides, I'm the one who told her to tell me in the first place. I sighed,

"Might as well…" I muttered, taking a seat. She settled back into the loveseat again and cleared her throat.

"After I had given him the information, mainly on Louise, he didn't bother me again, but I still lived in fear. I was just waiting for the day he would come back to punish me some more, but that day never came. Even though he left me alone, I was too afraid to bring April back, so my parents raised her, and I haven't spoken to her in years, I just can't. I abandoned my child, she deserves better." she said glumly. I wondered if mom felt the same way, like she abandoned her child and can't find the courage to speak to me. I don't think I'd be mad if she did talk to me after all these years, but after what just happened with Ponyboy, who knew what could trigger my anger.

"They still sent pictures of her, but it wasn't the same. I went on with life, but never actually lived. I was afraid to love because of the fear the men might turn on me and hurt me. I was afraid to have children, because I was afraid I'd have to leave them again. I was afraid to get a divorce, because people might begin to wonder what happened to this beautiful couple. In the end, he may be gone, but he will always be here." she said, finishing her story. I had to admit I had not been paying much attention at the end, I couldn't help worry about Ponyboy. I should've followed him, I should've. I didn't know what else to say to Gracie, she had told me what I wanted, and yet, it wasn't what I needed, this was such a waste.

"Can I see it?" Gracie whispered.

"See what?"

"My necklace, can I touch it, just one more time?" she asked. I looked down at the locket, I doubted she would steal it, or at least I hope she wouldn't.

"Of course, here," I said, unhooking it. I gently put the silver locket in Gracie's chubby hands, as she smiled.

"It's just like I remember it. When I threw it at his face after a fight, I thought for sure he burned it, I guess he didn't." I didn't know how to answer, so I just watched her twist it between her thumb and index finger.

"My mother gave it to me, right before she… left." I said softly. Gracie's head snapped up, her blue eyes locking with mine,

"Louise? How could she possibly get this?" I guess I never fully explained the whole affair part…

"Well, Michael and my mom, were, a little more than _friends_." I thought Gracie would be mad or jealous, but instead, her eyes widened,

"Why would she leave this for you?" she asked eagerly. I shrugged,

"I'm not sure, she left a note inside-" Gracie didn't waste any time opening the small heart, and removing the crumpled sheet of paper.

"'I'm sorry, protect my heart, I leave it with you'?" Gracie recited. I felt a wave of sadness come over me, this was what my mother had left me with, her heart, her locket.

"Hmm, that's a strange note, have you ever wondered what 'protect my heart, I leave it with you' meant?" she asked. I looked at her oddly, wasn't the answer obvious?

"I'm guessing her heart is the locket." I said, nonchalantly. Gracie snapped the locket close, and examined the design: three blood red rubies, surrounding an engraved heart in the center.

"No… that can't be it…If I remember clearly, Louise was the type of person to say things, that actually had other meanings. Tell me Alexandra, what does the word 'heart' make you think of?" That was an easy question.

"Love." I answered. Gracie nodded,

"What did your mother love the most in the world?" she pressed. I thought about this… she loved lots of things, mom was mom. She hated almost everything that made sense, and loved things that didn't, which was almost everything.

"I'd have to say painting, because she could express herself." I told her. I thought it was a good answer, but Gracie smacked her palm against her forehead,

"No you idiot! _You_!" she said in a tone that made me feel stupid.

"Oh." was all I could say. It was so obvious, why hadn't I thought of that?

"But that makes no sense, if 'heart' meant me, why would she write, 'protect you, I leave it with you'? It's impossible to leave me with myself!" I said exasperated. Gracie wasn't paying any attention, though, she was far more interested with the design on the locket. What was so fascinating that she couldn't look away.

"What if the necklace was supposed to represent something to you… what if she left it to you because it could hold some clues?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, my theory is the heart engraved in the center, what if that stood for you, because she loves you the most in the world, and if I'm right about heart standing for love, maybe the three rubies mean something too. Like three things she loves next to you!" Gracie explained. I paused, I had never thought of it like that.

"Maybe, but isn't that a little… complicated?"

"Your mother was a very complicated person. Now quick, list three things your mother loves!"

This was hard, if it was based off of people, it would be daddy, Michael, and me, right? But if it was based off of things… it would have to be…

"Painting, reading, and music!" I said happily. Mom loved all of those things, maybe even more than daddy.

"Of course, she was always in the art classroom painting…" Gracie muttered. I thought about it,

"So, what now? We have a few ideas… but what do they mean? Painting could stand for anything! The Mona Lisa! A museum! Cake for crying out loud!" I said, trying to convince her that her theory was to wild to follow. Gracie closed her eyes, thinking,

"Where were you when she gave you this? Home? School? A boutique?"

"I was at home, in my room, why?"

"I have a crazy idea, but what if… what if the things she loved involved the location you were when she gave it to you?" she said.

"Well, if that was the case, then I would say her art studio, her bookshelf, and her piano all centered around what she loved." I replied. It wasn't really a studio, just a corner in the kitchen where mom had set up her paint tools, board, and papers. I wasn't allowed there, but whenever she was in a good mood, she would sometimes let me look through her pottery that she made. Gracie gasped,

"That has to be it! Those places, if I'm correct, this necklace wasn't left out of love- it was left as a clue!"

"A clue for what? I don't understand what those places have to do with anything, so my mom liked to read, she also liked to cook and sew!" I had a feeling Gracie was on to something, but I didn't want to believe the necklace had more meaning then I had believed.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm right, something is in those places."

"What are you saying? Besides why would my mom go through all that trouble, why not just tell me?" I knew what she was saying, but I was in denial. How could Gracie, a woman who knew my mom over fifteen years ago figure this out and not me? My moms only child, I'm such a disgrace.

"I'm saying you have to go to your home and look in those places, and see what your mother was really trying to tell you. She must have something Michael desperately wants, and you're the only one who can possibly find it."

* * *

><p><strong>So was this chapter heart pounding or boring? I hope it makes sense and not too confusing, I don't know, it sounded better in my head, but if you have any questions PM me, or leave it in a review! Thanks again for my 300<strong>**th**** review, reminds me that people actually like my writing!**

**By the way, someone asked what a 'Boy Toy' was, let me explain *clears throat:**

**Boy Toy: Noun (I think), A boy who is begin used and or controlled by a woman, usually younger and desperate, or in this case: Michael. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. We're Off to See the Boy Toy

**Hello my lovelies! So glad the last chapter wasn't too confusing! I really am trying to keep the story exciting and full of suspense, so I hope you're all enjoying it! Thank you for all the reviews, I really do read them! Thanks again!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>I opened the metal fence to the Curtis's house, exhaling the crisp summer air, to clear my pounding head. It was late, probably eleven now, considering Ponyboy and I left around seven… Ponyboy, I wonder if he's still mad at me. I hope not, I didn't mean to say it, I just got so upset at what Gracie said, but at least I had left her apartment and could breathe now.<p>

To my surprise, the lights were still on in the house, was the gang there? I opened the door slowly, thankful it was never locked, but it still worried me greatly. What if someone killed us at night? But with three guys living in the house, the odds are as slim as Trisha's heart.

"How was the movie?" Darry asked as I got in. I had barely seen or spoken to Darry in days, he was always working. But for once, he seemed relaxed, reading the newspaper on his chair. I shut the door quietly,

"Good, really funny." I lied. Ponyboy and I had made up a lie about going to the Nightly Double to get out of the house for a few hours, Soda had bought it, so we had nothing to worry about.

"Really? What was it about?" he continued. I suppressed a sigh, why was he so interested? Ponyboy told me he didn't like movies.

"Uh, the beach, swimmin' and stuff." I said, my voice a little too high, which only happened when I lied. Darry nodded, still not looking at me.

"Well, goodnight, see you tomorrow!" I said, heading to Ponyboy's room.

"You're really going to stand there and lie to me Alex?" he said, putting his newspaper down. I stiffened, Uh-oh, this is bad, really bad.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said innocently. Darry stood up,

"Alex, I thought we could trust you, but you lied to me."

"You can trust me!" I cried. I felt like a bratty teenager, trying to convince their disappointed parents.

"Then explain to me why you and Ponyboy lied about going to the movies? Where could've you two possibly gone, that you had to lie?" he questioned. I bit my lip (I'm developing quite a bad habit),

"We went to… see some friends, that's all." I mumbled, looking down.

"And there you go lying again. I let you stay here because I believed you were a truthful, worthy young man, but now, I don't seem to trust you at all." he said. I gasped, meeting his cold eyes,

"We didn't do anything bad, I promise! We just went to… to…" I stuttered. What should I say? I went to see Riley and Sabrina's ex aunt? That would only lead to more questions! Darry closed his eyes,

"You have a week to find a bus to Texas and leave, Alex. Soda and I both agree that it's for the best of Ponyboy." he sighed. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Sodapop _agreed_? But he was my friend! That traitor!

"I'm sorry Alex." Darry said, turning away, leaving me dumbfounded. I just stood there, and stared at the walls, I had truly lost all my friends. I exhaled, wanting to scream, but that would blow my stupid, precious 'cover'. I trudged slowly to Ponyboy's room, where all the lights were off.

"Ponyboy?" I whispered, peeking through the bedroom door. It was dark inside, and Ponyboy's head was covered my the sheets on his bed, yet his breathing was irregular.

"Ponyboy, I know you can hear me." I said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't move, but he didn't have to.

"Look Ponyboy, I am so, so, _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. What I said crossed the line, and I apologize. You were right, I should've not blamed Gracie, he would've followed us anyways." I continued. Still no movement. I sighed,

"It's OK if you're still mad, I deserve it, you have every right to hate me. But if you do, could you please just tell me? I can't take you not saying anything- you're scaring me." I pleaded. He could call me all the names in the book, I wouldn't mind, just as long as he spoke to me. He finally turned to look at me,

"I'm not mad." he said. I tried to look at him in the eyes, but found it hard in the dark.

"You should be…" I muttered. Ponyboy sat up, turning on his bedside lamp,

"No, I should be more understanding."

"Pony, please don't try to blame yourself, this one is all my fault, and I'm, really sorry. It doesn't matter how upset I was at Gracie, I had no right to say that to you." I whispered. Ponyboy smiled,

"It's OK, Alex, I knew you didn't mean it." he assured me. I shrugged, still feeling dirty and bad. I kept looking at my lap, I couldn't meet his eyes after being so mean!

"Alex? Are you alright?" he asked worried. I looked up,

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well… you're crying, and I've learned, when people say they're fine, they never really are." I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and sniffled.

"It's just that I feel bad, about what I said… that's all." I lied. What could I say? Your brothers kicked me out? Even though it was the truth, it hurt to admit it. I had grown to love it here, love the people, I really thought they liked me too, well Alexander me. I had broken their trust, broken it so much that Sodapop wanted me out! But the worst part was having to go back home to see if Gracie's theory was right.

"Did Gracie tell you something after I left?" he asked, coming closer. I bit my lip,

"N-no, no, nothing, nothing at all." I stuttered. Ponyboy could _not_ know, who said I was even going to go back in the first place? It was just a theory, not certain. Ponyboy gave me a hard look, but shrugged it off,

"Well, alright then, 'night Alex." he said, settling back under the covers. I sighed, glad he hadn't pressed on the subject, I just was not in the mood to explain anymore, and neither was my aching head,

"Goodnight Ponyboy…" I whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as I ate eggs with Ponyboy, I couldn't help but bounce on my chair (even though my head still was hurting),<p>

"Alex? Are you OK? You're a little jumping today." he pointed out. I smiled at him,

"Yeah, I'm just fine, just excited about seeing Riley today." OK, it wasn't _all_ a lie, I really was excited about seeing her! But, no matter how much I loved Riley, today, she could not surpass my excitement for becoming 25% more of a woman. I finally got another boob! Well, I guess a full set…! I was showering (avoiding my injured rib), when I washed over my chest and noticed it was no longer as flat as a board. When I looked down, I wanted to scream! The day has finally come, no more fantasying about bras or becoming like Sabrina and Jeanette, my turn has finally arrived! I even wore Mr. Blenton's (the man who helped me after Micheal's attack) daughter's camisole!

"Mornin' Ponyboy! Hi Alex!" Sodapop said as brightly as ever. Ponyboy said hello, but I found it hard to do so. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him, but I felt hurt that he had sided with Darry about kicking me out. I thought we were friends.

"Hi Sodapop…" I said meekly, staring at my eggs like they were the most interesting thing alive.

"You guys want to head out to the DX? We might catch Sabrina and Jeanette there too." he suggested. I couldn't help, but crack a small smile, no more envying Sabrina or Jeanette, I was fifty percent woman now! The other fifty percent, I'm still trying to figure out…

"Sure, let me grab my pur- uh, wallet!" I said quickly. Mom had always said purse, and I must be feeling in a really girly mood for letting that slip! Ponyboy bit his lips to hold in a laugh, while Soda gave me a curious look. I stood up slowly, fighting hard with my blood to not blush (but failed pathetically), and hurried into Pony's room.

Inside, I picked up my backpack, and removed my money from the bag. I had about ten dollars left, so I decided to only take five, you never know when I might need something… Like a train or bus pass, that would at least cost thirty dollars! Where would I get that type of money? I sighed, closing my eyes, imagining a good moment from my life. Mom always did that when she was stressed…

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, the art show wants my painting in by tomorrow morning! I'll never finish it in time!" mom cried. Daddy was helping me with my history homework, a class I wasn't too fond of.<em>

"_Louise, please calm down, just ask for an extension." he said in his calming voice. That was daddy for you, always relaxed, always calm, always ready for anything. Mom shot him a dark look,_

"_I already told you I can't! Ugh! Where's my inspiration?" she whispered, running her fingers through her wavy hair. I looked up at her,_

"_Mommy, remember when I had a big project to do for school? Remember what you told me when I was really nervous about presenting it to our class?" I reminded her. Mom paused and smiled,_

"'_Take a deep breath, close your eyes, imagine yourself in your happy place, and do it.'" she recited. I nodded,_

"_So go to your happy place and everything will be fine!" I said, my voice filled with glee. Mom exhaled, closing her eyes. Neither daddy or I spoke, we just watched as mom picked up her paint brush with brown paint dripping from it…_

_About three hours later, mom leaped up, and shouted._

"_I'm done!" _

_Daddy and I ushered to her and her easel,_

"_That was fast! What was your happy place? What was you inspiration?" I said excitedly. Mom smiled at me, _

"_You…" she whispered, turning around the easel. I gasped, eying it,_

"_It's… me!" I squealed, staring. I couldn't believe it, mom had painted me! I looked about four, with my hair in ribbons, wearing a blue dress, sitting on the grass._

"_Anywhere I'm with you is my happy place." she said hugging me. Daddy wrapped his arms around us,_

"_Anywhere with my girls is heaven-"_

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my daydream when I heard loud voices outside Ponyboy's room. I looked around, blinking, how long had I been sitting here? My knees ached from being on the hard ground, but I got up anyways. After stretching and rubbing my spinning head, I walked out of the room, entering the kitchen cautiously.<p>

"You can't do this!" Ponyboy cried at Darry. I looked at the three brothers, shocked. It couldn't have been over two days when Riley and I had stopped them from fighting, what were they arguing about now? Sodapop looked nervous, like he was about to bolt. I swallowed loudly, causing them to turn to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Alex?" Ponyboy questioned. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could ask anymore, he ran past me, straight into his room.

"What was that….?" I stopped short, realizing what the fight had been about. _Me_. He must've found out that I was leaving, and was mad that I didn't tell him. Great, he just stopped being mad at me!

"Maybe I should talk to him…" Soda suggested. I couldn't meet his eyes, he wanted me gone too. But something in his voice sound off, like anger…

"No, let him cool off. I'm going to work, keep an eye on _him_." Darry said, leaving. I didn't know if he meant Pony or me, or maybe even both, but I could care less, maybe supervision is what I needed. Soda muttered something, but Darry was already gone, leaving us alone.

I kept staring at the floor, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Do you still want to go to the DX?" he asked, his voice sounding glum. I thought about it for a moment,

"No, I'm not feeling too good." I answered. He nodded,

"OK, maybe later then?" he wondered. I shrugged, this day wasn't going so well. Sodapop sighed,

"I never said I wanted you gone Alex." he murmured. I had to look up for this, he didn't? Then why would Darry lie?

"Sure." I answered, sounding a little whiny. He looked hurt,

"I didn't! I just said we would need to talk to you and change somethings, like how much time Ponyboy spent out; it doesn't concern you, you're free to do anything. We just want to protect Ponyboy, you need to understand." he begged. I could see he was trying to get me less annoyed, but I couldn't stop frowning, I was leaving, and I had no idea to where.

"I understand." I lied. Mom always said when people apologize, to always accept it. Apologizing is something very hard, and not many people can master the 'art'.

"Really Alex, I didn't mean it to sound like I wanted you out, trust me, we all like you! I'll talk to Darry, you can stay as long as you like." he assured me. I cracked a smile, knowing it wasn't true. Steve and Dally hated me, Two-Bit seemed to only like teasing me, and well…Darry and I weren't on good terms right now. So technically only Johnny, Ponyboy, and Sodapop liked me. Joy.

"Sure, so what do you want to do?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I never liked being the center of attention, my mom did, but I hated it. Soda still seemed sad, but forced a smile anyways,

"Well, lets see if Pony will come out and talk-"

"I'll talk to him." I said quickly, remembering to keep my voice deep. Soda frowned for a second, but smiled,

"Yeah, you might be able to talk to him better." he agreed. I nodded, walking to Pony's room,

"Hey Alex?" Soda called, as I left the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said, poking my head back in the kitchen area.

"Thanks," he said smiling. I knew he was about to say something that would embarrass me, so I quickly left, blushing fiercely (thank god he hadn't seen that!).

"Ponyboy? Are you okay?" I said, leaning against the door of his room. He looked up from his sketchbook, frowning at me.

"What happened to you? Are you sick?" he said, his face filling with concern. I cocked an eyebrow unsuccessfully.

"No? Why?" I asked. Did I look sick?

"You're all red…" he pointed out. I swear, the room got so hot, I felt like I was going to faint! How should I explain to him that I was blushing because his brother had smiled at _me_, a half girl, half boy…thingie! If only Riley was here and older, she might understand… Riley, was she even alright? I dropped the topic, thinking about her hurt my head even more.

"Yeah, I just drunk some hot tea…"

"But we don't have tea. Wait- what does tea have to do with you looking sick?" he asked suspiciously. I darted my eyes away from him, this conversation was getting awkward. Like telling your dad something personal, awkward and weird. Something like telling him about your period. Man was I glad I didn't get mine yet, Trisha would be no help, and daddy would… oh the awkwardness.

"Uh, the temperature and climate…I love your drawing!" I said. Ponyboy frowned,

"This is a blank page Alex, are you hiding something again from me?" You could hear the annoyance in his voice, good. He wasn't mad.

"No, no, nothing important." that wasn't a lie, "It's just, I'm sorry about not telling you about what happened last night, it's just with the whole Gracie thing, I didn't want to start a fight between you and your brothers over nothing." I stated.

"Nothing? They're making you leave, with that maniac after you Alex! We need to tell them, they'll let you stay then." he said. I frowned, not this again.

"Look, Soda will handle this, trust me." I didn't even trust myself. Ponyboy sighed,

"Alex, really this isn't safe, we should-"

"Are you two going to sit there and gossip all day?" Two-Bit said, through an open door. Ponyboy and I froze, how long had he been standing there? I didn't remember if I had been using my Alexander or Alexandra voice, but either way, we hadn't said anything bad. Ponyboy looked pale,

"Hey Two-Bit, what are you doing here?" he said, his voice quivering. Two-Bit took a bite from his chocolate cake,

"Nothing, just wanted to see how Bonnie and Clyde are. 'Watching a movie', wow, I never thought you would be the one to lie, Ponyboy." Two-Bit snorted. I frowned at him, I didn't think it was such a big deal.

"Bonnie and Clyde were thieves…" I pointed out.

"And Bonnie was a girl." Ponyboy added. I saw Pony flash me quick look, but I pretended not to notice. Two-Bit shrugged,

"So? Just change your name to Ponygirl and your fine." he said, bursting in a fit of laughter. I sighed, shaking my head, sometimes he just made zero sense at all.

Ponyboy and I got up, walking out of the room, leaving Two-Bit rolling on the floor. I just had no time for stupidity. Wow, I never realized it, but I sound just like mom! I immediately regretted thinking Two-Bit's humor as stupid, he was just trying to be funny, and I was thinking such bad thoughts.

"Hi Pony, Alex." Johnny greeted us in the living room. The whole gang was there, Steve talking to Soda, and Dallas lounging on the couch.

"Hey Johnny," Ponyboy and I said in unison. We looked at each other and started laughing,

"What's so funny?" Dally asked in a irritated voice. Hmm, this had to be a new record, I didn't even have to _say_ anything to Dallas and he was already annoyed by me. Aren't I special?

"Nothing, just talking." I replied, not wanting to go into details. Dally would just think it was stupid that we were laughing about speaking at the same time, but that's Dallas for you. Dally rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"So you guys want to play football?" Steve asked, as Two-Bit entered the room. I grimaced, if you couldn't guess it, I'm not the most athletic. I liked baseball, but I got my moms trait of staying indoors, and only going out to paint or work, not to play.

"No thank you." I said politely to Steve; he can be as mean to me as he wants, I still have to remember my manners (sometimes…). Steve snorted,

"I wasn't speaking to the _kids_." he retorted. I winced, I bet he was referring to Pony and me. I still didn't see why he had to be so mean to us, I thought by now he was warming up to the idea of having me in the house. At least Dallas wasn't _always_ so mean, but Steve never even tried to know me! Soda frowned disapprovingly at Steve,

"What's wrong with Alex? I'm sure he can play. You can join us if you want Alex." Soda said, smiling at me. I shrugged, I was used to never being invited to things, and it didn't bother me one bit. Besides, playing football with seven rough guys… I'd be dead by sundown.

"No it's fine, really. I don't like football."

I saw Steve grin a bit, but Soda still seemed troubled. Maybe he thought I was rejecting his offer because he still believed that I thought he wanted me out. Before Sodapop could make anymore objections, there was soft knocking on the door, repeatedly. We all froze, I had lived here long enough to realize that the door was never locked, so it would have to be a complete stranger to not know that. Soda cleared his throat,

"It's open!" I couldn't help but to frown, he didn't even know who it was and he was inviting the person in! But at soon as the door opened, I realized why he had been so unconcerned. The knocks were too soft, too light, too _feminine_.

"Jeanette! How are you?" I said brightly to the elegant blonde. Jeanette no longer was dressed like a Sabrina knockoff, but instead in jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a pink jacket that was falling off her thin shoulders. She was gasping and breathing hard, like she had just ran a marathon.

"You…guys! I need your… help!" she gasped, swallowing in between breaths. Dallas rolled his eyes,

"Blondie, it seems whenever you come, you bring _your_ troubles, and ask _us_ to fix them." he said in a passive tone. Jeanette brushed him off, taking a hair tie from her wrist, and quickly tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Sabrina and Riley were supposed to meet me at the DX, so we could walk here together over three hours ago! So I waited, and when they didn't show, I went to their uncles house. I caught him as he was leaving and asked if they were home. He said they were, but they were really sick, and couldn't go out." she explained. I stiffened, wasn't it only yesterday morning that they had left, and they seemed in tip-top shape to me.

"So what's the problem?" Dallas asked, annoyed.

"The _problem_ is, Sabrina has gotten the chicken pox, the flu, measles- you can name it, she had it all! But, never once did she let it stop her from going _anywhere_."

No one could deny that Sabrina was a very strong girl, so doubted a small cold would stop her. But I couldn't help feeling more concerned for Riley, she was so small and fragile. Not to mention, she knew the truth about Michael, he could easily pin her down and kill her. Maybe abuse her like he did to Gracie and his mysterious daughter April!

"OK Blondie, let me tell you this once: Nobody _cares_." Dallas hissed. Jeanette's jaw tightened, and even though she looked as innocent as Riley, she had that Sabrina edge in her.

"Alex! You care don't you?" she asked me. I bit my lip,

"Uh…" I started, unsure how to finish.

"Jeanette, please calm down, they just moved into a new place. It will take some time for them to settle in, that's all. They'll be fine, I'm sure their uncle is taking good care of them." Soda assured Jeanette. I held back a laugh. Michael, taking good care of anyone? Look at his ex wife! She's a crazy mess!

Jeanette started shaking and tears were forming in her eyes,

"But something is wrong!" she wailed. Dallas stood up, and for a second, I thought he was going to shoot Jeanette,

"OK, I say we go hunt some action, and leave psycho Blondie here." he suggested. Ponyboy frowned at him,

"We can't just leave her here!" Ponyboy protested. I wanted to tell him to sit down, who knew what Dallas would do. I could see in Pony's eyes that regretted standing up for her, and wanted to go and hide. But Dally didn't even seem to care,

"Sure we can, like this," he said, heading out the door.

"No! Please!" Jeanette cried, launching herself in front of him.

"What the-" Dallas started.

"Trust me you guys! Something is wrong, I can _feel_ it, my head has been hurting since she left, like I feel her pain." she was seriously crying now, and I felt bad for her, but no more than astonished.

Since I got home last night, my head has been killing me too! Could it be because I formed such a close relationship with Riley, that I feel it too?

"So you're basing this off of a headache?" Dally spat.

"I think she's right…" I whispered. All eyes flew to me, and I started to blush.

"You do?" Jeanette sniffed, wiping away her tears from her emerald eyes. I nodded,

"We should at least check it out, because I feel something might be wrong too." I announced.

"I guess we could." this came surprisingly from Steve. I smiled at him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. "Alex could be right." Soda agreed. Johnny nodded in agreement smiling at me, and Ponyboy just grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Let me get this straight: We're going to go kidnapped two girls, just because some people have headaches?" Dally said, glaring at Jeanette and me. Two-Bit shrugged,

"Not really kidnapping, Sabrina's all woman!" he joked. Once again, I was confused by his sense of humor. Dally sighed, rubbing his temple,

"The things I do…" he muttered under his breath. We all cheered, realizing that Dally had chosen to join us.

"When can we go?" Ponyboy bounced eagerly.

"Not tonight, Darry will stop us if he knew." Soda stated. We all nodded,

"How about tomorrow? I'll give you the address to his apartment complex, and we can meet there." Jeanette suggested. We all murmured agreements, and I couldn't help but see the excitement in everyone's faces. But then it hit me:

We were all going to the Boy Toy's house tomorrow.

I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Boring? TELL ME! Hahaha, anyways, I brought the gang back, thought you guys might be missing them! Next chapter will have lots of secrets in them, so get ready! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to…..<strong>

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	20. The Shrine of Death

**Hello my lovelies! Is this story exciting enough? I'm worried that it's not, because I've lost a lot of reviewers, so it's scaring me! OK, now that I'm done spazzing out, I wanted to thank all the people who review! And of course, thank you for reading! My predictions are by the time I've finished this story, I shall have 999,999 reviews!**

**My mom says I should never gamble.**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>"Hi Jeanette," I said softly, as the gang and I approached the blonde headed girl. Jeanette smiled a grim smile at me,<p>

"Hey," she mumbled. I could tell she was nervous about breaking into a house, but she wasn't the one wanted dead.

"So what's the plan Blondie?" Dally asked, standing next to Johnny.

"Get in the house, get Sabrina and Riley. Get in, get out, simple." she answered casually. She made the plan sound like no big deal, but no matter how relaxed she sounded, I couldn't calm my beating heart. This was dangerous and wrong, and I knew it, yet I was still doing it. It's funny how much you can change in two weeks. I lost my home, my family, my _identity_, and for what? To become a criminal? Oh, if mom was here, she wouldn't even look at me in the eyes.

"Is their uncle home?" Steve asked. Sabrina shook her head,

"No, I came a few hours earlier, watched him leave for work."

With that, we all entered the apartment complex, following Jeanette as she led us to the third floor. Each step was like taking a step closer to your death, my heart was pounding so hard, I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck. Ponyboy and Johnny seemed nervous too, I wished one of them would speak up and stop this crazy plan, but none of them did.

Jeanette stopped abruptly outside an apartment, so I'm guessing this must be his.

"This is it," Jeanette said. I'm a genius.

I would've never guessed it was his apartment though. It seemed so ordinary. I had always imagined his house in a dark alley with pipes dripping around it, and coach roaches crawling. But maybe all that stuff was inside… I saw Dally crack his knuckles,

"Well, let's get this door down." he said with a wicked smirk. It then dawned on me that he was planning on _breaking_ down the door. Yup, we're so getting arrested.

"Dallas," Jeanette said, nonchalantly.

"What?"

"There's a key under the mat."

We all watched as Jeanette bent down, and reached for the key.

"How'd you know that?" Steve asked, as she held up the golden key.

"Most normal people have keys under their mats to stop hoodlums like you from breaking down their door!" she sassed, turning away to unlock the door. I heard Dally mumble something like 'Stupid little blonde'. Calling Jeanette stupid? I think she may be smarter than me sometimes! My first instinct _was _to knock on the door…

"It's open!" Jeanette squealed, pushing the door in.

"Will it _is_ the key…" Steve muttered. Jeanette poked her head in and looked around,

"Coast is clear!" she informed.

We all stepped inside the apartment quietly, looking around. I had to admit, I was not prepared for what I saw. The apartment was cleaner than my _room_! It seemed awfully small, but had multiple doors that were all painted white. Most of Micheal's decor was black and white, black and white couches, pillows, curtains, etc. I would've never guessed Michael would have such an ordinary home.

"Alex, look!" Ponyboy whispered to me, pointing straight ahead.

I followed his finger, and gasped. He had many picture frames, and all of them were of a young women with wheat blonde hair.

"Gracie…" I whispered.

Yup, that was Gracie alright, smiling, laughing, _happy_. She seemed trusting and excited in every picture. From her eyes, you could see the love seeping out. I was surprised at how much she had changed. Gracie's face was glowing with joy, every image captured showed her free spirit.

"It must've been before she got pregnant." I mumbled to Ponyboy, feeling sad at how mean I had been to her. Gracie's life had been good, and all because of her child, it became her worst nightmare.

"I think we should split up in pairs of two, that way, we can find them faster." Jeanette said.

"Who died and made you leader?" Dally sneered. Jeanette shrugged it off. It was funny how casual Jeanette could be about things, if it were Sabrina she would've made a snappy comeback and burned them to a crisp.

"I'll go with Dally, Soda with Steve, Two-Bit with Johnny, and Ponyboy with Alex." she continued. I was so happy that I was paired with Ponyboy, at least he knew the truth about Michael! But I had a feeling she chose Dally for herself for other reasons…

We all nodded, and agreed to shout if we saw anything. Ponyboy and I started at the door closest to us,

"It's just a bathroom," Ponyboy said, shutting off the lights. We went to the next room, and opened the door.

"This has to be his bedroom…" I murmured, looking around. Much like the living room, it was clean and practically empty with a bed in the center, two wooden nightstands, and a drawer in the corner.

"I don't think anyone is in here." Ponyboy noted, turning away. I stopped him with my hand,

"What about that door? It looks like a closet…" I said, heading in, without bothering to check if Pony was following me. I turned the doorknob slowly, my heart skipping a beat. Could Riley be inside? I opened the door, and switched on the lights. What I saw… I may never be able to explain in words.

"Oh…my….." I couldn't even finish the sentence. My shock had taken control of my voice, and I was sure my heart stopped for a good minute.

"What is it…? Glory…." Ponyboy whispered next to me.

What seemed to be once a closet, was now a _shrine_, but no ordinary one. It looked like a stage for puppets, with gloves instead of puppets. The gloves were the plastic ones that doctors use, and were filled with water, and had word scrawled on them. The shrine was surrounded with flickering candles and feathers, like a Native American ritual.

I knelt down on the floor in front of the shrine, and twisted one of the bags,

_April_ was written on the water-glove. Around that part of the shrine was pictures of a little girl with curly dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes… _Micheal's eyes_. The little girl must be April, and from the looks of it, these pictures were taken when she was about two or three, so _before_ she was sent to Vermont. But the sick part didn't even start then, he had a lock of her _hair_ in the corner. I shook my head, he's sick.

I looked at the next set of gloves, and did a double take. Written on the glove was the name, _Ponyboy_.

Why would Michael write his name on the gloves! What did this mean? It didn't have any pictures or pieces of hair, but it still disturbed me. The next glove was on the floor, it's string holding it up cut off. I picked up the glove with water inside and examined the name.

_Gracie_

Why was this one cut off? Did it fall? I doubt it. I moved on to the next one, and froze. This one was the sickest of all.

_Alexandra_

This water-glove was hanging on a long string, very close to the ground. But the only thing was, there _was_ no ground, just a bed of _needles_. NEEDLES! The Alexandra glove was an inch away from the needles, and after staring at it for a few seconds, I got so disgusted, I had to look away. I focused on the wall of the Alexandra-glove shrine, and got sick all over again.

The wall was covered in images of _me_. Me going to school, me eating cookies with mom, me doing my homework, me _changing _to go to bed! Oh my… Words can't explain my feelings, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hide. On the top corner of my shrine was a long strand of brown hair. That couldn't possibly be my hair, my hair reached just mid-neck. But the longer I stared at the hair, the more I began to recognize it. It _was_ my hair from my first and last hair cut…

When I was about nine, I begged mom to let me cut my hair, since I hated long hair. If only I could go back in time and stop myself. At the salon, the hairstylist lady came out, wearing a hat, but some of her light blonde hair was showing. Her name was Martha (her name tag said so), and she took me to a back room, but told mom she couldn't come. She made me close my eyes as she worked, and once she was done, she left to go get a mirror. I waited and waited for her to come back, but she never came, so I opened my eyes excitedly and looked. The way I screamed, you would've thought someone was killing me. That lady had cut _half_ of my hair to the top of my ears, and the other half was ranging at different heights. Mom came in, but she was more shocked than me, she couldn't understand how a hairstylist could do this! We told the owner, but he said Martha didn't work today, _and_ she has black hair. Ever since that haircut, my hair has never grown. But now that I think about, could that mysterious fake hairstylist had been Micheal's ex wife, _Gracie_? If that was true, I had been being targeted since I was _nine_.

I wrapped my arms around myself and shuddered. To think, I was so young, changing at night, and Michael had pictures of me! He knew probably knew more about my body than my own dad!

I sighed and continued to look at the rest of the gloves,

_Elizabeth, George, Cassandra, Jeanette, Louise,_ I saw some other names that I didn't know, but I felt a wave of relief knowing no one else in the gang was being targeted. I was about to get up and leave, when I saw at the end of the long shrine, two gloves.

Both of them had been pierced, but one still had a bit of water in it. I picked up the one with a bit of water inside, and twisted it in my hand.

_Sabrina_ was written on it. My heart froze, if this was Sabrina's glove, did that mean the other one was…?

I quickly took the other one and stared at it in dismay. I can't say I was surprised, I was anticipating it.

_Riley_

I sighed, closing my eyes, what could this mean?I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the wall of the shrine. It had pictures and hair, like the other ones. But this time, it was different. It had pictures of little, innocent Riley sleeping, changing clothes, _showering_! Even I felt sorry for Sabrina's share of pictures, most of them were of her changing and talking to Jeanette. I stroked Sabrina's crow black hair and Riley's strawberry blonde hair. I didn't even mind now that he had taken pictures of me while I was sleeping, taking pictures of a little girl like Riley was wrong on so many levels.

"We need to tell someone Alex." Ponyboy whispered next to me. I jumped, I didn't even know he was there.

"We have evidence now! Proof! We can say that he's trying to kill you and-" "Kill me! That's it!" I cried. Ponyboy stared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"The gloves, the bed of needles, the water- it stands for us! The gloves is us, the water is blood, the cut string stands for when he's down using us, the-" I stopped short. If water stood for blood…..

I stared back at Riley's empty glove. Oh no.

"We found her!" shouted Two-Bit from outside. Ponyboy and I exchanged a look. I knew what he was trying to say,

"No, we cannot tell, or else they'll be on these strings too!" I said. Ponyboy sighed, but didn't bother to protest. We stood up, my knees feeling weak as I walked to the door.

"Wait a minute," I said, turning around.

I went back to the Alex-glove, and ripped it off the string,

"He can have Trisha, he can have my mom, but he can't have me." I hissed. I looked at my mom's glove, and spotted a marker in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Ponyboy asked, as I wrote something on my mom's glove. I quickly tied the glove where mine used to be, and stood up, smiling at it,

"Leaving him a message." I answered. On my mom's glove, written in my rushed handwriting said,

_Michael_

* * *

><p>"Get me out of here!" said a hoarse voice. Ponyboy and I walked into the small room, and I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the dark haired beauty. Sabrina was glaring at a teary eyed Jeanette, and it meant the world to me. She was OK.<p>

"Aww, It came to visit me! Now make yourself useful and get me some food! I'm starving!" she shouted at me. I sighed, all of a sudden, I really wanted to duck tape her mouth shut.

Although she was shouting, she looked sick. She was paler than usual and thin. I was surprised how much someone can change in two days. Her eyes were dull and empty, like the life had been sucked out of it. Sabrina coughed and convulsed for a few seconds, and I could see the concern in Steve's eyes.

"What happened Sabrina?" Jeanette cried.

"What do you think happened, stupid? That old geezer locked Riley and me in this house, and starved us! If I see him, I'll burn him with my lighter! Hey one of you idiots, go search in his room for my lighter, he took it." she spat. I panicked, if they went, they would see the shrine for sure.

"Uh, where's Riley?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What point of 'locked me in this house' don't you get? I've been in here for two _days_! He tied my wrist down, you think I could find her?"

For the first time I noticed the rope was tied on her wrist and attached to the lamps on the side of the bed. I winced, that had to hurt. Then the memory of the gloves came into my head,

"Riley is in trouble…" I accidentally said out loud. Everyone turned to look at me,

"What? How do you know?" Steve asked suspiciously. I couldn't say my logic about the gloves without exposing my secret, so I made up something.

"She's no where to be found, where else could she be?"

Two-Bit nodded in agreement,

"Alex has a point, we searched this whole apartment, there's no sign of Riley." For once, his tone was sullen. Sabrina seemed to get paler (if it was even possible)

"What type of sick game is this?" she hissed. And just like that, it hit me.

"_He would hide her from me, saying he was playing 'hide-n-seek', what type of sick game is that?" _

Gracie had told me that just yesterday, and it may have been sad, but this might have just helped me. I ran out of the small room, and into the living room, shouting Riley's name over and over again. Ponyboy bounded behind me, and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Alex. The guys will know you're a girl!" he whispered. I blinked at him gratefully, I had completely forgotten about playing my role.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, my mind buzzing. Michael was really twisted, he'd love to play a nice round of 'hide-n-seek' with an innocent child. But if I were Michael, where would I hide a little girl? I thought about it, it had to be somewhere big enough, but away from Sabrina; so in a separate room. I wouldn't hide her in my room, too obvious, or in my closet (I much rather keep my shrine of people there and gloves). It had to be someplace where most people wouldn't look at first glance… first glance… _first glance_. I gasped, my eyes widening. I understood now, I knew where Riley was!

"Follow me!" I said to Ponyboy, dashing to a door. I quickly twisted the knob, my hands slipping a bit, and pushed it open with my shoulder.

"We already looked in here, Alex." Ponyboy said. I smiled,

"Not completely." I answered. The first place Ponyboy and I looked was the bathroom, a place most people just look at with one glance. They never bother to inspect it fully. I stalked over to the shower curtains and swallowed, this could be the moment. I closed my eyes as I ripped off the curtains, praying to God that Riley was there, and wasn't there at the same time. I didn't dare open my eyes, just listened to the humming of my heart.

"Alex…_look_," Ponyboy whispered. I opened one eye slowly, and closed it again. I was sure I was about to throw up.

Riley, my little angel, was in fetal position, lying on the cold, hard, bathtub. Her eyes were closed, and she was paler than Sabrina, her veins showing through her skin. Her hair was matted against her forehead with sweat and her clothes was nothing more than a long baggy shirt and underwear (thank God the shirt covered most her thigh!). Riley seemed skinner now, like she hadn't eaten in day. I wasn't sure how to take this in, should I cry or scream? Yell or pray? I was so stricken by this, I felt the world spin. Ponyboy steadied me by the elbow, and said something to me that sounded like 'I'm getting the guys'. I simply nodded, and reverted my attention back to Riley, was she dead?

I cradled her face in my fingers gently, her skin icy cold.

"Riley? Riley baby? Can you hear me? It's Alex…" I said softly. Riley didn't move, but I noticed her chest rising slightly. I closed my eyes tightly to stop tears from coming out, she was alive!

"Riley, if you can hear me, move, speak, do anything to show me." I pleaded. She didn't do anything at first, but her eyes twitched, which brought hope to my heart.

I tried to pick her up from the tub, but I wasn't the strongest, so I could hardly raise her above a foot, and nearly dropped her. That jolted Riley to life, and made her open her eyes in slits.

"Al…ex?" she whispered in a hoarse voice. I smiled at her, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah it's me honey, how are you feeling?"

"C-c-cold…So-o-o c-old…" she stuttered through chattering teeth, her eyes glazed. I stroked her oily hair,

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." I said, trying to sound convincing, but I couldn't even convince myself!

"Alex… it hurts…" she whimpered. I rocked her gently,

"I know, I know, it will be okay." I promised. She didn't speak anymore, just looked at me with her hazel eyes. But unlike before, her eyes now held something new. _Fear_. Riley had always been the innocent and clueless one, much like Johnny, but his eyes had something in it, untrusting… Something Riley had. She trusted all, and the one person she had trusted had turned on her. I swear, if I find out he laid even one finger on her, I'll find him and his precious gloves, and teach him to mess with little girls. I then wondered if this was how Gracie felt, searching frantically for April, trying to protect her, but knew she couldn't. What if he had hid April in this tub? I shuddered, this was too much.

I looked back at Riley, secretly wanting to ask her what had happened, while we were still alone, but figured it was best not to bring anything up at the moment, she already seemed pretty shaken up.

"Riley…" Johnny whispered from behind me. I looked up at him, and saw even his face was astonished. Riley was just like Johnny, everyone's little sister, everyone's little fireball, everyone's friend. It pained me to see her hurt like this, and I could tell that Micheal had done more to her than eyes could see.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked, as the whole gang filed in. I couldn't believe how mature Two-Bit was acting, not joking or messing around or anything. Shocking. Dally tried to look tough, but I could see it in his eyes how disgusted he was. Soda looked as if he might cry, and Steve's eyes were all on Sabrina, watching her every move. (I wonder how she convinced them to let her walk)

"Is she alive?" Sabrina asked, stumbling around. I saw Dally snicker at what she was wearing and Jeanette smack him on the arm. They both went into a deathly glare contest, and I rolled my eyes at them, Riley is _dying _on the floor and you two are fighting? If they ever got married, they would make such an interesting couple.

"You think something is funny hoodlum? That geezer forced me to wear this!" she snapped. Sabrina was wearing a silk powder pink night gown that reached mid-thigh. I could see why she was so mad, I would never be caught dead in something like that! I hated dresses, nightgowns included. But how could he make Sabrina wear a dress? Unless he forced it on her... Gross! Wait, Riley wasn't wearing that red, baggy shirt when see left. She was wearing lots of layers because she was afraid of him. If I find out he tried anything funny with Riley...

"Sure, sure, sure." Dally chuckled. Sabrina sent him a deadly glare,

"Watch your tongue, before you find yourself in a ditch in-"

"Cuba, yeah, yeah I get it." Dallas finished, annoyed. I frowned at them,

"Um, a little help?" I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Sabrina stepped forward to help, but tripped. Luckily, Steve caught her arm in time.

"Let me help you." he offered her.

"No way, I can take care of my- Hey!" she shouted, as Steve picked her up in his arms. Despite the lack of color in her skin, she still managed to blush. Wow, getting a girl like Sabrina embarrassed seemed hard… but Steve had just done it. Sabrina started to protest, but pretty soon stopped when Jeanette frowned at her.

"I'll get Riley," Sodapop said, kneeling next to me and Riley. Riley tightened her grip on my neck,

"No Alex, don't leave me." she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not, Soda's just helping. Remember, he's your friend." I reminded her. She didn't answer, but sighed and let him carry her.

"Is that everything?" Soda asked.

"I got some of their things." Jeanette said, holding up a duffel bag that seemed to be over flowing with clothes and Riley's backpack.

"Well then let's go before the uncle comes!" Dallas hissed. We all hurried after Jeanette who took the lead again. We got out of the apartment, and went down the stairs, which took quite a bit of team work. We were so close to making it out, I couldn't believe how easy it had been!

At the lower level, I froze for a second, _Michael_ was there, staring at me. No one seemed to notice him, but I did. He didn't even move or say anything, just held up a picture of Riley and me at the lake picking apples with Sodapop. He smiled at me, and ripped it in half, letting it fall to the floor.

"Hurry up Alex!" Ponyboy said, dragging my hand, but I couldn't stop staring at Michael. Why wasn't he stopping us? Unless… he _wanted_ this to happen. He waved at me as Ponyboy towed me away, I was so speechless. He had planned this. But why?

By the time we were out of the apartment complex, Steve and Soda seemed exhausted, but Riley was asleep, her face nuzzled in his neck, and Sabrina was frowning in Steve's arms, but struggling to keep her eyelids open too. She should consider herself lucky, no guy had even touched me until earlier this week at the lake.

"So what now?" Soda gasped, as we reached the lot.

"Can I stand now?" Sabrina asked impatiently. Steve sighed, but put her down on her feet. Although she wobbled a bit, she managed to stay upright. I chewed my lip nervously, was Michael following us?

"Well there's no way we can hide this from Darry now…" Ponyboy muttered. I didn't know if I was more scared of Riley dying, Michael watching, or Darry murdering us for kidnapping two girls. All of them seemed awful, sick, and frightening, but I had to admit, Darry killing us didn't sound too bad as of now.

"I think the first thing we should do is figure out what happened to Riley and Sabrina…" Johnny said quietly. We all were thinking it, but I wasn't ready to know what had really happened…

Two days ago.

**So what did you guys think? Exciting? Sad? Boring? Confusing? Tell me! PLEASE I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU ALL WERE THINKING! Hehehe, helps me plan chapters based on what you guys like! Well hope you review! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Girlfriend, Minus the Girl

**Hello my lovelies, I wanted to update sooner, but this week has been so AWFUL, I can't believe it happened, but sadly it did. One of my friends sadly passed away far too young, only a few months older than me, and it just made me realize something: life really is short. Live it while you have it.**

**Now on a happier note…. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! When I read them, I cheered up immediately! And for all the readers who left suggestions, I'll make sure to include it somehow! Thank you again for all the support, making this story a reality… Thank you!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

**RIP C.C., an angel on Earth…**

* * *

><p>I stirred the cream of wheat slowly on the stove, the sweet smell filling my nostrils. I loved cream of wheat, especially the type my mom made, I'm sure Riley would love it too. I sighed, yesterday had been such a long day for everyone, starting with when we got back from our little 'expedition'.<p>

After several minutes of debating, we finally concluded bringing Riley and Sabrina to the hospital would not be the best thing to do. Picture this: Two battered up girls in the arms of seven greasers and a teary eyed partial-Socs. I'm pretty sure they would never believe anything we said, so we just figured to bring Riley here, while Sabrina stayed at Jeanette's house. With that settled, we parted, but Darry was home early, and there was no way we could lie our way out of this. In the end, we told the truth, and got _punished_ for it! Ponyboy grounded for a week, Soda got an earlier curfew, and I had to be home by six thirty every evening as long as I stayed. I don't think it's fair really, we explained to Darry that Michael had been abusing them, and all he said was, 'You don't have proof, and committed a felony, you should've told me,' and blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I just don't understand adults, you do something good, and you get punished for it! But as always, I just nodded my head and accepted my punishment like any young adult.

"Riley? Are you awake?" I whispered, holding a piping hot bowl of cream of wheat. Riley's head was resting on the couch's arm, while the rest of her body was covered in thick sheets.

"Mmm-hmm…" she said through closed lips and eyes. I put the bowl down on the table in front of her, and sat down next to her legs.

"I made you some cream of wheat- hope you don't mind." I said, smiling at her. She propped herself against a pillow, and reached for the bowl. She didn't even flinch when she touched the hot bowl, she just shoveled a spoonful into her mouth.

"Never tried any, but I'm glad, it taste yucky…" she said, grimacing as she swallowed. I laughed,

"Well, it seems like you haven't eaten in a few days, I don't want to upset your stomach…" I said nervously. Sodapop was in the shower, Ponyboy was asleep, and the gang wasn't here. This was probably the only alone time I would have with Riley, the only time I had to find out what happened.

I watched Riley for a few seconds, as she slowly ate the cream of wheat, frowning every so slightly at the taste. After racking my mind for what to say, I finally thought of something.

"You left your notebook here." I said casually. Riley shrugged,

"I told you in the note it was yours, unless you didn't read it." she answered.

"Oh no, I did read it. Just was wondering if you wanted it back-" "I don't want it back." she said, not looking at me. There was a slight edge to her voice too, but I nodded, biting my lip.

"So… It's been two days, you might want a nice warm shower." I suggested. She frowned at me,

"I was in a bathtub for two days, Alex. I think the last thing I need is to be back in one." she replied briskly. I winced a bit, I felt as if Riley wasn't in the mood to talk, and wanted me gone.

"Yeah, about that… How did you get into the bathtub?" I questioned. Her eyes narrowed,

"I don't know."

"Come on, Riley, you have to remember something, like what happened when you first came, what you ate, what you drunk, what you did." I continued. She was not getting off that easy. Her eyes darkened,

"I said I don't know." she repeated through her teeth. I exhaled loudly, why was she being so difficult?

"I don't believe that Riley, I know you're lying to me."

That did it.

"So what! So what if I'm lying? Like you care!" she shouted at me, standing up, sending the bowl plummeting to the ground. I frowned at her,

"Look at what you did! It took me a while to make that just for you!" I snapped at her. I knew it was wrong, but I only wanted to help, and she was acting like _I_ was the enemy.

"Well it was nasty anyways!" she fought back. I clenched my teeth,

"Why are you being so _mean_?" I asked her, my voice quivering. Riley glared at me,

"Oh please, Alex. Don't act like you're such a saint, because you and I both know, right after I tell you what happened, you'll go off running to your precious Ponyboy to tell him all about it!" she snapped. I gasped,

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yeah right, then explain to me why you told him about Michael and Gracie? That was our secret Alex, _our _secret! And the moment you found out, you went off to tell him. And I was stupid enough to believe that you would protect me from Michael, but your just selfish Alex! Always caring about what's best for you and how to get what you want. But just as soon as you do, you forget all about the person who helped you. The apple picking, the pie baking, the sisterly chats at midnight- was that all part of your plot too? Well you truly deserve a round of applause, acting all innocent. Who would've thought you would be so _fake_!" she spat, storming outside. I didn't even try to stop her, I was frozen in place, my mouth open wide. Had that just happened? Had Riley just screamed in my face?

I didn't know how, but the next thing I knew, I found myself against the door in Ponyboy's room, bawling my eyes out. I was only trying to help, and she acts like is my fault! Well fine! If she doesn't need my help, I don't care, besides, it's not my job to care about her.

"Alex? What happened?" Ponyboy said, sitting up on his bed. I immediately stopped crying, I had forgotten he was still asleep. I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat,

"Nothing…" I mumbled, looking down, just in case my face betrayed me.

"It doesn't look like nothing, is it the whole Michael thing?" his voice was calm, yet worried. I sighed,

"No, it's Riley. She got mad at me for trying to figure out what happened! I just don't get it!" I said, blinking away new tears. I regretted it the moment I said it, Riley _was_ right. The moment I left her, I went straight to Ponyboy to tell him! Maybe everything else she said was true.

"I just don't know why everyone hates me so much…" I sighed. Ponyboy smiled weakly at me,

"No one hates you Alex." he assured me. I frowned at him,

"Dally hates me, Steve hates me, Two-Bits always teasing me, and Darry's so bossy to me!" I protested. I knew they hated me, and nothing he could say would change that.

"Dally hates everyone, and Steve is just… _Steve_. Two-Bit likes to tease everyone - don't take it personal, and Darry… well, he just is worried." I heard Ponyboy hesitate at the end, but still wasn't convinced.

"Sure, but explain Riley and Sabrina. I never did anything bad to them, it seems like no one wants me here. Like if it wasn't because of you and Soda, no one would speak to me. Have you ever felt like that?" I asked.

Ponyboy's face was thoughtful for a second, and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but a knock on his door stopped him.

"Ponyboy? Alex? Are you in there?" said a quiet voice. I knew at once it belonged to Johnny, and tried to fix myself up before he came in. Didn't want to let him know I was crying.

"Yeah were inside, you can come in!" Ponyboy shouted, as the door opened slowly. Johnny walked in, a new bruise on his cheek. I secretly wondered where it came from, but decided not to say anything.

"Hi Johnny, how are you?" I said as politely as possible. He smiled at me,

"Good… are you alright?" he asked, staring at my face. I sniffed, and nodded my head,

"Fine." I answered quickly, shooting Ponyboy a warning glance to not say anything.

"Okay…"Johnny muttered, looking hurt that we were keeping secrets from him. Ponyboy _was_ his best friend.

"It's just Riley, she wont tell me what happened, she acts like _I'm _the bad guy." I admitted, not wanting anyone else to hate me. Johnny looked at me with solemn eyes,

"Alex, have you ever thought of how Riley might've taken it? She was kidnapped for two days, I don't blame her for not wanting to talk about it. Don't worry too much, she's just scared… trust me." he murmured.

I was actually surprised. Johnny hardly ever spoke, and when he did, he always had something good to say. I tried to imagine how I would feel if Michael had kept me hostage for two days after someone promised to protect me from him. I probably would never speak to that person again, let alone, _look_ at that person.

"Maybe your right…" I finally answered. We were silent for a few heartbeats, looking at each other. I didn't know what else to say, if there was anything left at all.

"Can I talk to her?" Johnny asked softly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" I didn't mean for it to come out so rudely, but it sort of did.

"Because… I want to say something to her." he whispered. I secretly wanted to ask his him what, but knew it wasn't my business. Johnny was trustworthy, if it were Dallas or Steve, I'd might have to think about it, but they wouldn't even bother to ask for permission in the first place.

"Sure, once she gets back." I remembered she had left the house, maybe she was on the porch. I prayed she was on the porch, if she wasn't, Sabrina would burn me to death.

"Get back from where? When we came in, she was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse." he said, a little confused. Thank God! But he had said _we_, great, the gang must be here, ready to torture me with words.

"Oh, alright then, lets go." was all I could say. Ponyboy jumped out of bed, and followed us out the door.

The closer I got to the living room, the more nervous I was. Would she be even madder? Or worse, hate me! What if she got hold of a mini lighter and wants to burn me? Alright, I may be getting a little out of hand here…

"Hi you guys," Sodapop said as we entered the room. I noticed him on the floor, wiping something up and felt guilty. It was Riley's cream of wheat. I had made him clean it up, that's so mean! I looked down, embarrassed, not able to look him in the eye.

Johnny gave him a smile, before making his way to the couch, where Riley was sitting, with Two-Bit on the floor, eating chocolate cake.

I saw him say something to Riley, and after they exchanged a few words, she scooted down to make room for him,

"Hey Alex, can you…" Sodapop asked. I didn't hear the rest because I was paying attention to Riley and Johnny.

"Sure, that sound like fun. Where are Steve and Dally?" I answered, smiling, even though I had no idea what I was agreeing too. Soda smiled at me

"They went to get Sabrina and Jeanette since Sabrina can hardly walk, ready?" he said, heading to the kitchen leaving me there. I blinked, confused, what was I supposed to do?

"Aren't you coming?" he asked poking his head out the door. I laughed,

"Yeah, sorry, I was daydreaming." I lied, walking to the kitchen.

Soda went to a cabinet and pulled out some flour, green food coloring, and a mixing bowl.

"What are you making?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pancakes! Can you get me some eggs?" he asked me. I nodded, a little confused. Food coloring? For pancakes? As I walked by the door, I spotted Johnny and Riley laughing, what were they talking about?

"So Alex, I talked to Darry, and he said you can stay as long as you need!" Soda continued. I smiled,

"Really? Thank you so much!" I froze a bit, realizing my voice had not been disguised. Sodapop seemed too busy mixing to notice.

"No problem, ever since you came here, things have gotten better!" he said happily. I frowned,

"Better? What do you mean?" I asked. I saw him hesitate for a second,

"Well, you might've read in the newspaper a few months ago about the whole stabbing of a Socs…" he trailed on.

"Oh yeah, that was really big. I feel sorry for Johnny… and Ponyboy." I hadn't really cared too much about it, the Socs had lived, Johnny and Pony got off easy. No big deal, but now that I thought about, Johnny was in a room with Riley. He would never hurt her, I knew that, but I bet no one ever believed he would stab someone either, but he did.

"Yeah, well ever since that whole mess, Ponyboy had been really quiet, and talking a lot less. He doesn't tell me stuff anymore, and hardly speaks to anyone other than Johnny. When you came, he's gotten to be his old self again, and I don't want to ruin it." he finished. I felt my heart warm, every since I came, I've brought nothing but trouble. I never once realized I was helping a lost family!

"You give me too much credit, if you had never let me stay here, I wouldn't have helped him." I said smiling at him. He grinned at me,

"And I'm glad, besides, I couldn't leave you out on the streets." he said. Yeah he could've, it would be easy. Well to me at least.

"Thanks again, I wouldn't have survived without your help."

And that was the truth. He had saved me from Trisha, cleaning floors, the Punee. He has done more for me than he can imagine. He may have even rescued me from Michael.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

I laughed, I was his _friend_! Oh my goodness! I was his friend, which is like half his girlfriend! Just missing the girl part!

"You know what? We haven't hung out at all, how about tomorrow, you meet me at the DX, and we go watch a movie or something? You have to be interesting considering how much Ponyboy talks to you!" he suggested. My heart fluttered, was this really happening? Ponyboy had told me Soda didn't really like movies, since he could hardly sit still to watch all of it. Was he really inviting me to one?

"You mean like a date?" I blurted out. I gnawed my lip as Soda gave me a confused look. Great, the first time a guy asks to hang out with me, I blow it!

"Uh…no." he said, each word carefully. I laughed nervously,

"Just… kidding?" it sounded like a question, but it was the best I could manage. He continued to stare at me, like he thought I was crazy or something.

"So, those pancakes aren't going to cook themselves." I said, changing the subject. He nodded his head reluctantly.

"Yeah… let's finish them." his voice still sounded a little confused, and it was times like these that I wished mom was here to help me. Or at least a sister.

Even though we had that little awkward moment, making the green pancakes were fun! I couldn't wait till the next day, my first date (I'm going to pretend it's a date in my mind)!

"I'm going to give these to Riley." he said, holding a plate with three green pancakes, stacked up high, once we had finished. I smiled at him, fighting back the urge to stop him, with the fear she might get sick because of the lack of food.

As he left, Johnny entered smiling, with Ponyboy behind him.

"Did you talk to her?" I said, ambushing him. He nodded,

"Yup,"

"What did she say?" I pressed. He shrugged,

"Nothing really, we just talked."

I frowned a bit, was he going to play the 'not telling' game too?

"About…?" I continued. Johnny shrugged again,

"Lots of stuff, pie, cake, cookies-"

"Wait, you talked to her about baked goods?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head,

"No, we talked about soccer, she really likes soccer, and bugs. But mainly soccer."

"What about the Michael stuff?" I questioned.

"I didn't ask her about it." he told me. I gasped,

"I thought you said you were going to talk to her!"

Johnny looked at me confused,

"I did talk to her." he said. I groaned,

"About Michael!" I said, exasperated.

"No, I just wanted to talk to her, get to know her and stuff." he answered honestly. I exhaled, well just when I thought I would find something out.

"She did tell me something though…" Johnny started. I looked back up at him curiously. Maybe he did find something out.

"Alex, Riley isn't mad at you, she just said she feels as if your always playing 'detective' with her. She said you never took the time to ever get to know her. I don't know where you stand in Riley's life Alex, but I know if I were you, I would try to be a friend first. If you talk to her, I'm sure things will get better." Johnny finished, walking away. That had been the second thing he told me today that made so much sense.

"I feel like he gets her better than I do…" I whispered to Ponyboy. He smiled at me,

"Well maybe he does. They both have it rough at home, maybe that's why he can communicate so well with Riley." he replied. I winced, was that where the bruise on Johnny's cheek had came from? And how did Ponyboy know Riley's parents were crueler than Trisha? All good questions, with good answers.

I sighed, thinking about all the times I had spoken to Riley. Never once did I ask her what her favorite color was or food. I just kept digging for information, not thinking about her.

"Hey Alex, do you want to go to the lake tomorrow? We can bring Johnny and Riley." he asked. I wanted to say yes, when the thought of my 'date' tomorrow came to mind.

"Sorry, I'm going out with Soda tomorrow." I couldn't hide my excitement, I just wanted to tell the world! I saw Ponyboy's face fall,

"Oh…" was all he said.

"Uh, we can hang out another day." I said quickly. He frowned at me,

"No, forget it." he muttered, leaving. I stared at him confused.

What's wrong with him? Boys, such an odd specie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, as you know, this week has been rough, but I really wanted to update just for you guys!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	22. If Thé Aux Baies

**Hello my lovelies! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE KIND WORDS ABOUT MY FRIEND (Don't know why it's in caps..)! Definitely encouraged me to write more! Glad you're liking how involved I'm making Johnny, I just feel as if I've been neglecting him, Two-Bit, and Darry, ya' know? Anyways… Thanks again for all the reviews, suggestions, advice, etc.! Really helps me improve my writing, and you're all being super nice about too! So thank you for that! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now…. **

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>"Blue or navy blue?" I asked myself as I stared into the bathroom mirror. Today was my 'date' with Sodapop and I needed to look my best! Navy blue would definitely bring out my eyes - should I wear make up? How about shoes? Maybe I could find Jeanette, she seems like the type to know about all this girly stuff…<p>

Then it hit me. I _wasn't_ a girl as far as the gang knew. I was just Alexander, a strange boy he blushed too much, it didn't matter what I wore, because either way, I would have to come out looking like a boy. Besides, it's not even a date, I need to learn to control my imagination. I sighed sadly, just when I was beginning to feel like a girl.

I quickly ran my fingers through my knotted hair, and put my blue cap on, stuffing flyaway hairs inside. I settled for jeans, a blue T-shirt, and navy sweater. It was hot outside, but who cares? Soda and I are only friends, it doesn't matter what he thought. Right?

"Good morning Riley….. Johnny?" I said puzzled, as I entered the living room. Riley was laughing on the couch with Johnny smiling next to her. I was surprised considering how early it was… and the fact they spent all yesterday talking to each other.

"Hi Alex," Johnny said smiling at me.

After our talk in the kitchen yesterday, Johnny hardly left Riley's side. I really wanted to apologize to her about not really being a good friend, but it was impossible with Johnny there. I just felt as if it would be best to do it alone.

Riley didn't look at me, so I'm guessing she was still mad. I exhaled slowly and walked in the kitchen, getting the rest of the green pancake batter from yesterday. Although they were green - they were good.

I watched as the batter bubbled in pan, growing ever so slightly.

"Ponyboy said you couldn't go to the lake with us." Johnny whispered from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, I never understood how he could appear at the most random times.

"Yeah… I'm kinda busy today, but we can always go another day." I said, biting my lip. For some reason, Ponyboy had been avoiding me all yesterday, I don't know why he's acting like that. I just hope it doesn't involve me not going to the lake…

"It's fine, it's just that I'm worried about Riley, if it's okay to take her." his voice sound a little off, which scared me a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she barely ate at all…" he pointed out. I raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Well, I'll bring her this then." I said, sliding the green pancake on a plate. Johnny still seemed a little worried, but didn't comment.

I walked toward the door, balancing the plate in my hands.

"It's okay to talk to her now." Johnny said softly. I looked at him confused,

"Huh?"

"It's okay to talk to Riley, she's not mad anymore." he explained. I gulped noisily, nodding my head,

"Thanks…" I muttered, walking out.

I didn't know how to thank Johnny, he had helped me these past couple days and I really owed him.

"Hi Riley, brought you some pancakes." I said sweetly. Riley looked up at me with her hazel eyes, I didn't spot any anger so I guess it was safe to get closer to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the plate. I noticed how it shook a bit in her hands, but I waved it off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as Riley ate her food silently. I sat down next to her, looking at my lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I was distracted when I heard Riley gag and cough.

I looked up at her face, seeing it twisted in a grimaced.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried. She scrunched up her nose,

"It taste awful!" she cried. I stared at her, unsure what to say. When I had tried the pancakes, they tasted just as good as moms.

"They do? Well they tasted fine to me… I'll bring you something else-"

"No, it's fine, I'm kind of full." she said, putting her fork down. I frowned at her, how could she be full if she hardly ate? I decided not to question her and risk Riley getting mad, she was getting better, I shouldn't jeopardize that.

All of a sudden, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Mom always told me to apologize when I'm wrong, and accept apologies when I'm right. I felt wrong for sitting so close to her and not apologizing, and it was eating away at me, I could hardly sit still.

"I'm sorry!" we both blurted out in unison. We stared at each other for a second, and burst out laughing. I guess the guilt was eating away at her too.

"Riley I'm sorry." I said, a hint of laughter in my voice. Riley smiled at me,

"So am I, what I said was wrong and mean, I should've understood why you wanted to know these things. He did try to kill you." she replied. I tensed up a bit, hoping Johnny wasn't eavesdropping.

"Well I should've been more sensitive to what happened. I don't even care if you tell me now." I lied. I did care, and I wanted to know, but I couldn't say that! Riley rolled her eyes,

"Yeah you do." she said, but she said it in her sweet voice. I blushed,

"Okay… I sort of do, but you don't have to tell me." I assured her. If she didn't want to talk, I wanted to make it clear to her she didn't. Riley sighed,

"That's the problem, I _want_ to tell someone, but I can't." she said in a desperate tone.

"Why can't you?" I pressed. She shrugged, looking down,

"I…I don't know if I can, it's too…" she seemed at a lost of words, but I understood.

"I know, it's too hard to say. How about we start with an easier topic, did you like the house?"

Riley paused for a second,

"Yes, it was pretty, had lots of pictures of Auntie Gracie." she mused on the topic for a second, smiling to herself.

"Do you know why you were in the bathtub?" I asked. This was a hard question, but I felt as if it would be best to work backwards instead of forward. Riley swallowed at this question,

"The tea must've made me sleepy…" she said softly. I looked at her confused,

"Tea? What tea?" I tried to remember giving her any before she left, but realized the Curtis's didn't have any.

"Uh, Uncle Michael gave Sabrina and me some tea. It tasted good." she answered, licking her lips.

"Do you remember the teas name?" I was no longer interested on why she in the bathtub, but rather _how_.

"Umm… it was really long, and spelled funny. Not in English, in French I think." she responded.

"French? Can you spell it out?" I continued. She frowned, thinking hard.

"Uh, yeah I think." she said, leaning over for a sheet of paper and a pencil. I saw her wince in pain, but I decided not to ask.

I watched her as she thought of the name, and quickly wrote something down on the sheet.

"Here… I'm pretty sure this is what it said." Riley said, passing me the paper. I looked at it, and frowned. To much of my dismay, I didn't know what language it was or what it meant.

_If thé aux baies_, it read. I sighed sadly,

"Sorry Riley, it doesn't seem familiar. But lets move on to what happened after you drunk the tea" I replied, stuffing the sheet in my pocket. I saw Riley's face tense up, and I could tell it was a bad part.

"She… Sabrina…she wouldn't wake up." she gulped. I leaned in closer to her, interested at what she had to say.

"I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't move! I wanted to call the neighbors, but Uncle came home early. He was really mad I went into Sabrina's room, and I was scared he would hurt me! So I ran into his room, and hid in his closet… It was just _terrible_ in there, Alex. Even if I told you, you would never believe me." Riley gasped. I nodded my head solemnly, I had seen the closet. Terrible could never describe the shrine in words.

"It was just as scary as Michael, so I ran out! I tried to get out of the apartment, but the door wouldn't open! He was right behind me, and he looked furious, I didn't know what to do, so I went into the nearest door and locked it. It was a bathroom."

For some reason, it felt like déjà vu. When Ponyboy and I went into the apartment, the first place we went was into the bathroom.

"He was banging at the door, and I was panicking. I screamed for help, but all I could hear was the pounding of the door - I thought he was going to break it! I went inside the bathtub and hoped he would go away, or at least, wouldn't see me. But the banging got louder… and louder… and louder… Until he-" Riley stopped short when she heard a loud voice from outside.

"Jeanette get out of my way!" said a voice from the door. We all turned to see the door open, and Sabrina crawling on the floor.

"Sabrina? Why are you on the floor?" I asked, confused. Riley sighed, she seemed relieved she didn't have to talk anymore. But as soon as I got back from the movies, I was going to drill her for information.

"What, no hello?" Sabrina said sarcastically. I fought back to roll my eyes, just when Riley was talking, she just _had_ to ruin the moment.

Although Sabrina seemed socially fine, physically, she looked sick. Her skin was still unnaturally pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she was skinnier than ever.

"_Hello_ Sabrina, how are you?" I said, a little too overly dramatic. Sabrina glared at me,

"Horrible, that good for nothing blonde over there made me _crawl_ all the way here!"

For the first time I noticed Jeanette, Dallas, and Steve at the door. The sight of Dally and Steve brought a smile to my face, even though they were always mean to me, I had to admit I sort of missed them.

"Excuse me, but if I may, I'd like to defend myself." Jeanette fought back. Jeanette looked tired too, her hair in a messy bun, and her clothes were not as girly as always. I wondered if Sabrina had been really sick of these past few days, and Jeanette had been struggling to care for her. (Jeanette's parents don't know Sabrina has been staying at their house…)

"This isn't court Blondie." Dally said in a bored tone. Dallas seemed to enjoy bugging Jeanette, but I wondered if he would ever see her as more than 'Blondie'.

Like always, Jeanette ignored him, and I had to admire her strength of not retaliating.

"So why is Sabrina crawling again?" I repeated.

"We walked about half way here when she collapsed, and I offered to help her walk, but she wouldn't let me." Jeanette explained, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well I didn't need help walking! I just needed help getting up, and you didn't offer that service, so I had to crawl." Sabrina said, irritated.

"That makes no sense! Why didn't you just ask if you needed help 'getting up'?" Jeanette questioned.

"Please, I don't ask for anything." Sabrina answered, dragging herself to the couch.

"It, get me water." she demanded. I frowned at her,

"Sorry Sabrina, but I kind of have to leave right now-"

"Dallas, get me water!" Sabrina interrupted me. I really did have to leave now, but I guess she didn't care much for my excuse.

Dally looked at her, and snorted.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I just asked because I have nothing better to do! Get me water!" she ordered frustrated.

"You have to be a heck of a lot of stupid to _make_ me do anything. You have two legs that work, use 'em!" Dally retorted. Sabrina gritted her teeth,

"Steve, water." she moved on. I wanted to laugh now, because it seemed that the time she wasted asking for water, she could've gotten it herself.

"Huh? What was that?" Steve asked, genuinely confused.

"Did I stutter? Get me water!"

Steve walked closer to Sabrina, until he was towering over her.

"What's the magic word?" he sung to her like she was little kid. I saw Riley grin, like she knew what would happen next.

Sabrina grabbed Steve by the collar, and whispered something in his ear.

Whatever it was. It worked.

"Well, I have to get going. Bye Riley, do you want me to get Ponyboy or Johnny for you?" I said, desperately wanting to escape before Dally or Steve started insulting me. It was still early, and Ponyboy was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him, nor did I want to leave without saying goodbye. But I would see him later today, besides, waking someone up just to say bye?

"No, it's fine. Have fun." she said, winking at the end, like she knew I thought of it like a date. I held back a blush and stood up, stepping over Sabrina, who was playing dead.

"Here," Steve said, just as I reached the door. I didn't know what happened next, but all I heard was Sabrina spit out the water.

"Ew! What did you do to it! It taste awful!" Sabrina shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything to it! Water has no flavor, how can you taste it!" Steve shouted back.

"Liar! You're trying to drug me, get me in a room or something!" Sabrina lashed.

I turned around and stared at them as they began to argue with each other. I saw Riley shake her head disapprovingly at me, like she was trying to say '_This is why I will never get married_'. Just for a second, I agreed with her.

"It! Taste this! Tell me if it's poison!" Sabrina hissed at me.

"Sabrina, calm down, it's just water." Jeanette answered for me. I gave her a grateful glance, but her attention was on Dally, who was chuckling at the scene.

"This isn't funny!" she snapped at him, hitting his arm. He glared at her,

"Touch me again one more time Blondie…" he didn't even dare finish his threat. Jeanette glared at him, but usually her glares were playful. This time, it was full of hatred, which worried me.

"'Later Alex, see you tonight." Jeanette said as I passed her. Her tone sounded fatigued, and I wondered why. She was always so nice to me. Maybe once I came home tonight, I could ask her why.

I waved at her, and continued on, not saying anything to Dallas. Maybe if I didn't bug him too much, he would hate me less. Maybe.

I stepped out into the humid summer air, and took a deep breath, glad to be out of that war zone. Time to forget about all my worries, and only focus on fun!

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Sodapop greeted me as I entered the station. I smiled weakly at him,<p>

"Hi Soda," I said, remembering to drop my voice an octave.

Soda was dressed in his blue DX uniform, and he looked as cute as a button. No, not an ordinary button, a very hot looking…. I shook my head to clear my mind. I felt embarrassed for thinking like that, I never used to think of guys like this! I guess it must come from living with them, you notice them more, and your mind says things you would never.

"Okay, my shift ends in fifteen minutes, so then we can go!" he said cheerfully. I didn't understand how he could be so happy, even though he hated movies. But he was always excited for anything, but something in his face was off, like he was upset, but trying to hide it.

"Sure," I answered nonchalantly.

I was trying to play the cool card, since Soda kept staring at me, like he was trying to figure something out. I hoped my face wasn't sweaty or anything, that would be embarrassing.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I bit my lip, I wasn't really into movies until I went with Ponyboy that first time, so I didn't know any names of movies.

"Any movie is fine, really." I answer, looking away. I didn't like the attention he was giving my face, what if he thought I was a girl? What if he _knew_ I was a girl!

"Hmm, how about that one about the… the… the…." he trailed on. I looked up at him and saw his stare was no longer on me, but above me. I turned around to see a petite girl with blonde hair who reminded me a lot of Jeanette, but she had blue eyes instead of green. The girl was wearing jeans and an oversized shirt with jacket.

"Sandy…?" Soda whispered. I turned around to look at him. His eyes seemed shocked yet sad, who was this girl?

"Hi Soda, can we talk?" she said, her voice soft and bright like a bell. I didn't know who she was, but I had a bad feeling about her. Not only was she 100% woman, but when she entered, the room became tensed.

"Uh, sure." he said, nodding his head. 'Sandy' came closer to him, and gave me the Gender Look.

"Alone?" her voice had an edge, and I wanted to give her a 'Sabrina Death Glare', but knew it was wrong to be mean to someone I just met. That's something Dallas would do, not me.

"Oh… yeah, um, Alex. About the movie, can we watch it some other time. I mean, it's no big deal, right? It's just a movie, we can always watch it." he said to me. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, and a lump form in my throat. I found it hard to find my voice, he had invited me, and cancelled on me, from some girl! For some girl…

"Yeah," I said shrugging. Sandy waved at me, and I took it as my signal to leave. I walked out slowly, my head bowed down as Soda and Sandy watched me exit.

I couldn't believe how stupid I was to believe that even for one second I had a chance with him. As far as he's concerned, I'm just a boy. I could never compete with Jeanette, or Sabrina, or even that Sandy girl. All she had to do was walk in and she was able to speak to him. I had to dress up as a _boy_, so pathetic.

After I was a block away from the DX station, I burst out crying into my palms, never feeling so stupid in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Interesting….? TELL ME, I MUST KNOW, LOL!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews****, keep them coming!**

**Review!**

**DO NOT FLAME CHILDREN, ARSON IS ILLEGAL.**


	23. Not So Innocent

******IMPOTANT: Hello my lovelies! I just reached my 400****th**** review! Yaaaaay! Ok… so it's not **_**that**_** important, but it is to me! I had to rush this chapter a bit, since I had 4 test in the last week, but I hope this chapter is still good! If it isn't… I'll cry, hahaha! Anyways… I wanted to thank you guys so very much! You make this story possible with your kind advice, reviews, and hilarious rambling! Thank you all again, keep the reviews coming - next stop, 500!**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>I sniffed, wiping away the last of my tears, as I entered a small market. I grabbed a basket next to me, and kept my head low, not wanting people to notice my tears.<p>

After I had left the DX station, I was too embarrassed to go back to the Curtises home; I had rejected Ponyboys offer to hang out with him for Soda, and he had _cancelled_ on me for this girl I've never seen before! Who is this Sandy? Why had Soda looked so shocked? Why had I cried just because he had cancelled? The only question I could answer was the last one.

I was used to rejection, trust me I was. Growing up, I didn't care much about peer acceptance, since the other kids really didn't like me. But when it came to the topic of men, I had a whole different approach. I knew at an early age, most guys wouldn't like me at first glance, because they would be too busy giving me the Gender Look. But I always believed that there was at least _one_ guy in the world who looked past looks, but deep inside you. For some reason, when Soda was being so nice to me, the belief kept growing.

But after this, it just made me realize something that I had been too naïve to see on my own: I will always lose. Imagine me in a room with a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. Tell me, in the perspective of a man, who would you choose? I, for one, thought one man would choose the girl who didn't look like a girl instead of the blonde. But Sandy coming today opened my eyes, that I can't compete with them. They will always have a bigger advantage then me. It has nothing to do with Soda, but all men. Sadly, it took him to make me realize.

Throughout all this thinking, I must've wandered around the back of the store to the tea section. I was about to walk away to the section with the fruits, when I remembered something. The tea Riley had talked about.

I reached into my pocket and removed the crumpled note.

_If thé aux baies_, was written on it in childish handwriting. I looked around the aisle, searching for anything containing the words, but disappointedly, none did.

I was about to leave and give up when I noticed a lady stacking up boxes of tea on the shelves.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you sold this tea." I said, handing the sheet to her. The lady had pale skin, and dull reddish hair.

"_If thé aux baies_? Mmm, is good, is good. Very expensive, good for the health." she said in a strange accent. Although it was hard to understand her, I understood enough.

"It's good? Have you tried it?" I asked eagerly. She examined the paper again,

"Yes, yes. Long year ago, when me was a little girl." she said.

"Do you know if they sell it here?" I said, hopeful.

"Tea? No, no sell here, rhechall." she said, through her thick accent. I had no idea what she was saying at the end, so I figured it was a name of a store.

"Rhechall? Is that a store nearby?" I asked. She sighed frustrated,

"No, no child. Re-_call_, it recall." she explained. I frowned,

"It was recalled? From Tulsa?" I question. She shook her head,

"No, from America." That sent chills down my spine. Why was this tea recalled?

"But… why?" I whispered. She shrugged,

"Bad, tea make sick. Me no doctor, ask Becky in pharmacy." she replied, turning away.

I didn't waste time thanking her, before dashing past several aisles, before I saw a small pharmacy, within the store, with a woman inside.

"Excuse me, may I please speak to Becky?" I said, out of breath. The lady behind the desk smiled at me,

"I'm Becky, could I help you young man?" I didn't bother correcting her, I was actually getting used to it.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about this tea," I said, handing her the slip of paper.

Becky looked at the paper, frowning ever so slightly.

"_If thé aux baies_, I haven't seen this name in years!" she started. "It's a tea, as you know. It was ran by a major company, got shut down in the U.S. 'bout five or so years ago."

"But why was it closed? Did the company go bankrupt?" I pressed. Becky's eyes widened,

"I wish! Wait… do you know what tea this is?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"_If thé aux baies_, that's yew berry tea in French." she explained.

I swear my heart dropped.

_Yew berry_ tea! I should've known! But something still didn't make sense.

"But, why did they close?"

"As you know, the yew berry itself is not poisonous, it's the _seed_ inside. The berry is very delicious and rich in antioxidants, so many people eat it. Then one day, a company decided to make it as tea, and it became very popular around the world! But those idiots were stupid enough to include the seed in their tea, so eventually, people got sick." Becky said. I gasped, staring at her.

"That's horrible… Thank God people only got sick!" I sighed, as Becky gnawed her lip.

"Uh, well, not all people were that lucky…" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspiciously.

"The seed is poisonous, young man. It's normally harmless to humans, but if you consume it in large quantities, you'll begin to get sick, dizziness, nausea, fatigue, lack of appetite, break down of taste buds …. Sooner or later, you will… past away." she swallowed. I chocked out a gasp.

"Pa-past away? You mean, like die?" I stuttered.

"Well, yes, but those cases didn't happen very much." she said, reassuringly. I wasn't reassured.

"Is there anything to do to help them?" I questioned.

"Hmm, well there is medicine-"

"How much?" I interrupted.

"Since not many people get these poisonings anymore, its very uncommon to find treatment, let alone medicine. But they do you sell it for about a hundred dollars, more depending on how seriously ill you are." she continued. I'm sure my heart just died now.

"A hundred dollars?" I asked in disbelief. I wasn't deaf, but right now, I wish I was.

"Yes, it's a bit pricy but…. Young man, maybe you should consult your parents about this, this isn't really something for children." she said, frowning a bit.

"How long did the people have to live?" I asked, paying no mind to her comment.

"Like I said, your parents-" "How long?" I repeated. Becky hesitated, but spoke.

"Depending on the amount and the age, it can vary from immediate death, to a weeks wait." she said solemnly. I looked at Becky dead in the eye, whispered "Thank you", and ran out of the store.

I was running, breathing hard, to the house. A _week_ to live? If they really had drunk the yew tea, that meant Sabrina and Riley had three days to live! They had stayed at Micheal's for two days, and here for two! This wasn't good, we should've taken them to the hospital! Then again, it might not be it! But considering all the symptoms Becky had said, the tea seemed like a perfect match.

Dizziness, nausea, fatigue, loss of appetite, break down of taste buds…

_"Never tried any, but I'm glad, it taste yucky…" _Riley had said…

_"Well it was nasty anyways!" _Riley had screamed, throwing the cream of wheat on the floor….

_I looked up at her face, seeing it twisted in a grimaced._

_"Are you alright?" I asked worried. She scrunched up her nose,_

_"It taste awful!" Riley cried…_

_"Ew! What did you do to it! It taste awful!" Sabrina shouted_.

Those were all things Sabrina and Riley had told me in the last 48 hours. They were meaningless to me then, but now it all made sense. Their taste buds weren't working right, rejecting food. If this kept up, the poison wouldn't kill them. Starvation would.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the Curtis house quietly, glad it was never locked. It wasn't very late, maybe four at the latest. But as I entered, the house was deathly quiet. I hoped Sodapop wasn't home, I wasn't prepared on how to act in front of him.<p>

"Jeanette? You're still here?" I asked, spotting the blonde on the floor.

Jeanette had her head tilted back against the couch, her eyes shut like she was sleeping. This really scared me, Jeanette wasn't as loud as Sabrina, but she sure was as quiet as Johnny.

"Hey, Alex…" she murmured through closed lips, her eyes still shut. Jeanette was still in her black yoga pants and pink short sleeve jacket, like she just came back from the gym.

I looked around the room, seeing that Riley and Sabrina were both fast asleep on the couches, snoring softly. I didn't see anyone in gang, which made me relieved, but rose some questions,

"Wasn't Riley going out with Ponyboy and Johnny?" I asked her. Jeanette opened her eyes, which were red. What had happened?

"They did, but Riley fainted… they brought her back, she hasn't woken up since. Sabrina passed out too after Steve gave her the water, she got so mad because of… _something_, she just fell and didn't wake up."

I heard a slight hesitation at the end, but didn't bother ask what Sabrina had gotten mad at. I was much too concerned about Riley.

"Is Riley okay? Where's the others?" I asked, forcing my voice to deepen. Jeanette nodded her head,

"Steve went out to get some medicine, Dally and Two-Bit tagged along for cigarettes, and Johnny went also. Riley's fine, I just don't know what's wrong… They were getting better, laughing and talking. And then… they just got all weak and stuff. They can hardly walk, they haven't spoken in hours - I just don't know!" she cried, exasperated. I was a little surprised about how willing Steve was to get on Sabrina's good side, but I didn't show it. Instead, I looked away from Riley's small figure on the couch, and into Jeanette's green eyes. Something was off about her too.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. If Jeanette became my friend, she might be able to help pay for the medicine. She was no Socs, but she was the best off out of all of us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, forcing a smile.

"No your not…" I whispered.

"I am, really." she insisted, as I frowned.

I remembered when Trisha first locked me in the Punee, when daddy came home that evening, I was scared to tell him. What if he broke up with her when he had just fallen in love? I couldn't ruin it for him! Daddy asked me what was wrong, but I insisted it was nothing. If he had kept asking, I'm sure I would've told. But he didn't push me enough, and sometimes, that's all people need.

"Is it Sabrina? Riley? Is it Dallas?" the moment I said Dallas's name, her eyes widened, and I knew it was him.

"Alex, please, lets not talk about this now." she pleaded. She may be saying that, but her eyes were crying for help.

"Did something happen between you two?" I continued. Jeanette gave me a Sabrina Death Glare.

"Be quiet! You would never understand, you're just another jerk of a guy!" she snapped. I flinched back, I had never seen Jeanette act this way.

"Sorry… I just wanted to know. But I can see you don't want to talk about it." I whispered, walking away.

"Wait, Alex, I didn't mean it, sorry." she muttered. I looked at her, and saw her slumped down on the floor.

"It's just that my parents… They try so hard to act like Socs, they care so much for their image, they hired someone to follow me around." she said in a helpless tone. I held back a gasp, unsure how to take this.

"They found out I was still hanging out with Sabrina after they told me stop, and when they found out about Dallas and me at the lake, they took it the wrong way." she paused, glaring at her nails in anger.

"They said I was ruining everything they worked so hard to build, that I was wrecking my little brothers future! My parents said if they caught me talking to you guys again, I'd be on the next plane to Switzerland. My mom said I'm a waste of a child, useless and stupid. That my eight year-old brother is smarter." she grumbled.

I found it hard to believe, that the sweet little Jeanette had been struggling all along. All this time, I had been worrying about Michael, Riley, and Ponyboy, never once did I think about Jeanette. Maybe it was because she wasn't in this whole Michael mess. Maybe because she seemed so angelic and perfect. Maybe because I was jealous of everything she had that I didn't want to care about her prissy life. I don't know the reason I didn't pay closer attention to her, but the more I looked at her, the more I realized how much she had helped us in the past.

Alerting us about the disappearance of Riley and Sabrina, hiding Sabrina, showing us the lake, Jeanette may have been sweet, but this girl had problems just like the rest of us. Only she always seemed to help us.

Jeanette was a smart girl, and I wondered if she knew my secret, she could help me with telling the gang and stopping Michael. Not to mention, pay for the medicine. Jeanette isn't judgmental, but she's also good at hiding her emotions.

"Jeanette, you're not ruining your brothers future, this is your life, not his. Your parents are wrong, and just won't accept their place in life. Now from the sound of it, they expect you to be perfect, but what do you expect from yourself Jeanette?" I asked her. Jeanette looked up, her eyes welling with tears.

"I don't know what to expect, I'm just so used to doing whatever I'm told. And I was told to stay away from Dallas, I tried ignoring him and being mean to him, but he just took it as me being 'Blondie'. " she said sarcastically.

"Just trust yourself Jeanette, once you figure it out, tell me. But you will." I said, turning away. As I passed Riley, I knelt down and kissed her sweaty forehead quickly, careful not to wake her. I didn't know if I imagined it, but I think I saw her wink.

"Hey Alex?" Jeanette said stopping me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for the advice I mean. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to know just what to say, to relate to girls, like Riley and me. So thanks." she said, smiling. I held back a laugh, if only she knew.

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy?" I whispered, opening the door to Ponyboy's room. I hoped no one else was in there (particularly Soda), I needed to talk to him alone.<p>

"Alex? You're home early?" he said, his tone surprised.

Since yesterday, Ponyboy had been avoiding me, and I just don't know why! We were getting along just fine, solving the Michael mystery, and then he just stopped speaking to me. I was glad to see he wasn't mad.

"Yeah… something came up, we had to reschedule." I figured not mentioning how he had cancelled on me for 'Sandy'. Besides, I doubt he even knew her considering all the girls ambushing Soda.

"Oh, well that's bad, I guess." he responded, setting his book down on the bed.

For some reason, I sensed some awkwardness between us, the type I felt when I was around Soda or Johnny, or any other boy for that matter. I had never felt it with Ponyboy, I was always comfortable around him (except at night…), but as we spoke, I felt weirdness between us.

"Mmm-hmm. I heard Riley fainted at the lake, can you tell me what happened?"

"Er, we were at the lake, and then she said she wanted to pick apples with Johnny… Then she just, collapsed." even though his voice shook, something was off about it. Was he still mad about me canceling? If he was, he was acting like such a cry-baby.

Crying and complaining over something as stupid as… Wow, I'm such a hypocrite.

I was thinking of how childish of Ponyboy to be acting like this, when I had been doing the same thing! When Soda had cancelled, I had cried and got upset, but when Ponyboy did, I criticized him? If mom were here, she would chastise me for being so ridiculous.

"The yew berries must be getting more into her blood stream…" I muttered to myself.

"What yew berries?" Ponyboy asked confused. I bit my lip, was this safe to tell Ponyboy? He was my friend… But Riley didn't even know! Maybe I should tell her first… or not at all.

"Well after Gracie told me about the necklace theory-"

"Woah, what necklace theory?" he questioned. I blushed nervously, I had forgotten that I had chosen not tell Ponyboy about the rest of the Gracie conversation.

"Oh, well it was nothing serious. She just thought that the necklace could symbolize things my mom loved, like me, art, reading, music… So I was thinking later of going to my house and look for clues." I said the ending quickly, but I knew Ponyboy had caught it. He frowned at me,

"That is serious, Alex! You promised you would tell me and let me help you!" right now he sounded kind of whiny which annoyed me. It reminded me of the first few days when Ponyboy had figured out I was a girl, he had become all protective of me, now he was acting all dependent on me!

"Well I forgot…. Anyways, the whole Riley and Sabrina thing came up, and one thing led to another… Basically Michael poisoned them with yew berry tea." I said all in a jumble. I tried to leave out as much as possible, knowing Riley wouldn't like the fact that I told Ponyboy about the tea before her.

Ponyboy gasped, like I did,

"Okay, Alex, attacking someone is one thing, blackmailing is another, but now he's trying to murder someone. Please tell me you've come to your senses and want to tell my brothers?" he said in a hopeless tone. I looked down unsure, if I told them now, how would they react? Would they accept me after I lied for so long? After I led Michael to their family? I wasn't sure, and didn't care to find out.

"Ponyboy, I wish I could… but I _can't_." I whispered. Pony looked as if he was about to protest, but sighed, knowing it was pointless.

"Okay fine, we won't tell them. But Alex, this Is getting really dangerous. Something bad is going to happen, I can _feel _it." he said. I nodded, understandingly.

"I know, I can feel it too."

We sat in silence for a minute, each of us in our own little worlds, until Ponyboy grabbed his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he flipped through pages. This was no time to draw.

"Trying to figure out Michael before he figures us out." he explained. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Explain please." I said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but from what I've heard and seen about Michael, I know for a fact, there's no way he's doing all this because of something between him and your mom." he answered. I raised an eyebrow, having no idea where he was going with this. "Alex, don't you _see_? No human being, no matter how insane, would do this for no apparent reason. Michael must have some motive for hurting his wife, daughter, and nieces. Something must've happened before in the past, something that led to this, I just can't believe anyone would do this to so many people for nothing." Pony said.

Although his logic had some point, I couldn't believe it. No, I _wouldn't_ believe it. Michael _was_ evil, Michael _is _evil, Michael will always _be_ evil.

"I agree, but I also agree Michael is psycho." I answered, unaffected. Ponyboy looked at me in my eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows,

"What if…what if Micheal's the _victim_?" he asked softly. I was stunned Ponyboy would even _suggest _that.

"I rather dress up like Sabrina for a week then believe Micheal's a victim! What are you even saying? _We're_ the bad guys?" I demanded. Ponyboy sighed,

"What if we are Alex? We never got his side of the story. there are two sides to ever story, you should know that." he pointed out. What he said was true. If anyone found out I was pretending to be a boy, they would think I'm either as stupid as Trisha, or as twisted as Micheal's brain (or whatever takes up all that head space…). But no one would assume I was just a girl, hiding from her soon-to-be step mother, and got caught up in a mess.

"Alex," Pony whispered, "What if we've been the bad guys all along in this game, and Michael… been trying to help us?"

This made zero sense, how would killing Riley and Sabrina benefit us? Riley was so sweet and innocent… unless….

"Ponyboy, if someone found out something really bad about you, what would you do?" I asked in a rush. Ponyboy was caught off guard, but regained his composer,

"Probably do anything to make sure it doesn't get out, why?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about what you just said, and reasons he would hurt Riley. What if Riley knew something really bad? What's if she knew something she _wasn't_ supposed to know? What if it was bad enough, he had to shut her up forever?" I asked. If this was true… Riley had been hiding something from me. Something big.

For the first time that day.

Ponyboy was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Interesting….? TELL ME, I MUST KNOW, LOL!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews****, keep them coming!**

**Review!**

*****DO NOT FLAME CHILDREN, ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	24. The Note

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for the reviews! So KIND AND SWEET! AWWW! (Do you know before I read reviews, I start hyperventilating because I'm afraid you guys will tell me you don't like it?) Hahahaha, my friend and I (the girl who is based off of Jeanette) ruined our chances of having a boyfriend in high school by screaming 'Hoopla!' (from Sponge bob 3) in gym to a group of guys.**

**They looked at us like we were psycho.**

***Sigh* Forever Alone.**

*****Note: Sorry for not updating last week! I had so many test, and I had to study sooo much, my brain is fried! So sorry for the wait, but as you know: School before story! Bad grades= no computer.**

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and I sat on his bed, staring at each other as our conversation sunk in. Michael tried to <em>murder<em> his nieces. But why? Innocent Riley and… somewhat innocent Sabrina? I know their home life isn't amazing and their a little strange, but kill them? No it doesn't make sense, I'm missing something, something really important. But what?

"Ugh!" I groaned, rolling on my back. Ponyboy looked down at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it Alex?" he asked.

"Everything! I feel like this is a game… and we're the _pawns_. Something doesn't add up; we can all agree Michael is insane, but killing? He's done things, but he's never killed me, why start now?" I wondered.

This was so _frustrating_. Not knowing what he wanted, no, I did know what he wanted. My locket. But why? He already read the note inside the locket, it's pointless! Unless…

"I need to go home." I whispered, my eyes widening. Ponyboy's eyes seemed to do the same, and he looked worried,

"What? You can't! He's going to get you there!"

"Do I have any other choice?" I asked, helplessly. Ponyboy looked down, like he wish I did. I sighed, it was no fun talking to Pony when he was upset.

"Look Ponyboy, Michael wants something- I don't know what or why, but I do know he wants something. Whether it involves me, my mom, even you, he wants something, and I'm the only one who can find it." I said in a soothing tone.

Ponyboy rose his head, his eyes full of fear. I wish I could convince him it would be fine, but nothing seemed like it would.

"Alright Alex, but I think before you go, we need to figure out what happened while Riley and Sabrina were at Michael's house. Remember, he _could_ be the good guy." he replied.

I couldn't fight that, he was right. We had to start somewhere, and they were the closest thing we had to Michael. But I did disagree with Michael being good, he was evil, and nothing anyone said could change that.

"Yeah, we should. Lets go, if they really did drink yew berry tea, we have to figure this out soon." I said, my voice shaking at the end. If they drunk the tea, depending on the amount, they could be dead in three days. Three days. Either I find a hundred dollars by then, or else, they die. Die….

"We're wasting time! Lets go!" I said, jumping up from the bed, almost knocking Pony off. We opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway.

As we walked, I heard voices, loud voices. Immediately, I knew who they belonged to. Lets just say, Sabrina woke up.

"I said who _told_ you to give me medicine? I bet it's poison, your little schemes won't work this time. Gettin' me in a room, not today!" Sabrina said in a tone that warned everyone to avoid her.

"You passed _out_, you should be thanking me! I went to buy you medicine with my own money!" Steve fought back.

"Well I don't want it! I didn't ask for it, so I'm not taking it." Sabrina retorted, glaring at Steve in the couch.

I was surprised, that although she was sick, she was talking to him like any ordinary day. The whole gang (minus Soda and Darry) were in the living room, watching the argument in amusement.

Dally was leaning against the wall, Two-Bit was snickering at Steve and Sabrina, Johnny was talking quietly to Riley, and Jeanette looked as if she was about to kill herself.

"Take it! I already paid for it!" Steve protested. Sabrina rose her eyebrow,

"You think that makes a difference? Might as well return it, shame huh?" she said. I swear, Steve looked as if he was about to stuff the medicine down her throat.

"Hey Pony, Alex." Johnny greeted, before Steve could continue. I waved at Johnny, but I was mainly watching Riley, she was awake. Perfect.

"Hi Johnny… How are you guys feeling?" I asked Sabrina and Riley. Riley smiled at me, revealing her missing tooth.

"F-fine…" she said, swaying a bit. Johnny steadied her elbow, seeing she was about to fall.

"Horrible, come rub my feet, It." Sabrina said, putting her feet up in the air. I gave her a long stare that said, 'Seriously', written all over it.

"Sabrina, how many times do we have to go over this? You do not ask friends to massage your feet." Jeanette said disapprovingly.

"And how would you know that, _Jeanette_? You _have_ no friends." Sabrina spat.

Jeanette rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. I think she wished Sabrina was still asleep. I did too, but I was glad Riley was awake, so I could ask her more questions.

"You're still staying here?" Dally asked.

I blinked, looking up at the blond. His eyes were cold and hard, like knives piercing through me. I liked it better when he and Steve ignored me, but I still kind of wished they hated me a little less…

"Yeah, you just realized?" It came out a little ruder than I intended, but Dally seemed unaffected. Like Jeanette was sometimes when he said something mean to her.

"When are you going to leave? Why are you even here, you're not working or anything." Dally continued.

I felt my skin prickle and my cheeks redden in embarrassment. All the attention was on me, and it made me feel uncomfortable, like I was being interrogated. But maybe working wouldn't be such a bad idea, considering the cost of the medicine…

"Do _you _even work?" Sabrina said to Dally. Dally glared at her coldly.

"In fact, I do. Unlike your lazy butt that sits around all day." Dally answered.

"You can call my butt whatever you like, hun', but just don't mess with my man. Ain't that right Alex?" Sabrina said.

I heard Dally snort at 'man' and I swear I wanted to crawl in a hole. Why did Sabrina have to embarrass me so much? Not to mention, Steve was giving me a menacing glare.

"Yeah, 'man'. Ponyboy and his drawings are more man than Alex!" Two-Bit laughed.

I heard a few snickers, and I didn't know who I felt worse for. Ponyboy or me. He blushed a bit, but didn't say anything, which surprised me.

"What's wrong with drawing?" I whispered. Now I was surprised I even said that. I usually took whatever they had to say, but even I had my limits. Drawing was such a good talent (I know from growing up with an artist as my mom).

"Nothing is, especially Pony's. His drawings are really good." Johnny added. Ponyboy smiled gratefully at us, but I could still see a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Whatever. Weren't you _hanging_ out with Soda today?" Steve asked with an edge to his voice.

All of a sudden, I felt weird. I didn't know the feeling, but it felt as if my stomach was twisting a million times and I wanted to throw up. I think I was just nervous of admitting Soda had ditched me for Sandy… _Sandy_.

"He's with some girl named Sandy." I said, bitterly. The moment I said her name, I wish I hadn't.

The gang seemed to freeze for a second, the atmosphere got tensed, and everyone had their own expression. Two-Bit was frowning, Johnny looked down, Dally had a blank look, and Steve…Steve was _fuming_.

"Sa-Sandy?" he stuttered. I nodded, biting my lip, was I not supposed to say her name? Had I betrayed Soda by telling them? Maybe Sandy was one of their ex girlfriends….. Oh no! What have I done? I was so mad, I let my anger get the best of me!

"Where are they?" Steve continued. I swallowed, unsure if I should say where they were.

"Where!" he repeated, when I didn't answer, his voice forceful. I flinched like I had been hit, but composed myself quickly.

"At the DX sta-"

Steve didn't give me a chance to answer, before he ran out the door. Two-Bit stood up, and signaled Johnny to follow him out.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Dally said, standing up, and following, leaving only Sabrina, Jeanette, Riley, Pony, and me.

"What just happened?" Jeanette asked.

"Who cares? I'm just glad their gone." Sabrina answered, shifting on the couch.

"Alex? Can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Ponyboy whispered. I looked at Ponyboy, and saw a panic stricken expression.

"Uh, sure." I said, a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to talk to Riley.

I followed Ponyboy into the kitchen, seeing Riley stare at me warily.

"So, what did you need help with?" I asked, a little impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Okay, he was making no sense.

"Tell me you saw Sandy! You promised- no more secrets!" he cried. I bit my lip nervously, I knew I should've not said anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… Who is she anyways? Why is everyone so freaked out?" I questioned. Ponyboy darted his eyes from me,

"Uh, I think you should ask Sodapop…" he whispered. Great, now _he_ was keeping secrets from me. But I figured he just didn't want Sabrina or Jeanette to hear.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Riley, maybe find out what Michael wants." Yeah, like that would happen. But all of a sudden, Ponyboy gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, panicked.

"What Michael wants…. That's it!" he exclaimed. I stared at him confused, what was he talking about? Wasn't that the point from the very beginning? Figure out what he wants, then… well I don't know what were going to do after that, but lets focus on the present.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you _see_?" Ponyboy started, "All you've been trying to do is figure _him_ out, but in all the wrong ways! When he trapped Riley and Sabrina, _you _went to rescue them, when they got sick, _you_ went and found out they were poisoned with yew berries!"

"Well technically, we all rescued them." I corrected. Ponyboy groaned,

"Alex, you're missing the point! This is all part of his plan - he knew you would do all this stuff! Somehow, I don't know how, he's been watching us, and were doing everything he wants us to do." he explained. I blinked twice at him, getting ready to call him insane, when something came to mind.

That day we rescued Sabrina and Riley, as we were leaving, I saw Michael watching us. He didn't try to stop us, he had just smiled and torn a picture of Soda and me. I was scared, but I didn't speak up, no need to draw attention. But now it all made sense, he's been following us, and he _wanted_ us to take Sabrina and Riley. I shuddered at the thought, this was so… There were no words to describe it.

"I think your right, but how will that help us?" I asked.

"Well, since you've been playing this game by his rules, why don't you switch it up a bit?" he suggested. I frowned at Ponyboy, fidgeting with my blue cap.

"How? I don't exactly have a 'How to Play' guide." I said, sarcastically. I saw the corners of Ponyboy's lip tug into a slight smile.

"By doing the exact opposite of what he expects you to do. He thinks you're going to go work for money, or begging to Jeanette, right? So why don't you do something else, like, pretend you don't care?" he said. I had to admit, I did consider both methods to get money, but the last part was a big no-no.

"So let me get this straight: I have three days to get medicine to save Riley and Sabrina, and you want me to stand there and do _nothing _while they die? Ponyboy, you're my friend, but that's just stupid." I replied. I didn't like being mean, but seriously? Watch my friend/Sabrina die? No, that's something Michael would do.

"No I don't want you to 'stand there' and watch them die; Just pretend like you don't care. I just think, Michael needs them to get to you, he wouldn't kill them right? If he wanted to, he would've done it a while ago!" he said.

I shrugged, I still didn't like the idea of pretending. They needed help, and I wasn't willing to give up so soon. They couldn't die, especially not because of me!

"Please Alex? Just for a day?" he begged. I sighed, exasperated. He didn't seem mad about the Sandy thing anymore, so I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Oh, alright! But just for one day." I said sternly. He smiled widely, like he knew I would agree.

"Okay! And I know exactly where to begin!" he said.

* * *

><p>"It's so pretty…" I murmured to myself, as I stared out at the sparklingly lake.<p>

It felt nice to be out of the house, out of the drama. I missed my old life (not really 'old'), I missed my small bedroom/attic, I missed studying on my bed, you know what? I even missed Trisha, my soon-to-be stepmother. She may have been mean, and the reason I left in the first place. But now that I think about it, I took my life for granted.

So she treated me as her personal maid and servant, big deal. Scrubbing floors and cooking meals are better than hiding my identity and living with strangers with a maniac after you. I could handle Trisha, she wasn't _that_ bad (okay, maybe she was), but what really pushed me to run away that day? Trisha? Dad? I wasn't sure, but something changed in me that day, and I don't know what.

"Alex, are you okay?" Ponyboy said, nudging me. I blinked and stared at him in a daze. I had been so deep in thought, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… pretending is hard." I lied. Ponyboy nodding, like he understood.

"Don't worry about Riley, she probably went back to sleep. Jeanette's there too, so everything will be fine. Focus on having fun, if Michael's watching, you need to show him you don't care." Ponyboy whispered the last part. I nodded solemnly, and broke out a fake smile, the type I used when dad was around Trisha and me.

"Do you want to pick apples?" I asked, cheerfully. Ponyboy smiled and nodded,

"Race ya' there!" he said, dashing ahead of me.

"No fair!" I shouted, running at his heels, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

By the time we reached the tree, I was still running behind him, determined to touch the tree before him. But Ponyboy stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into his back.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" I asked, laughing on the floor. Ponyboy sat up smiling,

"Sorry, I wanted to give you a chance to catch up with me." he grinned.

"Oh, your hat fell…" Ponyboy said, lifting the blue cap. I shook my brown hair wildly around my face,

"Nah, I'll put it on later." I giggled.

Ponyboy stood up, and reached for my hands to help me up. I hesitated at first, but realized that it's just a friendly gesture. Ponyboy wasn't like the guys in my classes who made fun of me or knocked books out of my hands. He was the type that helped me up and kept my secrets, even when they could cost him his life.

"Still want to race?" he asked. The tree was only a feet or two away, but who cared?

"Sure!" And we both ran right into the tree, laughing.

Our afternoon was spent eating apples under the tree, basking in the sunlight, and soaking our feet in the lake. This was how summer was supposed to be like, no lunatic after you for no apparent reason.

We entered the house, laughing quietly, unsure if the gang was back. Thankfully, they weren't; Sabrina was asleep, half of her body on the couch, the other half, dangling in air. Jeanette was studying a sheet with music notes on the floor, and Riley was…Riley was just staring at me with sad eyes.

"Alex! You're back, where were you?" she asked, a little annoyed. If I wasn't pretending not to care, I would've been apologizing to her, but since I was, I would have to act a little less friendly.

"Out," I answered. She seemed taken back by my answer, but continued,

"I don't feel well, will you make me something special Sissy?" she said sweetly, using my nickname she had given me. She looked so adorable with her missing tooth and messy hair, how could you say no to that? But we had a plan, and I had to follow it. Even if it meant hurting the ones I loved the most.

"I'm busy, I don't have time to play with kids!" I snapped, looking away, ashamed. I can't believe I just said that!

Riley seemed shocked too, her eyes widening like oranges. Jeanette looked up, and glared at me darkly, while Sabrina snored louder. Isn't she such a good sister?

"Cool it Alex, she just asked." Jeanette hissed at me. I flinched at the look Jeanette was giving me, but pretended to not care, and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as I was in the safety of the kitchen, glad no one had followed me, I shut my eyes tightly and held in tears. I hated being mean, if mom were here, she wouldn't even look at me in the eyes. Being mean, to my mom, is like I murdered someone (which is strange since she isn't the nicest…)!

I crouched over the kitchen table and took slow, shallow breaths. I would not cry, I'm doing this for Riley. I needed to relax and keep calm. Ponyboy's theory was wrong, it wasn't his fault. Nothing changed, Riley was still sick, maybe Michael _did_ want her dead. Tomorrow I would find a job and ask Jeanette for a loan, everything would be fine. But I knew I was lying to myself.

I looked down at the wooden table, trying to distract myself, but stiffened instead. There was a note on the middle on the table, and words written on it. I reached for it, and read it:

_To Alexandra_

My heart skipped a beat; only three people in this house knew my real identity: Ponyboy, Riley, and me. Ponyboy was with me all day, and I've seen Riley's handwriting, it's not as neat as this. But then again, she may have gotten someone else to write it, like Jeanette or Sa… yeah, probably not Sabrina. But if she wanted to tell me something, why wouldn't she just tell me? Maybe she was trying to tell me a few minutes ago and I had been so rude. I would apologize and explain later, right now, I was tired of guessing and opened the note quickly.

_It's AWFUL being alone, isn't it? I know the feeling. Go into the bedroom if you want to save Riley and Sabrina. Alone._

_- Michael_

_P.S. Missing something?_

I must've reread it five times before it sunk in. Michael had been _here_ while we had been gone! What other time could've had to come here? That meant Ponyboy's plan worked! But now what? What was in the bedroom? Michael? Yew berries? The antidote? And what did he mean by 'missing something'? I hardly had _anything_ to begin with! No, wait, I did have something. I looked down and gasped in horror, my fun filled afternoon draining away.

"My locket! It's gone!" I cried to myself.

Now I'm sure Riley didn't write this.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Exciting? Scary? Boring? Okay? AH-MAZING! Hahaha, I don't care what you say, just as long as you guys liked it!<strong>

**Hey, I just met you (not really…..)**

**And this is cra-zy, (Dang right it is!)**

**But here's my story,**

**Review it maybe?**

**-"Call Me Maybe" Carly Rae Jepsen**

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	25. Clues

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for the reviews! They really help me improve and encourage me! Were so close to 450! Oh. My…..! Thank you so much! **

_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

_*****Spoiler Alert*** **_**SODAPOP IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>As I walked into Ponyboy's bedroom, my mind raced in confusion. What was I doing? Walking to my death? I didn't exactly know what I was doing, but I needed to help Riley and Sabrina. Whatever was in that room, would help.<p>

I stood outside the door, taking deep breaths, my head spinning. Jeanette and Riley hadn't even noticed me leave the kitchen, whether it was because they were mad, or hadn't been paying close attention, I didn't know. I still felt bad for being so mean to Riley… but I was risking my life for her.

"Hello?" I whispered, opening the door. Ponyboy wasn't in the living room, and I sure hoped he wasn't in the bedroom. To my relief, he wasn't.

The room appeared empty, and I knew better than to go in, but I did anyways. It was deathly quiet, and this made my heart rate increase.

I wanted to call out again, but at the same time, I wanted to run. The room was empty, and kind of clean, so if Michael was in here, I would've seen him by now.

"Is anyone here?" I said, standing in the center of the room. I looked around for a clue to what to do, but nothing seemed out of place. I sighed, shaking my head. This was unbelievable! I had no time for games, people are dying in the next room! As I shook my head, I noticed a glint in the corner of my eye. I followed it to my pillow and gasped in disbelief. My locket!

I shuffled to my side of the bed, and gently lifted the silver locket. I was so happy it was safe, I had forgotten to keep my guard up. The next thing I knew, cold hands were plastered on my mouth.

"Scream, and literally watch your life flash before your eyes." said a chilling voice.

It didn't take Einstein to figure out who it might be, but I was already shaking. I was going to die, there's so much in life I haven't done, and I was going to die.

"Now when I take my hand off, you're going to be a good little Alexandra and stay still and quiet, okay?" Michael asked. It wasn't really a question, like I even had a choice.

Michael removed his hand, and I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"You can turn around now." he said. I gulped, unsure what to expect. I turned slowly, absorbing my surroundings like a museum. The museum ended quickly, because Michael's face was soon in view.

He hadn't changed much, considering it had only been a few days since I had last seen him. Michael's hair was still brown and curly, his eyes were dark and cold, and he had that wicked smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him across his face and tell him to get lost.

"What do you want?" I hissed, tightening my grip on my necklace. Michael shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Alexandra. I thought we were friends now."

"Well? Talk." I said, ignoring the last remark. I didn't want to mess around with Michael today, especially with so many innocent people in the house (not including Sabrina).

"My, my, my, you're not in a good mood today. That's too bad, we hardly ever get to talk _alone_. And when we do talk, you're always angry. It's not very attractive, Alex, you'll never get that boy to like you with that attitude." he sighed.

I frowned at him suspiciously,

"What boy?"

"Don't play stupid, you know who I'm talking about. That Candypop boy, the one who toys with cars."

I didn't like the tone he said that in, it sounded as if Sodapop wasn't doing anything of his life.

"His name is Sodapop, and he does not 'toy' with cars! You don' know anything about him!" I said irritated. Michael smiled, he knew just how to push my buttons, and I had fallen for the game.

"I know more than you do. I know he dropped out, I know who Sandy is, I even know why you're still allowed to stay here." Michael taunted.

I itched to ask who Sandy was, but knew I didn't want to know. Instead, I asked about something else,

"I know why I'm still here, Soda talked to Darry for me." I said. Michael chuckled, shaking his head,

"Is that so? Well Alex, I for one wouldn't let a stranger stay in my home. Maybe for a day or two, three at the most, but it's been almost three _weeks_. Why? Well, I have the answer right here." Michael said, holding up a white envelope.

I took it, and examined the envelope. There were only two words on it: _To: Darry_.

How did this help me stay? I decided to stop wondering and find out. I stuck my finger under the flap, and tore it open, inside there was a piece of paper. I took it out and unfolded it to read:

_Dear Darry,_

_Thanks again for letting me stay - I appreciate all the help you've given me. I know this isn't much, but here's something for letting me stay here,_

_Alex_

Out of the letter fell several bills. I leaned down and picked them up, counting them twice to make sure I was right.

"_Fifty dollars_?" I gasped, shocked. I knew what this meant, but couldn't believe it.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but the only reason you're still allowed to stay here is because at the end of the week, there's an envelope full of money on his bedside." he explained. I stared at Michael sadly, I really thought they were just being nice and letting me stay. And if he had all this money to waste, why waste it on me?

"What do you want? Why are you helping me?" I demanded. Michael sat on the bed, looking around the room.

"What I want? Revenge. Why am I helping you? Because you're helping me."

"Revenge? To who? For what? Michael, I give up! What do you want, I'll give you _anything_ to leave me alone! I'm sick of this, this stupid game your playing!" I exclaimed. Michael simply smiled at me,

"That's what I love about you, Alex. You don't like to play games, you like to get straight to the point. So let me make this simple for you: Figure it out."

I swear I was about to storm out of the room and walk straight into the road.

"Okay, so you're not going to tell me what you want and why you need me? Well, I have places to go and people to see, so good day." I said, turning away.

"Were not done Alex. I said I wouldn't tell you what I wanted because if I tell you, you probably won't be able to handle it." he explained. I spun around to face him,

"Handle it? What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so close to figuring this out, why spoil the surprise now? Plus, I don't want to influence your opinion." he said. I stared at him curiously, for some reason, he didn't seem evil anymore.

"Alex, this has been going on for a while, and I think you can fix it. I mean, just as long as you don't get sidetracked by you're teenage hormones." he snickered. I blushed, ducking my head,

"I am not sidetracked!" I fought back. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at his watch,

"Oh, would you look at the time. It's time for someone to go to sleep." he said, standing up. I rose in eyebrow, what did that mean?

"Woah wait, you're leaving? What about the antidote!" I protested, my vision blurring.

"You may want to sit down, after breathing these in, I wouldn't want to be standing up if I were you." Michael stated, holding out his hand which were filled with herbs. I quickly remembered him covering my mouth, those herbs must've made me sleep! Ugh, why am I so stupid nowadays? I should've just screamed, those herbs could kill me!

"I….. hwathe ywoou swoooo, swo… mach…" I slurred, stumbling. Michael led me to the bed, and let me fall on the soft pillow.

"Shh, there's no use in speaking, you're not making any sense."

My vision grew dimmer, as Michael stood up and opened the door. I wanted to scream to alert Ponyboy or Jeanette. At least they could get some help and perhaps survive.

"Oh by the way, I didn't do anything to Riley or Sabrina, they were pretty much asleep for those two days. Also, you may want to pay closer attention to your Ponyhorse friend, you're not the best at reading emotions." he said.

I didn't have the energy to correct him on Ponyboy's name, but I believed him when he said he hadn't done anything to Riley. The only thing that didn't make sense was that whole emotion thing at the end, what was that supposed to mean? Was Ponyboy mad at me or something?

My mind began to get fuzzy and my vision darkened. The last thing I saw was Michael blowing a kiss to me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I wasn't really groggy, just dizzy. I sat up on the bed, and looked around. The sun was still streaming strongly through the window, which told me I hadn't been asleep for long.<p>

As I stretched, I remembered the days event: My failed 'date' with Soda, _Sandy_, yew berry tea, the lake with Ponyboy, and my talk with Michael. The thought of Michael made me jump up and race out of the room.

By the time I entered the living room, my head was spinning, and I was stumbling around.

"Is everyone o…kay?" I said slowly, eyeing the room. Jeanette was asleep on the floor, Sabrina and Riley on the couch, and Ponyboy asleep on the armchair. I was surprised to see them all asleep, and something told me Michael had something to do with this. I wanted to wake them up, but chose not too, I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

I wandered into the kitchen, blinking to clear my vision. After a long stretch and yawn, I tried focusing on figuring out what to make for dinner, but I think I won't have to worry about that tonight…

On the kitchen table was an already cooked chicken. Okay, Darry wasn't home, Ponyboy barely cooked, and Soda's food was usually a different color from the original. I was certain I didn't cook it, so who did? Maybe Jeanette did, because I highly doubt Sabrina would do anything out of the kindness of her heart. But as I got closer to the chicken, a chill went down my spine. There was a note next to it that said _Alexandra_ in neat cursive.

I sighed annoyed, I had just enough of notes to last me a lifetime. I opened the note and read it in my head,

_You followed directions, now here's your prize. Eat this for the antidote. See you really soon sweetheart,_

_-Michael _

I think I just started hating Michael a little less. Thank you Michael! I wanted to start skipping around when a thought occurred to me: _Eat this for the antidote_. I knew there was a catch to everything, he was trying to get me to eat meat! I was a vegetarian and he knew it, and just when I was starting to like him! I knew not to trust him!

I looked at the chicken again and nearly barfed. Meat and me did not go well together, and if I tried to cut it, I bet Michael was watching and would just stop me. I plopped down on the chair and stared at the chicken, I _had_ to do this. Not for me, but for Riley, it's just meat, I can do this.

I reached for a fork and knife, and cut a small piece. Sighing, I brought the fork up close to my mouth and inhaled the smell. It smelled repulsing and I wasn't sure if I'd go through with it, but I remembered something - something Riley had said.

When she had been leaving with Michael that day, she had left me her notebook. Inside the notebook, she had left some clues and tips, one of them said to be careful around Michael, he was very manipulating.

When I had read the letter, my instincts told _me_ to eat the chicken. But, knowing Michael, maybe it was meant for Sabrina and Riley to eat. Yeah, that seemed right.

"You won't trick me this time, Michael!" I said out loud. I felt crazy for speaking to myself, but I was pretending to be a boy, so I couldn't get any crazier.

I quickly cut some slices of meat and put them on a plate. I walked into the living room, relieved everyone was still asleep.

"Riley, Riley wake up." I whispered, shaking Riley's thin shoulders. She groaned, but opened her eyes.

"Alex? What do you want?" she said with an edge to her voice. I sucked some air in preparation for some explaining, but heard stirring behind me. They must be waking up.

"Look Riley, I know you're mad, but trust me. After you eat this- you'll be better." I rushed. She blinked twice, but reached for the chicken anyways.

"Quickly!" I rasped, shoving some chicken in her mouth. She started to cough, but didn't quit eating; I guess she wanted to get better too.

"What are you two doing there?" Sabrina croaked as Riley finished the last slice.

"Oh nothing, here Sabrina, I made you some chicken." I said innocently, while Riley nodded, her cheek full of chicken. Sabrina frowned suspiciously at us, but didn't comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Gladly, the rest of the evening went off without anymore setbacks. Riley fell back to sleep, Jeanette and Sabrina left for Jeanette's house, and Ponyboy went to draw. I didn't explain to him about the whole Michael incident; I knew I promised no more secrets, but for some reason, I felt as if our conversation needed to be kept a secret. I really hated Michael, but for once, I felt as if he wasn't playing games with me, he really wanted me to figure this out. Whatever _this_ was. I can't explain the feeling, but, while I was talking to Michael….. I didn't hate him anymore.

I was curled up on the couch, reading Jane Eyre. For once, I felt… at _ease_. Did that even make sense?

"Hey Alex," said a low voice. I turned around and saw Sodapop closing the door shut. Last time I had seen him, he had cancelled on me for _Sandy_. I wanted to roll my eyes and give him the silent treatment, but after seeing his eyes, that idea disappeared.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I stuttered. Soda's brown eyes were sad and confused, like he just witnessed a death. I watched him reach for a cigarette and light it. That was strange, I know I didn't know Soda like the back of my hand, but I knew him good enough to know he didn't smoke. Well, I had never seen him up until now…

"Nothing, just tired." he shrugged, sitting next to me.

I scooted away from him, whether it was to make room or distance myself, I didn't know.

"You sure? You look… sad." I noted. Soda shrugged again, and ran his hand through his hair sighing. Okay, now I knew something was up.

"We might not be best friends Soda, but… if you have a problem, you can tell me. I won't judge you." I assured him.

Sodapop turned to look at me, and let out a humorless laugh,

"Well, that's the problem, Alex. I'm being judge for my decisions, I feel like I should be able to make my own choices, you dig?" he explained.

"No… not really." I admitted, sheepishly, "What decisions are you begin judge on?"

"Things that shouldn't matter. A few hours after you left the DX station, I was talking to Sandy, and the gang should up. Steve yelled at Sandy to get lost, and she did, but I was real mad. Steve and I got into a fight, our first fight _ever_. And over a girl…" he trailed on. I felt my stomach lurch, I had caused the fight. If only I hadn't told Steve about Sandy!

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage to say. Soda puffed out a ring of smoke,

"Nah Alex, this wasn't your fault, just Steve and me." he said. He didn't know the half of it.

I looked down at my lap, embarrassed. I couldn't believe I had ruined a friendship because of _jealousy_! I didn't even know that Sandy girl, for all I knew, she could just be a cousin, or a close family friend. But I knew she wasn't, Soda's reaction was just too shocked when he saw her. I needed to know who she was.

"If you don't mind me asking… Who is Sandy?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers. I heard Soda sigh softly,

"My _ex_ girlfriend." he whispered. I knew it.

"Oh… So I'm guessing Steve doesn't like her because she broke up with you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, sort of… She, um she's… She's _pregnant_." he sighed. My head snapped up and I stared at him in shock.

How could he be so _stupid_? Getting a girl pregnant? Was he insane! Ugh! She didn't even look pregnant! Soda still had a chance at life and blew it! He must've been able to tell my anger from my face because he burst out laughing.

"It's not _my_ child if that's what you're thinking! I didn't know you cared so much!" he laughed. I laughed nervously with him, still not satisfied with the answer.

"But that's the problem," he sighed, "It's not _mine_. She left because of that, but came back because of me. I don't know what to do, Alex. If I take her back, I'll become a father to the child, but if I don't, what am I really giving up? If it were you Alex, what would you do?"

To be honest, I don't know what I would do, considering the fact that I'm 99.9% sure men can't get pregnant. And if they could, I would simply laugh. But yet, I wanted to tell him to forget about her, she broke his heart once - she can do it again. But something deep inside me told me otherwise. I had caused enough trouble for one night, I shouldn't push it any further.

"I think you should do what's right. True love only comes once, don't let a child or past mistakes stop you if she's the one. Love can either go away or get stronger, but only you can decided which direction it will go." I said sadly. I didn't want to say it, but I knew it was right.

"I know what to do now, thanks!" he said, standing up and abandoning the cigarette. I shrugged, not caring if he chose her or not. Just as long as he was happy, I knew I would be okay.

"Oh, I was thinking we could watch the movie next week, if you're not busy of course." he suggested. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Uh, sure, that would be fun." I said, fighting back a blush. He nodded, and walked away, leaving me to hyperventilate.

This day hadn't started off too well, but now, it had gotten a whole lot better! Soda may still not know I was a boy, and Michael may still be insane, but life finally seemed to be a little better. Little did I know, it wouldn't last.

I gathered my books and locket in a pile, ready to go to bed.

"Whoops!" I said, dropping my necklace. I reached down to retrieve it when I noticed the paper inside had fallen out. Normally, I wouldn't care, I would just pick it up. But this time, something was different: There were _two_ folded sheets on the floor.

I hesitantly picked them up, unfolding both of them. The first one was the letter from my mom, nothing new there. But the second one, was much more frightening.

"Alex, I'm going to bed." Ponyboy said, walking in the living room. I stared at the paper, shaking.

"Co-coming!" I choked out, crumpling the paper, and standing up. No matter how hard I tried to act natural, the words were already engraved into my mind:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Looking for answers?_

_Put together the clues._

_-M_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Exciting? Scary? Boring? Okay? AH-MAZING! Hahaha, I don't care what you say, just as long as you guys liked it!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	26. The Royal Maid

**Hello my lovelies! I AM SO, SO, SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I know how much I hate it when authors abandon stories, but trust me when I say, I am not abandoning this one! Let me explain my sudden disappearance for three weeks:**

**Week 1: After reading my reviews, I noticed how they were decreasing… This began to worry me! So I decided you guys must want a little more excitement, so I delayed a week to work some more, since the chapter was pretty short to begin with!**

**Week 2: I had a dance performance this week, so practice EVERYDAY for 4-7 hours! Lovely. By the end of a long… sweaty day, I still had homework and projects, I just didn't have the energy to type! **

**Week 3: Cold/Flu/Bronchitis?/? Still unsure of the diagnoses given by my sister… Anyways! I was really sick and had to miss several days of school… So if I'm too sick for school, I'm too sick for the computer too. Sadly I could not work (I snuck on! Tee-hee!) **

**I'm really sorry guys, and I understand if you hate me, but exams start next week so get ready for something like this to happen again (just in case!) Just don't hate this story! **_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

**P.S. To my reviewer named Whee-ler: You have the right clues, but you only need one.(= Scary riddle….)**

**ALSO NO BAD REVIEWS SINCE I'M SICK AND SNEAKING ON! :D**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I felt weird. No, I felt… <em>right<em>. For the past three weeks, waking up in the morning was like a blessing. Michael had been terrorizing me, and sleeping was now a privilege. Who knew when that psycho would come out to attack me. Maybe the reason I had slept so soundly was because of the herbs I had inhaled yesterday. Yeah, I'm really becoming paranoid now…

But the thought of Michael actually helping me made me hate him less. I mean, I still didn't like him, but I definitely didn't hate him either. Ponyboy's theory about Michael being the good guy all along was starting to be a possibility - not a high one, but still a possibility.

I carefully removed my arm, which was swung around Ponyboy's shoulders. Somehow, it migrated there every night. At first, I hyperventilated at the thought of me and Ponyboy… wrapped around each other… in the same _bed_. But it became no big deal since Ponyboy never woke up before me, which eliminated all the awkwardness.

To my relief, Darry was gone and no one else was awake.

This gave me just enough time to take a quick shower, and pray for Riley and Sabrina (Sabrina needs all the prayers she can get).

By the time I was dressed and presentable as Alexander, Riley was already up and walking.

"Riley! You're awake!" I said, smiling at her. After being bedridden for the past five days, I felt relieved to know she could walk.

Riley beamed at me, showing her missing tooth, "Yup! Sissy, you're food made me feel better!"

Of course she didn't know the chicken had been given from Michael, but she was healing, no need to go into detail.

Her voice didn't sound as coarse as before, which was a sign she was getting better. Riley even looked cheerful (despite not taking a shower for God knows how long), her cheeks were rosy and her hazel eyes had some life in them.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked, rummaging through the kitchen for food.

"Can we make cream of wheat? Johnny liked it last time." she said softly. I looked at her as she played with her fingers.

"Johnny…?" I said to myself. I had begun to realize something. Riley seemed to attach herself to anyone: Dally, Johnny, me. It was like she had to be someone's pet in order to be someone. It reminded me of this illness I had read about once, an attachment disorder that caused people to become attached to anyone because of traumatizing things that happened in their life. If Riley had this, I think it would become a problem for her in the future.

"Is he coming today for breakfast?" I asked, mentally checking off all the ingredients needed.

"I'm not sure… Can I go to his house and invite him?" she asked, playing with her red baseball cap.

I blinked at her unsure. She was just getting better, I didn't want her outside alone. But the fresh air would do her some good at the same time.

"Riley, I don't know…" I trailed on, biting my lip.

"Aww, please? His house is on this block! I'll be back in a couple of minutes! Please Alex?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

"It's too early, we can go together later. Now can you hand me that bowl?" I said as firmly as possible, as Riley stomped her foot.

"That's not fair!" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes, sighing reluctantly.

"Alright, alright, you can go." I said, defeated.

Riley's face brightened up immediately, "Oh thank you Alex!" she said, hugging me.

I shook my head as she ran off to put on her shoes,

"God give me sons…" I whispered to myself, turning around to start on the food.

The thought of sons lingered on my mind for a bit, and I began to muse on the idea of having a son. I wanted children, but in my… _circumstance_, the chance was pretty slim. But being around Ponyboy, Johnny, and Riley made me like children a lot more. A beautiful little girl like Riley, or an adorable little boy like Johnny… Yeah, that would be amazing.

For some reason, when I thought about Johnny, I remembered the time he gave me some advice on how to get Riley to forgive me. But as I remembered that, I remembered something else…

"_I feel like he gets her better than I do…" I whispered to Ponyboy. He smiled at me,_

_"Well maybe he does. They both have it rough at home, maybe that's why he can communicate so well with Riley." he replied. I winced, was that where the bruise on Johnny's cheek had came from? _

That was the conversation we had had while Riley was mad at me. At the time, hearing about Johnny's life was upsetting, but not my top priority. But this time, it was different. My world began to change slowly.

When I had spoken to Gracie, she had explained to me her escape with Michael's daughter, April. She said there was this _instinct_ that told her to run, an instinct only mothers have. But at this moment, I felt it.

I turned around slowly, my heart thudding against my chest in fear.

"Ri…ley?" I whispered, gulping. When I heard no reply, I raced out of the kitchen and into the living room, praying she was still putting on her shoes.

I looked around the room, not seeing her anywhere. My breathing became shallow as I searched for any signs of her presence. I heard a slight creaking noise, and averted my attention to the door… that was half open.

Then, came the instinct.

I bolted out the door and looked around in a frenzy, "Riley!" I shouted, not caring on deepening my voice.

The instinct was a strange feeling, full of fear and anger. The fear of what could happen to Riley if she went to Johnny's home, and the anger for not remembering that his home wasn't safe!

I finally spotted her, skipping up the doorsteps, and I just _ran_.

"Riley!" I screamed, my feet hitting the Earth hard. She didn't seem to notice, but I tried again, shouting louder.

"Riley! Stop!" I yelled, bounding up to their house. But it was too late by then.

She knocked at the door and stood patiently. I quickly grabbed her arm, gasping, out of breath.

"Riley! We have to leave - now!" I huffed, as she stared at me confused.

"Why? You said I could invite him-" she stopped short when the door opened. I made a silent prayer that it was Johnny and not his parents. God must've not heard.

Inside, was a lady who had tangled hair and wrinkles. She had Johnny's dark eyes and tan skin, but hers were different. Her eyes were full of hatred and annoyance, like she hated me without evening knowing me.

"What do you want?" she spat. Riley and I flinched in unison, and I hoped that had scared her enough to run. It didn't.

"Uh, hi… We were wondering if Johnny was home?" Riley squeaked. I figured the lady was his mother, evening though she didn't seem as kind as Johnny.

"Who? You mean the boy? That useless child is always running around with those hoodlums - and filthy girls like you! I thought I taught him a lesson last night!" she continued.

Even though I was thrilled to have someone recognize I was a girl, I couldn't fight the anger that pulsed through me. _Filthy_? Were Riley and I filth to her eyes? And what did she mean by 'lesson'? Wait… Oh my God. Riley gasped,

"We are not filthy! And where's Johnny?" she protested.

"You're the dirtiest of all. Now stay away from my son!" Johnny's mom ordered.

I clenched my hands in tight fist and my jaw became rigid. She had called us _filthy_. I had been called a lot of mean things, but nothing stung worse than this.

"Like you even care about Johnny. Talk about filth while looking like that…" I muttered to myself. I didn't know why I said it, I knew better, but I just had to.

"Why I never! You need to learn respect you ungrateful brat!" she hissed, lifting her hand.

Before I had time to dodge the hand, it came racing down and smacked me right across the cheek, her nails digging deep into my flesh. I immediately covered my cheek in pain, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't believe she had slapped me! Talk about déjà vu.

But Riley's piercing scream is what brought me back to reality as the lady raised the broom in air, about to hit her. Once again, the instinct came back, and I grabbed Riley's wrist and hauled her down the short steps.

"Run!" I shouted, running, while towing a screaming Riley.

I was afraid to turn and look back, what if she was following us? Riley wouldn't stop screaming, so I finally decided to look at what she was screaming about. I almost started screaming too.

Johnny's mom was chasing us down the street with a broom in her hand, cursing at us.

"Get back here!" she bellowed. I didn't stop running, the adrenaline in me didn't fail but neither did my fear. My feet were running so fast, I felt as if I was floating in mid air.

When we finally reached the Curtises fence, I pushed it open, not bothering to close it, and raced up the stairs with Riley. The moment we opened the door, we both tumbled in, my hair covering my face. We both took deep breaths for a second, but froze when we heard footsteps.

"Close the door!" I ordered, as me and Riley both pushed our weight against it.

"You little bit…" I didn't hear the rest of what Johnny's mom shouted because my head was spinning. I tried focusing on pushing against the door and not letting her in.

Riley was still screaming her head off, but thankfully, she pushed her back against the door and after a while, Mrs. Cade left. We were both breathing hard staring at the ground, but not moving. I guess we were too scared to move; too scared to look.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Riley and I stiffened as we heard footsteps. I wasn't sure I had the voice to explain that a lady just tried to kill us with a broom, I doubt anyone would believe us! I looked at Riley for some help, but noticed she was quickly removing her red hat.

"What are you…?" I wondered.

She didn't answer, just jumped up and placed the hat half on my head. My head… Shoot! My hat must've fallen off while we were running!

Just as Ponyboy bounded the hallway corner, I fixed the hat on my hair. I didn't need to, he already knew the truth, but if he was awake, Sodapop could be too. And this definitely wasn't the time to be explaining about my gender…

"What are you guys - Woah, what happened?" he gasped. I guess Riley and I don't look too hot right now.

"Crazy… lady! Attacked… us… with broom!" Riley said between gasps. Just as she finished, Sodapop came in - with no shirt- looking confused.

"What happened here?" he asked. Riley and I exchanged a glance, and sighed slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

After we had explained the incident in full detail and eaten breakfast, we decided to go to the DX for some snacks (or friendship repairing). Soda and Pony were shocked that she would actually attack a girl (meaning Riley), but I was more shocked at the fact that she was Johnny's _mom_. Johnny! Sweet, little, innocent Johnny!

"Where _is_ Johnny?" I questioned, worried. If his mother was this dangerous, I didn't want him around her…

That was a weird feeling, like I wanted to protect him, even though I knew it was too late. But maybe it wasn't…

"Uh, at the lot, I think." Ponyboy answered. I knew he was trying to act unconcerned, but his eyes betrayed him. He was worried too.

"Should we go look for him?" I asked, biting my lip. We all looked at each other, unsure what we should do.

"Yeah… you're right." Sodapop said, gulping.

At that note, we all stood up to get ready.

_**Later... again.**_

"Johnny!" Riley shouted as we searched the lot.

We had gone almost everywhere; the drive in, the park, the lot was the last place he would be this early! Riley shouldn't be out, but she wouldn't stay put unless she knew Johnny was fine. Besides, if I just said no, she would leave while we were gone.

"Johnny!" she tried again. Still no response.

I sighed, this was pointless, for all we knew, he could be dead in a ditch!

"Johnny!" Riley repeated, getting hopeless. I was about to comfort her when Soda gently placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Riley, we'll find him. He probably went to the DX or back to our place." he assured her.

Riley looked up with her giant hazel eyes and stared at him,

"You promise?" she whispered.

Sodapop didn't hesitate, "I promise."

With that, he held her hand and they turned to the direction of the DX. I looked down sadly, where was Johnny? And how was Soda so sure Johnny was fine? His mom had said something about teaching him a lesson last night- what did that mean?

When we went to the DX station, we knew immediately Johnny wasn't there. Steve was outside talking with Two-Bit, who appeared to be drunk (big surprise). I felt Sodapop stop for a second, probably nerves, but his face didn't show it.

"Hey guys, have you seen Johnny?" Ponyboy asked,

Steve glared at Pony, Riley, and me, I didn't know why, but you get used to stuff like that. Especially from Steve. But I kind of wondered why he was glaring at Riley, she never really bugged him like little kids do.

"No, why?" Two-Bit answered. I felt the tension instantly return, like our worse fears had been granted.

"Riley and Alex are looking for him, they think something bad happened." Soda explained.

I wanted to frown at him when he mentioned my name because I didn't want to seem like Riley who had some attachment problems.

Then a thought hit me.

"Riley, if you were Johnny, where would you be?" I asked eagerly. Riley looked at me with baffled hazel eyes,

"Uh, I don't know… The lot? The Curtises house? With Dally-"

"Dally! Where's Dally?" I said.

Everyone looked around like they expected him to come waltzing down the street with Johnny saying 'Howdy ya'll!'.

"Haven't seen him since he came with us last night to speak with Soda and _Sandy_." Steve hissed. I saw Soda wince, but he didn't speak.

I exhaled sharply, I had just enough of this, "Steve, how long have you known Soda for?"

"Since grade school, why?" he responded.

"Wow! You've known someone since grade school and now you're acting like you're back in grade school! Steve, he may be your best friend, but Sandy means a lot to him! Don't you want him to be happy?" I asked.

I was kind of surprised of the tone I used, considering I wasn't one to really get in between things like this. But I had started this, so I needed to fix it somehow. But it sounded a little mean and annoyed, even though I was…

"Can you stay out of this Alex? You're not Soda's friend and you don't even know Sandy." he retorted. I glared at him fiercely, who was he to tell me what I knew and who my friends were?

"And you're acting like you do!" I snapped, but I wasn't done yet. "You say Soda's not my friend? At least I'm acting like more of a friend then you are."

That got Steve to be quiet and just stare at me. Everyone else was staring as I breathed hard. Immediately, I felt a wave of guilt come over me. How could I just _yell_ at someone like that? Just because he treated me like I dirt, didn't mean I had to stoop so low! And with Soda watching!

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, looking down. I wasn't sure if he heard or not, but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was talking to Soda.

"Look man, I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk. You can date Sandy if you want, no hard feelings?" Steve said to Soda. Soda laughed,

"Yeah, sure, but what I've been trying to say is that it doesn't matter. Last night, I talked with Alex, and he made me come to my sense - I don't want to date her anymore." Soda explained.

I swear I wanted to scream.

I just yelled at Steve for no reason? God help me… But there was a bright side, he didn't choose Sandy… I should be happy right? It gave me a chance, but I felt bad for not pushing him to be with her. I mean, I wanted him for myself, but that wasn't fair unless I stopped pretending to be a boy. But how would he react? Ponyboy's reaction wasn't too bad, just a lot of screaming…

"Alex! Did you hear me?" Ponyboy said, tugging on my shirt. I looked at him,

"Huh?"

"I said, look, Johnny and Dally!" he repeated.

I whipped my head around to see Riley racing to Johnny and Dally (probably to explain this mornings events). When they came within hearings range, I knew I was right, because Riley was talking about being attacked with a broom.

"Are you okay?" I heard Johnny whisper to her. Yeah, be concerned about the one who got us in that mess in the first place!

I didn't hear her answer because now I was focused on Two-Bit and Dally. They were talking to each other, and I noticed Dally had a lot of cuts on his face. I wondered if something serious had happened.

"Really? This is great!" Two-Bit exclaimed. I saw Steve nodding his head in approval and Soda smiling. But for some reason, Ponyboy seemed a little fidgety.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. They all looked at me, and I wondered who would be the one to break the news to me.

It was Dally.

"We're having a rumble." he said proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Exciting? Scary? Boring? Okay? AH-MAZING! Hahaha, I don't care what you say, just as long as you guys liked it! <strong>

**Once again forgive me for my absence, sorry if it was bad remember by the ending I was writing this while I was sick and kind of delusional….**

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	27. Royal Training

**Hello my lovelies! I've updated! I promise things start to get very… interesting here! Review with your thoughts… hopefully positive ones!  
>Review!<br>~Missy  
>P.S. Someone asked when Riley got attached to Dallas, if you read back to chapter 15 (The Royal Outing), Riley acts just like Dally and gets yelled at by Sabrina which causes her to begin being attached to Alex.<strong>

*****WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE*****

* * *

><p>Rumble.<br>I know I'm supposed to be smart and all, but as far as I'm concerned, a rumble is a sound. I'm pretty sure Dallas didn't mean that though, but at the same time… I couldn't quite be sure.

"A rumble? Is that a game?" I asked politely. It was no secret Dallas Winston scared the fright out of me, and I did a terrible job of hiding it. But I always hoped if I was nice enough to him, he'd like me. Not working out so well. And I guess what I just said just ruined all my chances of us ever becoming friends.

"Yeah, it's a game, stupid. What's wrong with you?" he said, his voice surprisingly serious.  
>I saw Steve whisper in Two-Bit ear, and Two-Bit snickering. I blushed, this is so embarrassing! Especially in front of Soda… Why do I have to be so dumb sometimes?<p>

"A rumble is a fight Alexan… der." Ponyboy said, biting his lip at the end. I shot him a look; he always seemed to mess up my name - even now!

"A fight? Among yourselves? How… fun?" I tried. I didn't see the purpose of fighting with your friends. But if it was their way of fun, I guess it was okay….

"Someone tell me he's kidding." Dally groaned. I bit my bottom lip nervously, I couldn't believe I had all A's and couldn't figure out something as simple as this!

"No, we're fighting the Socs." Soda explained, smiling. I was grateful he didn't treat me like an idiot. But that was Soda, always trying to bring out the best of others.

"The Socs? Why?" another stupid question from yours truly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dally repeated, "Yes the Socs, the ones who've been jumping us for years! They tried again last night with me, but my heater got rid of them pretty quick."

I stiffened; I knew the Socs and greasers weren't on 'tea party' terms, but a rumble? Had it gotten so bad that fighting became the answer?

"There has to be another way…" I muttered to myself. That did it.

"If he says one more stupid thing, he won't see the fight." Dally threatened.

"Who said I wanted to fight in the first place?" I questioned. It sounded a little ruder than intended, but it took a lot more to get under Dally's skin than words.

"Alex, you may be stupid, but this isn't a spelling bee. We need as many people on our side as possible." he replied.

"I am not stupid! I bet you couldn't even do something as simple as recite the periodic table backwards!" I fought back.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Dally said, entering the DX station.

"Alex, no one can recite the periodic table backwards." Steve said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, and whispered something like: "Only he would". Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve followed Dallas into the station, leaving Pony, Johnny, Riley, and me alone.

"Can't believe after last time they would actually agree to a fight." I heard Ponyboy tell Johnny.

"Last time? So there was another fight?" I questioned.

"Yeah after the….." Ponyboy trailed on.

At first I didn't know what he meant, but after a few seconds, I recalled the fact that Johnny and Ponyboy were almost charged with attempted murder. Their lucky that the guy lived, and even luckier that people testified that the Socs were drunk. But I never did know what happened after the trial.

"Hey Johnny, whatever happened to Bob?" I whispered.

Johnny turned pale, "He… He had to stay in the hospital for a while, and then they discharged him earlier this month."

I didn't know how to respond to that, considering Johnny still seemed disappointed at himself.

"So about the rumble… it's tomorrow right?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, according to Dally, we'll be teaming up with Tim Shepard's gang again. It's going to take place after sunset, and that's it really." Ponyboy answered.  
>It was funny how easy he made it sound. A fight was dangerous; it didn't take Einstein to figure that out! But Dally seemed really pressed on having me in this fight… I wasn't sure how I would get my way out of this one.<p>

"Alex, you're not really going to fight, are you?" Riley asked.

"I hope not, I can't fight to save my life." I answered.  
>Ponyboy laughed and Johnny smiled; I guess they thought I was joking around. But at this point, I was dead serious.<p>

"Don't worry Alex, all you have to do is throw a few kicks and punches and dodge, and you'll be fine." Pony reassured me. I wasn't assured.

Has he forgotten that I'm a girl? I can hardly kick a soccer ball and he wants me to kick another person? He has to be out of his mind.

"I really think I should sit out of this fight." I said, biting my thumbnail. Ugh, another bad habit I'm developing.

"Well, if you're worried about fighting… Johnny and I can help you!" he suggested. I saw Johnny nod in agreement, he was always so helpful. It was saddening to think that his mother was an evil witch.

"Well… okay?" I said, failing at sounding excited. Riley still looked worried, but why was she worried if I was the one being sent off to fight!

"Let's go tell Soda that we're going home." Ponyboy said, leading the way inside the DX station.

The station was, thankfully, nice and cold. Steve and Soda were talking again, which relieved me. Two-Bit seemed to be eagerly asking Dally for details on the rumble tomorrow, which I didn't understand why. A fight was nothing to be excited for, right? Or was it only girls who found them boring and dangerous?

"Soda, we're going back home to help Alex get ready for the fight." Pony told him.

Soda glanced over at me and smiled, "Sure, anything that will help us."

"You guys are practicing?" Two-Bit asked

"Yeah, why?" Ponyboy said.

"Hmm, maybe later we can come and join you guys. It's been awhile since our last fight." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea." Soda commented.

Even though we would be training for a fight, I was starting to warm up to the idea.

"Make way!" a voice said from behind us.

We turned around, and I could've sworn, all the guys groaned in irritation.  
>Sabrina.<p>

Following closely behind was Jeanette, wearing a pink knee-length skirt and a matching jacket. Sabrina was wearing a slightly shorter black skirt and white blouse, with her crow black hair in a braid down her back. I was surprised at how professional she appeared.

"Sabrina!" Riley cried in glee. Sabrina glanced over at Riley and rolled her eyes at her. I wasn't sure, but I think Sabrina might be jealous of Riley's attention. But Sabrina could try harder at being a better older sister.

"Ugh, _they're_ here." Dally grumbled.

"Don't get too excited," Jeanette said, sarcastically, "We're only here for Riley."  
>I stared at Jeanette in confusions, "Where are you taking her?"<p>

"Home, duh It. We don't live on the streets." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

I looked down at Riley who had a terrified expression. She had stayed with the Curtises for a week, although Darry didn't like it, he didn't object to it. I partially think because he didn't want Sabrina running away again with a child.

"Is it safe?" I asked. Immediately, Jeanette and Sabrina started glaring at me. I then realized that I wasn't meant to speak about the fact that Riley and Sabrina's home was the reason they left.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Steve asked. I didn't know if he honestly cared, or was just suspicious and wanted to know.

"Uh, no reason," I said quickly, "So you guys aren't staying for the rumble?"

"Rumble? What rumble?" Jeanette and Sabrina said in unison. Wow, even _they_ knew what a rumble was.

"We're having a rumble with the Socs tomorrow night." Two-Bit explained.

I don't think I ever saw Sabrina smile so wide, and it didn't even involve others pain (yet)!

"A rumble with the Socs! Great, this is exactly what I needed—some real action! Count us in!" Sabrina said enthusiastically.

"No, just no." Dally said, "I've put up with you and Blondie for long enough – I don't care if you run away. I don't care if your uncle kidnaps you and your snot nose little sister. But no way in hell am I letting two girls fight in a rumble."

"I don't care what you say – we're fighting, right Jeanette?" Sabrina said.

Jeanette looked uncomfortable, "Uh, Sabrina… I hate to say this, but I agree with Dallas. I think for once you should listen, and leave the fighting to the men."

"I bet they're gonna let It fight and I'm more man than him!" Sabrina complained.

"She does have a point." Two-Bit snickered.

"It doesn't matter what she has, she ain't fighting tomorrow." Dally growled.

"Fine! Who needs this anyways? Come on Riley, it's time we went home." Sabrina sniffed.

Riley turned to look at me with big eyes,

"But I want to stay with Alex!" she whined. Sabrina looked as if she was about to yell and drag Riley by her ankles. Thankfully, Jeanette spoke before Sabrina could do any _unnecessary _actions.

"Don't worry Rye; tomorrow, after the rumble, we'll go over to visit Alex and celebrate their victory!" Jeanette said in her most sweet voice. Riley looked at Jeanette and sighed,

"O-kay, see you later Johnny. " Riley muttered to Johnny. I noticed Jeanette looked relieved – a little _too _relieved. She also had that look in her eyes, the one she wore the day she told me that she was worried about not living up to her parents expectations. It was a look of worry and slight deception… Was Jeanette _lying_ to Riley? But why?

"Alex? Hello!" Riley said, tugging my sleeve. I looked down at her, blinking my eyes to focus.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"I was trying to say be careful… _please_." She pleaded.

"You worry too much." I laughed at her, but it was false laughter.

"Can we go now?" Sabrina said grumpily.

"Yes, please! Three down, one to go." Dally said grinning.

That was enough for Sabrina to storm out tugging on Riley's arm, "Let's go Jeanette!" she shouted leaving.

Jeanette waved at us and whispered, "Good luck," before following them. Ordinarily, I would've just waved at them, but something inside me told me to follow her. I needed to ask her something that no one else could hear.

"Wait! Jeanette!" I said, walking out of the DX station after her. Jeanette was only a couple of feet ahead of me, so we could talk privately.

"Yeah Alex?" she said, with a slight tone of exasperation.

"You guys aren't coming back, are you?" I asked. Jeanette smiled at me with sad green eyes, but nodded.

"But why?" I whispered, a lump forming in my throat at the thought that I didn't even get to tell Riley goodbye.

"Alex, you're a good guy. But this world is bad and full of deceitful people, if you aren't careful; they'll rot you from the inside, out. Now I know you have some secrets, but it isn't my job to find out, it's your job to tell me if you want to. Me on the other hand, I'm one of those deceitful people with tons of secrets. Really bad secrets, the ones that no one should ever figure out. Same with Sabrina and Riley." She said.

"Wait… what do secrets have to do with you guys not coming back?" I said confused. Jeanette took two giant strides closer to me, until we were face to face.

"I'm telling you this as a _warning_ Alex. Leave while your secret can't hurt anyone." She said in a low voice. I held my breath, fearing she may know my secret.

"Can I at least tell Riley goodbye?" I asked.

Jeanette shook her head, "Sabrina might not know, but Riley is sick, she has an attachment disorder. If we told her she would never see you or Johnny again, she would do something dramatic and dangerous. This was the safest way. Now I must get going. Good luck Alex, but once again – leave before it's too late. Nice hat by the way." She said, winking.

And on that note, she turned on her heels and left.

"Man, she's good…" I said to myself.

"Wrap your fingers around your thumb, or else you'll hurt yourself." Ponyboy instructed.

"Wish you told me sooner…" I muttered, rubbing my throbbing fist. Ponyboy laughed, shaking his head.

After my brief encounter with Jeanette; Johnny, Pony, and I returned home to practice. We had only been practicing for an hour, and already, I was sweating like a pig. My abdomen ached from sit ups, my arms were like limp noodles from pushups, and my fist throbbed from punching various objects.

"Well I guess that's all really, kicks, punches…."

"What about dodges?" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah! Alex, stand in front of me, and try dodge each time I try to hit you." Ponyboy said.

"Okay," I said, moving in front of him. It sounded easy enough, besides, after being outside in this heat, dodging seemed like the closest thing to a break.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, standing, up straighter. Ponyboy kicked my leg and I immediately fell,

"Ow! That really hurt!" I said, rubbing my shin.

"Try to ignore it," Johnny suggested in a quiet voice.

"How can I? It hurts—hey!" I shouted, as Ponyboy punched my shoulder.

"Rule number one Alex, pay attention!" he said, laughing. I guess he was getting real kicks out of my failure.

"I'm trying—Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said, as Ponyboy accidentally hit my chest. I couldn't help but to grab it and jump up and down like a bunny.

It hurt real badly, worse than ever! But I had to admit, I was glad that Pony was the one who had hit me. I don't think I would be able to explain why my chest was more elevated than the rest of my body to Johnny…

"Oops, forgot not to….. Uh, I mean sorry Alex! Didn't mean to hit you so hard!" Ponyboy apologized.

"Uh, it's fine… I'm going to go get some water." I said, pointing to the house. Ponyboy looked sad, which made me feel guilty. I didn't want him to think I was going inside because I was in pain (I was going inside to escape training).

"Okay," Ponyboy said, but I was already running into the house.

Once safely inside, I rubbed my chest and held in tears. If that small punch hurt, how could I fight a group of guys? The Socs would kill me before I even _looked_ at them. Sabrina would fight better than me! Maybe Dally should've let her fight.

Loud voices disturbed my thoughts, and I went to look through the window: The gang. They were all there, laughing with Ponyboy and Johnny, obviously excited about the rumble.

"_I'm telling you this as a warning Alex. Leave while your secret can't hurt anyone."_  
>The words echoed in my head like a broken record. If they knew I was a boy, what would happen? And Michael… What was he capable of doing to innocent people? If I kept lying, Michael would only get more dangerous. But if I told the truth, how would the gang react? And just like that, staring out the window, I knew what I should do.<p>

Tomorrow, after the rumble, I was going to go Texas to find my mom.

I was done playing. No more messing with Michael, no more riddles, no more lies. I was done.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Exciting? Scary? Boring Okay? AH-MAZING! Hahaha, I don't care what you say, just as long as you guys liked it! <strong>

**DON'T FORGET NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!  
>***DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.***<strong>


	28. Rumble

**Hello my lovelies! Sigh… I could give a pathetic excuse for my absence… or I can I just let you guys read. I'm gonna go with the second one! **_**Review!**_

_**~Missy**_

_**P.S. Darry will now magically appear after being gone more than half of this fan fiction!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom-my, I'm tired!" I complained to mommy. Mommy was standing next to me, her eyes closed, concentrating on the music.<em>

_I had been practicing the piano for the last three hours! My fingers were red and throbbing, my back ached from sitting straight up, and my ears were ringing! I was exhausted- I don't even like the piano!_

"_Alexandra, you must practice to gain perfection." mommy replied, her eyes still closed._

_I groaned, "But I've been practicing! Please can we stop?"_

_Mommy opened her eyes and stared at me, "Alright," she sighed, "but you have to play Ode to Joy one last time." I straightened up, Ode to Joy was so easy, I could play it in my sleep. I cracked my knuckles and licked my lips; it was something I did right before I played something. I counted two eight counts in my head before striking the first key._

_Din-, the key echoed._

_I flinched back, that wasn't right. The sound didn't sound… complete…? I peeked a glance at mommy, worriedly. Mommy hated when I messed up, and especially on a song so simple!_

_To my surprise, mommy didn't look mad, but just as confused as me. I looked back down at the keys, and hit it again._

_Din-, it rung again. _

_I looked at the piano puzzled. I was sure I had hit the right key this time! I hit the key repeatedly, but the same half complete sound came out._

"_Alexandra, stop it, you'll break it." mommy said, moving closer and opening up the piano. She examined the inside strings of the piano, and frowned,_

"_Ah! Alexandra, how many times do I have to tell you? Put away your sheet music once you're done!" mommy said, lifting up a crumpled sheet of paper with music notes._

_I blushed, "Sorry…" I muttered._

_Mommy sighed, "It's okay. This taught you a lesson, next time it sounds incomplete, something must be disturbing the vibration. Now play… and we can go paint at the park." She said the ending with a smile._

_I smiled back at her, and played Ode to Joy. It rung like a bell…_

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Ponyboy said, shaking my shoulders. My eyes popped open to his confused face.<p>

"Huh? Is it time to go?" I yawned.

Ponyboy shook his head, "No, we're still waiting for the gang to get here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered automatically, "why wouldn't I be?" I hoped I wasn't shaking or anything.

"Um, well you were moving a lot last night and right now, when you fell asleep, you were talking. Talking in your sleep sometimes means stress."

Yes Ponyboy, I am stressed. I just wanted a place to stay until the next bus to Texas, and instead, I got sucked into this huge mess. Now, it turns out that this mess started _before_ I was even born! And I thought I could fix it on my own, but now I realize that the more I try, the more dangerous it gets. So call me crazy, but I think I'm a little more than stressed.

"No I'm fine," I lied, "sorry if I kept you up last night… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, no offense Alex, but you kick like a girl." Pony answered smirking.

I smiled back, "Best compliment ever."

Ponyboy and I laughed for a second, like we were old pals catching up. It felt nice to feel carefree for bit, to laugh and smile. At home, laughing near Trisha would make her think you were making fun of her. Which you probably were if you saw how she did her hair sometimes. But who am I to judge?

"So… what was I talking about in my sleep?" I asked, when the laughter had died out. Ponyboy looked thoughtful for a second,

"Well you kept saying, 'That doesn't sound right, but I'm sure it's the right key'. Were you dreaming about a piano?" he guessed.

I smiled, "Yeah, I was… guess I miss instruments."

That wasn't a complete lie. Trisha didn't like music, so she chastised me whenever I played the violin. She wouldn't even let me get _near_ the piano, but how did that explain my strange dream with mom? It wasn't one of my happy memories, just a lesson learned about pianos.

"What's that?" Ponyboy asked, pointing at the notebook in my lap.

"Oh," I started, "Just Riley's notebook. I was a little nervous, so I just started writing out some thoughts."

The rumble… it was tonight. I still didn't understand the need of a fight, but I respected their ways. If they wanted to fight to settle a disagreement, then fine.

"You worry too much Alex, want a cancer stick? It always calms my nerves. Or maybe some hair grease, wearing a hat all the time can't be comfortable."

I frowned at Ponyboy, "You shouldn't really smoke, wait until your older. But no thanks, I don't smoke, and my hair is too long to pass off as a boy."

"Your not the first person to tell me that…" he muttered, looking down.

I laughed, "Well I'm going to get some water to wake me up."

"Eat some chocolate cake too! It will give you energy!" Ponyboy shouted as I started to walk.

Once safely in the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. I chugged two glasses of water before my throat was no longer parched. I hadn't realized how thirsty I had been.

After I was done drinking, I looked around the bright kitchen and sighed. My own home didn't feel like home anymore- not with Trisha. At the Curtises, I felt happy and needed. I had friends (kinda), and real food! Yesterday, my _friends_ had helped me prepare for the rumble today. I loved myself, but I sometimes wondered, had God made a mistake? Maybe… I should've been a boy? I'm accepted more as a boy, their lives are much easier than a girls. Girls have to cook and clean and be good mothers, boys just have to not cry when they fall and support their family. Sounds easy enough.

"Hey Alex? The guys are here, it's time to go." Sodapop said, startling me.

"That was fast…" I whispered to myself. It was all happening too fast. The moment the fight was over, I would be gone. I had woken up earlier this morning and hidden my backpack in a bush at the DX station. All I had to do is leave when I saw the fight was close to ending. That, and survive.

"Really? I thought time was going pretty slow." he answered, walking closer to me.

Sodapop was probably the most handsome out of the entire gang, but unlike Ponyboy, I don't think if he knew I was a girl, he would still like me.

"Alex? Are you alright? You hardly ate anything tonight." Soda pointed out.

Wrong. I didn't eat anything tonight. I had made a makeshift lasagna with what ingredients I could find. I had made it on purpose, that way no one could force me to eat it. If I was hungry, I wouldn't fall asleep which would keep me up for the long night.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied. Sodapop took a step closer looking straight into my eyes.

"I didn't ask you if you were okay… I asked you if you were alright."

I laughed nervously, "What's the difference?"

Sodapop didn't answer, he was too busy staring at my face, like it held all the answers to life. My heart beat doubled, what if he noticed I was a girl. He lifted his hand in front of my face and stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but blush; what was he doing!

"Chocolate cake," he said smiling, showing his fingers to me that were coated in chocolate. I blushed a deeper shade, but sighed in relief. He was just taking off cake from my face. Although it was embarrassing, it was better then him getting all touchy…

"Are you two gonna stay there all night? We have a rumble to get to!" Dally hissed from the kitchen door.

Sodapop smiled, "We better get going." he said, as I followed him out the door.

In the living room, the gang was all there, bristling with excitement. Darry seemed to be giving Pony a quick lecture while Two-Bit was cracking a joke at Steve. Steve was smirking, but when he caught a glance of Soda and me, he glared at me like I was a Socs. Johnny was there too, but he seemed a bit jumpy, unlike the rest of the gang.

"Took you two long enough," Dally sneered. I guess he was in a good mood too, because he didn't throw any insults at me.

"Well is everyone ready now?" Two-Bit asked. There was a loud chorus of 'Yeah's' and a 'No, I just came here to play chess' from Dally.

"Then lets get going!" Two-Bit said, cart wheeling out the door. I gasped, hoping he didn't hurt himself down the short stairs.

But pretty soon, I found out that Two-Bit's safety would be the last of my worries, because everyone started somersaulting or cart wheeling out the door while shouting like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know how to do any acrobatics, so I just walked slowly (like an idiot) after them. But I do know one thing for sure: if they did any of this in 'Trisha's house', she would've beaten them with her shoe.

"I am a greaser" Sodapop started chanting. I tried to remember the rest, but all I could hear under all that screaming was 'greaser, greaser, greaser'. After they had done several more flips and chanted, I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny watching a bunch of tough greasers sing and do cartwheels.

But soon, things got quiet, and it didn't take Einstein to figure out why: we had reached the empty lot.

The rumble, was about to begin.

We walked into the empty lot, which was only lit by a bonfire. A group of guys were already there. I knew they weren't Socs since they were all wearing leather jackets. Darry went and greeted one of the oldest looking ones. He addressed him as Tim, and they exchanged a few words. So I gonna guess that's Tim Shepard's gang…

Johnny and Ponyboy were talking to a boy from Tim Shepard's gang, the boy had curly hair and was about my age. I felt a bit out of place, and searched for Soda to talk to, but he was busy chatting with Steve.

"Who's the kid?" Tim asked, pointing at me. Tim didn't look like an average greaser, he looked deadly. Dally scared me, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me for no apparent reason. But Tim, on the other hand, probably would.

"Oh that's just Alex, he's going to help us tonight." Darry answered. Tim gave me a quick look over and frowned,

"The kid needs more meat." he said.

Darry laugh, "Yeah, that's unlikely. Alex is a vegetarian."

Tim's frown deepened, "Kid's got issues." was all he said.

I bowed my head in embarrassment, even though I hadn't said a word, I had still managed to embarrass myself.

"Here they come!" someone shouted. At once, the atmosphere changed from cheerful and excited, to silence and deadly. I turned around to see Mustangs driving up. The Socs neatly came out, not loud and excited like the rest of us. For some reason, I imagined hundreds of people fighting, like a war. But instead, there had to be less then twenty. I counted seventeen, and then I glanced over at us: Darry, Dally, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, and me, that was eight. There was seven in the Shepard gang, so that made fifteen. It wasn't exactly fair, but was life ever fair?

Darry stepped up to a tall Socs with thick muscles. They were both equal opponents, but I was still scared.

"Thank god it's not Paul again…" Sodapop muttered. I was to petrified to ask who Paul was.

No one spoke at first, so I just scanned the Socs again. They were all taller and much stronger than me. Glory, I wish I had practiced more with Ponyboy and Johnny. I tried to formulate a plan, maybe stay hidden somewhere. But the empty lot, was actually empty, with only a few bushes and little trees. So that wasn't going to work.

"Come on, greaser. You scared?" the guy in front of Darry said. I had been so deep in thought, I had missed the argument that was starting.

"Not even in my sleep. It's always been like this: each side nominates an opponent to start the rumble." Darry snapped.

"Then lets shake it up. You select someone from my side to verse and we choose from yours."

Darry turned to us for advice. I was no help, since I hardly knew what was going on. But everyone seemed to nod in agreement,

"Fine, we agree. We choose him." Darry said, choosing the smallest of the Socs.

"Alright, we choose…" Muscle-Socs started, "Him." he said. I looked at who had picked, and felt a chill run through my spine.

His finger was pointing at me.

"Him? This is his first fight!"

"That's not fair!"

"Pick someone else!"

And more outraged words were shouted. I was too busy trying to pick my jaw from the floor. Who knew I would be killed even _before_ the fight started.

"Nope, you picked someone, and now it's our turn. We choose him." Muscle-Socs repeated. There were more murmurs of disapproval, but no one protested. Soon I realized everyone was waiting for me to step up. I took a deep breath and tried to move, but it felt as if my feet were glued to the floor.

"Come on Alex, man up." I said to myself. I finally got the courage to start moving, but each foot felt as if it weighed a ton. As I walked, the greasers either said words of disgust or encouragement.

"Don't worry Alex, remember what we taught you." Ponyboy said smiling. But even I could see through his smile. He was scared too. Two-bit patted my back and told me to 'knock 'em dead'. Not if they do it first. Sodapop smiled at me, but he looked too nervous to speak. Guess everyone knew I would be trampled.

"You know the rules," Muscle-Socs said, "The fight starts after the first hit is thrown. The fight ends after one side runs away. And the final rule: no weapons. Do I make myself clear?"

"This isn't our first rumble, we know how to fight." Tim snapped. The Socs sneered at Tim, but backed away, leaving only me and Small-Socs in the middle.

Small-Socs was taller than me by nearly a foot, so he wasn't really small. He had sandy hair and brown eyes, he didn't look as cold as most Socs, but he still frightened me. The lot got quiet again, and all eyes were on us.

"Hi…" I whispered, smiling weakly. The Socs just glared at me. I felt like crawling in a hole, or at least in a ditch to please Sabrina.

Hmm…. Sabrina. If I were her, what would I do:

A. Burn him with my lighter

B. Throw him in a ditch

C. Throw Jeanette at him to spread her innocence

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would fail at all of those options because I'm _not_ Sabrina! I sighed, if I was going to fight, I was doing it my way: no hitting. I can't hit someone, even in self defense.

The next thing I knew, a hand was flying to my face. I cover my hand to my mouth to stop me from screaming and ducked. He tried again, this time aiming at my chest. I turned to the side just in time, but that didn't slow him down. He through a punch towards my shoulder this time, and I wasn't fast enough. The punch hit my shoulder hard, sending a painful shake throughout my body.

Like a little kid, I doubled over and held onto my throbbing shoulder. I clenched my mouth tightly so I wouldn't scream out. After a few seconds, my head snapped up. I was in the middle of a rumble and acting like a baby! I wonder if the gang had seen me. But when I looked up, a new scene had emerged.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The rumble had started and everyone was fighting. I spotted Darry banging two Socs heads together. Soda and Steve were rolling in the grass, trying to hold down a Socs. Dally was throwing punches like there was no tomorrow, while Two-Bit jumped on a Socs back. I saw Johnny and Pony taking down the Socs who had punched me, and made a mental note to thank them.

I stood up, gripping my arm. It was sure to leave a nasty bruise. I looked around in confusion as everyone fought around me. I expected myself to be pulling Socs after Socs off of me. But you know what they say, be careful what you ask for.

Muscel-Socs grabbed my injured arm and dragged me down into the grass.

"Let go!" I pleaded, trying to pull away. But he was raining punch at me. I knew I said I wouldn't hit anyone, but if I didn't do something, I would fall unconscious soon. I tried to slap his punches away, but it only slowed him down for a second.

"Please stop!" I begged, as my vision blurred. The next thing I knew he was off of me.

We had rolled to the few bushed near the empty lot, so I crawled towards them. I felt someone give my ankle a sharp tug, which scratched my skin against the gravel. I turned around to see who had grabbed me: Muscle-Socs.

But that wasn't all I saw.

"Riley?" I whispered in shock. Riley was kicking him with her sneakers. I couldn't believe it! Little Riley was here, but how? "You big meanie! Get off my sissy!" she said, smacking him with her backpack.

"Get off of me little girl!" Muscle-Socs said, struggling to not hit Riley. I realized he didn't want to hit a girl (not that he already didn't), but he might lose his cool and accidentally hit her.

I didn't think her backpack would keep him down for long, but to my surprise, Muscle-Socs collapsed.

"Riley! What are you doing here, quick hide!" I said, as Riley rushed to the bushes.

"Hi Alex! I knew I should've came!" she said happily, fixing her messy strawberry blonde hair.

"How are you here? Not that I'm not glad." I said quickly.

"I knew you would need help, so I snuck out. I didn't know where you guys would have the rumble, so I've been looking around, that's why I came so late. But good thing I did, that Socs was about to really give it to you!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks Riley. But you need to go home, before anyone sees you."

Riley frowned, "Aww, but I stay and help you!"

"You can't be seen, or else we can lose for having a girl here."

"You're here." she answered.

I groaned, "Riley please, just go home. Before anyone sees!"

Riley's face fell, "You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you? You want to leave me… don't you!" she accused.

I took a step back from her,

"Riley… your sick. You need help, you need-"

"Don't tell me what I need!" she snapped, "You think I don't already know? Jeanette's saying lies about me again! I don't have a problem! Now you'll have a problem if you don't let me stay. I'll scream kidnapper, I'll say you kidnapped me from my uncles house! I'll tell everyone you're a girl!"

I gasped, and stepped back, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I gulped nervously and tried to remember a medical book I had read once that included attachment disorders. I think it said something about people with the disorder having trouble being told to go away by people they're attached to.

"Okay Riley… you can stay. J-just please don't tell." I whispered. Riley's face cheered up,

"Of course! What are best friends for? Sister forever! Forever, and ever and ev-"

All of a sudden, Riley's face turned mortified. I looked at her curiously,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh… oh my… Alex! Look out!" Riley shouted. I turned around and gasped, Muscle-Socs was right behind me with a vicious look in his eyes. He was pretending to be knocked out!

The Socs threw a punch at the side that Johnny had accidentally stabbed a couple of weeks ago. But this punch felt different, this time, it went… _deeper_. The pain was sharper, and the pain only stayed at that area.

I couldn't help it: I screamed.

I covered my mouth, but I was too late, the scream had already echoed. Muscle-Socs stepped back as I fell to my knee, holding my ribs.

"You're a… girl?" the Socs whispered in horror. My eyes widened as I realized my hair was now covering my face.

"Oh… God, I didn't know…" he said, cursing under his breath. I turned to Riley, searching frantically for my hat. I found it at her feet, and picked it up, placing it on my head.

"We gotta go Riley… now" I gasped, out of breath. Riley's face was still in shock, and she said something, but no sound came out. That's when I realized I couldn't hear anything. She repeated something again, but this time, pointed at my side with the same look of mortification.

I followed her finger to my side, and touched it, not seeing anything in the dimly lit night. When I removed my hands from the side this time, I saw it.

My hand was coated in blood.

The Socs hadn't punched me, he had _stabbed_ me. Riley's face was pale and her mouth was open like she was trying to shout. "No…" I said, but I didn't hear anything. My lips were moving but no sound came out.

"Riley… don't scream." I tried again. But still nothing. My world was becoming hazy with no sound. It seemed as if the whole entire world was black, except for Riley. The last thing I heard before my world became completely black was Riley's piercing scream and footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: HAHAHAHAHA, MAN I'M EVIL. I JUST WANTED TO SAY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE STRANGE, SO MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	29. Deleted Scenes with Q&A

*****WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS*****

**Missy: **Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully, you're prepared for whatever comes next!

**Riley:** Last chapter wasn't very enjoyable… just _nerve racking_. I didn't like it at all.

**Sabrina:** No one cares what you like. I think it was about time there was some action! Alex, you were so weak. Couldn't even throw a decent punch!

**Alex: **Well I'm sorry I didn't live up to your level of excitement, but I don't believe in fighting!

**Sabrina: **You also don't believe in eating meat, speaking, and dressing like your gender.

**Missy: **Ahem, as I was _saying_ before I was rudely interrupted, you must be waiting for the next chapter, right? Well guess what, you're not getting it, at least not yet. This chapter will be a 'Most Frequently Asked Questions and Answers', answered by the OC's of Not Another Cinderella Story! Plus DELETED SCENES! Can I hear a yay!

**Everyone: **… *crickets chirping*

**Sabrina: **So let me get this straight. You _kidnapped_ us to force us to answer questions that no one really cares about?

**Missy:** Exactly! Isn't this so fun!

**Sabrina: **I'm out of here.

**Jeanette: **Come on Sabrina, this will be fun!

**Trisha: **If the questions are about me.

**Sabrina: **I have a question for you: WHY ARE YOU HERE? No one likes you!

**Jeanette: **You're mean…

**Riley: **You hit sissy!

**Sabrina: **(CENSORED OUT BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE)

**Missy: **First popular question: What does Michael want from Alex?

**Alex: **What _does_ he want from me?

**Missy: **Hmm, I can't really tell you since you don't _have_ it yet.

**Alex: **Wait… if I don't have it, why does he torment me? Wait… oh my goodness! Am I supposed to-

**Missy: **Moving on! Question two, when will Sabrina finally end up with Steve?

**Sabrina: **The hell? Who even _said_ there was something between the two of us?

**Missy: **Sadly, it's true. Sabrina and Steve's hate is real, not something formed to hide their true emotions. Unless the readers want them together, I have no plans of making them end up together.

**Riley: **We swore off love, so it doesn't even matter… right?

**Missy:** Question three! Why does Dally and Steve hate Alex so much?

**Dally:** 'Cause Alex is annoying.

**Jeanette:** Hey! Why are you here? This is OC's only, remember?

**Dally:** Then where's Michael?

**Jeanette:** Who even cares? Get out!

**Dally: **Woah Blondie, it's obviously someone's time of the month.

**Sabrina: **Alex doesn't have a time of the month.

**Dally:** Why would he…. Wait a minute-

**Missy: **Goodbye Dallas! Next question! Who will Alex end up with? Hold it! Who said Alex was hooking up with anyone?

**Riley:** When creating this Fanfiction, you had to choose two genres this story fell under. If you look, you will notice you chose _romance_ as one of the two. Thus concluding your main character (Alex) will be romantically involved with an original male character.

**Missy:**… How can someone so shy be so annoying? Anyways, who _will_ you choose, Alex? The movie star handsome Sodapop? The dreamy Ponyboy? The cute Johnny? The dangerous Dally? The spontaneous Two-Bit? _Steve_. Or will you go all out with Darry?

**Alex:** I-I don't know… I mean Dally and Steve hate-

**Missy: **Final question! WHEN WILL THE GANG FIND OUT.

**Jeanette: **Should we tell them?

**Missy:** Why? They're so close, they can practically taste it. Thanks for reading! This chapter is just a way to buy me more time, since next chapter is very… interesting. For all you know, Michael could've taken her and Riley as a twist… Shoot! I've said too much! Pie!

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scenes:<strong>

**Johnny and Riley's Talk (Chapter 21)**

I knew Alex had sent me to question Riley, but I felt like it wasn't right for me to get in between them. Alex was really nice, but I didn't know why he cared so much about Riley. To be honest, something felt off about Riley, like she had problems much deeper then what others dealt with.

Riley was sitting up on the couch, biting her fingernails. Immediately, I felt nervous. I wasn't good at talking to people I didn't really know, let alone girls. Riley may be young, but to me, she was another woman.

"H-hi…" I stammered, wanting desperately for her to send me away.

Instead, Riley looked up with sad hazel eyes, "Hey Johnny…" she whispered.

Wow, for a kid, she sure was miserable. Sabrina was so loud and talkative, it seemed strange for her little sister to be so sad and shy. But then again, they didn't really look related.

"Is something wrong?" I said, trying to make small talk.

Riley laughed bitterly, "Everything's just peachy. My parents don't want me, no one likes me, I can't do anything, I'm just so useless!"

I frowned at her, "That's not true, Alex likes you, and you can bake. Your pie was really good by the way."

I didn't know why I felt like I needed to cheer Riley up, but something on her face reminded her of me. Lost and sad. But then again, Riley had been pretty cheerful since I met her…

"Thanks," she muttered, "but it 's never going to get me noticed."

"Sure it can, if you continue to cook, you could become famous." That wasn't a complete lie. In a neighborhood like here, becoming famous was hard- not impossible.

"Hmm… famous. People coming to watch me and talk to me and telling me how good my food is!" she beamed. It was scary how the mention of publicity changed her whole mood. Maybe she just liked attention.

"Yeah…" was my simple response. I felt self-conscious again, unsure what to talk about. Riley still seemed to be musing on the idea of fame, so maybe I should stay on the topic.

"You could bake your favorite desserts for practice." I encouraged.

"Yes! Chocolate chip cookies, or maybe cheesecake!" she marveled. I smiled at her, and got ready to leave when Riley spoke up,

"Do you like soccer?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't really play it…" I felt nervous again. Riley was sweet, but something worried me about her.

"I love soccer. We could play sometime."

"Sure…" I agreed.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah… I guess."

Why was she making me promise? It's just soccer, why wouldn't I play with her if she asked? It was as if she thought I would just vanish.

"Alex never cared about what I liked, it was always questions. But not about me. I like you Johnny." she said smiling. I could've told her I liked her too, but something was really off about this girl.

And I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette &amp; Sabrina<strong>

"Okay, no ones home." Jeanette said, opening her front door.

"'bout time," I grumbled. I had been waiting outside for the past five minutes as she searched for any signs of her family being home.

"Why can't you just tell them you still talk to me?" I said, kicking off my shoes, as I enter the warm house.

Jeanette sighed, "You know my mom would ship me off to Switzerland in a heart beat if she knew I talked to you."

I rolled my eyes as we walked up her stairs, passing family pictures of what seemed to be the perfect, little, happy family. Her house was pretty average, but it did have this soothing feeling to it. Maybe it was the fact that almost everything was blue, including the walls.

She opened her door to her room slowly, "We're here." she sighed, flopping on her bed, like it was my first time in her room. I absorbed her room setting, like I did when I saw a new design on a lighter.

To be honest, Jeanette's room is cute. If she were five.

It still had pictures of princesses and castles hanging on her wall. Her bed was bright pink, covered with hearts and stars . She had lots of books and yarn, scattered on top of her desk in the corner. If this was my room, I would've killed everyone in an 'accidental' house fire.

"I'm hungry, make me food Blondie." I said, using the nickname Dally called her.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" she snapped.

Woah, that was unlike her. She was always such a goody-goody. Why was she acting so annoying now?

"Fine, I'll leave the name calling to Dally, since you _love_ him so much." I replied.

"Love him? I don't even respect the ground he walks on." she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Jeanette?" I asked, plopping down next to her. I didn't like when Jeanette got all mad and stuff. She was no fun then.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I just hate how I can't do anything."

"What are you babbling about? You do anything you want!"

It really irritated me when people complained about their lives when it was already so perfect. Jeanette had a house, a bed, parents that at least acknowledged her- what more do you want?

"I know… but…" Jeanette said, sighing, "Do you ever feel trapped? Like you don't know what to do, not unless someone helps you or tells you?"

"No," I answered bluntly. I wished she would be quiet, I really wanted some food.

"Well I do, I don't know what _to_ do! I don't have a chance will Dallas, and even if I did he would just leave me. So should I just avoid him… or listen to my heart?" she whispered.

"If I answer… Do I get food?" I asked.

"Sabrina!"

"Alright, alright. Here's what you do," I said, sitting up, "Forget your heart, forget all that love stuff. You're going to die alone with a dozen cats and no family. Now repeat after me: Dallas Winston does not or ever will love me!"

"Forget it…" Jeanette muttered, covering her face with her blonde hair.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!"

You'll thank me one day Jeanette.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

"Michael, I've brought news about Alex." Helen, my assistant said. I smiled wickedly as I looked at a picture of my ex wife, Gracie. So happy, so carefree, so pathetic. I wonder if I should torture her? I know Alex went to talk to her, and if that woman said anything…

"What?" I asked Helen, not looking at her. I was sitting in my room, sipping a glass of wine. Everything was going as planned, I just needed one last thing…

"Tonight, there's going to be a rumble between the 'greaser's' and 'Socs'. It will be held at the empty lot, and Alex will be participating. Your niece, Riley, is also planning on sneaking there. She left approximately fifteen minutes ago." Helen informed me.

"Dumb child," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Which one?" she wondered.

"_Both."_

I had to be focusing on Alex, and only her. She was all I needed now, no more Louise, no George, or Gracie. Alex was it. But as always, my nieces couldn't stand still for a second. If I ever got guardianship of them, Riley goes to a mental hospital the next morning, and Sabrina goes to prison.

"What should we do?" Helen asked, coming closer, her dark brown hair in waves down her back. Helen was beautiful, but that's not why I kept her around. She was manipulative and twisted - I couldn't have found a better assistant. She was willing to do anything, at a price.

"Call Jack, tell him how intelligent he is. But remind him how devastated his mother would be if he didn't get into his dream college. Tell him at the rumble tonight, they'll be a boy will a blue baseball cap. Explain to Jack that he has to do everything in his power to get that boy away from the crowd and knock him out, no matter what. Also, if he sees a little girl, take her too. And if Alex's horse friend or anyone else gets in the way, get them." I instructed, gulping some more of the red wine.

"You mean Ponyboy and Riley? Why take them? I thought you only wanted Alex…" Helen asked.

"Riley might talk, I need her to keep her mouth shut. And if Alex doesn't want to tell me what I want, I need to bribe her with something… or _someone_."

"But Jack is only seventeen… You really want to trust a child with something as important as Alex? You know teenage boys…"

"If Jack wants to get into his little college, he better bring me Alex in one piece." was my final response.

"And what if her other friends notice? What should he do then?" Helen pressed, irritated.

I spun around in my chair, "Watch from your car. You know how to use a gun. Any complications, end it."

"I like the sound of that…" Helen smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter can keep you content until I update! I was rushing, so not much detail, but I wanted to give you guys a slight idea of the mind of Michael, Jeanette, Sabrina, and Riley. You guys already know Johnny, but now you know how he first interacted with Riley! Sorry if you guys are disappointed about this chapter, but it's better than waiting another week with nothing to read!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	30. Honesty is Never the Policy

***** IMPORTANT (Kinda)***Hello my lovelies! Sorry last chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but I wanted this chappie to be good, so it took a lot more planning and thought than all the others! I know you all have been waiting for this moment, will the gang find out? Or will something change what you thought? How about you read and find out! So here it is…**

**Review!**

**-Missy**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alex? Alex, honey…" said a musical voice. I looked up and saw my mother, smiling down at me.<em>

"_Where am I?" I whispered, plastered on the cold floor._

"_Free, sweetheart…" mom whispered._

"_But… what about the rumble? And Michael! The gang, Riley…what will-"_

"_Shh Alex, you've done enough, now close your eyes… and rest." mom's soothing voice said, smoothing my hair._

"_But I'm not done yet… I can't rest, there's still more!" I insisted._

"_No Alex, sleep, I'll handle it-" "No mom! I won't, you can't make me! NO!" I shouted sitting up…_

"No!" I screamed, sitting up, my eyes flying open.

I looked around the setting confused, where was mom? I recognized the couch I was sitting in, and concluded I was in the Curtis house. But how?

"Ah, you're awake!" a man said, leaning over me. He placed his cold palm on my forehead, and paused for a second.

"Just as I thought, a fever. Hmm, your eyes are dilated and your swaying. You'll have to be taken to the hospital soon or else you'll pass out again." the man murmured to himself.

I flinched away from his cool touch, who was he? And why was he talking like he knew everything.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Dr. Smith, Jack's father." the doctor said, introducing himself.

"Who's father?" I asked confused.

"Jack… er, the boy who… _stabbed_ you." Dr. Smith whispered slowly.

"Oh, you mean Muscle-Socs?" I asked, dimwittedly.

"Uh… I don't know. But young lady, I'm sorry for all the trouble my son caused you. He rattled on a tale about being forced to stab and take you. He said some man threatened him! The lies children come up with nowadays. But if you mind not telling the police about this…" the doctor said sheepishly.

To be honest, I wasn't really listening. All the words he said seemed to go into my ears, but were never really _listened_ to.

"What?" I asked confused, as I tried to remember what he said.

"Well I said if you wouldn't mind keeping this between us-"

"Wait, did you say young lady a minute ago?" I asked, breathless.

The doctor looked confused, "Yeah….. Oh that's right! Why were you pretending to be a girl?"

I'm dead.

"Uh, I… I won't tell the police or anyone if you leave now." I said, hastily. Just because he knew I was a girl, didn't mean the gang did. I could run, and never turn back.

The doctor looked appalled by what I had just said. But why would I press charges? I didn't want some kid to get in trouble over something like that. My mind felt so jumbled up, I couldn't concentrate on what I was saying.

"Mr. Curtis!" The doctor called.

Shoot, no time to run. I fell back to the couch, like I had fainted. This wasn't good, my mind was swimming and I didn't know what to do. Usually, I could've always thought of a plan to get out of any situation. But this was different, I felt confused, lost, I didn't know how to focus.

"What… is Alex awake?" Darry asked in a hushed voice. I didn't need to see to recognize his voice.

"Yes, she needs to be escorted to the hospital as soon as possible. Contact her parents now. She's delusional, and can't think properly. Tell Alex I'll visit her in the hospital to work this out." Dr. Smith instructed, as I heard the front door open and close.

There was a long silence, and my breathing was too hard for me to be asleep. I was afraid to open my eyes and peek to see if Darry had left. If he was gone, I would run, hopefully with little to no tripping.

"I know you're awake." Darry said in a low voice.

I hesitated for a second, but opened my eyes slowly, "Hi…" I whispered.

The doctor had referred to me in feminine words, so Darry had to know by now. What was about to happen, even a psychic couldn't foresee.

"Alex… you're…" Darry choked at the end, and shook his head in disbelief. I guess he couldn't complete the sentence. But he didn't have time to before a stampede of footsteps erupted from the kitchen.

I flinched further back in the couch as the gang appeared. I caught a glimpse of their faces, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

I also noticed Riley, Jeanette, and Sabrina were here. Riley looked nervous, and was mouthing the word 'run' over and over again. Sabrina looked honestly annoyed, but I saw a hint of confusion in her eyes. Jeanette… looked _intrigued_. But that's Jeanette for you, always interested in strange things.

Dally was the first one to make it to me, and quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the couch, dragging me to the floor.

"What the _hell_ is this?" he hissed, gesturing to me. I looked down at my body, and knew the jig was up.

My jacket and shirt had been removed, so I was only wearing my black camisole, which showed the figure of my chest. My right side of my body was lumpy as I traced my fingers of it. It stung a bit, but I could feel the bandages covering my ribs, abdomen, and hips. If I could somehow trick them to believe I was still a boy, I could probably win the lottery. Fifteen times in a row.

"My body?" I said sarcastically. Déjà vu anyone?

"No, this!" he said, patting his hand around my body. When he got to my chest I jerked away,

"Uh, do you mind…" I muttered, blushing.

"Then explain!" Dally snapped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid, stupid. Why are you a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Surprise?" I tried, smiling weakly. Dally glared at me harder.

I found it funny how Dally was shocked and wanted answers. I was sure he'd be the last one to care, but I guessed wrong.

"Let go of my arm first." I said, twisting away. I couldn't meet the gazes of any of the gang members. I wonder how they must look now. Confused? Mad? Shocked? A little of all three?

"No way! You'll probably make a break for it!" Steve said, "What are you, some type of spy sent from the Socs to sabotage the rumble?"

"No!" I cried, "I'm not a Socs!"

"Then why were you pretending to be a boy?" Steve questioned.

"I… I don't…I…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say, and Dally's grip was starting to hurt.

"Come on you guys! At least act civilized! Alex isn't some prisoner, she got hurt defending _all_ greasers. The least you could do is let her explain! Dally, let go of her, she's a girl, _remember_? And Steve, that's stupid, Alex came a _month_ before anyone knew about the rumble! How could've she been a spy?" Jeanette said firmly.

I couldn't help but to look up at her. Jeanette seemed the calmest, with her eyes glaring at Steve and Dallas. I had to remember to thank her later though, Jeanette was so reasonable, she made any situation relaxed.

Dally finally let go of my arm slowly, and Steve sighed.

"Fine, now what Blondie?" Dally asked, glaring back at her.

"Ponyboy, get her some water. Everyone else, sit down. We all want answers, and we won't get them if we keep acting like wild animals." Jeanette said.

The gang seemed to relax and grumbled some words before sitting down, leaving me in a heap on the floor. Ponyboy gave me an anxious look before going to get me the water. Even he knew I was dead.

"Here, let us help." Jeanette said smiling, with Johnny by her side. They both grabbed my arms and slung it around their shoulders, as I limped to the nearest couch. They helped me down, and Jeanette smiled sweetly at me. Johnny's expression was really lost.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated and Ponyboy had returned with the water, the atmosphere became tense again. I didn't know if I should start or not, so I just stared at the hole in my jeans.<p>

"Well, talk." Dally said irritated.

I took the glass of water from the table and took a small sip, gently setting the glass on the table. After a moment, I sighed and looked up to their faces.

Jeanette was sitting to my right, and had a friendly smile. Riley was leaning on my left arm, shaking ever so slightly, I guess she was nervous too. Sabrina was sitting on the couch's arm, next to Jeanette, playing with her hair. I realized then, that Sabrina and Jeanette were in their pajamas, I guess they must've been asleep.

Darry was standing up, shifting his feet now and then. He had a cool look on his face, but his eyes betrayed him. He was confused like the rest.

Dally and Steve seemed a little calmer now. Dally was back to his old lay back, 'I don't care' attitude. He was resting against the chair completely at ease, taking out a cigarette. Steve was calm too, but he was glaring at me and Jeanette. I guess he thought Jeanette must've known I was a girl all along.

Two-Bit, for the first time, wasn't laughing or smiling. He just had a curious look on his face.

Now, for the three faces I feared: Pony, Johnny, and Soda.

Ponyboy already knew, but I was still afraid to see his expression. He looked panicked, his eyes wide with fear. I don't know what he was so afraid of, I was the one on trial.

Johnny looked a little… scared too. Like he knew about my secret all along and was scared for me. His eyes also seemed sad, and I felt like crying, I should've at least told him…

Now no face hurt me more than Soda's. One word was written all over it:

Betrayal.

He was shaking his head and frowning, but worst yet, he seemed like he didn't have any trust left in me.

Steve cleared his throat impatiently while Jeanette scolded him. I took one last sip, and sat up straight.

It's show time.

"I'm sorry," I started, "I'm sorry I deceived you all, I'm sorry for all the lies. But before I begin, I promise you all. I didn't come here with the intent of being a boy or letting it get this far."

"Yeah, we get it, you lied. Can you speed this up? Some of us have lives." Dally interrupted.

"Let her talk." this, surprisingly, came from Sabrina. I smiled gratefully at her, but she simply nodded, and looked away. So much for friendship.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say, but I'm a girl." I said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Steve snapped. I was getting a little frustrated, not to mention dizzy. I was trying my best to explain and they kept stopping me!

"I want to hear, stop interrupting… _her_." Soda whispered, with extra emphasis on the word 'her'. The voice was full of sadness, and I knew he was upset. I was surprised he had defended me though. I smiled at him, but he just kept looking at me with those same eyes of disbelief.

"Well where should I start?" I asked, mainly to myself. So much had happened, I could write a book.

"Start when you started pretending to be a boy." Darry suggested. He was the most mature, next to Jeanette I mean. Jeanette knew how to hide any emotion of anger and confusion, while Darry's confusion showed. He didn't understand how it could be possible, I guess.

"Hopefully this hasn't been going on for a while, or we'll be here all night!" Two-Bit said sarcastically. No one laughed.

"Luckily no…" I said to Two-Bit, "It started a month ago. Well actually four years ago, when my mother left. Maybe even twenty years ago… before I was even born-"

"We asked why you were pretending to be a boy, not your whole life story." Steve interrupted. He received numerous glares for interrupting me. Even though everyone seemed confused, there was traces of excitement on their faces, anticipating the reason I pretended to be a boy.

"As I was saying. The story goes back before I was born, but I don't even know it, so I'll just start with my side, what I know, and why I became a boy." No one said anything, just stared, I guess they were waiting for me to continue.

"My mom and dad divorced four years ago. She just _vanished_, she said goodbye, but never left any contact information. I don't know why, I guess my dad thought I needed a motherly figure around, so he brought home the worst thing on Earth: _Trisha_." I sneered at her name. I was going to tell everyone who she really is, not my loving soon to be stepmother, but a greedy, mean, monster!

"Something tells me you don't like Trisha." Two-Bit said.

A chorus of 'Shhh' and a 'No duh' from Sabrina, followed the comment. Two-Bit clamped his hand over his mouth and looked down, embarrassed.

"No I don't like her, but I what can I do? If my dad wants to marry her, let him. Anyways, for three years I was treated as her maid, cleaning up the house, helping her get dressed, cooking all meals. I even had to dress up like a maid." I said, shivering at the memory.

I heard Dally snicker, and saw Jeanette glare at him. I was glad she was sticking up for me, but I didn't need her to defend me every second.

"Why didn't you tell your father? Or at least refuse?" I was surprised when this came out of Johnny's mouth. He was so quiet, I had forgotten about him.

"I tried, but could I ruin my dad's happiness? I only had three more years and I'd be out. If I studied hard enough, I'd get a scholarship and never have to see Trisha again. I could survive… well at least I thought. And if I dare said no, she would lock me up in the Punee…" I shivered, remembering the dark room.

"What's the Punee?" Dally asked interested.

"Imagine prison, with no light, no chairs, no bed. Dusty, freezing, and damp. No food, no nothing. You sit there for days praying for death, but it never comes." I whispered, remembering my first time in the Punee. I had shivered in a corner and prayed for help. Finally Trisha opened the door, after threatening to lock me back inside if I told.

"You should've told your daddy…" Riley whispered, snuggling closer to me.

"I know, I should've. But I was stupid to believe she could hurt me if I told. But I was twelve, and afraid dad would leave me too."

"What happened next?" Two-Bit asked. For once, no one shushed him for speaking.

"I did what I was told. But things got worse… because Michael came-"

"Woah, wait a minute. You mean, _uncle_ Michael?" Sabrina interrupted. No one dared shush her for interrupting, because they were all wondering the same question.

"At the time, I knew him as the Boy Toy… but not anymore. I didn't know about you, or Riley being his niece."

"The Boy Toy?" Two-Bit laughed.

"I was thirteen!" I said, defensively, "Anyways, he was really, uh, strange around me." Everyone but Jeanette and Sabrina looked confused.

"She means he sexually harassed her." Sabrina said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes popped at this, and I couldn't help blushing,

"No! No, sexually harassed is such a strong word…" I said.

"Did he touch you without permission?" Sabrina asked.

"No… well yes, but it was just my hair-"

"Did you enjoy it?" she pressed.

"No…" I answered honestly.

"Then it's sexual harassment." Sabrina concluded.

"Look, he just bugged me, no sexual anything." I sighed.

"What does he have to do with this?" Sabrina wondered.

"I don't know… He wants something, I just haven't figured it out yet. But when you guys got sick, it was no accident, he planned it. He's been trying to get to me from day one, but I don't know why." I explained. I decided to leave out other incidents, since it didn't really relate to them.

"I can't believe he's involved in this…" I heard Sabrina mutter.

"Moving on. After an incident with him, Trisha got mad and locked me in the Punee. And I don't know what got into me. I was mad and tired of the way I was treated. So I prayed that God would help me, and he did. Next thing I knew, I was escaping out a small window. I thought I could go to Texas, to my mom, so I ran and ran, that's when I stumbled upon a hat-"

"I knew I had seen it somewhere! That was Riley's hat!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, here." I said, reaching up my head to grab it. When my fingers touch hair, I looked up, for the first time realizing I wasn't wearing my hat.

"Oh yeah, it fell at the rumble, I got it for you!" Riley said, beaming at me.

"Which you're still in trouble for sneaking off to, Riley." Sabrina scolded as Riley shrunk into my side.

"Can we get back to the story?" Darry asked.

"Yeah… so after I found the hat, I tried to ask for direction, but people kept mistaking me for a boy. Finally, I found my way to the DX station-"

"When you met us…" Steve gasped, the story finally starting to make some sense. At this point, everyone was listening, intrigued by every word.

"When I met you guys," I repeated, "I hadn't intended to be a boy, but when Soda mistook me as one, I figured, why correct him? I should've, but I didn't.

"The next bus wasn't for three days. If I went back home, I'd never leave again, but it's dangerous at night. That's when Soda offered me a place to stay until then, and well I agreed."

"When you agreed, did it ever occur to you to tell me you weren't a boy?" Sodapop asked.

"It was only for three days, the less you knew, the better!" I protested.

"Anyways," I sighed, "When I got here, Darry and Ponyboy thought I was a boy, so I guess it was best. Three days would be simple, I mean, I had a few shower incidents, but I survived."

Darry looked sheepish, realizing that he had been the one who believed I was a boy, not me who had told him.

"I don't know how, but three days turned into a week, then two, and things just kept getting pushed back. And Michael kept trying to kill me for this locket that he could easily take, but never does-"

"Aunt Gracie's locket? How'd you get that?" Sabrina asked as I held up the locket.

"Michael gave it to my mother and she gave it to me…" I didn't want to reveal the affair, that was family matters only.

"Hmm… why'd she have it?" Sabrina wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But with so much going on and Ponyboy and I trying to solve this before-"

"Wait! Ponyboy _knew_? How?" Soda asked.

I bit my lip, unsure what to say. Soda would get mad for me telling Ponyboy instead of him.

"Uh, well I walked in while she was changing-"

"You saw Alex naked? I didn't think you had it in you kid!" Two-Bit encouraged.

Ponyboy blushed, "No, she was dressed, well half…"

"Ponyboy, let me explain this." I interrupted, before he could make matters worse, "Ponyboy accidentally found out I was a girl. I explained him everything, and he's been helping me with this whole Michael thing." I said.

"Ponyboy, how long did you know?" Soda whispered, looking sadly at his younger brother.

"Uh, since the first week she came here…" Pony admittedly, biting his lip.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sodapop asked in disbelief.

"I… promised her, I wouldn't…" Ponyboy said, looking away.

"Hey, none of us knew either, so were just as shocked as you." Sabrina said.

Riley looked down, "I… also knew."

"What!" Sabrina exclaimed, "And you didn't tell me!"

"Welcome to my world…" Soda muttered. Darry seemed a little upset at this, but not enough to complain.

"Well I'm sorry I was smart enough to see through her 'disguise' and realize she was a girl! I mean, look at her! She might not have long hair or… other parts, but look at her _face_. Is that the face of a guy?" Riley asked.

Everyone took a long look at my face before turning away, mumbling a few words.

"That's what I thought," Riley said, "you can finish now Alex."

"Well there's not much left… I wanted to leave sooner, but with Sabrina and Riley being sick, I couldn't. And then the rumble… I was going to leave tonight, but, you know what happened." I said, gesturing to my bandage body.

We were all quiet for a moment before someone spoke up.

"Why?" Soda whispered.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Alex? You've been here a month! I could understand the first week since you were planning on leaving, but you stayed, day after day.. I _trusted _you Alex, I let you stay in our house, sleep _next_ to my brother, I told you everything about me, but you couldn't say something as simple as your gender? Is your name even Alex?" he asked, his voice rising with every second.

"Yes! Well, no. My name is Alexandra, but people call me Alex… And Michael was going to accuse you guys of kidnapping me! I'm sorry I lied, I didn't mean too, but if I told you, what if you turned me in for the money…"

"What money?" Dally asked, leaning in.

"Michael and Trisha formed this scam of giving out half a million dollars or something for whoever found me." I explained.

"Well… since we found you, technically we get the money right?" Two-Bit asked.

"It was a lie, Two-Bit, thought up by Michael to get to me." I explained.

"Sure, blame Michael, he didn't tell you to lie to us." Soda said, standing up.

"No, but he made me stay longer than I intended-"

"Alex that's not the point!" Soda shouted. Everyone flinched back and looked at him surprised. He was always so… cheerful. To see him shout was so… sad. Sad because I had caused it.

"The point is that you _lied_ to all of us for a month! I thought we were friends Alex." Soda continued.

"We are! That's all I ever wanted- _friends_! And I finally got them, by being Alexander, by being a boy. People liked me because I was a boy."

"People didn't like you because you were boy, Alex, we liked you because you were _you_!" Soda said louder.

"Soda…" Darry warned, " Alex is sick, we shouldn't stress-"

"No, I want to hear this," I said, stopping Darry, "I want to hear how much everyone hates me, because guess what? I hate myself too! I'm sorry, if I could, I would've stayed in the Punee, if I could, I would've told you all from the beginning. But I _can't_."

I wiped away tears impatiently, I didn't want to cry in a time like this. It wasn't about me, and yet I was acting like it was. I struggled to keep in sobs, so my injured side heaved in pain, but I held it back.

"I don't hate you…" Johnny whispered, smiling at me.

"Why? You should, I knew what I was doing was wrong, yet I did it." I said, a lump forming in my throat.

"Because I understand now. You ran away, and tried to hide your identity. I wish you had told us earlier, but at least you told us before vanishing." Johnny answered. This had to be the second longest thing he said to me.

"She only told us because the doctor told us. If she lied now…" Steve didn't dare finish the threat.

"Now I get where the panties came from!" Darry exclaimed, laughing to himself. There was a few laughs, but most were awkward.

"Look Alex, you lied, but… thanks to your lie, we got a lot of extra money. So I'll be able to work a little less and spend time with the gang, so thanks." Darry said nicely.

"I can't believe I let Alex trick me." Dally grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, we were all tricked. God, I'm so stupid! I should've know Alex was a girl! No guy is so sensitive to others feelings!" Jeanette said, slapping her forehead.

"Blondie is losin' it." Dally commented. Everyone, but Soda started laughing, he was looking away. After a few seconds, the laugh died out, and everyone seemed back to normal.

"So, you guys aren't mad at me?" I sniffed.

"Annoyed, but not mad." Dally said in a passive tone.

"Same, I guess I rather you have lied to us then be in the Punee. Even I'd feel bad for any Socs who had to go in there." Steve agreed.

"I think it's funny and you're a natural jokester Alex." Two-Bit laughed. I smiled at the comment, it felt nice to know Two-Bit could make this situation into a joke.

"I don't care what 'It' does. It just proves that I was right all along by not giving Alex a gender and calling her It!" Sabrina said, clapping her hands. I frowned at this, but at least she was happy…

"I already knew, but it feels nice not having to hide it anymore…" Ponyboy said smiling at me.

"Well now all that's left is finding out what Michael wants." Darry said. Everyone but Soda nodded in agreement.

"You said he wanted your locket, that's actually his wife's locket, that he gave to your mother?" Jeanette said confused.

"_Ex _wife." Sabrina corrected.

"Okay, ex wife, but why doesn't he just take it? If he's done everything else you said, why couldn't he do something as simple as take a locket?" Jeanette asked.

"That's what I want to know…" I muttered.

"I know how to figure out what he wants." Dally said.

"What?" I asked, hopefully.

"Give me his address, I'll get you all the information you need." he replied, twisting his gun in his hand.

Jeanette rolled her eyes, "No offense, but I don't want to go to jail at sixteen, thank you very much."

I smiled as everyone started laughing, but not Soda again.

"So that's it?" Soda said, looking up, "We're just going to go back to normal? Act like it's no big deal."

"There's not much we can do now, Soda. What's done is done. Things won't go back to 'normal', we need to inform the police of what Michael's been doing to Alex and his nieces, we have to take her to the hospital, we have to call Alex's parents, thankfully it's only nine." Darry said, looking at his watch.

"After all she's put us through, the lies… you're just going to forgive her?" he continued.

"Well now we know why… I guess I can't really blame her." Steve shrugged.

"Besides, who cares? I thought her story would've been much more interesting, but after Alex explained everything… I just realized I wasted ten minutes of my life I'll never get back." Dally complained.

"Soda you shouldn't be mad at Alex, she only lied because… well to protect us from Michael, so we shouldn't hold it against her." Ponyboy said.

"Well I still don't understand why she didn't tell me." Soda said walking towards the door.

"Because I didn't think it was important!" I said for what felt like the millionth time. God, everyone else was okay with it, why couldn't he understand I'm SORRY.

"Not saying your middle name is not important, not saying if you have siblings, isn't important. Your gender, Alex, is important." he didn't sound mad anymore, just upset.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said aggravated, "Besides, it' not my fault you thought I was a boy."

The moment it slipped out, I regretted it.

"I guess you're right Alex, it is my fault. I'm the one who thought you were a boy. So I'm sorry for getting you in this mess." Sodapop said, running out of the house.

Everyone was silent for a second, and I slumped in the couch my head throbbing.

"I'll go look for him," Darry said.

"I want to go too!" Ponyboy cried,

"No," Darry said, "You have to watch after Alex. If you can, call her parents, then once we come back, we'll drive her to the emergency room"

"I'll go," Steve said standing up. Unlike Ponyboy, Darry couldn't deny Steve. So they ran out.

"I think it's time to go home." Sabrina suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, Ponyboy, if Alex starts talking nonsense or wandering around, call for an ambulance. But find out her parents phone number first. Also, _don't_ leave her alone. Alex, drink some more water, and don't worry about Soda. He was just closer to you than you thought, and it hurts him to know you hid this from him. But he'll come back, give him some time to cool off." Jeanette said softly.

I hardly heard her.

"Let's go Riley." Sabrina said.

"Aww! I want to stay with sissy-"

"Don't you start with me, Riley. You're still in deep trouble for sneaking out, you almost got killed! Imagine if Ponyboy hadn't seen the Socs stabbing Alex? No one else would've known!" Sabrina said, pulling Riley away from me. I briefly wondered what had happened after I had been stabbed, but was too confused to ask.

"Sorry sissy…" Riley whispered.

"Maybe we should drive the girls home, so they don't have to walk, then go search for Soda…" Two-Bit suggested. Dally shrugged, but got up anyways.

"Take care Alex, we'll visit you tomorrow…" this, shockingly, came from Sabrina. But she whispered it so low, no one else could hear.

Pretty soon everyone, but Johnny and Ponyboy, was gone.

"I'll get you more water," Johnny offered. I hadn't realized I had drunk the whole glass.

Once Johnny was gone, I looked up at Ponyboy, who was smiling at me.

"I'm glad you told Alex. See? I told you it wasn't going to be as bad-" "What happened after the Socs stabbed me?" I interrupted.

Pony hesitated, "The doctor told us we shouldn't really talk to you about it… I wish Sabrina hadn't said that though. The doctor said it could trigger some traumatizing effects." he said.

"Traumatizing…? Soda hates me…"

"He does not! Look Alex, I'm glad you told them, but we should've not pushed you to. You weren't in any mental health to tell us, tonight was just too much." Ponyboy said.

"Ponyboy… could you get me my journal? It's in my bag in my room." I asked bluntly.

"Er, I'm not supposed to leave you alone, remember? Dr. Jeanette's orders." he joked.

"Johnny should be back with the water any second now, and the notebook has my dad's phone number inside." I lied. My bag was at the DX station, hidden in the bushes.

"Uh, well I guess. But please don't move until Johnny comes back." he said.

"I promise…" I said blankly.

He left and a second later, Johnny came back with the water.

"Here Alex," he said, handing me the glass. I took it, my hand 'shaking' violently, and dropped it, watching it shatter.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" I lied again, with the same dull tone.

"Oh it's fine, I'll get something to clean this up." he responded.

The moment he was gone, I jumped up. I fell back down because I hadn't realized all the pain I was actually in. But I couldn't stay, I had to leave. I didn't know why, but my mind was racing and I couldn't focus. But I didn't need to focus to know what I had to do.

I limped my way out of the house, and the moment I passed the fence. I started sprinting. It was a mixture of coughing uncontrollably and wheezing. My lungs burned, and my head was spinning, but I kept running. I had ruined everything, and it was all my fault. Trisha was right, I was useless.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy…" I panted. I hadn't lied to him, I had promised to stay put until Johnny came, and I did.

Just because I couldn't think straight didn't mean I was finished. There was one last thing I needed to do…

I may have lost my friend. But I was not losing this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER YET! This was sooo fun writing, especially the ending! Omg, they know, I hope I got their reaction pretty well! Sorry for any spellinggrammar errors, I really wanted to get this chapter out! Review and thanks for all the support!**

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	31. Freeing My Sanity

**Hello my lovelies! THE GANG KNOWS! Can you believe it? I'm glad you guys liked their reactions, I was a little worried… But thanks for all the reviews! So… um, I guess you guys want to read now…**

**Review!**

**-Missy**

**Sorry for spelling errors! Had to rush!**

* * *

><p>I glared at the door viciously. This is where it had all begun, this place caused me to lose everything. I've never hated anything more.<p>

My house.

I don't know exactly how I got here, one second, I was running from the Curtis house, the next, I was in front of my house.

House… This place was no longer my home. A home is somewhere you can stay forever, a place you can be accepted. I didn't belong here, this place held no more happy memories.

I turned the doorknob halfway before I realized it was locked. I groaned remembering my key was upstairs in my room. The day I had ran away, I had escaped through the Punee window. I didn't know how I would get in, because I certainly wasn't going through the Punee. Then a thought popped up in my head.

"Is it still there…?" I murmured to myself, leaning down and lifting the doormat. Sure enough, something glistened in the night. The key.

Mom was so forgetful, she would sometimes go out to buy some groceries or art supplies, and she would forget I didn't have a key. So when I got home from school, I would have to sit outside for hours, until dad came home from work. Finally, dad got tired of me staying outside and left an emergency key under the mat for me. I wasn't sure if Trisha or dad had removed it since I was older now, but I guess they hadn't.

I picked up the key and rubbed it between my fingers. After staring at it for a few seconds, I put it in the keyhole and turned it, hearing a small _click_.

I turned the knob and it opened easily. I stepped inside the dark house, hitting the light switch. Immediately, the room brightened, and I felt like crying.

It was just the living room, but that's not what made me want to cry. It felt like it had been a lifetime since I've been in my house, and now I was back. The cream colored walls, the brown couches, the vase full of fake flowers. It was so overwhelming seeing it all again after a month. I started swaying, my vision beginning to blur.

"Snap out of it!" I said to myself. I couldn't pass out, not now, I had a mission to do.

I trudged up the stairs slowly, holding on the rail. I struggled not to think about Soda being mad at me or deceiving Pony and Johnny. If I didn't think about them, I didn't feel guilty.

I opened the door to my room and gasped. My drawers were opened and almost all my clothes were gone (not that I had much to begin with). There was yellow caution tape around my small desk and bed. All my academic awards were thrown around the floor and my books were ripped, covering every inch of the floor. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe I was robbed.

"What happened?" I whispered to no one. I knew sometimes I might leave a book or some paper out, but other than that, my room was always neat. I was one of the few children who made their bed every morning and never had any clothes lying around. This just didn't make sense, before I had ran away, everything was in order, how could this have happened?

I decided that I would worry about it later, and walked towards my bed. I ducked under the caution line and looked under my bed. Thankfully, a white box was underneath it, just like I had left it.

I took out the box and opened it slowly. Inside, all my moms belongings were compressed inside. Once Trisha moved in, she threw out all moms stuff, thankfully, I saved it from the trashcan. If she knew I had kept it, she would burn it for sure.

I usually only took out the box to smell the clothes, it smelled just like mom - paint and roses, but mostly paint. I never wore any of her clothes though, it was impolite to wear your parents things. Besides, I'd never fit her figure.

This time, I didn't waste time smelling anything, I just dumped all the contents of the box out and dug through it. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just any clues. I used to think mom left because she was tired of dad and me, but every since Michael's been trying to get to me, I've started thinking differently.

I had put together all the clues from day one together:

1. Michael wants something, probably the locket but never takes it.

2. Michael wants to get to me, but whenever he does, he speaks in 'riddles'.

3. He had an affair with my mom.

4. He used to work for my dad.

5. He used Gracie to get to my parents (But why?)

6. Gracie and mom were best friends.

hates his daughter and nieces.

8. Michael is using Trisha to get to me.

9. Mom left after dad found out about the affair with Michael.

10. Michael is a lunatic that needs to be locked up in a mental hospital.

That was all the clues I had, and somehow it led me to believe mom must've left some type of clue about Michael. Sadly, after searching through moms things, I came up empty handed.

I groaned frustrated, my friends hate me, my rib is killing me, and I also have to solve this stupid mystery? I'm about ready to explode.

I kicked the boxed angrily and ran out of my room. I couldn't take it any more! What does Michael want from me? Whatever it is, I can't give it to him! I have no money, I don't know where my mom is, I'm only fifteen!

I took a deep breath, wincing in pain, and forced myself to stay calm. This Michael stuff was Alexander's problem, you're Alexandra again. No need to solve anything.

I focused on breathing as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I got a cup, I noticed that the house was pretty disorganized. I guess Trisha had some trouble with being a housewife.

I chugged down the water, and set it on the table which was littered with paper. I lifted one of them and quickly glanced at it. One word stood out:

**MISSING**

I didn't have to read the rest to know those were the same phony missing posters Trisha had made. I wonder how she had convinced my dad though…

I looked away from the posters and my eyes stopped at the corner of the kitchen. The corner of the kitchen had a painting easel, paintings around the floor, and beautiful painted pots. Mom's art studio.

Trisha had wanted to get rid of it, she said it took up too much space, but dad wouldn't allow it. That studio was moms life. She could stay there for days on end, without speaking or eating. It may be small, but to mom, it was as big as the world because it held so many possibilities.

I slowly walked up to her painting easel, on it, was a half completed painting of fruit in a bowl. Mom really liked painting fruit. This was the last thing she had painted before leaving, it was a shame she never finished it.

I knelt down next to the paintings and looked through them, admiring each one. The first one was of roses, I could practically smell them. The roses were a velvet red color and the stem and thorns were muddy green. Everything was just so perfect, just like my mom…

The next was of a apple falling off the table. The table was a faded brown color and wooden. After the apple was a banana, then more flowers, and the beach. The last one was the one I remembered the most.

Me.

It was that day mom couldn't think of anything to paint, and she painted me. I was in a blue dress and smiling. I started laughing at myself, I hated dresses, but mom made me wear them. I laughed harder at all the memories we shared, going to the park, playing in lakes, reading stories at midnight…

And that did it, I broke down crying.

"I hate you!" I screamed, punching the painting, my hand going through the face. That girl wasn't me, that was everything my mother wanted me to be.

"You liar!" I shouted, kicking her easel and stomping on her paintings.

I turned to her pots as tears streamed down my cheeks, "'I love you Alex, we'll always be together'! Liar!" I said in my best 'mom' imitation.

"You're the worst mother ever!" I screamed, throwing her pots against the walls. Each time I threw them, I felt better, each shatter, each crack…

I picked up the last one and hesitated. This pot was my mom's favorite pot in the world. It was pink and yellow, pink for love, yellow for hope. But why was it fair that this pot got love and I couldn't get a simple 'How are you Alex?' from my dad?

"You ruined my life!" I screeched, thrusting the pots to the wall. The moment I heard it shatter, I fell to the floor and cried harder.

I couldn't believe I had destroyed mom's paintings… Her _favorite_ pot. I looked down at the remains of her pot, and ran my fingers through the sharp edges as it cut up my hands and fingers. I didn't mind the pain, I felt numb in my mind and body.

As I touched the shards, I saw something green next to the bright yellow and pink. I picked it up slowly and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Thick twenty dollar bills, held together in a rubber band.

"H-how?" I whispered. This couldn't be Trisha's, she _never_ used or carried cash. She thought I would steal it. And dad always kept his money in a bank. I never had more than thirty dollars in my _life_ on me, so this definitely wasn't mine. So the only person left was mom… But why would she hide all this money? I mean, even if she earned them from selling her paintings, why would she hide it in her favorite pot?

Then it hit me.

_"What if the necklace was supposed to represent something to you… what if she left it to you because it could hold some clues?" Gracie said._

_"Like what?" I asked._

_"Well, my theory is the heart engraved in the center, what if that stood for you, because she loves you the most in the world, and if I'm right about heart standing for love, maybe the three rubies mean something too. Like three things she loves next to you!" Gracie explained. I paused, I had never thought of it like that._

_"Maybe, but isn't that a little… complicated?"_

_"Your mother was a very complicated person. Now quick, list three things your mother loves!"_

_This was hard, if it was based off of people, it would be daddy, Michael, and me, right? But if it was based off of things… it would have to be…_

_"Painting, reading, and music!" I said happily. Mom loved all of those things, maybe even more than daddy…_

I had completely forgotten about Gracie's theory of mom leaving clues in things she loves.

But this had to have hundreds of dollars! How was that a clue?

"Wait… I'm the first clue…" I said to myself, "Because I hold the other clues! The next is art… which has money… So the other two are books and music!"

The bookshelf was gone, but the piano was still here. This was my last chance of solving this Michael mystery. I had to figure this out.

I quickly grabbed the money and stuffed it in my jean pocket and stood up. I didn't look at the mess I had created, I was too ashamed. I had let my emotions get the best of me, and now I had destroyed the last thing that truly represented my mother. A piano would never compare to her paintings, because there was only one of those paintings in the world. There were thousands of pianos.

I turned on the lights in the living room, and immediately, my eyes focused on the black piano in the center. I walked to it confidently, I never felt more determined in my life.

At the piano, I lifted the lid, exposing the pearl white keys. I hadn't touched it in years, only to dust over it. I sighed, closed my eyes, and cracked my knuckles- just like old times. I remembered all the songs and all the notes perfectly. I was going to play my favorite song, Ode to Joy. I struck the first key,

_Din_-

My eyes flew open. I remembered that sound, that incomplete sound. I shouldn't be confused, but I was. I hadn't touched this piano since mom left, how could something be blocking the sound?

I didn't hesitate to lift the lid and look inside the piano. There was lots of strings and it was pretty dark, but I knew which key I had struck, so I just needed to find the corresponding string.

I easily found it and examined it. It looked fine… but I saw a small blue reflection. I reached my hand inside and felt around until I hit something hard. My eyes popped, something _was _inside. I grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was a small white box with a neat blue ribbon tied around it.

I gently tugged the ribbon and pulled it away from the box. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I was going to faint. Was this it? Was I going to figure this out, was this the end? I took a deep breath and lifted the lid. I looked inside the small palm-sized box and blinked confused.

"What in the world…?" I whispered, staring inside.

Inside the box was three things: A neatly folded sheet of paper, a black and white photo, and a locket.

But this locket was no ordinary locket. It was my locket, in _gold_.

Why was there an exact replica of _my_ locket in this box? It had the no rubies though, just three diamonds. This made no sense, so I moved on to the picture.

It was a picture of a man smiling and a beautiful woman leaning into his arms. The woman had dark, curly hair with a beautiful smile. Her eyes were big and bright, full of life and innocence. She couldn't be older than thirty. The man looked familiar with his mustache and big smile, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him. Next to the smiling couple, was three children. Two boys, and one girl.

The girl was clearly the oldest. She had wavy dark hair, and piercing dark eyes. She was thin and pale, something about her looked familiar too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had to be about thirteen.

The next was the youngest, standing in the middle. He had curly hair and dark eyes, like the woman. He was smiling widely and looked around the age of ten or nine.

The last child was the easiest to identify. He had the lightest hair color and the lightest eyes. His smile wasn't as wide as the younger boy, but everything about this boy rung happiness. He looked honest and respectful. That boy was my father.

I didn't know who the others were, but I decided that the note would explain something. I tucked the necklace and the picture in my back pocket and unfolded the note. I started to read it:

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I'm glad you figured out this riddle, you always were like me: noticing things held deeper meanings. Sorry if you struggled a bit, I was in a bit of hurry, and I can't explain everything now, but I'll give you what you need._

_First, hide this note, picture, and the locket. Don't lose this locket, or give it to ANYONE sweetie, please. Next, get as much clothes as you can fit in a bag. Finally, go to the nearest gas station and get the bus schedule._

_Before you do any of these things, go to my studio, look inside my favorite pot. There's money inside, don't ask questions, just take it all. After you have to money, go to the book shelf, look on the third shelf, and take out the third book. Inside, you will find a bus ticket to Texas. Once you get there, call this number at a payphone:608-512-3698_

_Now don't say any of this to your father, but right now, you're in danger Alex. You see, Michael-_

"What are _you_ doing here?" hissed a voice. I quickly turned around, stuffing the letter in my pocket.

Out of all the people in the world that could be behind me, it was the one, the only: Trisha.

Trisha was always beautiful, she just had an ugly attitude. But this was different, she looked _exhausted_. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was frizzy and in a messy bun. Even her clothes looked less glamorous.

"Uh, hi Trisha… you look tired." I said shaking. I had the letter in my pocket, and all I had to do was finish reading it. If Trisha passed out, I would run to the nearest payphone and call the number.

"You want to know why I'm so 'exhausted'? Do you really want to know? _Someone_ had to run away from home, and I've been searching everywhere for her for a _month_. And guess what else?" she said, holding out her left hand.

I stared at it blankly,

"You got tanner?" I answered, stupidity.

"No you idiot. What's _missing_?" she snapped.

It took me a second to realize that what was missing was her engagement ring. "Oh Trisha… I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh shut up," she interrupted, " You wanted this all along, you must be _so_ happy. The moment you disappeared, your father thought it was because of _me_! I've been nothing but kind to you, treated you as my own daughter!"

"I said I was sorry-" "I don't want your sorry! Your father left me, and now you're going to live the good life, while I rot on the streets." Trisha continued, coming closer to me.

"It's not my fault…" I muttered.

"Oh yes it is! If I'm going to be tossed out like trash, you're coming with me!" she said, grabbing my wrist.

This felt like déjà vu, the first day of summer all over again. Trisha dragging me into the Punee, me pleading to be freed. But this time, I wasn't pleading, I was fighting.

"Trisha you're crazy! Get away from me!" I said, pulling away. Trisha's grip was to strong though, and the next thing I knew, I was being flung inside the Punee.

"If people find out the reason you ran away, I'll be ruined, and you've ruined everything for me! I had to make up a story about how you fought with me at the boutique and ran home, wrecked your room and ran away. But it was easy setting things up, everyone believed me. Now you just need to stay _gone_. Goodbye my _daughter_." she hissed, laughing, as she slammed the door.

I tried to stand up, but I had landed on injured side. I winced in pain, and struggled to sit on my knees.

I looked around the dark Punee, and noticed to only window had been boarded up. Only a bit of light streamed through the cracks. I sighed a looked down at my hands. Just when I was about to solve this mystery, something had to come in the way.

My head was aching and my mind felt fuzzy. I wanted to cry again too. Mom had left that note _four years_ ago. She had never abandoned me. If there was more light, I would be able to read, but I would have to wait until I got out.

Then it occurred to me. _If_ I got out. Trisha had sounded as if she wasn't planning on freeing me. And she had even destroyed my room! But I couldn't stay in here! I needed to figure this out! Why was there a golden locket? And what about the picture? There was so much I didn't know!

"Somebody help me!" I screamed loudly. I wanted to get my shoe to throw at the window or something, but I hadn't realized I had left the Curtis household without shoes.

The Curtis's…

Was Soda still mad? I had never apologized for blowing up at him… And poor Pony and Johnny! They must be so worried! But I had to get out of this room first, it was so small and enclosed, I was getting claustrophobic, not to mention dizzy.

"Trisha!" I shouted as loud as I could. All this shouting was hurting my ribs so badly and not to mention I felt awful about hating my mom for believing she had abandoned me.

I looked down again sighing, but something caught my eyes.

"Ew, what's this?" I said to myself. There was a smudge of dirt on my skin, I guess I must've fallen while walking here. I brushed it off with my hand.

But it stayed.

I tried again, harder this time, but it still remained. I looked at my arm carefully and realized, it was all over my skin!

"What is this!" I cried, smacking my hands on my arms.

It wasn't coming off, and I screamed when I moved to my other arm. It was covered in splotches of mud too! I started slapping both my arms, why wasn't it coming off?

I rolled up my jeans and saw them on my legs too! I looked like a zebra!

"He-help!" I choked.

I started clawing at my skin until it started stinging. My nails dug underneath the skin and flesh on my face as I dragged my fingers down to my chin. I couldn't stand being this filthy, even if I had fallen in mud, my legs shouldn't be dirty. So how was this even possible…?

Maybe because I was a dirty liar, God wanted to punish me. Maybe because I tricked people who did nothing but treat me right. Maybe because I was crazy.

I felt hot tears stream down my burning cheeks in pain. I didn't bother bottling up my emotions anymore and started screaming like I was dying. But then again, maybe I _was_ dying.

The more I thought about the gang, mom, dad, Michael, and Trisha, the louder I screamed. It felt as if my mind was on fire, and someone was sticking needles in my head. I never cried or screamed, but once I had started I couldn't stop. I had no control over my body as I rolled around the floor, scratching off my skin.

I no longer felt pain or sadness as I clawed off my skin, I felt… at _peace_ with myself. I felt as if I was freeing myself from, bindings that had held the true Alexandra inside. I felt… _free_.

The next thing I knew, everything was bright, brighter then sunlight. Everything was pure white and I felt at ease. I was in fetal position as I heard footsteps.

"_Why are you sad Alexandra?"_ said a musical voice. I turned around and saw a woman in a flowing white dress, thick dark brown curls, and chocolate brown eyes staring at me sadly. She looked so beautiful and elegant, I didn't know if she was real.

"I'm not sad, I'm happier than ever, I'm _free_." I said.

She looked at me and smiled, _"Free from what?"_

Her tone seemed almost in slow motion and everything about her seemed unreal.

"From Michael, the lies, free from everything… Do I know you?" I said all of a sudden.

"_You will know me."_ was all she said as she turned away.

"Wait… who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked.

She halted, _"Oh Alex, your life has just begun. Just stay strong, you only have a bit more pain to endure before you know the truth."_

"Wait! The truth about what? Michael?" I asked. But she was already gone, and the beautiful white world collapsed in front of my very eyes.

And just like that, I was back in the Punee, rolling around in pain. I was still screaming, but I felt as if I was out of my body. It didn't feel real, but nothing now did.

I remembered the woman's kind words, and tried to close my eyes. The darkness engulfed me at once, and I let go of any resistance I had left and screamed, losing my sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys don't understand what just happened…. Alex just went insane. Tee-Hee! I mean….. oh no… Yeah, hope this chappie wasn't too confusing, it will be better explained in the next. I'll also make sure to try to include the gang in the next one too!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	32. Awakening

**Hello my lovelies! 530+ reviews….?**

**I MUST BE DREAMING… THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! WHENEVER I READ THEM, I FEEL SO HAPPY! SORRY FOR THE CAPS…**

**On a quieter note, I'm glad you guys liked Alex's breakdown. I was a little scared about how you would react to Alex's happy, sweet personality going insane… But you guys seemed to accept it! So thank you!**

**Review!**

**-Missy**

**P.S. The first part of this chapter was requested by **_**Phoenixx Rising**_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours earlier…<strong>

The Socs threw a hard punch at my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I stumbled backwards, coughing at the dust from the dry ground.

After Alex had been chosen to start the rumble, I swear I thought it would be all over. But she easily dodged the small Socs at first, but after he hit her, she was down on the floor.

I didn't have a chance to react before both sides erupted, charging for each other. I tried looking for her, but she was lost in the sea of Socs.

I decided to give up and focus on fighting. Alex could handle herself for a few seconds, just as long as she remembered what Johnny and I had taught her…

Right now, I was trying to get a middle-sized Socs away from me. Soda and Darry were too busy to see I needed help, but that was the last thing I wanted. If they thought I was too weak to fight, they would never let me fight again!

"Low life greaser.." the Socs grumbled, pulling back his fist for another punch.

I didn't know what to do so I stared at him like an idiot. But thankfully, as his fist was coming down, Johnny jumped on the Socs back. Boy, was I glad to see him!

"Thought you needed some help." Johnny smiled. Johnny didn't like rumbles, ever since the whole stabbing thing, but it still made him a little more excited than usual.

"Thanks Johnnycakes, I owe you." I said, taking a deep breath. The rumble had only been going on for a few minutes, but that Socs had taken a lot of my energy.

"I wonder how Alex is holding up, I don't see him around." Johnny said, puzzled.

Whenever someone referred to Alex as a boy, it always took me a few seconds to realize that they still didn't know she was a girl. At first I didn't mind keeping it a secret, but now I knew about Michael… I feel if we told Darry, he would scare him off for her.

"That's true…" I said, scanning the lot. There was a lot of people fighting, but Alex would stick out like a sore thumb with her hat and how small she was (even though I was an inch or two shorter than her).

Then I started to worry. Alex had been acting pretty strange recently… Maybe she was planning on leaving? But she wouldn't do that without saying goodbye right? Alex would never do that, she just wouldn't.

"There he is!" Johnny said, pointing at the other side of the lot.

I turned around and sighed in relief. She was still there. But that relief didn't stay for long.

"What's Alex doing there? And why is that Socs so close…" I asked myself.

Alex was near a bush, backing away. But a big Socs was following her, until he was up close to her, like _touching_ her. I frowned at this, if he wanted to punch her, why did he need to be so close to her?

I didn't know what happened next, but all I saw was Alex fall to her knees and the Socs back away. My heart skipped a beat, what was happening?

"Is that… Riley?" Johnny whispered. My eyes moved to the figure in front of Alex. It was a small girl with a ponytail.

I'd bet all my cigarettes it's Riley.

"Should we go-" Johnny's voice was drowned out by a piercing scream.

We didn't hesitate to run straight to Alex, sweat running down my back. Alex wasn't on her knees anymore, she was face down on the _floor_.

"Alex!" I shouted, sliding on the floor next to her.

She groaned as I turned her around, her hair spilling on my hands.

"He stabbed her… oh God he killed her..! I tried to tell her, oh no, she can't die, no please,!" Riley blubbered, shaking on the floor next to me.

"Her? What are you talking about Riley?" Johnny asked.

Riley ignored him and kept crying. I was busy patting around Alex, looking for the wound. Finally, I felt something warm and sticky. I lifted my hand and shut my eyes.

Blood.

"Alex? Alex are you okay?" that was a stupid question, yet I was asking it.

Alex didn't move, but she was breathing softly, that was enough for me.

"Is sissy going to be alright?" Riley whimpered.

"Why are you even here? Why won't you leave her alone!" I snapped. I felt bad the moment it slipped out.

I never really liked Riley because she was related to Michael. I still thought she might be a spy, and that's how Michael knew everything. And all her crying was making matters worse! I just wanted her to be quiet long enough so I could think of what to do.

"Sissy…" Riley cried softer.

I groaned, "Johnny, Riley, go get help, fast."

Johnny looked puzzled, I guess he figured out Alex couldn't be a boy.

"I promise I'll explain it all later." I sighed. Johnny hesitated but nodded.

"Hurry Riley, lets go." Johnny said, as a clingy Riley wrapped herself around his arm.

When they were gone I focused back on Alex. If she didn't wake up soon, the gang would be back, and I wouldn't be able to help her out.

"Alex, please, you need to wake up." I whispered. Still nothing.

"Alex, the gang is coming!" I tried. Nothing.

"Alex! They'll know you're a girl!" That did it.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, and she took a deep breath before coughing.

"Pony…boy?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it's me. Shh, don't talk." I answered quickly.

I didn't care anymore if everyone found out Alex was a girl, the fact she had opened her eyes was all I needed. She was alright, she wasn't dead!

"It's so cold…" Alex whispered.

"Don't worry, the gang will be here soon, just hold on for a bit." I reassured her.

"You're eyes... They're so pretty." she murmured.

"Alex, our eyes are the same color." I laughed. It wasn't

a normal laugh, it was tensed and full of fear.

"No, yours are like emeralds, they sparkle. Mine are like an old pair of jeans, faded and average." Alex said, her eye lids closing.

I didn't know if it was because Alex was delusional or she really meant it. But I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I didn't know how to reply, but you know what they say: you say the truth when you're asleep.

"Hey Alex… can I ask you a question?" I said, hearing footsteps.

"Hmm?" she said through closed lips.

"Do you like Sodapop?"

Alex smiled, "Why don't you decide?"

"Is that a yes?" I pressed.

Alex didn't speak anymore, and her breathing got slower.

"Alex? Alex wake up?" I said, shaking her shoulders.

"What happened?" Soda gasped, kneeling next to me.

"A Socs stabbed Alex…" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't, not in front of the gang.

"Got him," Dally said, towing a Socs by his collar.

"Why'd you stab him? Don't you know there's no weapons? What's wrong with you!" Soda asked, outraged.

"Man, I only did what I was told…" The Socs said, struggling to break from Dally's grip.

"What? Who told you?" I asked, interested.

"Someone… I don't know! Look he told me to get someone wearing a blue hat and if there's a little girl, get her too. I didn't know he was a girl, I swear if I knew, I wouldn't have stabbed her. But he was going to ruin my chances of getting into college, I couldn't-"

"Wait what? Alex is a boy! What are you talking about?" Soda said.

"Why are you asking me? Ask _her_." the Socs replied.

Soda turned his head to face Alex, who was still propped on my lap.

"Sometimes… looks can be deceiving…" I muttered, as Soda's eyes got a new look of realization.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was requested, and I thought it would be a nice addition! So here's the REAL chapter! I hope that gave you a nice look into how Pony feels about Alex! Well review!<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever opened your eyes, and felt like you were opening your eyes to something too bright?<p>

That's exactly how I felt.

Everything was bright, I wondered if I was dead and in heaven. Or maybe I was on the beach and the sun was just to bright. I didn't have to wonder for long though, soon my eyes adjusted to the scenery, and I had to admit, I was surprised.

I was in a hospital.

I was certain about that because when I had broken my leg when I was eight, mom took me to the hospital and I never forgot the strong smell of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol.

The walls were white, and unlike most hospital rooms, mine had lots of cupboards and counters, kind of like a small kitchen. All the cupboards had locks on them, which made me wonder what was hidden within.

I looked at the other side of the room and gasped in shock. The floor was piled high with flowers that reached the middle of the wall! If mom was here, she would have a panic attack from the sight of so many roses.

I desperately wanted to know who had sent all those flowers, so I tried to get up, _tried_. To my surprise, I fell back down on the bed. The most I could do was lift my shoulders and neck, but the rest of my body felt as if it was glued down.

I craned my next to look down at my body and yelped in shock,

"Goodness…" I whispered. I had gotten my fair share of cuts in my life, so I've been used to getting a bandage or two. But this was different.

My arms were covered in thick bandages up to my shoulders. My hands were wrapped up in gauze and my finger nails were cut off. And the worst part, my wrist were tied down to what seemed like cloth, but when I tried to raise my wrist, the cloth seemed more like metal clamps.

"What iz twis?" I said, sounding like a baby. For the first time, I noticed that something was pressed down on the side of my mouth, making it difficult for me to speak. It felt soft, like the bandages on my arms. There was also a clear tube on my nose, what are those things called…?

My mind fell blank for a second as I tried to digest my current state. I was strapped down on a hospital bed, and I was bandaged up. Now the million dollar question: WHY?

"Hwelp!" I cried, kicking my feet to much of my discomfort.

"Hwelp…" I whimpered again, my kicking growing weaker.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I had to remember what had happened yesterday. But my mind was so jumbled, all I could remember was pain. Lots of pain.

But in a distant world, I remembered the gang. Ponyboy and Johnny… I missed those two the most. And then there was Soda. I still didn't apologize for blaming him… Dally and Steve never really liked me, but I wish we could've been friends. Finally Darry and Two-Bit; we never formed a close bond, but they never made me feel unwanted. I wonder where they were right now…

The memory of them brought back the rest of my memories. Running away, ruining my mothers work, finding the money, note, picture, and golden locket. I also remembered Trisha locking me in the Punee and seeing the beautiful woman in my dream…

The note! I didn't finish reading it! It had all the clues my mother had left me, I could finish this mystery, I could solve this all! It would finally end, it would-

"You're awake!" a voice cried.

I looked at the door across from my bed and saw a young lady with short brown hair and a shocked expression. She stuck her head out the door and shouted something before turning back to me.

"Thank God you're awake!" she continued, moving closer.

I heard the door open again, and this time, a man in a white coat stepped inside.

"Miss Alexandra, I can see your awake. I hope you haven't been awake for long." The man said. I figured he was the doctor and the lady was the nurse.

"No, I jwust hoke up." I babbled. The doctor signaled the nurse, and she leaned over me, removing the bandages on my face.

"That's better…" I sighed, the tightness leaving my face.

"Open your mouth, please." the nurse said, sticking a thermometer in my mouth before I could even open it.

"Hmm, ninety nine point six, it came down, but she's still not normal." The nurse said to herself, scribbling something on a clipboard.

"So Alexandra, how do you feel?" The doctor said, smiling at me. He was a handsome man with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. His smile relaxed me which calmed my nerves.

"I feel… weird, like I'm floating and can't concentrate." I admitted.

"Normal reaction to the medicine," he answered, whispering something to the nurse. The woman nodded and disappeared from my view, leaving me alone with the doctor.

"So Alexandra-"

"Why am I tied down? What with all these bandages? What's in the cupboards?" I asked, interrupting him. Until he answered these question, I could never fully relax.

The doctor smiled, "Your father didn't exaggerate when he said you were gifted. An average patient would ask about their health, your asking about a cupboard." he chuckled. I wasn't laughing.

"Did you see your flowers? I've never seen a patient receive so many. Girls like flowers right?" he said, ignoring my questions.

"Yes I saw them, now could you _please_ answer my… que… it can't be…" I murmured, staring at the door that just opened.

In walked the nurse, and trailing slowly behind her was a woman with wavy sandy blonde hair that reached beneath her shoulders, light green eyes, and a shy smile.

My heart skipped a beat, I knew that face, but I didn't know if the word was still a part of my vocabulary.

"Mom," I breathed. It sounded wrong, it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement.

The woman smiled in return, "Alex… andra,". Her voice sounded muffled and teary. Like she too wasn't familiar with the name.

She quickly ran to my side and hugged my neck tightly. "Alexandra, my angel, you're alright!" the woman sobbed. I couldn't refer to her as mom, at the moment, I wasn't sure if it was a dream. All those hallucinations of mom made me confused.

"Mom… mom?" I said, trying the word out loud again.

"Yes baby, it's me, mommy." she said, like she was talking to a three year old.

"Mom," I said stupidly. I couldn't think of anything better to say then mom.

"Okay sweetie, I know you're in shock, but can you at least say something else?" she asked, in a familiar tone of annoyance. No one in the world could match that tone, no one but mom.

I thought of what to say. I couldn't really say, 'Hey mom, how's the weather?' after she'd been out of my life for four years. But then again, she had left clues… But it wouldn't have killed her to just give me a call and _tell_ me where the clues were. But that's mom for you, far beyond simple.

"I like your hair." I said to her, looking at her eyes. They were so familiar yet so different.

"Doctor, why is she acting so stu- uh, I mean _strange_?" _Mom_ asked. I had to hand it to her, she usually spoke her mind, the fact that she had restrained her original words were shocking.

"The sedative is still in her. It might make it hard for her to think or focus on things. But within the next hour or so, she should be back to… well, we'll talk about that later. Perhaps you would like to speak to her alone?" the doctor answered.

Mom nodded her head, "Yes, I need to talk to her."

At that note, the doctor smiled at me and left with the nurse. As soon as they were gone, there was immediate tension in the room. I was staring hard at mom with a nonchalance stare. Mom averted my gaze by looking at the flowers on the floor.

"Roses, tulips, lilies, you know I was about to name you Lilith Rose, after lilies and-"

"Save the stories for some other naïve fool. I'm done being your puppet, I want answers. _Now_." I snapped. Her stories used to keep my premature mind occupied, but I had tasted life. I knew things now that I never once imagined existed. I'd lived the life of a woman (kinda) and a man, I knew more than any average human being, and now, I knew more than my mother.

Mom smiled, "Oh honey, you were never my puppet, whoever told you that, was just confused. Now where can I get some paint, this whole hospital scene has inspired me. Can you believe I brought paint brushes and no-"

"Mom are you even _listening_ to a word I'm saying? I want answers! I don't care about painting or flowers!" I cried. I didn't even get the chance to ask her how or why she was here and she was already talking about herself. Not even a nice, 'sorry for dumping this whole Michael thing on you'.

"Fine," mom sighed, "I'll paint later. Now what 'answers' do you want exactly?"

"I want to know everything. The picture and locket in the piano, what did they mean? And what does Michael have to do with anything?" I said. I saw mom's eye grow dark at the mention of Michael. I guess she wasn't too excited about hearing his name.

"Alex, I gave you a chance to learn everything, and you chose not to." mom answered.

"Chance? You just left!"

"What? Didn't you read the note? Honestly Alex, I'm starting to worry that your father is overstating this whole you being a genius thing." mom shrugged.

"Well I didn't get a chance to finish it, not to mention I only found it _yesterday_!"

"Yesterday…? Oh, you mean five days ago!" mom exclaimed.

"Huh…? No, I found it yesterday… wait how long have I been here?" I asked.

"You were in a coma Alex, you've been asleep for _five _days."

"F-five days!" the answer sparked another question, "Wait, why am I even tied up?"

"You mean you don't remember?" mom asked. I shook my head into the hospital bed.

"Alex, when I found you in that room in our… I mean, _your_ house, you were rolling around like a lunatic, screaming 'I'm sorry' over and over again! When I tried to calm you down, you nearly ripped out all of my hair. Trisha was having a mental breakdown, so she was no help, so I called for an ambulance. Once inside the ambulance, you tried taking anything sharp you could find to stab yourself, you insisted that 'the mud needed to be removed'. Eventually, they had to sedate you and strap you down. However, when the sedative wore off, you were still asleep, and after three days, you were declared being in a coma." mom explained.

"So, why am I covered in bandages?" I asked.

"Like I said, when I found you, you were rolling around on the floor. But I also noticed you were scratching off your own skin, so to avoid infection, they put on bandages on your scratches. And to answer the question you're about to ask, yes that is why your nails are clipped. The doctors and nurses were worried you would start at it again."

I was surprised mom knew I was going to ask the nail question, but then I remembered something she had said in the beginning.

"Wait, why were you in our house in the first place?" It was strange for her to appear right after I found the locket and note,

"Uh, Alex, the doctor said we shouldn't explain anything to you. It might send you back in your coma if you're too stressed. So lets wait a bit, and I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Mom, I have waited four years for this, _four_ years. I will go back into a coma for not knowing." I stated. Before mom could reply, the door opened again,

"Alex! You are awake!" a voice said.

I looked up and gasped in surprised, "Ponyboy? Johnny? What are you guys doing here!" I exclaimed. Ponyboy was holding pink roses, and he was about to hand it to me, before realizing my hands were tied down.

"We came to see you, when you disappeared, Johnny and I searched all night for you. The gang didn't know where you were either, we thought you had gone searching for Soda! But after two days, we were so scared, and we didn't know where you lived or anything, Dally said you were dead… But then we saw you on the news Alex!" Ponyboy said in a rush. I felt bad for having them search for me all night, but what really caught my attention was the ending.

"Wait… the news? Why?" I wondered.

"You don't know?" Ponyboy asked. I shook my head in response. "You're famous Alex! And the best part, Michael's-"

"That's enough Ponytoy," mom interrupted.

"It's Pony_boy_…"

"Same thing, those are lovely flowers, why'd you pick those kind?" mom continued, unaffected.

"Oh yeah, these are for you Alex. You told me once you liked roses, but Johnny was the one who suggested pink ones. He said pink would make them more special, and he was right from the look of it." Pony said, eyeing the mountain of red roses.

I smiled at Johnny, "They're beautiful, thanks."

"You're welcome…" Johnny whispered blushing. He seemed a little more awkward around me. Maybe because now he knew I was a girl…

"Do you guys mind untying my wrist? They're killing me…" I grumbled. I hated not being able to stand up, plus my hands were numb…

"Uh… the doctor said not to." Pony said, sheepishly.

"Oh who cares what the doctor says. Anyone can write on a fancy sheet of paper the letters PhD and _claim_ to be a doctor." mom said, removing scissors from her purse and cutting off the straps. I have only one questions: why does she have scissors in her purse?

" Ponyboy, Johnny, this is my mom… Mom, these are my…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Were they still my friends after all the lies?

"Friends, we're her friends. I'm Ponyboy, and that's Johnny." Pony said smiling, as he handed me the roses. I hid my joy by sticking my nose in the flower. I couldn't believe we were actually still friends! Plus, Ponyboy and Johnny didn't seem confused at seeing my mom after I had claimed she had left me when I was eleven. Maybe they just were happy I was alright.

"Well, boys, it was a pleasure meeting you. But I must speak to my daughter in private, and-"

"No," I said, sitting up, rolling my shoulders back, "no, they stay."

"But, this is private Alex," mom said sternly.

"Look, they've been with me from the start. And if I get answers, I want them to be here with me too." I said,

Mom frown at first, but that quickly dissolved into a smile, "When did you become such an independent young woman Alex?"

"When you left. Now, are you going to answer my questions?"

"No, I'm going to do more than that. Do you still have the picture and locket?"

"Yes… no, it was in my jeans pocket." I said, remembering I was wearing a hospital night gown.

"Johnny, do you mind going into that cupboard and looking for it?" mom asked him sweetly. Johnny nodded and went across the room to the cupboards.

"Does she know about the whole Alexander thing?" Ponyboy whispered to me.

"I don't know…" I admitted. Did she know I pretended to be a boy for a month? If she did, she sure wasn't acting like it.

Johnny returned, handing my mom the box and a picture on top, "Ah, thank you love." she said to him.

"Not to be rude, but what's going on?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny seemed to be wondering the same question from his confused expression.

"I'm going to tell you kids a story, a story about Michael." "You mean why he's been following Alex?" Ponyboy wondered.

Mom nodded, "Exactly that. Look at this again Alex, and please, try to let me explain first before you ask questions." she said, while she handed me the picture.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked over my shoulder in confusion. I looked hard at the picture, it was the same five people, one happening to be my father. What did this have to do with anything?

"That girl looks like…" I didn't hear the rest of what Johnny said, and I was far too absorbed in the picture to ask him who.

"Do you recognize anyone?" mom asked.

"Daddy, and this man seems familiar."

"Good, that is your father. And you may have been too young to remember, but that man is Thomas."

"Wait, you mean grandpa Thomas?" I gasped.

Mom nodded, "Yes, that is grandpa Thomas. Do you know the woman?" she asked, pointing to the lady with thick curls. Now I saw her face, I remembered it. She had been in my dream that night I was locked in the Punee.

"No… who is she?"

"Her name was Cassandra. She was your step grandmother."

"I never heard of her…" I said confused. I had only heard about Grandma Yvette, but she had passed away when daddy was young. I never knew Grandpa had remarried.

"Well now you have. But if she's your step grandmother Alex, what is she to your father?"

"His… stepmother?" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Johnny seemed utterly lost, while Ponyboy was thinking like me. Since he knew about Michael longer than the others, he could keep up easier.

"Correct again." mom nodded.

"Uh, mom it's nice knowing about my family and all, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah, didn't this Michael stuff start like a month ago? This picture looks twenty years old!" Ponyboy said.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because they got married. Grandpa Thomas came with his son, your dad, George. And Cassandra came with her two children, a girl named Elizabeth."

For some reason that name seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Elizabeth… where have I heard this name before?

"And her son… Michael."

Just like that, it all made sense.

I saw Ponyboy stiffen and look at me, even Johnny seemed to understand what this meant.

"You were right Johnny…" I heard Ponyboy whisper. I was too in shock to ask what Johnny had been right in.

"I don't understand." I lied. I didn't want to understand, if I did, I surely would fall right back into a coma.

"Alex, I think you do." mom whispered.

"I don't." I said bluntly.

"Don't make me say the words." she begged.

"I. Don't. Under. STAND." I said, starting to shake. Maybe I should've stayed tied down.

"Fine, you left me no choice Alex. Michael is your uncle."

It was quiet for a minute, and I focused on the flowers. I wish I could go back into my coma more than ever, but the darkness wasn't coming. Instead, I felt something familiar come. My old self. I was no longer feeling irritated or the need to demand things. I could focus again, I could think. I felt like Alexandra, quick thinking and witty.

I rose my head and stared straight at my mother, "What does he want?" I asked, in an intense voice. Now _that_ was the million dollar question.

"The locket, Alex." she answered.

"Not this again…" Ponyboy muttered. I couldn't agree more with him.

"This stupid thing?" I said, holding up my silver locket. The moment I held it up, I realized that's not what he wanted.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now Alex. He doesn't want that knockoff, he wants this one." she said, holding up the golden locket.

"Wait, why are there two lockets? And why does he want that one?" Ponyboy asked, staring at both my mother and me as we held up two identical lockets.

"Because that one has something he wants inside." I answered simply.

My locket held nothing meaningful, but that golden one held what Michael's been dying to have inside.

"Now there's only one question left… What's in it mom?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Not much explanation in this chapter, just mainly setting up for the next one! I hoped you guys liked this one! If not…. DON'T TELL ME! REVIEW!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	33. The Story of Us

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for the delay! If you care…. My reason is below!**

**Reason: I had written this chapter, originally in Alex's POV. But I had also recently gotten a book I never got the chance to read while in school:**

**The Boy in the Striped Pajamas.**

**Now that book was heartbreaking, and I don't recommend it to anyone who hates sad endings, the Holocaust, or death. **

**Moving on! The POV in that book was of a little boy, and that's when it hit me! Instead of having Alex's mother just tell the story, why don't I just show you it in the POV of Alex's father? Thus, led to the rewriting of this chappie! Are you guys even reading this? Probably not…. That means I can say anything I want! Pabu loves me! Also, this new format looks weird…. Anyone know how to get rid of it?**

**Review!**

**-Missy**

* * *

><p><strong>*** YOU MUST READ ALL OF THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE MYSTERY!***<strong>

Mom handed me the locket and my fingers shook as I opened it. This was it, the truth would be out and I would be free! If Michael had been willing to kill his own daughter for this, it had to be good.

When I opened it, I didn't know why, but I imagined a gem falling out or something, but all that fell out was a paper that had yellowed over the years and scribbled on it was three things:

_34°03'N_

_118°15'W_

_Mary's_

"What? What is this?" I asked, confused. Ponyboy and Johnny took a look, and looked equally confused.

"It's coordinates, Alex. It's a location." mom explained.

"A location to what?" Pony asked. I was wondering the same thing.

Mom smiled, "You still like stories, right Alex?"

"What do stories have to do with any of this?" I asked, exasperated. I just wanted to know, no need for a long story!

"Well the only way to explain this is in a story… You see, when your father was twelve, his father, Thomas, got engaged, to a woman named Cassandra with two children, Elizabeth and Michael…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Now George, remember your manners. This is very important, do you understand son?" papa asked.<em>

"_Oui papa," I answered, as we heard a knock at the door. _

_Papa's face immediately brightened up and he fixed my collar before turning around to answer the door._

_I stood patiently as papa greeted someone and a gentle woman's voice responded back. I strained my neck to get a better view of who was entering the house. The first person I noticed was a woman, tall, pale, and dark brown curly hair. Following right behind her were two children. One was a girl with wavy brown hair, darker than her mothers, and the other child was a boy with the same curly brown hair as his mother._

"_George, this is my fiancée, Cassandra. Cassandra, this is my son, George." papa said, introducing me to the woman._

_Cassandra smiled, "George, dear. I've heard much about you! These are my children, Elizabeth and Michael."_

_Elizabeth stared at me but didn't say anything, and Michael hid behind his mother._

"_No need to be shy Michael!" Cassandra chastised, "He's your new brother. Go on you three, get to know each other while Thomas and I speak."_

_Elizabeth shrugged and walked next to me, while Cassandra pushed Michael forward._

"_Uh, I'll show you to your rooms…" I said, leading them up the stairs. I was worried they wouldn't follow, but surprisingly they did. We were silent as we walked, the only sound I heard was of Elizabeth's small heels, echoing across the wooden stairs._

"_Here's your room Elizabeth." I said, opening the door to the mostly pink room. It was small, but pretty. For a girl, I mean._

"_Ugh, __**pink**__." she groaned._

_I looked at her surprised, "But you're a girl!"_

"_Glad you noticed that. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't obligate me to like the color pink."_

_Once again, Elizabeth surprised me. She looked like an average girl wearing a yellow dress, with frills and shiny black shoes. But something about her wasn't average, she was different in many ways._

"_Do you mind?" she said, after a few awkward minutes._

"_Oh, yeah, Michael let me show you our room." I said, closing Elizabeth's door._

_My room was only a few paces away from Elizabeth's. I had to admit, I wasn't too eager with sharing my room. I wanted a brother, but I had been an only child my whole life, now I had to get used to being an older brother and sharing._

"_And this is our room." I said, opening the next door. Michael stepped inside and eyed the room, mouth opened wide._

"_Wow," he gasped, "so many toys! Are they for me?"_

"_Well, kind of … I mean, they're mine, but you can play with them all you want." I didn't want to offend him, not to mention he was so young._

"_Did your mother buy all of this?" he asked._

"_Uh, no…. My papa did." I decided it was best not to mention my mother has been dead for over six years._

"_Your father…? Oh, you mean Thomas! He has a funny accent." Michael giggled._

"_Papa and mama were originally from France. That's why they have accents." I explained, but Michael's attention was now on my collection of model toy cars._

"_Want to play?" I offered._

"_Yes! Can I play with this one?" he asked, pointing to a shiny black model of a 1916 Ford._

"_Of course, that's my favorite one too." I said smiling. _

_Michael toyed with the car in his hands, examining it for a bit before spinning it's wheel one by one. I was a little surprised by this, the way he was looking at it, I mean. He couldn't be younger than eight, yet he wasn't playing with it. He was studying it, memorizing it…_

"_How old are you?" I whispered._

"_Nine," he answered, his eyes still glued on the car._

"_And Elizabeth, how old is she?"_

"_Thirteen," So she was only was a year older than me… And Michael isn't that young either._

"_What happened to your father?" I asked. I knew it was impolite, but why stop when I've got him talking?_

_Michael looked up and grinned, "You ask a lot of questions."_

"_I'm curious." I replied._

"_Curiosity killed the cat." _

_"I never really understood that saying." I answered, watching Michael with an intense gaze._

"_What is there to understand? Curiosity kills. When you're curious, you want answers. When you want answers, you investigate, you search. And when you search, you discover."_

"_Isn't that good?" I wondered._

"_Not when someone doesn't want to be discovered. If that's the case, you need to disappear. You need to vanish. To be killed." he whispered, grinning._

_I swear a chill went down my spine. _

_Then Michael burst out laughing, "Lighten up George! I was just joking, goodness, you look as if you've seen a ghost!"_

_I tried laughing, but that feeling he had just given me didn't leave. Michael frightened me, and now, I wasn't so eager to be sharing a room with him._

"_So what about you? How old are you?"_

"_Tw-twelve…" I whispered._

"_You'll be going to the same school as Elizabeth then, a grade younger than her." _

_"Not exactly," I said smiling, "I skipped a grade. We'll both be in the same grade."_

"_She won't like that…" Michael laughed, "So, what happened to your mother?" His tone was casual, but it still caught me off guard. _

"_Er, she passed away when I was six." I whispered._

"_Oh, sorry… My father died before I was born. But I think it's better that way, no real connection." Michael said, putting down the toy car._

"_But… wouldn't you have rather met him first? Gotten a chance to know him?"_

"_Nope… I prefer to be with only mother and Elizabeth. Mother is all I need, and Elizabeth is tolerable."_

"_Oh, well alright then… Do you like toy cars?" I said, changing the subject._

"_No, toys are for children." Michael answered, "I enjoy the real thing. Mr. Ford was a true genius. Thinking of such a company… It must've taken lots of time, planning, __**money**__." _

"_I've never seen a child interested in something that happened a while back."_

"_Well I'm no ordinary child… Ah, mother calls." he said all of a sudden._

_I raised in eyebrow, "No she didn't-"_

"_Michael! Elizabeth! Come help with the luggage!" called Cassandra._

_I stared at Michael in shock, "How did you know…?" " I think we're going to be good friends George. Really good friends." was all he said before abandoning the car and leaving the room._

"_Mama… help me." I sighed, shaking my head._

_I was surprised, but what Michael had said was true. Within the next two weeks, intense planning for the wedding took place, which meant I saw little of papa and Cassandra. I have to admit, I wasn't ready to speak to her, I was fine with our greetings in the hallway. She would never be my mother, so there was no need to get to know her._

_So during those two weeks, Michael and I got pretty close. Michael was strange, but the good type of strange. He was always so polite and talked and acted like a grown up. Our conversations always started off with something simple, like cars or books, and it would always end up complicated. Things like politics and business. We would get in intense debates, and if it wasn't because of Elizabeth constant complains, we would never quiet down._

_Elizabeth and I got closer too, but I wasn't as surprised. Within the first week, I already liked her. She treated me like she treated everyone else in the house:Rudely. Her rudeness wasn't mean or anything, it was just… brutally honest in a way. For explain, if you did something stupid or silly, she would say something like, 'What possessed you to make that mistake? Please enlighten me with your pathetic excuse.' And the funny part was she was actually serious._

_Elizabeth avoided Michael and me, and disappeared most of the day. I was curious where she went off to, but Elizabeth hated conversation, questioning her would only bring a rain of insults. But if you didn't irritate her, you'd actually like her._

_The wedding wasn't too big, just close family, and a few friends. Cassandra's siblings and father came, which took up half of the party, which consisted of about fifteen people. The ceremony was long, and the fact that I had to wear my most uncomfortable shoes didn't help. I had to admit though, Cassandra was beautiful._

_She was pale, but her dark brown hair complimented her skin perfectly. Her eyes were average brown, but it looked better with her. Cassandra was wearing a puffy dress, but it wasn't white like normal brides, hers had a pink tint in it which made her stand out more._

_I remember her gliding down the aisle with pink roses, exchanging words, and receiving the ring. For some reason, it pained me to see papa give her that ring. I wasn't sure why, but suddenly, it sunk in that she was my new mother, and mama was dead._

_After the wedding ceremony, there was a short reception. I saw grandmamma and grandpapa, which cheered me up. I wanted to speak with Michael or Elizabeth, but they both seemed caught in the middle of relatives pulling their cheeks and kissing their foreheads. If only you could see Elizabeth's face…_

_I laughed quietly and looked around for papa to cling to. I knew I was twelve and old enough to stay quiet for a bit, but he'd been so busy with planning the wedding, I hardly saw him! Instead of papa, I spotted my new 'mother', Cassandra. I was surprised to see her alone in a corner with an elderly woman. They exchanged a few short words, before the lady gave Cassandra something shiny and gold, in the shape of a heart._

"_Grandma's here? How strange…" Michael said, appearing out of thin air._

"_Gah! Uh, I mean Michael… where did you come from?" I said, regaining my composer._

"_I haven't seen her since mother announced her marriage and gave back the…" Michael trailed on._

_I turned my attention to him, "Gave back the what?"_

"_The locket." he answered simply. Before I could question him more, he turned on his heels, and went off charming his aunts._

* * *

><p><em>After the wedding, there was a two week honeymoon, in which, grandmamma came to watch us. Michael acted (for once) like a nine year old, doing everything obediently and asking questions that no one cared for. Elizabeth didn't like grandmamma at first, but after they both had a long talk in her room, Elizabeth was cheerful and glued to grandmamma. I wonder what she said.<em>

_Finally, once all the wedding festivities were over, and papa and Cassandra were back, grandmamma left, and Elizabeth went back to her old 'Leave me alone, and I promise your eyes sunlight tomorrow' self. I also got worried that Cassandra would use this chance to get to know me, but luckily, school begun._

_Just like Michael predicted, Elizabeth wasn't thrilled of having me in her grade (not that I was any happier). But since we had separate teachers, we just avoided each other at school. It was a mutual agreement, one that I didn't mind._

_But pretty early on, I realized that we wouldn't stay in the same grade for long because Elizabeth never studied or did her homework. Papa thought it was because Elizabeth wasn't interested in any Fine Arts activities at school. So he got her the best tutor he could afford and violin lessons. Michael also received piano lessons which he was thrilled by. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous by all their new found attention, but they had grown up fatherless, they deserved the best._

_One day, when I came home from school, I noticed Elizabeth wasn't walking home with me, so she must've stayed after school. Once home, I realized that Michael and papa weren't home either, so I guess I was all alone._

"_Georgie! You're home!" Cassandra sung, removing her apron._

"_Hi…" I whispered, blushing at the nickname._

_Cassandra's hair had a bit of flour in it, but that's mostly because she didn't put up her hair when she cooked. She was wearing a simple powder pink colored dress, and a gleaming locket on her neck. That must've been the locket Michael had been talking about._

"_Can you believe no ones home? I was waiting for you!"_

"_Why?" I asked. This was probably the first conversation we had both shared._

"_To go out! Staying inside must get old Georgie!" she laughed. My eyes widened in shock… her laugh sounded so much like mama's, only higher._

"_Where are we going?" I wondered._

"_The store, a boutique, who cares! Let's just go have fun!" she said, dragging me out the door._

"_This is my favorite place to have tea." Cassandra said, staring dreamingly at the trees blowing in the breeze. She had taken me to a number of boutiques, and even bought me a new watch and shoes. I had insisted not to buy me all those things, but Cassandra wasn't easy to persuade._

_Now we were sitting outside of Alexandra's Pastries, a small bakery, sipping tea and eating delectable cakes and cookies. The china was beautiful and the scenery was calming. I had been to the bakery many times with mama. This place was one of the few memories of her that still lingered._

"_What are you thinking about?" Cassandra asked, staring at me with great interest._

_I didn't want to tell her about my memory with mama, so I lied, "Uh, how fun school was today."_

_Cassandra grinned under her dark brown locks, "You're not the best of liars, now are you?"_

"_No…" I admitted, sheepishly._

"_I suppose I'm the reason you have to lie in the first place." Cassandra sighed, setting her cup down. _

"_No, no, it's just-"_

"_Just that I haven't been the best mother to you?" Cassandra whispered, "I should've tried making you more comfortable with me from the beginning, but I've lived here for nearly three months and I don't even know your middle name."_

"_I don't have one." I replied._

"_It's an expression Georgie!" she laughed, "I mean I don't even know the basics about you. Simple things, like a middle name, wait, why don't you have one?" _

_"I don't know." I shrugged._

"_Why is your name George?" she asked._

"_I don't know." I repeated._

"_Why are you twelve?" _

"_I don't know! Why is your name Cassandra?" I snapped. I was getting irritated, these questions were stupid._

_Cassandra smiled, "I don't know."_

_At first I felt like leaving, but then I paused and thought about it and started laughing. It wasn't funny or anything, but I couldn't stop laughing._

"_Why does the sun rise after the moon? Why do the stars kiss the sky goodbye when light arrives? Why are you here and not home?" she asked._

"_Uh, I can't answer the first two, but to the last question, you sort of dragged me here."_

"_You could've resisted."_

"_Like you would let me." I replied._

"_You don't know if I would've or wouldn't because you never tried." she answered._

_I frowned at her, "Why are you talking in riddles?"_

"_I'm not talking in riddles, but what's wrong with them? Riddles are fun." _

_"Riddles are stupid."_

"_Only if you make them."_

"_So I make them stupid."_

"_And I make them fun."_

"_You're strange."_

"_For liking riddles? Or for being me?" she asked._

"_Both,"_

"_Well then I think you're strange for hating riddles and being you."_

"_That makes no sense."_

"_You said it first, so that means you make no sense."_

"_I don't want to talk anymore."_

"_Alright, then stop."_

"_Okay I will!" I said, crossing my arms._

_Cassandra smiled, "Okay then."_

"_Fine!" I said, a little louder. I hated Cassandra, she's so stupid! Her and her stupid riddles._

"_You're getting flustered. Why is that Georgie?" she asked, in her same happy tone._

"_Because of you! And stop calling me Georgie!" _

_"What did I do?"_

"_Leave me alone." I grumbled, I felt like a child complaining. I didn't want Cassandra to see I was immature._

"_Why?" _

_"I'm not talking to you anymore." "_

_You just did. I like you Georgie, you're interesting. Do you like me."_

"_No," I whispered. For some reason I couldn't make my voice stronger, I hoped it wasn't because I felt like crying. I hated her. Hated. _

"_I think you do." she said, still smiling._

"_Who cares what you think." I mumbled, turning away from her._

"_George, I didn't bring you here to irritate you." she sighed._

"_Too late." _

_Cassandra took a deep breath, "Your father told me you used to come here with your mother. I know you don't want me to be a mother to you, but I want to be your friend. I'm sorry if you don't like me. But even if you don't want me as a mother, I'll always want you as a son… Wait! Why are you crying!" she said shocked._

_I hadn't realized a tear had fallen down my cheek, and hastily brushed it away. I could've made up a lie about getting something in my eyes, but what was the point?_

"_Mama always asked me why does the sun rise after the moon, she would ask me that every time she brought me here…" I whispered._

_Cassandra smiled and handed me a handkerchief , "Then cherish those memories instead of crying." _

_I looked down at my lap embarrassed. As much as I tried to convince myself I hated her, I couldn't. She was like mom, just weirder and more outgoing. _

"_We should get going Georgie, your father will be home soon." she said, standing up._

_I frowned at her, "Do you mind not calling me Georgie?" _

_Cassandra laughed, and messed up my brown hair, "Not in my life time!" _

_From that day, life with Cassandra became a dream. Her personality had something that was so intriguing, I couldn't stop talking to her. Since papa, Michael, and Elizabeth were almost never home, most of my time was spent with 'Mama Cassandra'. I just couldn't call her mama, mama was my real mother, Yvette. Mama Cassandra seemed more suitable, and it was a lot better than calling her Cassandra._

_Our days were filled with going to lavish stores and bakeries. There was an endless amount of places we went. Mama Cassandra was not only fun, but intelligent. She enrolled me into a private school, but it required an entrance exam which I wasn't too sure I would pass. But after a month of studying with her, I had no doubt about passing._

_I passed the exam with flying colors and even got a scholarship into the school which paid for half of the admission. The school also continued on into high school, so I would no longer be going to the same school as Elizabeth (I've never seen her happier)._

_Everything was perfect, I finally had a family that I always dreamed about. Papa was even more cheerful than before, and I knew part of the reason was because of mama Cassandra, she just made everything better. Nothing could go wrong._

_Nothing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 Years Later…<em>**

_Siblings always had disputes, it was just natural, but Michael, Elizabeth, and I never did. I thought maybe because Elizabeth didn't really care about what we did, and Michael was always talking about creating a world-wide business and other ways to gain money. None of them ever did anything to get on my bad side, so we just always got along._

_It wasn't until my final year of high school, around April, did we have our first and last fight._

_Elizabeth was in her final year, and Michael was in his first year of high school. They both went to the same local school, while I went to a private school. Michael had tried to get into my school, but he had failed a critical part of the exam._

_Since my school was a little further away and we had more classes in a day than Michael and Elizabeth, I came an hour later than them._

_When I opened the door to the house, the first thing I noticed was how noisy it was. That was beyond strange. Although there were three teenagers in the house, we usually did our own thing, so it was always remotely quiet. Elizabeth stopped having a tutor when she 'magically' started doing better. It turns out, she's smarter than she looks, and hated having a tutor take up her social time. And ever since school started, Michael had dropped his piano lessons to focus (Elizabeth's violin teacher quit two years back)._

"_Michael, I've never asked you for anything, why can't you do this? For me?" Elizabeth begged._

_Michael shook his head, "I said no Elizabeth, why can't you be happy for me?"_

"_Because she's my best friend!" Elizabeth snapped, looking like she was about to lung at Michael. That was my cue to interrupt. _

"_Woah, Elizabeth, no need to get rash. What's the matter?" I said quickly, realizing that Elizabeth was getting really mad. Better stop the argument before it starts something._

"_Michael's dating Gracie!" she huffed._

_I paused for a moment, trying to remember which one of Elizabeth's friends was Gracie. Elizabeth hardly brought her friends around, but if I remember clearly, Gracie was the one with blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

"_So…?" I asked. I knew Michael was a few years younger than her, but age shouldn't matter._

"_So she's my best friend! My brother can't date my best friend!" Elizabeth said._

"_I can date whoever I want." Michael replied._

"_Yeah, but not my best friend! Look Michael, I'm not going to argue with you. You're breaking up with her. I don't care if its today, tomorrow morning, all I know is she better be single by six o'clock tomorrow tonight." Elizabeth ordered._

"_Well I can tell you now you're going to be disappointed tomorrow night." Michael hissed._

"_Fine then!" Elizabeth exploded, "George, tell him to break up with her."_

"_Uh, Elizabeth… this really isn't my business-"_

"_George I am begging you, please, for me." Elizabeth pleaded._

_I sighed and looked at my sister in the eyes. If I sided with her, Michael might lose someone he cares about, but if I didn't, Elizabeth would be mad… But I much rather have her mad at me, then hurt Michael._

"_I'm so sorry Elizabeth, but I can't." I whispered._

_Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, "Well then. I can see where I stand in your life George. Just when I was beginning to truly see you as a brother." she said, turning on her heels. _

_Michael snorted and stormed up the stairs into our room. Which left me alone in the hallway. I should've told Michael to break up with Gracie, now Elizabeth is mad, really mad. I can tell she's not going to let this one go._

"_Don't be sad Georgie, every second you waste sad, you could've been happy." mama Cassandra said, gliding into the room like a queen. _

"_Elizabeth hates me…" I muttered, looking up into her sad eyes,_

"_No she doesn't, give her some time. She'll get over it."_

"_I doubt that," I sighed, "can we go to a bakery?" _

"_I wish Georgie, but I'm exhausted, how about this Saturday?" Mama Cassandra suggested. I nodded my head sadly, I just couldn't stay in the house with all this tension, I didn't know if I could survive until Saturday._

_But a lot had changed with mama Cassandra in these last few months. For one, she was always tired, and she wasn't even in her forties yet! And she now had bags under her eyes and dark circles. Was she sick?_

"_You did the right thing Georgie, telling Michael to stay with Gracie. I know you might not realize what good you're doing, but one day, you'll find a girl you love dearly. And you'll love her so much, you won't let age, race, religion, or even family separate you two." mama Cassandra said, stroking her golden locket._

"_I don't think I'll find her anytime soon." I laughed,_

"_Nonsense! You'll find her sooner than you think. You just have to look for the right girl. She can't be average, like Gracie or Elizabeth, she needs to be 'unappealing' at first glance, but intoxicating by the next." she answered._

"_Are we talking about a flower or a human being?" I asked._

_Mama Cassandra laughed, "I don't know if you're the type of person to marry plants! But trust me, when the time comes, you'll know what I mean." she said, kissing her locket._

"_You've worn that locket everyday since the wedding… why?" I asked, eying the necklace._

_Cassandra smiled, "It's a secret, I'll tell you later. Now come Georgie! We should prepare Elizabeth's favorite for dinner or else she may barricade herself in her room."_

_I laughed at the thought of Elizabeth using her bed and dresser as a blockade, and I felt more relaxed. On Saturday, I would be at the bakery with mama Cassandra, and everything would be back to normal._

_But Saturday would never happen._

"_Cancer?" I whispered, as papa told us the bad news. It had been two days since the argument, and things weren't back to normal. Elizabeth avoided us at all cost, and Michael always seemed to be in a bad mood. And to make matters worse, mama Cassandra was in the hospital._

"_The doctor said it's been spreading for over two years, it's a miracle she survived this long." papa said sadly, looking at the floor._

"_So is she gonna live or what?" Elizabeth said as I frowned at her. Leave it to Elizabeth to think of something awful to say._

"_The doctor says it's too far gone… they're not sure, but it's not likely…" papa sighed, covering his face with his hands. _

_Michael didn't say anything, to be honest, he looked a little… happy. I didn't know why, but there was excitement in his eyes at the news of mama Cassandra not having long to live._

"_Can we see her?" I asked. _

_Papa shook his head, "Not now, she's in critical condition."_

_The sound of critical condition didn't sound right with mama Cassandra. She was too happy, too free, too good to be hurt. If she died… what would I do? I can't lose my mother again, I just can't._

_For the rest of April and half of May, I tried my best to focus on school, but I couldn't, not while knowing mama Cassandra was in a hospital dying. Papa never spoke or laughed now that Cassandra was sick, if he wasn't at work, he was in the hospitals waiting room. Elizabeth still avoided me, and I couldn't stand it. I tried speaking to her, but she wouldn't even look at me. On the other hand, Michael was happier than ever, talking more about plans of starting companies across the world._

"_That's going to take a lot of money." I said warily one time._

_But Michael only grinned, "Don't worry about it."_

_Finally, around the end of may, we were allowed to see mama Cassandra. First papa spoke with her, and he seemed a little happier once he left her room. It gave me a spark of hope, maybe she was going to be alright after all, and we would get to sit by lakes or eat cookies at bakeries, just like we used to before she got sick._

_But when Elizabeth left her room, she was furious. She was stomping and breathing hard, and it seemed like she was holding back tears._

"_What's the matter?" I cried, stopping her before she went out the hospital doors._

"_That woman wants to see you. Go, she always saw you more as her child than me!" she hissed, pushing me aside and running out the doors._

_I gulped, and wondered what had happened in that room. I was afraid to go in now, what if I heard bad news? I was too scared now, but I was seventeen years old, and knew I had to take what was coming._

"_Mama Cassandra?" I whispered, opening her door. I had never seen Cassandra so weak in my life. _

_She was nothing more than a pile of bones on a small hospital bed. Her cheeks were sunken in and had no color. She wasn't pale, but a grayish color of death. Her dark brown curls had lost of all shine and her lips were a faded purple color. She was truly dying._

"_Georgie…" she croaked, her voice had lost all enthusiasm._

"_It's me mama Cassandra…" I said softly, rushing to her side. I looked down at her with sad eyes, if it wasn't because she called me Georgie, I might've denied her being Cassandra._

"_I'm pretty bad, aren't I?" she said, with a small smile. _

"_You're fine mama Cassandra, perfect." I choked at the ending, mama wasn't perfect, she was extraordinary._

"_Is Elizabeth mad?"_

"_Mad doesn't being to explain it. What did you tell her?" I replied, holding her thin, frail, hand._

"_It doesn't matter now, but I guess it's my fault," she sighed, "I should've spent more time with her, instead of letting her ruin her life." she muttered._

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_Elizabeth wasn't a disciplined child, and I knew it. I let her do whatever she desired, and look at her now. She can't even forgive her brothers for a minor argument."_

"_Don't worry about her, and don't forget you did a wonderful job with Michael." I assured her._

_Mama Cassandra snorted, "That boy has wanted me dead since he learned about this." she said, holding up her heart locket with three diamonds encrusted. _

"_He doesn't want you dead because of a necklace."_

"_Oh not because of the necklace, but because of what's inside." she said, in a sneaky tone._

"_Inside? Is it a picture?" I wondered._

_Mama Cassandra burst out laughing, which ended in a fit of coughing, "No not a picture. Even better. Do you like stories Georgie?"_

"_Yes, they're just like books!" I said happily. I knew mama Cassandra loved telling stories, and this might just help her get her spirits up._

"_Well let me tell you one. Do you remember learning about the California Gold Rush in school?" mama Cassandra asked._

_I nodded, "Yes, along with Manifest Destiny. But what does your locket have to do with anything?"_

"_Well it's not exactly mine, you see, Michael and Elizabeth's father had a great, great, great, great, grandmother named Mary. Now Mary from what I heard, Mary was very beautiful and smart, and she had five children. Three sons, and two daughters. She had moved to California with her children and husband in hopes of starting a better life." mama Cassandra said, stopping to cough._

"_California was a very nice place for them, but they lived near an abandoned mine, and like teenage boys, her sons went exploring. They weren't supposed to, but they did anyways, and what they found was even more surprising than anyone could've believed. The abandoned mine was filled with gold, tons of it. They were set for life."_

"_Wow! A mine full of gold?" How could anyone abandon a mine full of gold?_

"_Yes, it may sound unbelievable, but it was true. But when a family finds gold, or anything valuable for that matter, they'll always be fighting on who gets what amount, it will tear a family apart, and that's what happened."_

"_They were coming close to killing each other, when Mary thought of a solution. None of them needed the gold at the moment, but that didn't mean future generations wouldn't. So she ordered her daughters to put as much gold in a chest as they could and Mary hid the chest. But Mary kept a piece of the gold and got it turned into a necklace, encrusted with three diamonds after her three sons for discovering the gold. She told her oldest son, when he got married, he would give this locket to his bride, and she would wear it until her first born son got married, then pass it on to him, and he would give it to his bride, and so on and on." Mama Cassandra explained._

"_But what if you didn't have a son?"_

"_Mary was sure her children would always have sons. And in case there was more than one, the oldest always received it. Now the only promise, was not to get the gold unless under dire circumstances. And no one did. For over a centaury, the gold lay hidden, and the only way of finding it was using the coordinates found inside the locket." "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered._

"_Because I will not see sunrise tomorrow George, and it is time I pass on the locket." she said, her voice not wavering._

"_B-but I'm not your first born! It should be Michael, he is your blood son."_

"_If I give this to Michael, the moment I die, he will go dig up the Earth and remove the gold. Don't you see George? Michael has a lust for power and he will do anything to get that gold." mama Cassandra said._

"_He'll be mad, I can't, I'm sorry…"_

"_George, when I met you, I knew you would never take advantage of this gold. I don't care if you are not blood related to Mary, neither am I and any other woman who has received this locket! We hold it until our sons are grown and mature, you're ready, Mary would be proud knowing you now hold this locket, you must take it!"_

"_But…"_

"_But what?" mama Cassandra snapped, "Do you still believe you are not my son? I don't care what the law or your blood say, you will always be my son, my child, more than Elizabeth and Michael combined, because you are pure! Now please, for my last wish, protect this with your life. After their father died, I returned the necklace, because I didn't believe I deserved it. But when their grandmother insisted on me keeping it and giving it to me at the wedding, well I knew the necklace belonged to you." She said, unhooking her locket and passing it to me._

_I took it without hesitation and fastened it on my neck. At this moment, I felt more like her child then ever before._

"_Mama… I'm sorry I've never called you mama, you are my true mother. Now please don't…" I felt a tear go down my cheek,_

"_Why is your name George?" she whispered._

_I frowned, "Mama, not now…"_

"_Why is your name George?" she repeated._

"_I don't know!"_

"_Why are you seventeen?"_

"_Mama! I don't know!" I sighed, aggravated._

"_Why do you cry such beautiful tears?" she said, sniffing. I realized then she was crying too._

_I knew the answer to that question, "Because I'll miss you." "But I'm still here, so cherish these memories instead of crying…" She said smiling. And just for a second, I saw her old self back._

"_I don't have much time," she coughed, "call Michael."_

_I looked at her one last time before kissing her cheek and whispering 'I love you'._

"_Michael!" I shouted the moment I was out of the room. He quickly got up from his chair to meet me._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, a slight eagerness in his voice._

"_Mama is dying, she needs to speak with you." I explained, but it came out like mush._

"_Did you just call her mama…?" he trailed on, staring at my neck. I followed his eyes to the locket that now rested on my shirt._

"_Why do you have that?" he said each word slowly like I was a two year old._

_Part of me wanted to lie, but this was an honor mama had given me, why should I hide it? "Mama gave this to me." I answered proudly._

"_But… you're not her first born, you're not a descended… It's blood relatives only! You don't deserve it! Your not her son!" Michael said, getting louder._

"_Maybe not by blood, but she gave it to me-"_

"_Give it to me, now." Michael said darkly. _

_His whole demeanor had shifted. His eyes were full of rage and hatred, his fist were clenched, and even though he was shorter than me, it felt as if he was towering over me. This was a Michael I had never seen._

"_No! She gave it to me."_

"_She is weak, she is confused, give me the locket George."_

"_Not in my lifetime." I said strongly._

"_Last chance George, or else, your family will pay." Michael threatened._

"_I don't care what you do. You will never have this locket as long as it's in my possession."_

' _Michael smirked, "But it won't be in your possession forever, brother. Remember that." _

_Before I could say anything more, Michael went into mama's room._

_The next morning, the hospital called and announced mama was dead._

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra never came home after the funeral two weeks later, she just vanished, didn't show up to school or speak with Gracie anymore. Papa changed too, working, never laughing or speaking. I got accepted into a nearby college and went there, sleeping in the dorms. Michael had already moved into Cassandra's room after she vanished, so my room was vacant.<em>

_I visited papa as often as I could, but he was in a deep depression, and nothing I did could fix that. Her had lost both his wives and now, his step daughter._

_Within my second year of college, depression was starting to get to me. I didn't know why, but I felt nothing now. I had lost mama when I was young, so I healed easier, but mama Cassandra was different, she was my best friend, my mother, my protector._

_I threw myself into my schoolwork, doing extra credit projects just so I could be busy. I wanted to cry sometimes, but I couldn't. My world was dimming, and nothing seemed to be able to illuminate it._

_One day, while returning some art supplies for a project in the art room, my whole world changed._

_In the corner of the room was a girl humming to herself as she painted. I noticed she was painting a red rose, and her precision was remarkable._

"_That's amazing…" I told her, in awe._

"_Leave me alone." the girl replied._

_I was taken back by her remark, I was just complimenting her work. I was about to turn away when mama Cassandra's voice came into my head. _

'_You'll find her sooner than you think. You just have to look for the right girl. She can't be average, like Gracie or Elizabeth, she needs to be 'unappealing' at first glance, but intoxicating by the next.'_

"_Your painting truly is special, you have a gift." I tried again, desperate for the girl to turn around._

"_I said go away!" she snapped._

_I was about to give up, when something told me to push her just a bit more, "I've met girls like you. They think they can push everyone away with words, but obviously you've never met me." I said, with as much venom my voice could manage. If this girl was ever going to turn around, it would take a lot more than compliments._

"_I don't think you've met me or else you would've left me alone!" she said, whipping her head around. I couldn't help gasping, because I now understood the meaning behind mama's words._

_She had been unappealing because of her words, but the moment she turned around, she was intoxicating._

_She had wavy sandy blonde hair and beautiful pale green eyes. Her face and clothes were covered in paint, which made her look wild in a way. She was just as beautiful as mama Cassandra._

"_Why should I leave you alone? Give me one good reason." I insisted._

"_Because I'm painting!" _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Sarah, now go away."_

"_I don't believe you…" I said, but only because she had written her name on top of her painting._

"_Fine, it's Louise, now leave me alone!"_

"_Why does the sun rise after the moon?" I whispered._

"_I said- wait say what?"_

"_Why does the sun rise after the moon?" I repeated._

_Louise looked thoughtful and smiled, "To bring along a new day? Is that the answer?"_

_I smiled at her, "I don't know."_

"_Then why did you ask me such a stupid question!" she exploded, smacking me with her red coated paint brush._

"_I don't know." I answered, turning to leave._

"_Wait, you're leaving?" she asked astonished._

"_Do you want me to stay?" I asked._

"_I don't know… do you want to stay, you can if you like." she said, twisting her paint brush nervously._

"_Hmm, no thank you, I hate the fumes in the art room." I said, watching her face fall a bit._

"_Oh, okay then, bye." she said, turning back to her painting._

"_But there's a nice bakery I like, if you want, we can meet there at six." I suggested._

_She turned to face me, a smile on her lips, "Are you asking me out on a date?" _

"_It's only a date if you make it." I said, sounding just like mama Cassandra._

"_Well then it's a date. Meet you there at six, is it the Alexandra's Pastries bakery?" she asked._

"_Yeah, you know where that is right?"_

"_I'm not stupid, now leave, I need to finish." she said, her attention back on her flower._

_I looked at her strangely and headed for the door before I heard her call out, "Don't forget to bring flowers!"_

_What did I just get myself into?_

_I just asked out a random girl, but something about her seems familiar… Oh well, what should I wear? A suit is too formal, and flowers? Maybe roses since she was painting them… Or pink ones, because pink is the color of love._

_And the color of the flowers mama Cassandra held on her wedding day…_

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Ponyboy whispered, staring at my mom as she finished the story.<p>

"How romantic! And that's why you named me Alexandra, after the bakery you two went to on your first date!" I squealed, who would've ever imagined daddy could stand up to mom like that.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Alex I didn't tell you that story so you would know how your father and I met, I told you that so you would understand why Michael wanted that locket so much. And no, that's not why we named you Alexandra. That's just a strange coincidence."

"But why are there two lockets?" Johnny asked in a hushed voice.

Mom smiled sweetly at him, "Michael wanted that locket so badly, he made an exactly replica in silver with rubies to give to Gracie. Of course, when he gave it to me, I put two and two together and realized, he was your fathers step brother."

"Wait… if he's your uncle, doesn't that mean Sabrina, Riley, and April are your cousins!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

I gasped, realizing that for the first time, "That's right… Oh Riley will be so happy!"

"Who's April?" mom asked.

"Michael's daughter, she's in Vermont with her grandparents." I explained.

Mom sighed, "Well at least she's away from him…"

I sat still and thought about something, "What does 'Mary's' mean? It was on the note in the locket."

"For many years, I wondered the same thing, but two years ago, after I had left and started my life in Texas, I did some research on Michael's family. It turns out Mary, the woman who had thought of the idea of burying the gold, well she wasn't very creative and hid it around the store she owned, a store called 'Mary's'. It's still around today, but the people who run it are descendents of Mary's daughters, and I don't think they have a clue that gold is buried under their store. If it's still even there." mom explained.

"But… What if Michael comes to the hospital for it! He's insane, he'll do anything for this locket." I said, biting my lip.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Michael for a while sweetie… He's in jail." mom whispered.

"What? Why!" That was a stupid question. After all Michael had done, he deserved a life sentence.

"I'll explain once you're out of the hospital, now you must rest Alex." mom said, caressing my cheek.

"Are there any other surprises I should know about?" I asked.

"Not that I know about." Ponyboy said. I looked at Johnny who shook his head, bit still seemed confused by the story.

"Mom…" I said suspiciously. Mom never lied, she just avoided the truth.

"Uh, well, um there's lots of minor things… just one major thing-"

"What?" I said interrupting her. I rather have all the bad news now then later.

"Here," mom said, reaching in her purse for a folded piece of paper.

I unfolded it slowly and stared at it. It was another picture, just this time of a little boy about five with big brown eyes and long brown hair. If I didn't know better, I would think it was Johnny, just lighter.

"He's precious… who is he?" I asked, looking at the little boy.

"You always said you wanted to be a big sister." mom whispered.

My eyes popped right out of my head, I was not expecting that. It took a second for me to digest this, and do the math. This boy couldn't be five, because mom was still here. So she had to have him in the last four years. So what's the next million dollar question?

"Who's the father?" I whispered. I knew if mom said anything with the word Michael in it, I was disowning myself. That was the last straw.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Longest chappie yet! Sorry for the delay once again and if the beginning was boring, I promise the next chapter with have the gang in it, and be much more exciting!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.*****


	34. Healing

*****Sorry for the delay, had some problems, but it's all fine now! Sorry if you lost interest, but I'm not ending this*****

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means the world to me! Um, not much to say today…  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

* * *

><p>Mom bit her lip, and looked at her watch, "It's awfully late, Alex. You should get some sleep. We'll talk more later." she said, getting up.<br>"What? No! You can't bring something like this up and just leave! Mom! We're not…" I said sighing, but she was already out the door, "Done."  
>"Well," Ponyboy started, "Your mom sure is… interesting."<br>"She's not that bad once you get to know her, something is bothering her. I can tell." I replied, sinking back into the flat pillow.  
>What a day. No, what a last three days. I should've just left when I had the chance. Now there was just so much going on, I didn't know where to begin! I knew Michael's secret, but I still didn't feel safe. My mom was with me again, but I still felt alone. I was Alexandra again, but I still didn't feel like it! Nothing felt real anymore, it stopped being real when I stopped figuring things out on my own. Now everything felt fake because I didn't see it, I didn't hear, I was just told.<br>"Alex, we should get going." Ponyboy said, nudging me out of my thoughts.  
>"Huh? No, why so soon? We need to think of a plan and you still didn't tell me why Michael's in jail!" I whined. I didn't want to stay in this hospital alone. They gave me the creeps and smelled funny…<br>"But visiting hours end in three minutes, Alex. It's almost ten." Johnny explained. Johnny still looked dazed from the story, like he was trying to figure everything out.  
>"Ten!?" I exclaimed, "Goodness… I've never stayed up this late before…"<br>Ponyboy and Johnny gave me both worried glances, like my bedtime should be the last of my worries. I could practically hear Dally saying something about me needing to get out more.  
>"Then we should let you sleep-"<br>"No!" I cried, interrupting Ponyboy, "I need to know what happened to Michael, please. Then I promise you guys can go." I pleaded. Mom was never going to tell me, so Pony was my last hope.  
>Ponyboy sighed, and looked up at the clock, "Okay, I'll tell you, but we don't know everything that happened."<br>"I just need to know what you can tell me." I insisted, leaning in closer.  
>"Remember that day you told the gang you were a girl? And everyone went searching for Soda… after he got upset?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded my head for him to continue.<br>"Well once I went to get your journal from my room, I noticed I couldn't find your backpack or journal, and then I heard glass breaking. So I went into the kitchen to see what had broken and Johnny explained how you dropped the glass of water, and that's when I realized you were all alone. Johnny and I went into the living room and you were gone! The door was open too so we figured you ran…" Ponyboy explained.  
>"We searched everywhere for you, but after finding your backpack deserted at the DX station… we… we…." Ponyboy trailed on.<br>"We thought Michael had found you and taken you." Johnny finished in a low tone.  
>I recalled hiding my backpack behind a bush at the DX station the day before the rumble, for an easy get away, but never retrieving it once I returned home.<br>"So we went back home and the gang was already there, they thought we had ran away with you. We explained what happened and the fact that Michael may have you, and well Darry had enough of this and called the police…Then I don't know what happened after that." Ponyboy said, sighing.  
>"You don't know why he was arrested?" I asked.<br>Ponyboy shook his head, "No, Darry just told the police you've been stalked and attacked by Michael."  
>"Don't forget how they questioned Gracie, Riley, and Sabrina." Johnny added.<br>That certainly caught my attention, "Why? Gracie had nothing to do with this, and Riley and Sabrina didn't do anything!"  
>"Excuse me, visiting hours are over now." the nurse said, poking her head through the door.<br>Ponyboy gave the nurse a quick glance before whispering, "Gracie was still legally his wife, and Riley and Sabrina are his nieces, they had to make sure they weren't being abused by their uncle."  
>"Oh no…" I whispered, realizing how much trouble this could cause them! Gracie was just getting her life back on track and now look at all the problems it would bring her! And Riley, she's too young to be put under so much pressure… Not to mention her mental health.<br>The nurse cleared her throat, "As I said, visiting hours are over. You have to leave now."  
>Ponyboy and Johnny apologized to the nurse quickly and said goodbye. It seemed as if they wanted to get away from that nurse before she kicked them out.<br>"Oh, I knew you weren't fit to see visitors!" the nurse exclaimed, after checking my temperature, "It rose by two degrees! This ought to help. And who untied your wrist!?" she said, getting a syringe.  
>My heart began beating against my chest so hard, I could hear it pounding through my ears. I looked away as the needle pierced my skin and injected a fluid.<br>"What is that?" I asked.  
>"Just something to help you sleep honey…" she murmured.<br>"But I don't want to… sleep…" I murmured feeling relaxed. I no longer felt tensed or stressed. The air felt cool and my troubles seemed to disappear.  
>I felt something tightening around my wrist, and I could bet you all the money in the world, that they were strapping me back down. At the same time, my grip loosened, and the picture I hadn't realized I still held, fell out of my hand.<br>Before I could ask the nurse if she could get it, my eyes drooped and a sheet of darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>That night, my dreams were jumbled and confused. It started off with me dreaming of my dad's once perfect family, and then each member vanishing until only Michael was left. But Michael kept getting younger, and younger. Until he morphed into the little boy that my mom claimed was my brother. But the little boy wasn't smiling like in the picture he was crying. And then the boy grew up back to a teenage Michael.<p>

I woke up gasping, my eyes flying open. I felt as if I had only slept for a minute, but the clock read seven sixteen A.M. Just like I had predicted, the nurse had strapped me back down, and resting on my bedside was the picture of the little boy, the picture of my dad's family, and the golden locket.

I sighed softly, turning my head to the pile of flowers on the other side of the room and tried to focus on yesterday's event. I figured the easiest way was making a mental list; it never failed me in the past.

1. Michael is my dads (step) brother, which makes him my uncle.

2. Riley and Sabrina are my cousins, and isn't it a strange coincidence that we all met this summer?

3. Michael seemed happy about his mother dying?

4. Elizabeth didn't care that her mother was dying, but was crying after she spoke to her.

5. Elizabeth is my aunt, which makes her Riley and Sabrina's alcoholic mother.

6. The locket contains the coordinates to Michael's family's gold.

7. Apparently I have a brother. (But I still don't know his name… or his father)

8. Cassandra said something to upset Elizabeth in the hospital.

9. Cassandra gave my dad the locket after she passed away instead of Michael.

10. MY LIFE IS MESSED UP.

Yeah, that sounds just about right. But it made no sense! I had all the answers, all the clues, I knew EVERYTHING, but I still felt like I knew nothing! I had heard the story, but I still felt like I had unanswered questions. Like for example, what did Cassandra tell Elizabeth in the hospital? It had to get her mad enough to leave and never come back. And Michael, I don't care what anyone says, but no child is evil. Maybe when people grow older they might have some evil.

But when Cassandra died, Michael was only fourteen. Sure he was a teenager, but he was still a child. I'm fifteen, and if anyone died, I would cry like I was five. But why would Michael be happy if his mother was dying? It was just gold, nothing worth his mother's life.

"Good morning Alexandra, I'm glad you're awake." The nurse said, walking into the room.

I craned my neck and smiled weakly, "Hi, you can call me Alex."

"Your name on your birth certificate is Alexandra, not Alex. So I will call you by your name." she said, checking the clip boards and IV needle.

"Oh, alright…. Is it okay if you untie me? My wrists are starting to hurt." I said, sheepishly.

"Until you have been declared sane by medical officials, you are to remain in your current state. Open your mouth." She answered, sticking a thermometer in my mouth. After a minute, she took it out and glanced at it, "Still not average, I'll notify the doctor you are awake."

"Wait, is my mother here?" I asked hopeful. She had gotten away yesterday, but she wasn't weaseling her way through again!

"Yes, do not worry though. I will tell her you are awake, and she can go home now."

"Oh no, you don't have to go through all that trouble. I was actually hoping to talk to her." I explained.

"Until you have been cleared sane by medical officials, you are not permitted to any visitors." The nurse replied.

"What!? But, but why?" I exclaimed. No visitors? This is why I hate hospitals.

"After yesterday's events, it showed that visitors bring too much stress on you. But if you are worried about lack of socializing, like many girls your age, there is a full staff of nurses present, including myself, to speak with." She replied.

I sighed, and thought of something to say, "Well, can I at least know who all those flowers are from?" I asked, eyeing the mountain.

"Friends and family." She answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was for any normal person, but considering I barely had friends, and my only family was mom and dad…

"Would you like me to read them for you?" the nurse said in a softer tone. I nodded my head, still wondering who they might be from.

"Well, all the red roses are from the Johnson family." She stated.

"Johnson? I don't know anyone by that last name…" I said confused. Johnson? Nope, didn't ring a bell.

"You may be more familiar with their daughter, Jeanette."

"J-J-Jeanette!?" I cried, "Jeanette's _parents_ sent me all those flowers? But why?"

"Well, Jeanette volunteers here often, such a sweet girl she is. So when her parents found out you were here and one of Jeanette's friends, well, we made an exception and allowed over two dozen rose bundles, and each bundle has twelve roses, so you are looking at over two hundred roses from them."

"Two hundred roses!? For _me_?" I said in awe. I didn't even know Jeanette's parent, and yet, they were kind enough to send me flowers? And the money all those flowers must've cost them! I couldn't imagine why Jeanette would call them mean and only caring of their image…

"Yes, but you have more. These tulips are from your father, it reads, 'Get well soon my little Einstein, everything will be fine'..." She said softly.

I stared at the tulips, and looked down sadly. Daddy had given me everything in the world: Food, clothes, and a roof over my head, and how did I repay him? By running away without even saying goodbye? Some daughter.

The nurse read the rest of the notes; the gang had sent me some flowers with just a simple 'Get better', which made me wonder if they were still mad… I had a few from the parents of kids I tutored. I did notice she didn't read Ponyboys flowers, and I secretly wondered if they got rid of them because Ponyboy had written something inside they didn't want me to know. But none of the notes really stood out Not until we got to the last one.

"And this one is from a Mr. Blenton." The nurse sighed, relieved that it was the last one.

"Mr. Bl-Blenton?"I stuttered. Was it true? The kind old man who had saved my life after Michael had attacked me that day? I hated to admit it, but I had completely forgotten about him… I guess he remembered me.

"It says, 'Dear little gal, I guess you're not so little anymore, considering what you did and the bravery it took. I'm glad you told them, but it seems you got yourself stuck in the hospital, huh? I'm sorry I can't visit you though, my little girl went into labor the day you were taken to the hospital, and she asked me to come. I'll visit you as soon as I get back, but please get better, you're not done yet…'." The nurse finished, trailing on. Her face held a puzzled expression, so I guess she didn't know about the whole Alexander thing, which was good.

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" she asked.

I looked up at her and shook my head, "No, but thank you for reading the notes." I said, turning away, and closing my eyes.

She muttered something and left the room. I opened my eyes as she soon as she was gone, and smiled. I slowly opened my right palm, and a single pink flower petal from Ponyboy and Johnny's flower lay in my hand.

* * *

><p>The next five days were the longest and the most miserable days of my life. The first day, they gave me this medicine from one of the many cabinets (finally found out what those cabinets were being used for). The nurse warned it would make me dizzy, but it did more than that. At first I felt normal and then, about an hour later, I couldn't stop laughing. I told the nurse maybe they should give me some other medicine, but she said no, this medicine was made for me.<p>

On the same day, a specialist came to evaluate me, and it didn't go well. He asked me to paint a heart (I wish I was mom), and instead I wrote 'Where's Ponyboy?'. Next he asked me about my friends, and I started babbling about characters from books. I don't think he's going to deem me sane.

The next day I took the medicine again, and I tried really hard to answer the questions, but I couldn't stop laughing like I was truly insane. Then I started rolling on the floor, whining about being lonely. That day I painted Michael… dead.

On the third day, I decided enough was enough. I couldn't take the medicine no matter what! I was going to go to an asylum if I kept taking the medication. So when the nurse gave it to me, I hid it under my tongue and the moment she was gone, I spit it across the room in the pile of roses.

That day, I answered all the specialist questions like a normal human being, and didn't break down laughing randomly. But I wasn't sure if it would change anything now…

For the next two days, I met with the specialist and stayed in my room. I ate there, slept there, and stayed alone there. I stopped talking to the nurse, because I didn't trust anyone now. I missed talking to mom, she would at least make me laugh. But I couldn't see her either. To keep myself occupied, I wrote in Riley's journal that Ponyboy had asked the nurse to give to me a couple of days ago. I didn't know what I wrote about; all I knew was that I sometimes wrote for hours on end with no breaks. Sometimes when I wasn't writing, I thought about how things had been…..And I'd always end up writing again.

Finally, on the sixth day, things got better when the specialist came into my room with the nurse and the doctor.

"Miss Alexandra is far from insane; in fact, I think she may have an abnormally high IQ. However, I do believe she is lonely, and should be discharged in the next couple of days." The specialist said, smiling.

I practically shrieked in happiness! After nearly two weeks in the hospital (including when I was in my 'mini' coma), I was finally going to get to go home!

The doctor frowned, but said something to the nurse, and the next thing I knew, I was being unstrapped and taken to another area of the hospital to take a proper shower. The hot water reminded me of the Curtis house, and that excited me even more. I would finally see them too. I would apologize then… then what? Would everyone forgive me? And even if they did, things would never be the same.

After my shower, I was dressed in what I'd like to call, a 'mental institute outfit'. It was the normal hospital gown, with gray sweat pants underneath, and a dark blue woolen cardigan. The cardigan was itchy, but warm, which was good considering the hospital had to be below freezing.

The nurse escorted me to the cafeteria, and the walk certainly didn't go without stumbles. I was like a toddler, learning how to walk, tumbling, tripping, and falling every five seconds. The nurse assured me it was just the fact that I had been bedridden for a while. No, tying me down on a bed is not called being 'bedridden'. I don't know where she went to school, but she should go back.

Once we entered the cafeteria, the first thing I saw was the gang.

Everyone, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Darry, Steve, and… No Sodapop. I felt my stomach twist up, but at the sight of a petite blonde girl, it cheered me up. Jeanette being there made me feel less lonely and I happily stumbled there.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, smiling at them. They were sitting around one of the cafeteria tables with flowers, which was so kind.

"The doctor called us ten minutes ago; he said you might need some company." Darry answered. So that's what the doctor was whispering to the nurse about.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't look worse." Dally said, shaking his head. I couldn't help smiling wider at his comment; it felt like things were back to normal.

"She's sick! Have a little respect." Jeanette hissed.

I smiled at her, "No, it's okay, really. I know I look awful." I honestly didn't know how I looked, since there were no mirrors in the showers. But I figured I must not look too hot if you take the fact that I wasn't all that amazing in the first place…

"Miss Alexandra? Your medicine." The nurse said, handing me a small plastic cup with two pills. I took them 'gratefully', and put them in my mouth. The moment she walked away, I spit them out.

"Why'd you do that?" Johnny asked, looking a little startled by my actions.

"These pills are the ones making me crazy." I replied, staring at them in disgust.

"Really? Can I have some?" Two-Bit asked.

I looked at him oddly, "I think you shouldn't…" I watched as Jeanette and Ponyboy laughed at Two-Bit and everyone smiled, everyone but Steve.

I was surprised at how normal things were, Two-Bit joking, Dally being rude, I mean, if Sodapop was here, things would've just been awkward.

"So how are you feeling Alex?" Ponyboy asked.

"Exhausted, but I can't wait to get out of here and finish this whole Michael thing." I said smiling at them around the table. But all their faces tensed, all except Dallas and Jeanette.

"Uh, Alex?" Darry said.

"Yeah?"

"There's no nice way to put this, but…" Darry trailed on.

"You're obsessed." Dally finished for him.

Ponyboy, Jeanette, and Darry shot him dark looks in disapproval, but I paid no mind.

"What do you mean?" I said calmly. Calmness is always the key, let the other person explain, then you'll get your chance.

"Are you stupid? Michael this, Michael that, even in the hospital! You need help, it's like you don't want this to end. But you need to open your eyes and realize that after the trial, Michael's going to jail, and you need to move on with life." Dally said in a very passive tone. That had to be the nicest thing Dally had ever said to me, but just the wrong time.

"Dally stop it! You're going to scare her!" Jeanette whispered, putting her hand on my hand. "Don't worry Alex, no one thinks you're obsessed." But I paid no attention to what Jeanette said, I was focusing on something else.

"Michael can't go to jail." I whispered.

"What?" Jeanette asked shocked.

"He. Can't. Go. To. Jail!" I cried.

"Okay, she's losing it." Two-Bit said, clapping his hands. Everyone ignored him.

"Ponyboy, you're with me right? You know Michael can't go to jail, right?" I asked him.

He gnawed his lip, "Alex, it's been a month… He needs help…he—"

I didn't let him finish. I stood up from my seat, and ran out of the cafeteria.

I didn't care if the nurse caught me, all I knew was I needed to get out of there. I needed to breathe, I needed peace and quiet. I needed to be alone. I barged into the nearest women's restroom, and went to the sink and leaned over.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They didn't understand. But maybe it was me who didn't understand. This is what I wanted right? I wanted him in jail from the start, but now, the thought of him behind bars hurt me like knives stabbing into my heart. Why? He ruined everything, he was the enemy, he… he…

He was my uncle.

That was it; the fact that he was my relative changed _everything_. I no longer saw him as evil or the enemy. He was my uncle now. I couldn't send my own family to jail? He may not be my own flesh and blood, but he was the only family I had. And now, any hatred I held for him had melted away. To be honest, I don't think I ever really hated him…

"Goodness! Why won't anyone tell me what to do?" I cried, hitting my hand against the mirror. I sighed, and looked up at my reflection slowly and flinched back. Not because I looked terrifying, but because I was startled at the appearance. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror.

Yes, she was a girl, no doubt of that now. My hair was now balancing at my shoulders, a length that could be considered a bob. Its color now looked duller, not the normal medium brown shade it usually held. My eyes looked like a deer in headlights, huge. My pupils were dilated, showing only a small ring of pale green irises. My skin looked paler than usual also, which made my freckles stand out more. The only significant change was my chest size. It had shrunk a bit, but at least it was equal now. I guess it was because of being kind of sick. Overall, I looked more… feminine. If that meant prettier, I didn't know.

I took a deep breath, and splashed some cold water on my face, and stood up straight. I needed to go back there and apologize for my brash behavior. I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, thinking of what to tell them.

But as I left the bathroom, I jumped backwards as the figure in front of me emerged.

"Hey," he said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Hi… Steve." I said swallowing my shock. Steve, he was the last person I expected. I mean, it's not like me and him are exactly best friends, but I had to remember, he hadn't accused me of being obsessed.

"So…" he trailed on.

"So…" I mimicked. This was awkward. We never really spoke, so I didn't know what to say, and I was feeling self conscious all of a sudden. I started chewing my bottom lip and fidgeting with my cardigans sleeves.

"Okay, I know we're not friends and all, but…I just wanted to say…." He said, looking away, like he didn't even know what to say.

"Say what?" I asked, blinking.

"Just… I don't know, I guess I feel bad." He sighed.

"Bad? Because I'm in the hospital? You shouldn't feel bad, I'm fine, really!" I said, trying to reassure him. I didn't like attention or being dwelled on, and if Steve was feeling bad, that means things were serious.

"No, for being mean to you. I mean, at first I didn't care, but after I found out you were a girl, I don't know I just felt bad." He said scratching his head.

I stared at him blankly. Was he… trying to apologize? I smiled at him, apologizing is hard. He doesn't have to say the words, just the fact that he's trying means more than words.

"It's okay," I said quickly, "But if you don't mind me asking… why were you so mean to me when we first met? Did I do something to offend you? If I did, I'm really sorry." That was a question that had been wandering my mind for a while now, I still never fully understood Steve's resentment towards me.

"Yeah, about that…"

"It's alright if I did something, I won't be upset."

"No, it's…" he took a deep breath, and looked down, his face reddening. "Alex, Alex, _Alex_. That's all Soda ever said. Alex can cook, Alex likes to read, Alex can do _everything_. And I was just waiting for you to mess up, and when you finally did with this whole different gender thing… Everyone still likes you. You're so perfect, and I hate it."

I looked at him stunned; did he really think I was perfect? Then he doesn't know me at all. But I was more surprised that he had been _jealous _of _me_. I could only cook, and that was thanks to Trisha who did nothing. But maybe I wasn't all as plain as I thought.

"I'm not perfect, no one is." I told him.

"Well you should try telling that to Soda. To him, you were like a saint or something." He mumbled.

"Oh please don't compare me to a saint," I said, blushing. I needed to change the subject from me. "But I'm sorry if you felt as if I was taking Soda from you—"

"Don't flatter yourself Alex, look I didn't come here to discuss friendships." He said brashly.

I was taken back by his sudden remark, just when I thought we were becoming friends. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way." I apologized.

"That's what I came to talk about." He said, gesturing towards me.

"What?"

"You! You're always apologizing and stuff." He said in an obvious tone.

"Oh I'm sorr—uh, never mind." I said quickly. I guess I do apologize a lot.

"Back in the cafeteria, when you said you didn't want Michael to go to jail. You sounded determined, but then all of sudden, you just _shut down_. That was your chance and you just ran away like a little kid." He said.

"But they're right…" I whispered.

"It doesn't matter if they're right, what do you think is right? Now I don't understand why you don't want Michael in jail, but you obviously don't believe that's the right thing to do. So just tell people no. You're almost sixteen; stop acting like a five year old." Steve replied

"So what if I act like a five year old?" I asked, "It's better than telling people I believe a criminal deserves a second chance."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… Because they're right! Everyone agrees he belongs in jail—"

"So you have to too?" Steve interrupted, "Do you not have your own mind? Do you have to be spoon fed through life, listening to whatever mommy and daddy say is right? Are you even your own person?"

"Yes! I am!" I said, clenching my fist. I had to admit, Steve was getting me really mad. I had my own mind, it's just that sometimes it's better to listen to others, especially when they're right!

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want you to leave me alone!" I exclaimed, turning away. Who needed Steve anyways; he was just a mean person. I felt bad for thinking that because he was just trying to help me…

"I'm talking about Michael; do you want him in jail forever? If you do, tell me now." Steve said, following me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked down, "I don't, okay? No one deserves to be in jail forever. Michael too. But what can I do? I'm only one person, I can't help him." I whispered.

"There was always something I liked about you Alex, and it was the fact that you could persuade people to do the right thing. I'm not supposed to tell you, but you'll be put up on trial, you, Sabrina, and Riley too. I know they'll be a few other people too, but if you can convince those people to not testify, maybe it might lessen his sentence." Steve said.

I spun around, "Riley on trial? She so young… But do you really think it will work?" I asked.

"Well it's worth a try if you really want to help him." Steve shrugged.

I thought about it for a second. Steve was right. All this time, I listened to others, if I listened to them this time, Michael would go to jail. He didn't need jail, he needed help. Jail would only make things worse, but what could I do? Then it hit me.

"Steve, do you remember who's going to testify?" I asked, excited.

"Hmm, well there's you, Sabrina, and Riley… Oh, this woman, Grace, I think. And there's his sister, I forgot her name." he said in a thoughtful tone.

"Anyone else?" I said, my hope fading.

"No, but… Wait, there is another person. A girl, what's her name? It was a season, or a month…" he said.

"April?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, that's it. Why?"

"Thank you Steve, you just really helped me." I said, smiling at him.

"Huh? Well, okay then." He said confused, "But don't think this makes us friends or anything. I still don't like you." Steve said, with a slight smile.

I didn't mind that so much now. I knew we wouldn't be friends anytime soon, but maybe one day. But now I had a plan, and as soon as I got out of the hospital, I would get started on it. First, I needed to visit Elizabeth, she may help me understand more about her childhood. From there, my plan would really take off…

"He's not mad at you anymore." Steve said as we walked back to the cafeteria.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Soda, he's not mad. The reason he couldn't come today was because Darry wouldn't let him. The doctor warned that things could make you get sick again, so Darry told him to wait until you got out to see you. So don't think it's because he hates you." Steve explained.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just looked ahead at the cafeteria at the gang. Things may not be back to normal, but it was starting to get there. Now, it was time to fight fire with fire. Because Michael can't play around with me anymore, if he wants his freedom, he needs to start talking. And I knew exactly how to get to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay once again guys, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's not too exciting, just one to explain the rest of Alex's hospital stay! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading, review!<strong>  
><strong>***DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.***<strong>


	35. Uncertainty

** Hello my lovelies,HALLELUJAH! I have updated! I know, I know… where was I for the past two month!? High school. Goodness high school takes up all your time. With advance classes, an upcoming play, homework, volunteering, and clubs… All I can say is I'm truly sorry, and if I lost a lot of readers, I understand, but I'll still finish this. Just know if I disappear for long periods of time—it's the homework killing me.  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

**Once again, I'm sincerely sorry**

* * *

><p>Two days later, I was discharged from the hospital. I can't say I was sad to leave, because I was too eager to get back outside. But something that caught me off guard was the fact that mom picked me up from the hospital, and not daddy.<p>

"Mom? Where's dad?" I said, getting into a beat up old car. Daddy hadn't visited me once since I was put into the hospital, and I really wanted to talk to him about Michael and Elizabeth.

"Probably at work, I can't wait to sue the pants off this hospital. Not letting me see my own daughter, when I'm done with them, they won't even be able to afford stethoscopes!" mom grumbled. I was sitting next to her in the passenger seat, and I could see she was stressed. Mom didn't like stress; she said it made her lose focus.

"Oh," I said disappointed, "do you know why he didn't come to see me?"

I saw mom's hands tense on the steering wheel as she drove out of the hospital. She sighed heavily, "Alex, everything is really complicated now."

"Then make it less complicated by telling me why he didn't visit me." I said looking down at my clothes. I was wearing my jeans from the day of the rumble. And since I only had a camisole for a top, the hospital gave me one of their cardigans to keep warm.

"Well like I said, when I came into the house, Trisha was breaking down on the kitchen floor, she told me you were 'possessed' and wouldn't stop screaming. I called for an ambulance, but once they figured out you were locked in a room and missing for a month…."

"They think dad and Trisha were being abusive towards me and locked me up themselves." I said, understanding.

Mom nodded, confirming my theory, "So until proven innocent, I have full custody of you."

I looked out the window, and stared at the passing buildings. I couldn't see daddy? I took a deep breath and looked around; maybe something could distract me from all these problems. And I may have just found it.

"Mom…" I said, eying the back seats.

"Hmm?"

"Where's uh….. I don't know his name." I said, a little embarrassed I didn't know my own 'brothers' name. But I had spotted a car seat in the back which made me wonder, where he was. I know my mother was sometimes forgetful, but she wouldn't leave him in Texas alone right?

"His name…? Oh! You mean Thomas! He's at the motel." She said casually.

I stared at my mother, waiting for her to continue, "With?' I prompted.

Mom snorted, "Himself! Goodness Alex, those meds really lowered your IQ."

"So let me get this straight," I said, ignoring her comment, "You left a four year old little boy alone in a motel?"

"Well it would be useless to bring him with me to the hospital just to pick you up. Besides, I left you alone countless amounts of times, and you turned out fin—uh, decent." She said, grimacing.

"Mom! He could get hurt, or leave the motel, or choke on—"

"Alex, would you quit worrying? I promise you, he's…. fine." She said slowly, as a fire truck zoomed past our car.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Mom,"

"Yes Alex?"

"Drive." I said, trying to control my fear.

Although the firetruck didn't follow us to the motel, the moment mom was parked; I jumped out of the car.

"Room number?" I gasped.

"2D, here's the key." She said, tossing me the golden room key.

At that note, I started racing through the parking lot. Few cars were parked, which was a good thing, since I didn't have to dodge them.

The inside of the motel looked pretty simple, with cream colored walls and a variety of fake plants. An elderly lady was sitting behind the receptionist desk, writing something on a sheet of paper.  
>"Where's room 2D?" I said, panting from my run.<p>

She looked up at me and smiled, "Second floor, the elevator and stairs are over there, second room on the right—"

"Thanks!" I said, not letting her finish as I took for the stairs. I didn't know why I was so worried, there weren't any fire trucks or ambulances outside, but my heart wouldn't stop pounding. If something happened to him…

I opened the door that led to the second floor from the stairs, and looked straight ahead at a hallway with burgundy wall paper.

"Second door on the right…" I said, looking hastily at the numbers.

_2A…2B…2C… 2D! Yes!_

I frantically tried putting the key in the key hole, but my hands were trembling so much, I couldn't get it in.

"Calm down, Alex…" I said to myself, taking a deep breath. I steadily put the key in the hole and twisted it, hearing a soft _click_. I opened the door, anticipating the worst, like Thomas drowning in the toilet or his hair on fire.

But when I opened the door, I saw none of those things. Instead I saw a little boy making finger paintings on white construction paper.

"Thank God…" I said softly.

He looked up with huge brown eyes, eye lashes like fans around his eyes. He was almost too pretty to be true, if I didn't know better, I'd mistake him for a girl. He was wearing cowboy pajamas that was covered in paint from head to toe and only one sock.

"Alex… I'm…here…" mom said gasping from behind me. But I couldn't hear her. In my mind, I was trying to figure out who Thomas looked more like: Michael or daddy.

"Tommy! You got paint all over your pajamas! I'm so proud of you!" mom said clapping, moving next to me, "Now don't me shy, Alex, say something." Mom whispered to low in my ear for him to hear.

"Uh, hello." I said dazed.

He stood up slowly and smiled widely, "Alex!" he cried, rushing to me, almost knocking me down in the process.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! I _knew_ you would come! That was my birthday wish every year and it finally came true! The kids at preschool said birthday wishes didn't come true, only what you ask Santa Clause comes true, but I told them they were all dummies for believing that a man can break into everyone's house in the world in just _one _night! And there's billions and billions of houses, did you know that it is estimated that—"

"Wait!" I shouted, my ears throbbing from his insane chatter, "Can you start… slower?" I said sheepishly.

He did an over dramatic sigh, but said, "Okay, I'll go slower."

Mom laughed next to me and I frowned at her, "How come he doesn't believe in Santa Clause?" I asked.

"Because… he's not real…" mom said it slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, but he's four… Shouldn't he have faith?" I said, hopefully.

"Children who believe in make belief things at a young age tend to think life is a fairy tale, full of fairies that take your teeth in exchange for money, an old man who gives out presents overnight, and a bunny who lays colorful eggs. I just figured I'd raise him like I wanted to raise you…" she said.

I thought about what she said for a second. I was raised believing all those things like many kids, and in the end, I turned out… shy, awkward, and with a love for books. Thomas, on the other hand, grew up with none of those things and he's a talkative, intelligent child. Was it true if a child's mind isn't clouded with all those things, they see life clearly? But at the same time, I feel as if he was cheated from his childhood, like he didn't get to experience the Christmas Eve excitement, the Easter egg hunt, waking up to quarters under his pillow…

"Alex?" Thomas said, tugging my sweater.

"Yes?"

"I've waited awhile for you, have you waited for me?" he asked.

Then it dawned on me. When I came in, he already knew my name. How? I looked at mom and she seemed to understand what I was thinking about.  
>"Back in Texas, our apartment was decorated with pictures of you. When I left Tulsa, I had only the clothes on my back, some money, and dozens of pictures of you captured over the years." She said smiling, "I wanted him to know you existed, not like you just vanished."<p>

I looked at Thomas, and knelt down next to him, smoothing his long brown hair, "I've waited for you my whole entire life."

And that wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I couldn't figure out who the father was. But I could bet you a million dollars, that there was no doubt, mom was his mother. He talked non stop about the most random topics, and never even stopped to let me say anything. He was like a smaller version of mom, just a lot more talkative. Half way through his non stop talking spree about licorice, I shamefully zoned him out. After a few guilty moments, I zoned him back in and he was talking about Australia.<p>

"Alex, are you sure you're not hungry?" mom asked, after finally getting Thomas to bed.

"No, I'm fine." I said, buttoning up the pajamas mom had lent me. It was pale blue, which I adored.

The day had gone by pretty fast, with Thomas talking my ears off and mom complaining about the lack of natural light in our room. To be honest, it was like she had never even left. But there was still that void in my heart that reminded me she had abandoned me and I'd never fully forgive her…

Thankfully, in between all this madness, I had managed to slip away and take a shower and discard the hospital clothes. I had missed hot water, and being able to wash myself…

"You're so skinny! Did you let Trisha starve you too?" mom joked, taking off her smock. I knew she was just joking but I couldn't help but feel a wave of anger towards myself for allowing Trisha to mistreat me for so many years.

"I might as well have…" I muttered.

Mom heard my tone and frowned, "No… It's not your fault honey." She said, tucking my hair behind my ear, "If anything, it's your fathers fault for trying to replace me." She said, laughing at the end.

I shook my head, but got into the bed that I was sharing with a sleeping Thomas. Mom hardly slept since she would always be working on a project late at night, so she was alright with sleeping on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to shower, then maybe try to get some sleep" mom yawned, stretching. That was a little surprising considering how nocturnal mom was.

"Okay," I said, "goodnight…"

"Goodnight Alex," she said smiling before shutting off the lights.

I sighed; closing my eyes, hoping sleep would come soon.

Only it didn't.

I kept turning to stare at the clock, and watched the hours tick by. _One AM, two AM, three AM, four AM…_

By five in the morning, I couldn't take it anymore, something was bugging me, and I just couldn't figure out what. My mind wasn't at ease, even when it should be. I was with my estranged mother after four years, my friends had some-what forgiven me, and the man set on killing me was behind bars. I should be happy and safe, but all I felt was like nothing had been accomplished. And the worst part was I knew why…

Because this mystery was far from over.

And that's when I left the motel.

* * *

><p>I trekked down the dimly lit streets in nothing by my pajamas, my hospital cardigan, and socks. I knew it wasn't the safest thing to do, but right now, I needed to see someone, and this couldn't wait til morning.<p>

Sneaking past mom had been surprisingly easy. She was fast asleep on the couch, and didn't hear me as I crept out. I really never thought I'd sneak out of my house (or motel in this case), but there's a lot of things I'd imagined I'd never do but did. Like pretending to be a boy for a month.

I didn't really know how to get to where I was heading, but after walking for a little while, I recognized something: The DX station. That meant I was close to my destination. With the sky already get brighter, I knew I had to hurry before mom woke up. I switched from walking to a sprint, which really didn't make much of a difference considering how unphysical I am. But within ten minutes, a house came in view, a house I had taken refugee in for the last month.

The Curtis house.

I didn't want to go through the front door and risk running into a member of the gang this early in the morning. But going through a window wasn't the best idea with my lack of coordination either…

So I decided to take my chances with going through the front door. Thank God they hadn't suddenly decided to lock it, or else that would've caused more problems.

I slowly cracked the door open and peeked through the gap. After a quick glance, I concluded no one was awake yet and the coast was clear. Breaking and entering… Another thing to add to the list of crazy things I've done during my adolescence. Wonderful.

"Hello?" I whispered, stupidly. Like I honestly wanted someone to respond and then call the cops.

I quickly tip toed past the living room and down the short hallway and stopped outside a door. I knew why I had come here for, but I couldn't fight my hesitation. For some reason, I felt the urge to knock, like I didn't belong there (which I _really_ didn't). But I pushed the feeling aside, and slowly turned the knob and entered the room.

The room was familiar of course; I knew everything to where the books laid open to what page they were on. It was no different from how I'd left it over a week ago; the only difference was who slept on the bed.

Sodapop's eyes were closed, his arm slung around Ponyboy loosely, and his chest rising slowly with his even breathing… Okay, I admit, staring at people while they sleep is insanely creepy. I couldn't get distracted now, even though my heart throbbed to talk to him, I knew I couldn't—not now at least.

"Alex?" a voice gasped. My attention averted from Sodapop and focused on Ponyboy's eyes.

"Shh…" I said softly, closing the door, and making my way to his side of the bed, "I don't want Soda to hear."

Ponyboy was sitting up now, in a t-shirt with his hair messy and 'un-greased' unlike usual. For some reason, I felt happy all of a sudden. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed Ponyboy, he was one of the few people in the world I could truly call my _friend_. And after I'd made him to lie to his friends and family about my identity and gotten him in this whole mess, he still stuck by me. I felt bad for coming now, because I was only here to ask for a selfish favor.

"Not to sound rude or anything… But why are you in my room at five in the morning?" he asked.

"I... I…need…" I stammered unable to put my request into words.

Ponyboy looked at me intently now, "Do you need help with something?"

I looked down embarrassed; I had been so pressed on getting what I wanted I never realized how much I took Ponyboy for granted. He always helped me, no matter how crazy my ideas were… I just couldn't bring myself to ask for this.

"Alex? Are you okay?" he whispered, tapping my hand.

I sighed and looked up, "I don't know…" I answered honestly.

"Well," he said, quietly standing up, "I know that look in your eyes, and I know that look means you have some crazy plan. And I don't care what it is—you can count me in." he said smiling.

I was shocked that he could tell what was on my mind just by the look in my eyes, but then again we were friends. He knew me better than I knew myself…

"But I don't know if _I_ should do it. That's the problem." I admitted.

Ponyboy snorted, "Like that stopped you before. Remember breaking into Michael's apartment? Michael almost killing you at the lot? Fighting in the rumble? I don't think whatever you have in mind could possibly out beat those."

I shook my head at the thought of all those incidents, "Yeah, but this time it's different. I had to do those things because I had no choice, but this time I do."

"Well you wouldn't have come hear if you hadn't made up your mind already!" Ponyboy said, a little too loudly which caused Sodapop to stir. We both held our breaths in fear, but thankfully, he stayed asleep.

"So…" Ponyboy whispered, "What's the plan?"

I smiled at Ponyboy's bravery; he didn't even know what he was getting into.

"I need you to come with me… To visit Michael. In jail." I said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay once again guys, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just wanted to end with a cliffhanger… I hope I didn't lose all my readers… But I missed writing, and finally had a chance to do what I love! Review! And sorry once again!<strong>  
><strong>***DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. ***<strong>


	36. Leave it All in the Past

**6-6-606 reviews!? OH MY GOD….. Thank you! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think one of my stories could even reach ONE HUNDRED reviews, and look at me now… Thank you once again!  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

* * *

><p>When the words came out of my mouth, Ponyboy's determined expression crumbled like dust.<p>

"Alex…" he started, but he seemed at a lost of words.

"I know, I know, it's a bad idea, but I have to figure out his side of the story! I can't just hide forever, but I was hoping you'd help me." I said.

Ponyboy sighed and shook his head, "I never said I wasn't going to help you. But I think before you go visit Michael, you should go see Elizabeth."

I blinked at him, remembering that I now not only had an uncle, but an aunt also. Elizabeth was Riley and Sabrina's alcoholic mother, and from what I've heard about her, not the nicest… But maybe Pony was right. Talking to Michael right off the bat may not be the best idea.

"Well lets say we do talk to her, do you know where she lives?" I asked doubtful.

Ponyboy frowned, "No… but I think Jeanette left her phone number! Maybe we can call her and ask." he said smiling at the end. Once again, Soda stirred at our voices, but didn't wake up.

"Maybe we should talk in the living room." I suggested in a hush voice.

Ponyboy nodded, and we receded out the door and through the hallway. It was still strange that I had lived here, and now, it seemed like a distant memory. This place held my happiest memories… And sadly, some of my saddest.

"So do you know where she left her—" I stopped abruptly as a face came in view. It may have been dark, but those piercing blue eyes were enough.

"D-Dally? What are you doing here so early?" Ponyboy said, paling.

Dally had a growing smirk on his mouth as he looked between the two of us, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"What do you mean? I live here." Pony answered.

Dally rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid, stupid. You and I both know I was talking about _Alex_."

I laughed sheepishly, "Uh, hi, Dallas. I was just…just leaving."

I hoped Dallas would just drop it, but that was highly unlikely. It was the middle of the night, what was I doing here in the first place? I looked down at the floor as no one spoke. I was too afraid to look at Ponyboy, he must be just as panicked.

"Well, then I'm coming along." Dally said, giving me a knowing look.

"You want to go home with me?" I asked, keeping up with the stupid game.

"Cut the bull, Alex." Dally snapped, "You know that I know that you're not going home. You and the kid are going some place to further your Michael obsession."

I frowned, "If you think it's an obsession, why do you want to come?" It came out a little ruder than intended, but it seemed like no one understood how important this was for me. A week ago, I thought I was a plain girl(kinda) with no family. Now, I have a family that's falling apart.

"'Cause, you and the kid have been having all the action lately. You two snuck into houses, fought psychopaths, all kinds of stuff. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in the background, so I'm tagging along."

I was about to object when Ponyboy finally spoke up, "Wait, do you know where Sabrina lives?"

I immediately caught on, "Yes, do you?"

Dally eyed us suspiciously, "You two are heading to _her_ house?"

"See? We're not going anywhere… 'exciting'." I said, hopefully changing his mind.

Dally took out his lighter and lit a cigarette, "Yeah, maybe I do. But if you want to know where, I need something in return."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine you can come…" I said, leery of his intent on coming.

* * *

><p>"This… is where Sabrina lives?" I whispered, staring at the run down apartment building. There was a hole in the brick wall, mountains of trash bags littered the floor, and a group and not-so-friendly looking men surrounding a small trashcan fire. I could only imagine how the inside looked like.<p>

"Yeah," Dally said, drawing his cigarette to his lips, "not the best part of town."

We all silently agreed; no wonder Riley had so many problems. Her environment was the root of the problem. I just prayed she was alright; in the hospital, the news that Riley may be taken by the state nearly killed me. She had to stay near family to get better, not be thrown into a family that didn't even want her.

We walked into the apartment building, averting eye contact with the group of men. I did notice one gave me a curious look. I didn't know if it was because he recognized me, or because I was wearing pajamas while wandering the streets.

Once inside, I saw there was no front desk, or anyone to help us. But Dally walked up the stairs, looking like he knew where he was going, so we followed. The inside of the apartment was no better, the doors color had chipped, and the carpet on the ground was damp, like the plumbing was leaking. The lights didn't work properly either, and flickered every now and then.

I almost ran into Dallas when he stopped abruptly at a door. I noticed the doorknob was gone, and it was half hanging on the hedges. I could bet you all the money in the world that this was it. Dally didn't even bother to knock, he just simply kicked the door open, and walked in. I couldn't help but to gasp at what I saw. I thought I had seen the worst things in my life, but this was just horrific. The saddest part was that a child lived here.

There wasn't an inch of clear ground, I didn't even know if there _was _a ground. The couch was overturned and had holes throughout it; the TV was broken right through the middle, and covered in rat feces. Every vase and picture frame was broken, scattering glass on the floor. The kitchen was the worst, with built up grease on the stove, and food splattered against every wall, making it look like something a first grader would paint. I bent down and picked up a broken picture frame. It held a torn picture of a baby and a toddler—Riley and Sabrina.

"Poor kid…" I heard Dally mutter. Poor didn't even begin to describe this.

"_What are you doing here_?"A voice hissed. We all turned around, and in the door frame was Sabrina, dressed like a waitress, with her hair braided back.

"Um, sorry for trespassing, but I needed to talk to you about something." I said, still stunned by the 'house'.

Sabrina glared at me, "No. Get out. _Now_."

"I just want to help, we are fam—"

"GET OUT!" Sabrina screamed so loudly, that her voice echoed. I felt my eyes sting, and fought back crying.

"Geez, cool it broad." Dally said, flicking his cigarette ashes at her.

She just glared at me intensely, "I swear I'll call the cops. You break into my house and you're stealing?" she said, gesturing to the picture in my hand. Déjà vu anyone?

"N-no! I was just looking, I didn't want to steal—"

"Enough. Get out." She snapped, annoyed.

"Why are you so mad at me? I thought we were friends…family." I whispered at the end, tears welling in my eyes.

"Mad? Oh, I passed mad. Mad is when you ignore or avoid the person, Alex. I'm willing to push you out of a five story window right now." She retorted. I heard Dally snort, like this was all a joke.

I flinched back, "But… why?" I said softly.

"Alex never did anything to you. She actually helped you, she stopped Michael!" Ponyboy said defensively.

"Yeah, she helped me lose _everything_." She said, her tone giving away sadness.

Everything? What does she mean? I didn't take anything from her, or told anyone about how she had it at home. What did she mean by everything? It made no—

"Oh no…" I said, her words finally clicking.

"What?" Ponyboy asked, confused.

I ignored him, "Where's Riley?" I said, my voice quivering.

Sabrina glared at me, but her eyes said enough. I knew. When Sabrina had said she lost everything, she meant she had lost the one thing that mattered—her everything: Riley.

"Sabrina," I said, steadying my voice, "I know, more than anything, you want me dead. But I promise you, if you help me with something, I'll make sure you and Riley stay together." I didn't know exactly how I would do it, but I know I could. If that meant kidnapping Riley, I'd do it. I had just ruined a family, and had to do everything to fix it.

Sabrina's glare fell, and a hopeful look gleamed in her eyes, "Wait, you can get her back?"

I hesitated unsure myself, "Yes."

"And you promise, if I help you, you'll get her back?"  
>"Yes, I promise." What was I getting myself into?<p>

Sabrina sighed, but looked up with that old mischievous look in her eyes, "What do you need, It?"

I smiled, relieved that she was back to her old teasing ways, "I need to speak with your mother." I answered.

She looked caught off guard, "My mom? Why?"

"I can't tell you yet, but please, can you take me to her?"

Sabrina gave me an annoyed looked, "Do you really need a babysitter to walk there?" she said, pointing to the door across the room.

"Wait," Ponyboy said, "She's been in that room the whole time and didn't hear the noise?"

"Nope." Sabrina said simply.

"Okay, this is boring. When do things start getting good in your little 'missions'." Dally said.

Sabrina seemed to notice him for the first time, "Jeanette ain't here if that's why you came."

Dally snorted, "I didn't come for Blondie. I came for all the action, which there's none of." Dally gave Pony and me a look that said the action better start soon, or else.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." I said, walking towards the door. Ponyboy followed me, prepared to interrogate Elizabeth, while Dally and Sabrina didn't understand what was happening.

I opened the door quietly, and I didn't know why, but I imagined it to resemble to the Punee: dark and cold, with cobwebs and spiders in every corner. To my surprise, it was cleaner than the living room and kitchen.

There was a mattress on the floor and clothes scattered around the room. There was a lamp, the only source of light in the room, that was half covered with clothes. And finally, there was a pale woman, curled up on the mattress with a thin sheet covering her.

No doubt it was Elizabeth, but I struggled to find words to approach her. It wasn't necessarily easy to go up to some stranger and tell her I was her niece. But I didn't have time for introductions, I had to get the information and move on.

"Excuse me?" I said sweetly. Elizabeth didn't even stir.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing you." I said a little louder. Still no response.

This took every ounce of courage I had, but I lightly poked her arm. "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" I tried with no avail.

Dally groaned, "This will take forever," he said storming up to her, and yanking off the cover, "Hey! Lady! Wake up!" he shouted.

I was about to tell him the side effects of waking someone up that brashly, but astonishing, Elizabeth groaned and turned over.

"The hell you want?" she hissed. Ponyboy and I exchanged looks that clearly said _'That's Sabrina's mother, alright'_.

When no one answered, she found her own answer, "It was that child wasn't it? It was her!" she said, pointing a finger at Sabrina.

Sabrina didn't even flinch, "Shut up, they came to talk to you."

I couldn't believe Sabrina had said shut up to her mother, but obviously, her mother was used to this because she started calling Sabrina every bad name in the book.

By the time she was done with all the names, everyone was speechless, except Dally who managed a low whistle and said, "There would never be enough soap to clean her filthy mouth."

Sabrina didn't even seem to care that her mother had just called her the dirtiest, most promiscuous, person in the world (in less kinder words of course). She just gave her mother another dark look, and flashed her eyes quickly at me, sending me a mental message to get this over with.

"Elizabeth, Sabrina isn't a part of any of this. I actually came to talk to you." I said as politely as I could manage.

She didn't buy it, "You're from the state, aren't you? Well take away that child too, I hate them both."

"Alex…" Sabrina said through her teeth. I could tell she was losing her patience.

"We're not from the state," Ponyboy said, "we just wanted to ask you a few questions, and then we'll leave."

Elizabeth's wrath seemed to sizzle down a bit, "Well, ask them already."

Ponyboy nodded at me to being while she was still subdued. I sat across from her on the mattress, hearing it squeak under my weight. I stared at her hazel eyes that burned with fury and pain. She had dark circle under her eyes, and her thick dark brown hair covered most of her face. If it wasn't because of the alcohol abuse and fatigue, she could be really beautiful.

"Do you remember… remember your mother? The last time you two spoke." I asked careful, not to upset her.

Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock, and the anger dissolved from her eyes, "My… my mother?" her tone sounded confused, like she had forgotten about ever having a mother.

"Yes, do you remember your last conversation?" I pressed.

She blinked, confused, for a few seconds, but then the anger returned in her eyes, "Yes, I remember. How could I forget? She insulted me like I was trash."

I heard Dally stifle his laughs as I continued the questioning, "How? She seemed so nice, what did she say to hurt you?" I asked.

Elizabeth eyed me suspiciously, the hostility returning in her eyes, "Why do you care? Who are you?"

I smiled at her, "My name is Alexandra Edinburgh." It felt strange using Alexandra after weeks of being Alexander. But the first name didn't matter. It was the last.

Elizabeth stared at me annoyed,"I was talking to the boy. I know who _you_ are." There was a slight edge in her voice.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Dally asked irritated. Sabrina nodded in agreement, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. I agreed with them, how did she know me?

"I'm Ponyboy, her friend." Pony answered. Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look, and when she realized he wasn't kidding about his name, she burst out laughing.

I didn't see what was funny and just stared at her as she laughed. I wanted to know how she already knew who I was.

"Oh, parents these days!" she laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, if I were you." Sabrina snapped.

Elizabeth stopped laughing at once, and gave me a cold look, "So why do you want to know what she told me?" she asked.

"Because, whatever she said had to be bad enough to upset you. And, if you haven't realized, your brother is about to go to jail. Any information could help us get him a lesser sentence." I explained.

"What!?" Sabrina cried, outraged, "You want to get him _what_?"

I found her shock slightly amusing, considering the fact she was usually well informed. But I didn't have the time to break down every aspect of my completely insane plan to her. For all I knew, my mom could be awake already.

"So he finally did something stupid enough to get him jailed? I knew it would happen; now it was just the timing I didn't know." Elizabeth snorted.

I ignored her comment, "So can you help us?"

Elizabeth stared at me for a moment and shook her head, "I still don't understand how anything I say can help you in any way. That was the past, this is the present. Don't get stuck in the past."

"I know you may think what you have to say isn't important, but trust me when I tell you it is. I've heard my fathers' side of the story, and I still feel like there's gaps that still need to be filled, gaps that _you_ can fill. So could you please… please help me?" I begged. I knew Elizabeth wouldn't be the type to be persuaded by heart warming speeches, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Elizabeth looked at me hard for a few seconds, and then laughed quietly, "Oh, you _really_ are George's daughter. Alright I'll tell you, but there's not much to tell. The last time I spoke to my mother, we all went to the hospital where she called us in one by one. I was still pretty mad at Michael for dating Grace, but who cares now?"

I decided it wasn't the best time to mention that Michael and Grace had a child together. It would only get Elizabeth worked up over nothing, and maybe not tell us what we needed.

"Anyways, she called me in and didn't say anything at first. She just stared off at space, sorta. Then, after a couple of minutes, she looks at me and says, 'I blame myself really. For what you've become. What you are. Destroying your life, and being so fueled with hatred, you couldn't even forgive your brothers. You were so intelligent, your future was bright. But I'm afraid I've failed as a mother, so please forgive me Elizabeth'." she said, each word colder than the last.

I didn't say anything, because I didn't understand. What was there to hate your mother about? So she said she blamed herself for not raising you better, big deal. At least she was telling you now so you could change before it worsened, rather than dying and letting you ruin your life even more.

"So there's supposed to be a party at Buck's tonight, you goin'?" Dally asked Sabrina. I wanted to slap my face in annoyance. Did he not get the severity of this?

"I still don't understand… what was so unforgivable from what she said?" I asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at me, "Do I need to break it down for you? She basically told me I'm a failure, I'll never amount to anything, how would you like your mother to tell you that on her dying breath?"

"Wow, your mom was pretty accurate on that. You think she'll tell me my future?" Dally joked. I heard Sabrina snicker, but I didn't bother telling her to stop.

"But she didn't say that—well not exactly." Ponyboy said, speaking up for the first time.

"What are you talking about? Were you there that day? Because I wasn't aware you were in that room or even _born_ when this happened!" Elizabeth lashed out.

"But Ponyboy's right," I intervened, "she didn't say you were a failure. She just said she blamed herself for how you had become."

"Oh don't try to defend her!" Elizabeth said, "Everyone thought she was a saint, but she wasn't."

"Elizabeth?" I whispered, realizing why she was so upset.

"She only cared for _George_ and nothing else. She forgot us, her _real_ children." Elizabeth continued, ignoring me.

"Um, I know your upset but—" I tried, to no success.

"What did she see in _George_, anyways? Nothing was special about him."

"Elizabeth, can I please tell you something?" I asked, a little louder.

She didn't even hear me, "And then calls me a failure? Please, she's the real failure if you ask—"

"Listen to me!" I said loudly. Everyone stared at me shocked, even Elizabeth. I immediately felt bad for raising my voice, but that was the only way she'd listen. So I tried again, softer this time, "Listen to me, Elizabeth. I think I know what happened: You were jealous of George."

Elizabeth looked shocked, "Me? Jealous? Oh please, don't flatter yourself, Alexandra. I would never envy your father."

I nodded in agreement, "You're right. You would never envy him. But I think you would envy his relationship with your mother."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to say something, but I cut her off, "You know I'm right, even if you won't admit it. After your father died, you and Michael became your mothers' life jacket, what kept her from sinking. And then she got married, and you saw she didn't need her life jacket anymore, she had a lifeboat now. _George_."

"What does a boat have to do with anything?" Dally asked.

"Shh! I'm listening." Sabrina said, for the first time, something not hateful near her mother.

Elizabeth's silence was a signal to continue, "You were at the age where you needed a mother most of all, but she wasn't there for you. So you started acting out to get attention, getting bad grades, hanging out with a bad crowd, it was your cry for help. And when help never came, you became bitter, and wanted a reason to hate. Your chance came when Michael started dating Gracie. You didn't really care who he was dating, now did you?" I said softly.

Elizabeth's whole face had shifted from enraged beast, to complete anguish. Her eyes had lost all former hostility, and even appeared a little watery. She was so frozen, I could hardly see her shake her head.

"Then your mother got sick, and as the oldest, you expected your mother to tell you to be the responsible one, to be the mother while she was ill. But she didn't. And you just got worst, you avoided Michael and George, and you did everything in your power to be bad. But no one even noticed.

"Finally, it was that fateful day. That day at the hospital. You expected your mother to ask you to remain strong and hold the family together. You expected her to _need_ you like she needed you after your father died. But instead, she told you something you didn't want to hear. And you wanted a reason to hate her too, and you forgot that your mother was asking for your forgiveness, and remembered the negative. You know that she wasn't calling you a failure. Your mother knew she wouldn't live and wanted to apologize for not being there for you." I said, as a tear fell shamelessly down her cheek.  
>"Everyone in this world has a breaking point, trust me, I was just there. But I got out. My breaking point was losing what I've always dreamed about: friends, family, a place to call home. Your breaking point was your mother dying. You lost both your parents, and I don't know how anyone could take it. But you couldn't, and you ran from it. And never came back."<p>

By the time I finished speaking, something shattered in Elizabeths' eyes. Like there had been a thin piece of glass blinding her. Her eyes were no longer cold or intimidating, but full of hurt and grief. She slowly closed her eyes, and burst out crying.

None of us said anything for a few minutes, even Dally who I feared was becoming the new Two-Bit didn't crack a mean joke about this. Sabrina, shockingly, had tears running down her face and stared at her fingers like they were so interesting. Ponyboy was kindly looking down, seeing that Elizabeth was finally coming around and didn't want to seem rude by staring at her awkwardly while she cried.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Elizabeth said between sobs, "She was… my… mother! And the moment she got married and had a new son she tossed me aside! I knew she didn't mean it, but it hurt and it was too late to change my anger."

"But you're changing it now, so that proves it was never too late." Ponyboy said.

Elizabeth kept talking like he had never spoken, "After I left, I did nothing but go to parties and drink from dawn to dawn again. I was trying to drown my pain, but it wasn't ending. I was planning on going back, trust me I was. But then I got pregnant, and I just couldn't bring myself to show my face after vanishing. And instead, I took out my anger on my children. Just look at me! I said my mother was a failure, I was wrong. I'm the failure, just like she said."

"You're… you're not a failure." Sabrina said sighing.

Elizabeth looked up at Sabrina and shook her head, "Please don't try to lie to me. I've been awful to you and Riley, thank God the state will take you two to a better place."

Sabrina sighed again, "I'm not lying. You may have not been the best mother, but you don't deserve all the blame. I should've tried to help you but I didn't. So I'm sorry too."

I saw Elizabeth smile a bit at Sabrina, and as sweet ad this moment was, I still didn't have what I needed. "Elizabeth, you are the only living direct relative of Michael who knew him while he was a child. While you two were kids, did anything happen that made him… _interested_ in your mothers locket?" I asked.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a few seconds, but then shook her head, "No, nothing seems to ring a bell."

I was starting to feel hopeless when Ponyboy spoke up, "How about your father? Did anything significant happen with him?"

I didn't entirely understand where Ponyboy was getting at. His father died when Michael was young, too young to remember much. I highly doubt anything that happened to their father could affect Michael much.

"Well," Elizabeth said, wiping tears away, "other than his death, nothing serious happened. My father was always kind and helped others, that's it."

"But _how_ did he die?" Ponyboy pressed. This sparked a light in my head.

"He got sick, and never got better." Elizabeth answered, bluntly.

I looked at her with a confused expression, "But… why? Was it too late to save him?"

She shook her head, "No, we weren't the _richest_. In fact, we all slept on one bed. We couldn't afford medicine, when we all got sick. Mother and I got better first, and we hoped Michael and dad would… but dad didn't. He died of pneumonia"

"But the locket," I said, "it was left in case of emergencies, why didn't your mother go and get the money? It was an emergency, life or death."

Elizabeth simply shrugged, "I don't know, guess it wasn't serious enough for my mother. You sound just like Michael, you know? He asked the same question when our father was sick."

Those words made it all click.

"Illness…" I whispered, my eyes wide.

Ponyboy looked at me confused, "Huh? Illness? What are you talking about?"

I smiled excitedly at him, "Illness! His father, mama Cassandra, even Elizabeth! The locket was the key!"

"Am I missing something?" Dally said, irritated.

"Yeah It, what are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

I stood up, "We have to go! I'll explain later!"

"Finally," Dally said, walking out, "This was a waste of time."

"I'll walk you out. I don't want anything missing." Sabrina said, her voice still filled with confusion.

Ponyboy and Elizabeth looked at me curiously, "Did I help you?" she asked.

I nodded, "More than you think."

"Well at least I was some use." Elizabeth said, smiling bitterly at her blotchy knees.

I gave her a warm smile, "Eliza-, uh, _aunt_ Elizabeth." I said, as she looked at me with wide eyes, "When we first started talking you said 'that was the past, this is the present. Don't get stuck in the past'. You deserve a second chance. With your life and children."

"But how? It's too late, they already took Riley… And after all I've done."

I remembered the promise I had made to Sabrina of getting Riley back, and suddenly, I knew how, "They may have taken Riley. But I know how you can get her back!"

Elizabeth gave me an incredulous look, "How?"

I smiled at her, and leaned over, whispering in her ears as a smile grew on her face.

* * *

><p>"Took you two long enough." Sabrina said, as we exited the apartment complex. I had finished explaining my plan to Elizabeth, and during the walk out I had only briefly told Ponyboy my idea.<p>

"Sorry, but I had to thank… my _aunt_." I said, the word feeling strange on my tongue. Aunt wasn't a word I used often, since I had none. But neither was cousin, but I know had two—er, _three_ now. Not to mention a brother… Isn't life amazing?

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You seem pretty accepting at this whole family thing, considering you just found out."

I looked at her confused, "But you just found out too."

Sabrina laughed, and winked, "Sure. Whatever you think, _cousin_."

"You… you knew!" I gasped.

"So what if I did," she shrugged, "you have no proof of that."

"But if you knew… why didn't you tell me!"

"What's the point? You would've figured out… well maybe not. You are pretty slow."

"Did Riley know?" I asked.

Sabrina gave me another sneaky look, "Oh I don't know, let me give you a hint, 'Sissy! Sissy!'." She said in an exaggerated high pitch tone.

So _that's_ why Riley called me Sissy; she knew we were related, and yet never told me! Was I the only one who didn't know?

"Are you two going to gossip all night? I've been here for twenty minutes, and nothing happened. Next time you two want to go on one of your little expeditions, don't drag me along." Dally said, annoyed. I didn't bother reminding him _he _was the one who asked to come in the first place. And in exchange for him coming, I had to do something for him… well not exactly for him.

"Wait, I still don't know how you knew!" I said.

"And you may never, now good night, It." She said turning away, "Oh by the way… thanks."

I was about to say something when Dally groaned, and started walking away, "We better start going, it's getting late." Ponyboy said.

I nodded in agreement, "We should; goodnight Sabrina, or is it morning now?" I said, looking at the lightening sky. Sabrina didn't respond and just kept walking until she disappeared into the building.

I sighed, smiling to myself, as Ponyboy and I started walking to catch up to Dallas.

"What a night," Ponyboy yawned.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but we're on a roll! We should head to the police station, visiting hours should start soon—"

"No _way_," Pony interrupted, "I think we've done enough investigating for one night. We have a week until the trial; a week to see Michael. Why rush it?"

"But—"

"You've done enough Alex," he continued, "we'll talk to Michael another day. What you need is some fun! It's summer, and all you've done is hide and solve mysteries. This afternoon you should come over, and you can hang out with the whole gang, we miss having you around."

"They _all _miss me?" I said doubtful.

"Okay, maybe not _everyone_, but Johnny does and so does Soda. You two never made up, and putting it off won't make it any better, it's just making it worse."

I didn't answer because I didn't know how to. I had managed to avoid Soda this far, but I couldn't do it forever. What happened when I met him in the streets or even at the DX station? Act like I don't know him? That would never work.

"Okay," I finally said, "I'll come over, but no rumbles please!" Ponyboy started laughing, but was overcome with a yawn.

"We've been out all night, we should get home now." I said, as we finally caught up to Dally.

We marched silently next to each other as I reflected this nights' events. Elizabeth had finally helped me figure out what intrigued Michael so much about the necklace. This whole time we had been focusing on Michael having the necklace, but we had completely forgotten of the man who had had it before Michael—his father.

I admit I was eager for the trial to end, but my work was far from over. I still needed to talk to Michael, then fix things between my mother and father. Also there was the matter of who was Thomas' father and getting Riley back. And I couldn't even think about what would happen to April. Yup, my work was nowhere near finished, but I would never want it to end. Because with each new adventure I discovered things I never once imagined could exist.

"Hey, Alex," Dally said, dragging me back to reality, "you didn't forget our agreement, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I didn't forget, once I get home I'll get started on it right away."

Dally nodded, taking out a cigarette as he continued walking. Dally's request still baffled me, but I've heard more shocking things.

* * *

><p><em>Dally took out his lighter and lit a cigarette, "Yeah, maybe I do. But if you want to know where, I need something in return."<em>

_ I sighed in defeat, "Fine you can come…" I said, leery of his intent on coming, "What is it that you want?" Knowing Dally, it couldn't be good._

_ "Your mom-" he started._

_ My eyes widened, "You want my mom? That's sick!" I didn't bother letting him finish. He was not having my mom, I don't care if he told the whole world Ponyboy and I were sneaking out, it wouldn't work._

_ Dally rolled his eyes, "Would you listen? I don't want your mom. I was going to ask you if your mom can give Johnny some drawing lessons."_

_ "Wait, what? Johnny? Lessons?" I asked confused. I looked at Pony to see if he had any idea what was going on, but he simply shrugged._

_ "That's what I just said," Dally snapped, "look, I don't know why he wants them, but he said your mom was an artist or something like that. So can you get him lessons or not?"_

_ "Sure, I guess… I'll ask her." I answered, still confused. What other surprises were to come?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished this chappie, hopefully it wasn't <strong>_**boring**_**! But next chapter has the whole gang! I thought you guys might enjoy having Dally with them, so I added him in this chapter! So review if you can, and thanks for all the paitence and support! **

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	37. Amends

**Hello my lovelies, forgive me for vanishing for two months. My only excuse is school, but I will continue! I'm so close to finishing- I'm not giving up now. The countdown to the end of this story can now begin!  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

* * *

><p>I quietly turned the knob of our motel room door. Mom was an extremely light sleeper, so if I got away with this, I would <em>drag<em> Trisha to church—and that's saying a lot.

I opened the door and peeked my head into the small gap. Thankfully, my mother was still fast asleep on the sofa, facing the wall. It was strange seeing her sleeping. Growing up, if I even opened the door to my room, my mother would be wide awake, asking me what I needed. But at the moment, she seemed so venerable.

I tiptoed across the carpet floor, holding my breath as I passed the sofa. I stopped outside the bedroom door, carefully planning how I could open it without making any noise. But at least now I was safely inside; I couldn't believe I had gotten away with it—

"I'm awake, Alex." Mom said. I guess I spoke too soon.

I spun around and smiled sweetly, "Hi mom, I was just getting some water." I lied. I was a terrible liar, but maybe mom had forgotten. She hadn't.

"I wasn't aware there was a water fountain outside." she replied, sitting up.

My mind raced for an excuse, but all I could say was, "Yeah, neither did I."

It was stupid, even I knew that. But I couldn't exactly tell her where I had gone, she would be mad at me. I didn't want to risk putting a rift between the relationship we were just beginning to rebuild. But lying wasn't a very good way to start.

Mom didn't say anything at first, she just gave me a knowing smiling. After a few seconds of silence, she said "You went to see Elizabeth, didn't you?"

Now it was my turn to be silent; She knew, there was no doubt about it, but I still debated making up some lie. I finally sighed, what was the use?

"Yes... How'd you know?" I admitted.

Mom smirked, "Elizabeth and I were best friends, I can tell from that look in your eyes that she gave you a taste of her silver tongue."

"Actually, she wasn't that bad." I said, but mom wasn't listening. She was smiling to herself, like she had just remembered a funny memory. I stared at her watching her stare at space for a few minutes before she muttered something that sounded like "Oh Elizabeth".

I wasn't sure if I was in trouble or not, but mom didn't _seem_ mad, so I might as well leave now. Plus, she seemed to be reminiscing her days with Elizabeth and Gracie.

"Well, I'm really exhausted so I'm going to try to sleep a bit." I said, backing up, "Goodnigh-, um, I guess technically it's morning now."

Moms' head snapped up, and her eyes seemed to come back to reality, "Wait, Alexandra, sit down for a minute."

The moment she said 'Alexandra', I knew I was in trouble.

"Yes mom?" I asked, sitting down on the lumpy couch next to her. This is the closest I've been to her since she returned. Seeing her now made me a little sad; she didn't look like my bright, vibrant mother. She now looked tired and worn, and her free spirit I admired so much was gone.

Mom took a deep breath before looking at me with a sad pair of green eyes, "I'm _so_ sorry, Alexandra." she said, her voice cracking at the end. This made s lump form in my throat and my eyes water. My mom would _never_ get emotional, and the fact that she was because of me made things worse.

"Mom, it's fine-"

"Stop it," she snapped, "stop acting like everything's okay when it's not."

"But everything is okay." I insisted.

"Alexandra, I left you for four years without a trace, and you want me to believe you're not mad at me just a bit?"

I responded without thinking, "No, I'm not."

I should've probably thought about it, but I was desperate for my mom to forget and move on. If she was upset about something, that meant it was really hurting her.

"Before I found you that night locked up in the old room, I first saw Trisha crying on the floor. Then I went to get you and call the police. But before they got here, I saw the kitchen and my old art studio... or what was left of it." mom said.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. That whole night was a blur, I couldn't even remember how I had gotten home in the first place. But I did remember destroying all my mothers' artwork in a fit of rage. Although it had helped me find the golden locket, I still had ruined some of my moms' most loved paintings.

"I'm really sorry mom, I knew you loved them." I whispered, averting her gaze.

Mom nodded, "I'll forgive you for destroying them, under one condition: you tell me why."

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why'd you do it? Why would you break all my paintings and pottery..."

I gulped, "Because I wasn't feeling well that day."

"That's not why Alex, tell me the truth. Why'd you do it?" mom asked, lifting my chin and forcing me to look at her.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Alexandra," mom said in a warning tone, "you can't lie to me. For once, can't you speak your mind? I can't get inside your head, but I know for a fact that you would _never_ do something like this without reason."

Her piercing gaze was making it hard for me to lie, and it's not that I wanted to lie... I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was my mother, I couldn't tell her why. She would feel guilty and things would never be the same between the two of us.

Mom closed her eyes, "Why, Alex?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath and said, "Because you left."

I was looking down, but I knew the my mom's eyes were on me. I didn't want to continue, but I did, "Because you left me, mom. Alone. In the middle of this mess. I was mad at everyone, you, daddy, me, even my friends. I spent the past four years hoping you'd come, but you didn't. And I snapped."

I was hoping I wouldn't need to tell her this, but I knew she wouldn't rest until I did. The truth was, I spent my whole entire life accepting things and trying to make the best of every situation, but that day, I had given up. Mom didn't say anything, and I wondered if she was shocked or hurt.

"But it's alright now," I quickly added, "you came back, and that's all that matters. Now we can focus on trying to repair all the damage."

"Thank God," mom said, "thank God you were mad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't."

I looked up at her, puzzled, "Wait... you _want_ me to be mad at you? I don't understand."

"Think about it, Alex. I left you for four years without any explanation and suddenly reappear. I felt guilty about it day after day. Imagine if I had came back and you were happy and fine with the fact that I left. I would feel as if I was left off the hook, like I got the easy way out."

"So you want me to give you a hard time?" I asked, confused.

"I wish you wouldn't be so... 'welcoming' with me. I would rather you pelted me with rocks and told me to never speak to you again. I was hoping to have to fight for your love again, but you would never do that, now would you?"

I shook my head, "It's not my job to punish people for their mistakes."

Mom cracked a smile, "I sort of wish it was... But I really am sorry. I don't care how many times you say you forgive me, I know deep inside, there's a small part of you that hasn't and probably never will."

I didn't answer because she was right. No matter how much I loved my mother and was happy she was back... It would never change the fact that she had left me. I would learn to get over it of course; I wouldn't hold it against her. But I'd be lying if I said she hadn't hurt me when she left. Besides, who knows how life would've went if she had stayed. I probably wouldn't have met Ponyboy or Soda and might even be a little girlier.I guess I'll never know.

"Mommy..." a small voice said. I turned my head and saw Thomas emerging from the room, rubbing his right eye as he walked towards us.

"Tommy, come here sweetie." mom said, as he came closer and crept on her knees. Thomas' brown hair was messily over his forehead and stuck out in different directions. Although I had just discovered I wasn't an only child, I already cared deeply about Thomas. He was interesting for a four year old, and he reminded me a lot of my mother. Now there was the question of who his father was, but I didn't feel now was the right time to bring it up.

"Mommy are we painting today?" he asked, giving me a sleepy smile as a greeting.

Mom looked thoughtful for a second, "We're running low on supplies... I'll need to go to a store to pick up some more."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, "Mom, I have a friend who's interested in learning how to paint. Do you think you can give him a few lessons?"

Mom shook her head, "I don't give lessons Alex, let alone to strangers."

"Johnny's not a stranger. You met him at the hospital, remember?"

"You mean the one with your horse friend?" she asked.

I frowned at her, "His name is Ponyboy mom... But yeah, that's him."

"I don't know Alex. I don't think now's the time to be giving lessons."

"But he's really interested." I responded. I may have been stretching the truth a bit, but considering Dally had been the one to ask me about the lessons made me want to do everything I could to get my mom to agree. I wasn't sure why Johnny wanted to paint, maybe he had a secret talent for painting that I never knew about.

"Hmm, well I _have_ always wanted a pupil. And he did seem like a nice boy... Oh, alright! I guess a few lessons wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks mom, I'll tell him this afternoon-"

"Wait, you're going out today?" mom interrupted.

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you another thing..." I said. Ponyboy had invited me for a 'free day' as he called it. A day to get away from my detective life and make amends with the gang. Plus, this may be my last opportunity before the Michael trial to see the gang. After the trial, things are going to be hectic, and who knows what may happen.

* * *

><p>I fidgeted in my skirt as I lifted my hand to knock at the Curtis door. After explaining to mom about going to see Ponyboy later that day, she got all excited and decided to 'help' me get dressed. And by help, I mean pick everything out. Since I hadn't gotten the chance to bring any clothes with me to the motel, I had to share with my moms' clothes which was slightly bigger on me. Because it was my moms' clothes, it was also more feminine which made me look awkward.<p>

The clothes she had picked out were plain, thankfully, but still didn't seem to fit right. She had lent me her brown knee length skirt and a blue blouse; I recognized the skirt as something she wore often when I was little. Mom had also insisted on doing my hair and makeup, but upon realizing my hair was too short to do anything fancy with, she just brushed it. As for the makeup, I talked her out of it.

I was grateful for her help, but now I felt like a little kid playing dress up with my moms' clothes. I knew the gang would laugh at how silly I looked, but it was either this or go in pajamas. At the moment, I regretted not wearing pajamas.

I sighed and knocked at the door softly; my knock was so quiet, I wondered if anyone would hear. I knew the door was already unlocked, but I just felt like it would be better to knock before walking in. I was glad when no one answered the door, that meant I wouldn't have to embarrass myself. I turned around, ready to go back to the motel when I ran into someones chest.

"Oh excuse me," I apologized looking up. The moment I saw the face, I recognized who it was, the only person with rusty colored sideburns.

"Well looks like Miss Alexandra finally decided to show her face again." he joked.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." I said, wanting to escape before he could make any remarks on my clothes.

Two-Bit scratched his head and looked down at me, "Hmm, now that you're dressed like a girl, I don't know why I didn't see it before."

There was an eerie silence after he said that. I guess I was surprised that Two-Bit didn't jump on the occasion to say something about the way I looked. Now that I think about it, Two-Bit and I never had a full conversation while I was Alexander. He would just tease me about the things I did, but now he knew I was a girl, maybe he would stop.

"Too bad you aren't blonde and looked like a guy for the past month." he shrugged opening the door; I guess I spoke too fast about him stopping the teasing.

"You still leavin'?"

I looked at the open door blankly and smiled, "Not anymore."

If there's one thing I learned while being Alexander, it's that being afraid won't benefit you.

I walked into the familiar house, slowly trailing behind Two-Bit. Even though I had been here a few hours ago, it still felt like a lifetime. I had grown to call this place home; it was a safe place for me, a place that I knew I had friends who always helped me. It was a place that had helped me grow and become more than 'Shy Alex'. But it wasn't just the house, it was the people in it.

"Hey Two-Bit, have you seen Al- Alex? I didn't know you were here yet." Ponyboy said, coming out of the kitchen and taking me out of my trance.

My head snapped up at the voice and I smiled at the sight of Ponyboy and Johnny coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just got here. I literally _ran_ into Two-Bit, so we came in together." I explained, walking closer to them.

"You look different." Ponyboy noted, looking at me in my skirt and blouse. He was used to seeing my in more masculine clothes, so it had to be strange seeing me now.

"Not really, I'm still me." I say, with a small smile.

"I like you better this way." Ponyboy replies, which makes me smile wider, "Well now you're here, we can leave."

I gave him a confused look, "Leave? I thought we were staying here. If I had known we were leaving, I would've brought money..."

Two-Bit snorted, "You didn't think we would stay here, what would we do for fun? Darry, Soda, and Steve are at work and Dally's probably at Bucks."

My hopes of apologizing to Soda fell when I heard that. I've been trying to say sorry for the last two weeks, but he didn't visit me in the hospital so I couldn't see him. I was counting on today to apologize, but since he was working, that was unlikely. Ponyboy must've been able to tell what I was thinking because he then said,

"Later we'll be going to the DX to hang out with Soda and Steve during their break."

I sighed in relief; at least I could get some of this guilt off my chest. "But where are we going if we're not staying here?"

Johnny answered this one, "Ponyboy said you needed a break today, so where do _you_ want to go?"

I bit my lip as I thought of a place I could say. Obviously I wasn't use to hanging out with friends, let alone guys. The closest person I had every had for a friend was this boy in my Algebra II Trig class last year. He never said much, but since we sat at the same table, we had a mutual agreement of silence and comparing answers. Our answers were always right, and since he was the only other freshman in the class everyone else ignored us. I never knew his name, but I remembered he had gray eyes.

"I'm not sure..." I admitted, "I kind of want to go to the library."

No one said anything for a second, and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. Then Two-Bit burst out laughing and said something along the lines of "It doesn't matter what gender she is, she's still as clueless as ever!". Ponyboy and Johnny stared at Two-Bit as he laughed and my face burned up.

"Wait," Two-Bit said, trying to catch his breath, "tell me you're joking. The library? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"We could go somewhere else..." I said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Actually," Ponyboy said, "the library doesn't sound too bad. I could use a new book. What do you say Johnny?"

"Sure, I've never been to one, so it might be fun."

With two people on my team, it was decided that we go to the library. Two-Bit looked at all of us before laughing again. I think he couldn't believe we were really going to a library. I didn't understand what was so funny about going to the library, but he was laughing so hard, I was afraid he'd choke.

"Oh yeah, Johnny I have something to tell you." I said as we got ready to leave.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "What is it Alex?"

We stepped out of the door and into the hot summer heat, "How'd you like some painting lessons?"

oOo

That afternoon had to be one of the most strangest and interesting afternoons in my life. When we got to the library, I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I held no interest for newer books and immediately went for the older ones. Ponyboy seemed to be enjoying the large selection and was suggesting a bunch to Johnny who seemed happier after I told him about the painting lessons. Two-Bit, however, was still hung on the fact that there was _even_ a library. Not to mention he didn't exactly understand the 'quiet' factor. Within ten minutes of entering the library, we were kicked out because Two-Bit insisted on shouting. I will admit, I was a little disappointed that we didn't get to check out any books, but that's what happens once you bring Two-Bit to the library.

Afterwards, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit decided to take over and chose for us to go bowling. I had never gone and wasn't too eager about starting now, but agreed to go anyways. The bowling alley was packed with teenagers playing, greasers and Socs alike. Of course they weren't playing on same sides, but at least they weren't fighting.

Ponyboy and Johnny tried to teach me how to bowl, but most of the time, I couldn't get the ball off my fingers or rolling in a straight line. After Two-Bit got bored at laughing at me, he went to a group of greasers and started talking with them.

"Hey Alex, do you want to head to the DX now?" Ponyboy asked me as I watched Johnny get a strike. I was losing badly; I hadn't even made a single strike.

"Uh, do we have to?" I asked, playing with the hem of my moms' skirt.

"Here Alex," Johnny said passing me the ball. I took it and stepped up, looking at the already set up pins to avoid Ponyboys' gaze.

"You can't try to avoid him forever, Alex. I don't understand you sometimes, you're ready to fight against Michael any day, but when it comes to talking to my brother... you can't."

I sighed and pulled my arm back, letting the ball go as I thrust my hand upward, "I'm afraid of what he'll say."

Ponyboy smiled, "So you rather not be friends with him anymore?"

I looked down at the my fingers and didn't say anything. I _wanted_ us to be friends, but I just didn't want to face him. He was the only one who hadn't forgiven me (well, considering most of the gang didn't care). I felt guilty about not telling him, but it seemed like he liked me more as Alexander, unlike Ponyboy, who liked me as Alexandra.

"I think you're right," I whispered, "I can't hide forever... maybe I might be lucky and he won't be mad."

Ponyboy laughed and pointed out to the pins, "I think your luck is already turning up."

I didn't know what he meant, but I turned my head and gasped.

All the pins were knocked down.

oOo

When we got to the DX station, I was surprised to see it was practically deserted. There was only a mother and her young son being checked out By Soda, and Steve was sitting next to him reading a car magazine. Soda flashed the woman a smile as she left and you could tell by her expression, she was in a daze. Sodas' eyes drifted to the door and he smiled when he saw Ponyboy, but it fell when he saw me. It wasn't like he turned angry or upset when he saw me, he just looked taken back. I gave him a weak smile, but deep inside, my heart had dropped and I felt like running out. I took a deep breath and forced myself to keep walking, I wasn't going to back out now.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy greeted, knowing I wasn't going to start the conversation.

Soda blinked back to reality and smiled at his younger brother, "Hey Pone, whatcha you doin' here?"

I knew when he said 'you', he really meant me.

"I actually need help with something, Steve do you mind coming out and seeing this?" Ponyboy said casually. I looked at Ponyboy oddly, what was he doing? Ponyboy was too preoccupied to notice my confused look and kept staring at Soda. I looked to Johnny for help, but he looked equally as calm. That's when it clicked.

They were trying to get us alone so we could talk. I had been hoping Ponyboy would be there just in case things didn't go as planned, but it looked like Pony had another idea in mind. Two-Bit came up to the counter, sipping a bottle of Coke he probably had just taken. He didn't seem to be following what was going on, but for all I knew, he could be a part of the plan.

"Why?" Steve asked annoyed. Steve shot me an evil glare that made me cringe. I thought we had actually started to get along since our talk in the hospital. I really need to stop assuming things.

"Because it's important, right Two-Bit?" Ponyboy continued.

Two-Bit nodded, "Yeah, the kid's right. You don't want to miss this."

Steve frowned, but got up, "Fine, but make it quick."

Ponyboy flashed me a smile that said 'you can do it' but at the same time it also said 'don't even think about running'. I watched as he, Johnny, and Two-Bit led Steve out the door, leaving me alone with Soda. The moment they were gone, the atmosphere shifted and I could feel the tension. My eyes were still on the door, but I could feel Soda's gaze on me, which made me even more nervous.

I slowly turned my head and met his brown eyes. I gulped and played with my fingers, "Hi Soda,"

Sodapop didn't say anything for a second, but he smiled, "Hi Alex,"

I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding in and relaxed a bit. He didn't seem mad, so maybe things might go alright, "How have you been?"

It was a stupid question, I felt like we were acquaintances meeting again after five years. But Soda continued talking, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question, you were in the hospital for nearly two weeks."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, but I'm fine now."

There was another silence, and I decided now would be the perfect time to apologize. In the hospital I had planned exactly what I would say and how, but at the moment, my mind went blank. I didn't know how to begin. I remembered whenever my mind went blank, it helped if I recited the periodic table: hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen-

"Alex?" Soda said.

"Oxygen! Uh, I mean, yes?" I said, blushing.

Soda gave me a funny look, "Oxygen?"

I shook my head, "Sorry I was thinking about something," I stared at Soda for a moment and sighed, "Soda, I know you might still be mad at me for lying to you and I know... that you may say thar you forgive me, but deep inside, there's a small part of you that hasn't and probably never will." I said, reciting my moms' exact words. I now understood what she meant by not wanting to be let off easy. If Soda said it was alright, I would still always feel guilty, but if he was mad, I'd be happier because I deserved it for lying.

Soda gave me a crooked smile, "Alex, I was never mad at you."

My eyes widened, "What? Of course you were, you left that nigh-"

"I did leave," Soda interrupted, "but only because I was upset that you would tell Ponyboy and Riley about your true identity, but not me. It was like you didn't trust me or something."

"But they both found out, I never meant to tell them." I explained.

Soda shrugged, "I know, but I wish you had told me. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not understanding your situation. It wasn't like you were hiding your identity to pull a prank on us. You were trying to hide from Michael. Don't worry, Ponyboy explained to me _everything_. I still can't believe all the things you and Ponyboy did. I know if I was in his place, I wouldn't have gone near Michael."

I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure you would've... But, do you really forgive me?"

"Like I said Alex, I was never mad." Soda said smiling.

I sighed in relief, feeling a big weight being lifted from my shoulders. I had feared he was still mad at me, and it was nice to know he wasn't. With all amends made, I could concentrate on the upcoming week which would change the way everything once was.

"Hey Alex, are you free tomorrow?" Soda asked suddenly.

I blinked, "I think so... why?"

"Well, I still owe you a trip to the movies." he said, smiling.

I remembered our last trip to the movies. It had been cancelled because Sandy had decided to appear on that day. But because she had came, I had been able to find out why Riley was sick.

"Like a date?" I asked, just like the first time. This time, I didn't blush, though.

Soda laughed, "Now I understand why you said that! But sure, why not?"

"Uh..." I trailed on, I had never been on a date, and so close to the trial. Was now really the right time, "Yeah, it would be fun."

"Cool," Soda said smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow at six?"

I nodded, "Six is good..." For some reason, I wasn't as excited as the first time.

"Well then , I'll see you tomorrow." he said as I waved and started walking out the door. I didn't say goodbye because I didn't feel _right_. I couldn't describe it, but my mind felt frazzled. Outside the DX station, Steve had an annoyed expression with his arms crossed as Two-Bit blocked his passage back to the DX station.

"They're done talking, can I go back in now?" Steve asked, irritated.

Two-Bit sighed over dramatically, "Only if you say 'Two-Bit is better than me and-"

"Two-Bit!" Steve hissed. Two-Bit laughed, but let Steve pass. As Steve walked next to me, he didn't look at me, his arm only brushed my shoulders. I looked at him as he walked in and frowned at myself. Would he _ever_ like me?

"How'd it go?" Ponyboy said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Fine, just like you said." Johnny came up to us and smiled; apparently, everyone was on to the plan but me.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

Ponyboy smirked, "Come over to the house tomorrow morning at seven, I have somewhere I want to take you."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Where exactly is this place?"

"Trust me, you'll want to come." Ponyboy insisted. I looked at Johnny for answers, but he just smiled at me.

I sighed, "Well tomorrow's going to be an interesting day." I said. So I had to be at the Curtis house early in the morning for an unknown reason and later that day, I had a date with Soda. I know I should've been excited for my very first date, but I couldn't because I had just realized something:

Sodapop isn't the one.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make this chapter focus on the gang and Alex. Next chapter, I'm bringing back the mystery! Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed! <strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	38. Tough Love

**Hello my lovelies, I have updated! You may now read...  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

* * *

><p>"Mom, it's not a date." I said, for what seemed to be the millionth time. I didn't know why she wouldn't understand, we were just going to the movies.<p>

Mom kept briskly brushing my hair, "I may not have been out on a date for a while, but I know when a boy asks a girl out to the movies, it's a date."

I sighed and gave up, regretting why I had even told my mother in the first place. All I had said was that we were going to the movies in the afternoon, and she had taken it as an invitation to play dress up on me. Mom had insisted on picking out my clothes, which sadly included a dress. Dresses never looked right on me; no matter how pretty they were, I always ended up looking awkward. It was almost six o'clock by now, and I was itching to get out.

"There, now you look like a girl." mom said beaming at me. "Don't you like it?"

I looked into the mirror and struggled to hide my mortification. She made sure that I looked every bit feminine, makeup, nicely brushed, hair, clip on earrings- everything. I felt ridiculous, but for my mother's sake, I smiled and said, "I look really pretty."

She patted my head, "Well you _are_ my daughter. Now put on some shoes, I'll drive you to the theater."

I had anticipated walking to the drive in, but since mother had already concluded on driving me, I knew there was no use in fighting. I went into the living room to get my plain, black shoes. Thomas was taking his nap, so I was extra careful on being quiet to not wake him. Mother claimed since she'd only be gone for a few minutes, taking him with us wouldn't be necessary (I didn't even bother objecting, there'd be no way I could convince her). Since everything was small and tightly compressed in the motel room, maneuvering through the rooms was a challenge. Times like these make me regret never fully appreciating my home...

Or my dad.

I hadn't seen him in weeks, and the worst part was the fact I hadn't said goodbye to him. I had just ran away, not giving my father a second thought. But now I knew all about Michael and him being stepbrothers, it made me feel guilty. My dad had tried everything to protect me from Michael, even to the point of not telling me he was my uncle. Of course he had a good reason, he knew what trouble Michael could cause to a person.

"Come on Alex! Even though the phrase 'fashionably late' might work on your case today, doesn't give you a reason to use it." mom said, holding the door open.

I swiftly put on my shoes, trying to push my guilt aside. I had bigger problems to worry about. I was always concerned about other people and trying to please them, but today, the problem was me. Even as I got into my mom's beat down car, my mind was racing with questions. _Was I really going on a date with Soda? Or was it just as friends? What were his exact words? Date? No, I think he said 'trip to the movies... Oh, why did I agree?_

"Nervous, huh?" my mom asked as she steered the wheel.

I looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a knowing look, "The expression on your face. You look like someone's playing tug-o-war with your arms."

"More like my heart..." I whispered. Mom looked at me surprised, and then smiled softly like she knew something I didn't. "Mom... how did you know you were in love with daddy?"

Her eyes darkened with pain and a bitter smile formed on her lips. "How did I know? Well let's just say you don't know- it's all emotion. Imagine all the colors in the world exploding on a canvas, forming a color that cannot be expressed into words- that's how I knew."

I gave her a confused look. "I don't think I could relate to that..."

She laughed, "Of course you couldn't. Well Alex, all I know is I had dated other men before your father, and all of them bore me. And then came your father. Never in my life has a man infuriated me so much to the point I wished he'd just die."

My expression shifted to absolute fear; I'm pretty sure my mother is confusing infatuation with infuriation. I'm positive if I loved someone, I wouldn't want them dead.

"He occupied my every thought- most of those thoughts involved things that weren't legal. When I saw him, my heart would beat in fury- oh, I hated him. That's what I thought, until I read a book... The main character didn't want to love this man and filled her mind with any misfortune on him. But one day, something bad did happen to him and he died. She should've been happy, right? Her wish came true. But she couldn't stop crying and wouldn't eat... it got so bad, she fell sick, and died herself. But not before realizing how much she loved him."

"So that's how you knew," I whispered, "you used the book to compare her feelings with yours."

My mom smiled, "Exactly. You should've seen my face when I found out I loved him. I didn't want to see him, my speech got all jumbled up, I tried everything to avoid him... but love always wins."

I sat in the seat looking straight ahead, trying to digest what she had just said. I wasn't even sure why I had asked her in the first place. But now she had told me, I think I was more confused than in the beginning. Mother kept driving, and I stared out the window as the trees blurred before my eyes.

"Think of it like this, Alex: true love is a feeling you had never felt before."

"So dad made you feel angry?" I asked.

She laughed, "Sort of; but I've felt anger many times before. The feeling your father gave me was... _energy_. I had never felt more alive, than I did when I was with your father. So think about that when you're around him. Stop and ask yourself, 'how does he make me feel'."

I nodded as the car stopped in front of the Nightly Double, "Thanks mom, I really appreciate everything you do for me."

She smiled at me as I waved at her and got out of the car. I watched her drive away, leaving me alone as cars bustled in the drive-in. The sky was still light and I wondered if Soda was already inside waiting for me. To keep myself from getting nervous, I played the with the hem of my dress (technically my mom's...). It was too loose for me, but I was grateful it wasn't pink or yellow- two colors that didn't really look good on me.

"Hey Alex," someone said.

I turned around and smiled, "Hi Soda, how are you?"

Sodapop smiled in front of me and was wearing plain jeans and a shirt. He looked like he had taken time to get ready because his hair was shiny and he didn't appear to have any oil from working on cars. I wondered if I should've done more to look more feminine.

"Good, you look nice."

I smiled at him, "Thank you," I hope he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better, but Sodapop wouldn't do that.

After he said that, there was a long silence. I didn't know what to say and racked my brain for a topic. I wasn't sure if he was interested in science or reading, and I knew nothing about cars... So I ended up playing with the hem of my dress again and looking down at the ground awkwardly. I just didn't know what to say.

"So... should we go in?" he asked. I nodded, eager to leave the silence.

We walked side by side into the Nightly Double. There was a twenty five cent entry fee, which Sodapop graciously paid for. For a Friday night, it wasn't too full, so we found seats easily. The movie hadn't begun yet, and Soda went to go get snacks which gave me time to think of things to say.

I never had to think of things to say to Soda before. It usually came naturally, but not this time... What did we used to talk about? I couldn't remember a single one of our past conversations, it was like my mind had gone blank.

"Here Alex," Soda said when he returned, handing me a drink. I whispered thank you, and right on cue, the movie started, saving me from anymore silences.

The movie was a comedy, not my favorite genre for movies, but it made the atmosphere between Soda and I relax. At some parts of the movie, Soda would crack jokes about certain scenes which would make me laugh. At one point, I remembered the memory of going to the movies with Ponyboy, Johnny, Jeanette, and Sabrina. I recalled Sabrina throwing popcorn at us and Ponyboy, Johnny, and I struggling not to leave. The whole incident made me burst out laughing at a part of the movie that wasn't funny. My outburst earned me an amused look from Soda and to hide my embarrassment, I sipped some of my Coke.

/-/-/-/

"You actually _like_ math?" Soda as me, as we walked down the dimly lit street.

"Yes, all the thinking and equations make it a challenge." I explained.

After the movie ended, Soda had taken me to Dairy Queens for dinner. He ordered me a burger and fries, but he seemed to have forgotten I was a vegetarian... So I only ate the fries, but it was still a nice gesture. Plus, he was kind enough to buy it for me. Once "dinner" was over, he suggested we walked around a bit, something we both agreed to.

"I never liked math, it only got harder." Soda said.

I nodded in agreement. "It takes a lot of practice, but once you know it, it gets really fun."

Sodapop looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm, do you think you could help me out then? Maybe I'll like it more with you there."

"Sure, no problem! I've been tutoring for years." I answered, missing the meaning behind his statement.

Somehow, after I said that, I found my hand suddenly in Soda's hand. I wasn't sure how to react, so my body tensed up. Were things escalating too fast, or was I just too slow? Should I keep holding his hand or let go? What was he thinking? All those questions went through my mind as I watched Soda smile from the corner of my eyes. His smiled brought something to my mind: mom's words.

_ "So think about that when you're around him. Stop and ask yourself, 'how does he make me feel'."_

How _did _he make me feel? I thought about it as we walked, our hands still linked. When I was with Soda, I felt really happy and special. It was like I knew the fun and laughs would never end with him. But that wasn't the case tonight. On our sort-of "date", I felt awkward and forced. Nothing more, nothing less. So what did that mean?

"Soda..." I whispered, "how do you feel when you're around me?" I asked.

He was so surprised by my question, he stopped mid stride. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask him that question. Soda smiled down at me and said, "You make me happy, Alex, why do you ask?"

I took in what he just said... Happy. Thank goodness; we felt the same way. I turned to face him and smiled, "Happy... I make you happy, you make me happy. Riley makes me happy. Books make me happy."

Soda looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean, Alex?"

I sighed knowing I'd feel guilty about this forever. "We can get happiness from many different place. But love is limited." Soda didn't answer, so I continued, "Tell me Soda, when you were with Sandy, how did you feel?"

"Wait, is this about Sandy? We bro-"

"No, it's not about her. It's about you."

Soda stared at me with confused eyes, "She made me feel like nothing could hurt me. She made things better when my parents died..."

I smiled, "So she gave you strength?"

Sodapop nodded, "Yeah...Alex, what does Sandy have to do with this?"

I sighed again, "I don't think we should be...' more' than friends."

Soda looked surprised for a second, as what I had just said sunk in. But that was quickly replaced with hurt, like he'd never been rejected before, "But... why?"

His tone made me feel nothing but guilt. I had hurt him once before by lying about my identity, but now I was just being selfish... The worst part was I didn't even have a good reason.

"Soda, you've been my dream since I was little. " I said, smiling sadly at him, "The prince in all my fairytales. I thought that's what I wanted- a prince, but I realized that having you as a friend makes me more happy, and I think you feel the same way."

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. Soda just looked down at the pavement as we stood there, the guilt eating me alive. Who was _I _to reject _him_? He could have _any_ girl in Tulsa and I was acting so ungrateful. Did I really do the right thing this time?

The next thing I knew, Soda was slowly drawing his hand away from mine. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. The smile was genuine and I knew he wasn't mad.

"You're right, Alex..."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I knew he wouldn't be angry at me, that wasn't like Soda. But I hope he wasn't hurt, I really did like him as a friend, but it would be wrong of me to lie about my feelings just to not hurt his.

"So we'll still be friends?" I asked cautiously.

Soda nodded, "Of course, Alex."

I smiled at him and noticed the feeling of happiness replacing any awkwardness. As friends, we were both happy, and I was glad we were still friends. I still felt a hint of guilt, but no regrets.

"You know, it's still not that late. I think Steve and the others might be at the DX, want to go there?" Soda asked.

I nodded, "I'd like that."

I may not understand love, but I will always understand the value of good friends.

/-/-/-/

"Hi Johnny," I said as we walked into the DX station. Johnny and Dally were both at the counter talking to Steve. I didn't spot Two-Bit, so I figured he was somewhere else with Ponyboy.

"Hi Alex," Johnny said smiling at me. Ever since Johnny found out I was a girl, he'd gotten shyer around me. But since I wasn't all that outgoing either, it wasn't too bad. The guilt still lingered in my mind, but I tried pushing it aside.

"Hi Dallas," I greeted. Dally and I were never friends, but he acknowledged me with a brisk nod. Sure we weren't going to be hanging out on a weekly basis anytime soon, but at least we had made some progress.

Soda went off to talk to Steve, and I didn't bother greeting him. Dally and I had a better chance of being acquaintances than Steve and I did. Steve just didn't like me, but at the hospital he had apologized- but we weren't still friends. I didn't mind too much considering we had never been close.

"Johnny, do you know where Ponyboy is?" I asked.

"He went to the get something in the back." Johnny replied.

I nodded and stood listening in on Soda and Steve's conversation about cars. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but Soda didn't seem upset about me, so it calmed me. Dally smoked a cigarette, not saying anything and Johnny asked a few questions to Soda and Steve. Since I didn't know anything about cars, I just stood there.

"Hey Alex, how was the movie?" someone asked. I didn't have to look to know whose voice it was.

"Hi Ponyboy, it was good." I said, smiling at him. Ponyboy looked a little tired and I wondered if it was because of our late night expedition yesterday.

Pony nodded and smiled, "Cool, you can tell me about it, but first, I forgot to tell you something yesterday. Michael's trial starts on Wednesday."

I stiffened, "It does...?" I had honestly started forgetting all about Michael, but it looks like he'd never disappear. I thought the trial wouldn't begin for a while, but he's been in jail for nearly a month now.

"Yeah, but the good news is tomorrow the county jail opens at seven. So if you still want to visit him... we could go." Ponyboy said.

I bit my lip nervously. I still had a few questions for Michael, but would he even tell me anything? I still felt that he needed mental help, because if he went to jail, he'd be out in a few years and could always come back for revenge...

"I'm not sure..." I whispered, just in case someone was listening to us, "What do you think?"

Ponyboy smiled, "Well, we came this far, why stop now?"

My mouth spread to a wide grin. "You're right, we should go." Ponyboy was the only one who'd encourage me with everything. He always was there when I needed him-

_"So think about that when you're around him. Stop and ask yourself, 'how does he make me feel'"_

I didn't know why mom's words came suddenly to mind. Mom had given it to me for Soda, not Ponyboy. But I listened to them anyways.

Right before Ponyboy had came, I felt guilty for what I had said to Soda. But the moment he had greeted me, that feeling all but disappeared. With Ponyboy, I felt elated and confident... But I also felt something I had been wanting to feel my whole life.

_Freedom_

around Ponyboy, I didn't have to dress according to my mother's standard or be Einstein for my father. I didn't have to be anything but _me._ When I looked at Ponyboy again, I no longer saw him as my friend.

He was much more.

"Alex, did you know there's a vegetarian restaurant about an hour away. One day we could go there if you want. Also, I like your dress, I'm guessing your mom made- Alex, are you okay? You're getting all red."

I blinked my eyes and shook my head in confusion. Mom hadn't told me that for Soda. She had told me for _Ponyboy_. Under Ponyboy's gaze, I felt myself blush in nervousness and my stomach twist, how did I not see this before?

"Uh, I think I'm um, fever getting- uh, I mean I'm getting fever- a fever. I should head home- I mean, to the motel. Good night... well it's not really, n-night. I should leave now." I said, stumbling on every word.

Ponyboy looked at me with a concerned look, "Are you sure you're okay? I could walk with-"

"No!" I exclaimed, making everyone look at me, "I'm fine, really. See you tomorrow at seven." I said, abruptly turning around and running into Dallas. He gave me an annoyed look, but upon seeing my face he snickered like he knew something.

I mumbled an apology to him and dashed out of DX station. The only thing that was going on through my head as I ran was _not him_.

/-/-/-/

I sat down on the couch in my mom's pajamas as I waited for her to turn on the water with the phone only a few feet from me. The moment I had gotten home, I told my mom that everything had gone fine and skipped over all the details (especially at the DX). I only wanted to talk to one person, but I couldn't do it with my mom around. Until the coast was clear, I sat, memorizing the number.

When the water finally turned on, I hopped to the phone and quickly dialed the numbers. It started ringing and I spun my fingers around the cord, praying someone would answer, despite the late hour.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

I recognized the soft tone, "Jeanette! It's me, Alex. I'm sorry to be calling you so late, but I needed to ask you a question."

"Alex? Oh sure, what is it?" she yawned. I hesitated, playing with the cord again, not sure why I even called her.

"Alex, are you still there?" Jeanette asked.

I took a deep breath, "I need some advice..."

* * *

><p><strong>A little more romance, since the next few chapter will focus a lot on the mystery aspect! Hope you enjoyed:)<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	39. Give Me a Reason Not To Hate You

**Hello my lovelies, I have updated! You may now read...  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

* * *

><p>"We're here to see Michael Keaton." I said to the man, through the glass window. He looked bored and like he much rather be anywhere but here. I hoped he might be too caught up on wanting to leave to notice two kids trying to visit a criminal. But recently, I've been on a good luck streak and hoped it would last. Ponyboy was next to me, anxiously looking at the clock. He didn't want to be here either, like the man, but it was either today, or never.<p>

Ponyboy and I had met up at the abandoned lot early in the morning and he seemed worried about my sudden 'illness' from yesterday. I assured him I was fine, just tired, but not before he pointed out I was getting red again. Now we were at the county jail, taking our chances with seeing Michael.

The man filed through a stack of papers and took out a thick packet, reading it carefully. He frowned at us behind his glasses, "Says here he's accused of kidnapping and stalking minors. I don't think I'm allowed to let you two in without a parent or guardian."

Ponyboy and I exchanged an anxious glance, "But we're immediate family." Ponyboy said. I wasn't the best at supporting lies, so I looked down at the floor just in case my face gave it away. I guess it wasn't a _complete_ lie; I was his step-niece. Plus, it helped that Ponyboy and I looked similar so we could be related.

The man furrowed his brow, but gave in, "Fine, but a guard must be present with you."

I could tell the man wasn't one to put up much of a fight, because any other person would never have left us within a mile radius of Michael. But the man got up from his chair and went to call someone. When we were alone, Ponyboy and I turned to each other and went over the plan.

"Okay," Ponyboy whispered, "we get in and give him five minutes to prove to us why he doesn't belong in jail. If we're still not convinced, we're leaving, right?"

I nodded, "But if we are, we have to make another plan- we have two days before the trial, not nearly enough time."

Ponyboy sighed, "Well, at least I can say I had an interesting summer."

"Certainly one I won't forget." I laughed, remembering all the things we had done. We had broken into houses, escaped death numerous times, and partially solved a hundred year mystery. Yeah, I would never forget this summer. To be honest, this had to be the best summer for me. Despite all the negatives that had occurred, there were so many good things that came with them too. For starters, I had finally made friends and met the family I never knew I had.

"Well at least I got to make a great friend this summer." Ponyboy said smiling at me, just as the man returned. The moment Ponyboy turned around, I started blushing and my stomach started twisting. He said it very friendly like and I knew his tone didn't mean anything else, but I couldn't stop my mind from wondering.

_ Pull it together Alex,_ I thought to myself. I was here on a mission, I couldn't get distracted. Besides, he was my first genuine friend; the only one whose backed me up with everything and joined me on all my crazy adventures. He kept my secret from his family and friends and helped me solve a century old mystery. Friends like him came once in a lifetime. But still, I couldn't shake off what Jeanette had said...

* * *

><p><em>"I need some advice..." I sighed, twisting the phone cord. Why had I chosen Jeanette? Sure we were friends, but maybe I should've just asked my mom, she seemed to be good at talking with men.<em>

_ "Advice?" she said surprised, "Alex, can't it wait until-"_

_ "No," I interrupted, "I promise it'll fast. Please? I just have a quick question, and I'll let you go back to bed. I promise." If I didn't talk with someone about this soon, I felt like I was going to explode in confusion._

_ Jeanette sighed heavily from the other side, "Okay, what is it?"_

_ I hesitated, twisting the cord. Why had I called her again? I couldn't remember, all I knew is that I needed to talk to someone. Someone my age who wasn't a boy and the first person who came to mind was Jeanette. We had grown to be friends over the last several weeks and we both shared a passion for academics. However, Jeanette was much more rational than me, proving things with logical answers while I went with what I believed in. So I was hoping by talking with Jeanette, she would give me one of her scientific explanations for my crisis._

_ "I need, uh, medical advice." I finally said._

_ "Alex, I'm not a doctor." she yawned._

_ I bit my lip, "I know, it's just that I've been having these really bad stomach aches and hot flashes recently and I was wondering if you thought it was something serious ."_

_ "Hot flashes? Well since it's summer, that's not too uncommon. But as for the stomach aches do they feel like cramps?"_

_ "No, just like my stomach is twisting." I answered._

_ Jeanette paused for a second before speaking again, "Doesn't sound too serious, probably your menstrual cycle."_

_ I blushed, embarrassed about what I had to say next, "I uh... haven't started my... you know..."_

_ That woke her up."You haven't!? Alex, I think you should be more worried about that than stomach aches. But that probably explains the pain, you must be starting soon."_

_ I heard the water turn off in the shower; mom was finished, "Yeah, maybe you're right."_

_ I didn't know why, but I felt a need to hide this from my mom. I told her everything, but not this. Mom would probably come up with some strange explanation for my symptoms. Besides, ever since she came back, I felt a weird rift between us._

_ "Wait, when did they start?" Jeanette asked suddenly._

_ "Today while I was out."_

_ "Out? Out where? Maybe you're having an allergic reaction to something in the location."_

_ "It started while I was...talking with Ponyboy." I answered, nervously peeking at the bathroom door._

_ "While you were talking to... Wait a minute..." she said, "How often has this been happening?"_

_ I thought about it for a second, "Today. But my stomach just started hurting again." I said, feeling my stomach twist._

_ "Right after you said Ponyboy's name and while you were speaking with him...?"_

_ "Yeah, wait... you're not suggesting I'm allergic to Ponyboy?" I gasped._

_ Jeanette laughed. "Alex, you and I both know what you have."_

_ I didn't answer._

_ "Don't play stupid, Alex. You're too much of a problem solver to not think of the answer for all your symptoms. If you want, I can spell it out for you, I can even paint it for you... But I think painting is more of your mothers' venue." she said._

_ I still didn't respond._

_ Jeanette sighed, "I feel like you're not telling me something. What's bothering you so much?"_

_ I gnawed at my lip and took a deep breath, "Jeanette, Ponyboy and I are friends... I don't want to ruin that. Do you... do you know how to make the feeling go away?"_

_ She didn't answer right away, but after a few seconds she said softly, "Alex, I can't control your heart."_

* * *

><p>She was right. She couldn't control my heart, but I could. It was easy at first, keeping him out of my mind and convincing myself it was no big deal. But when we had met up earlier this morning, I felt all goofy and couldn't think straight. I tried my usual periodic table repetition treatment, something that always calmed my nerves. But around Ponyboy, I couldn't even remember the first element. I stared at him for a second out of the corner of my eye and wondered why hadn't it been Soda? Sodapop and I were friends, but the bond between Ponyboy and I was stronger. If I told him how I felt, our friendship was sure to end. There was no possible way that he felt the same about me as I did with him.<p>

The man returned with a guard to escort us to Michael just then. My temporary teen crisis was pushed aside and my calculating mind took its place. I was grateful for that; I needed a clear head to confront Michael. We were led down a narrow hallway, which was nothing like I had expected jail to be like. I had imagined criminals in cells, banging angrily at the bars that were their only obstacle to freedom. However, this hallway had many doors and even a carpeted ground. It was just as dreary as the rest of the jail, but it looked so average, it was easy to forget where you were.

The guard stopped us at a door with a barred window and three locks. After unlocking each of them, he led us inside, taking us to a plain room. It was small, with only three round tables and no windows. The walls were a matte gray and the lights flickered above us. I didn't realize at first this was the visitation room until I saw a man sitting in a corner.

The man was staring at me with cold, brown eyes and a smirk that sent chills down my spine. His hair had grown into uneven curls and a bread was appearing. He had on a prison jumper and seemed to be thinner than I remembered, but those cunning eyes remained the same.

This man was Michael.

Ponyboy and I walked hesitantly near him; I had the sudden urge to turn back around and hide. This man had tormented me since the beginning of summer, even in handcuffs and behind barred doors, he still wouldn't give up. That's why I needed to talk with him so badly. But I feared him still; if he could hurt children with no remorse, killing me with handcuffs would be a snap.

"My oh my," Michael smirked, "I never thought I would have the honor to be graced by _your_ presence Alex. And to bring a friend? You're so kindhearted."

The guard was in the furthest corner, not really paying attention. I figured he'd only come near if Michael attempted to choke us. But until then, the guard admired his surroundings which wasn't much.

"I wish I knew you were coming today," Michael continued, "I would've cleaned myself up. But when you're in a jail with nothing but cold water, it's hard to-"

"Save it." I said, rather coldly. Ponyboy and Michael seemed surprised at my sudden rudeness. I was shocked too, I was one for being all polite, even to people you didn't necessarily like. But Michael had lost any hope I had with him. Today I was getting answers, and I wasn't playing his games. I was in charge now.

"Alex, sweetie, I told you that you shouldn't hang around these hooligans. They're beginning to rub off you." he said, shaking his head.

"Hooligans?" I snorted, shocked at my confidence, "Speak for yourself. Michael, this isn't social hour. I want answers, and you're going to give them to me."

Michael once again seemed taken aback, but then laughed, "Alexandra, Alexandra... My how you've grown. But I'll play along. Go on, ask me your little questions."

Ponyboy gave me a weary look that said '_are-you-sure-you-don't-want-to-leave'_? I simply nodded and took out a picture from my pocket. It was the family picture of my dad that I had found in the piano alongside the original locket.

"Do you remember this picture?" I asked, sliding it to Michael. He couldn't deny it, I already knew he was the little boy next to my father.

Michael looked it over and passively pushed it back, "Well that's a stupid question. Obviously I'm in it. But I was also, like what, nine? I can't remember one picture out of the many I took as a child."

" Do you remember it, yes or no?" Ponyboy repeated, also not in the mood to play Michael-games.

Michael shrugged, "Maybe. Anything else you want to know?"

Maybe wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it was a good start, "Why didn't you tell me you were my uncle?" I asked, sitting up straight.

Michael yawned, "Simple. Because I'm not. We're not related in any way, shape, or form."

"We are by law." I stated, hating the fact that according to the government, I was his niece.

He shrugged at me, "I don't care what a sheet of paper says. You're not my niece. But I did read the most interesting thing. Legally, I could marry you when you turn eighteen. There's this law about how you can marry someone even if-"

"Could you stop it?" I frowned, "I'm trying to get answers, and you're talking about marrying me."

Ponyboy leaned closer to me and whispered, "He doesn't seem to want our help, let's just leave before anyone knows we came here."

I couldn't help but to agree with him. Michael wasn't interested in giving us serious answers so why should we try? I was hoping to give Michael a chance to explain his side of the story, but it was obvious this was all just a game to him. I took a deep breath, and stood up from the chair as it scraped against the floor loudly.

"Wait," Michael said, "what's all this about 'helping me'?"

I frowned at him; now he cared. "I was hoping you'd prove to me you weren't evil and didn't deserve to go to prison. I was thinking you belonged in an asylum."

Michael stared at me in disbelief and then laughed, "A mental institute? You honestly think that would be a better place for me than prison? The way your mind works is truly fascinating, Alex."

I didn't respond because I wasn't sure anymore if an asylum was where he belonged. Michael had done a lot of crazy things, but did that justify him as insane?

"Well Alex, I admire your kindness. That's a really nice thing to do for me, sweetie." he smirked.

"I'm not doing it for you," I said softly, "I'm doing it for April and our family."

He raised an eyebrow, "April? What does she have to do with this?"

"Michael, she's your daughter, whether you want her or not. If you go to jail, I'm certain Gracie will bring her back to Tulsa. Eventually, she'll know about you. I could only imagine all the pain she'll feel when she realizes what you did... when she realizes you don't care for her."

I couldn't believe my eyes, because when I looked at Michael's face, it was full of anguish. I wasn't even sure if Michael could show remorse, but right now, he looked in so much pain like I had shot him. I struggled to not let my caring nature get the best of me. He was evil. He was the enemy.

"You... you think I don't care about my own daughter?" he whispered.

Ponyboy and I exchanged a confused look, "Well... yeah. You tormented Gracie by hiding April from her and you abused them. I'm sorry, but I call that not caring." I said.

Michael leaned back on his chair, his eyes still had a hint of grief in them, "She's in Vermont. She goes to a private catholic school and wears a blue uniform with a bow in her hair every day. Her best friend is named Susan. She hates cake unless it has some type of fruit on it."

Before I could say anything, Ponyboy asked, "How do you know all this?"

I was wondering the same thing. How would he know what her best friend was named or what she wears every day? There was only one explanation, but it didn't make any sense.

"You knew where she was all this time? But why wouldn't you take her-" I stopped short, realizing why Michael had told me all those things about her, "You _wanted_ her there. But why?"

Michael nodded, "Now you're using that head of yours. Sweetheart, life is a game. If you know how to play, you can win, if you don't... well let's just say you end up as weak as Gracie and Elizabeth. I was in the game to win, and April would be my heir when I did. She couldn't stay, things would only get worse."

"So you only kept the people you would need... Your _pawns_." Ponyboy muttered.

"Exactly. I knew where she was, but if I really didn't care for her, I would've just taken her back. But she was better off, getting an excellent education. You're smart Alex, you know if I want to hurt someone, I just do it. But I didn't."

I was still standing up, my hand gripping the chair nervously. I couldn't deny that what Michael had just said was actually a little touching. Sure he got rid of his daughter in the wrong way, but I had to respect his decision of leaving his daughter alone. He was still evil, but at least he did the right thing.

"Michael," I said, "why were you so obsessed with that necklace." I hadn't brought it with me, partly because I was afraid he would take it.

Michael smiled, "Wow, aren't you brave. You're willing to listen to what goes on inside my mind. You really are like your mother."

I sat back down, "Two minutes. Two minutes to convince me you had a good reason to do all you did." I knew there was no way Michael could convince me what he did wasn't out of cruelty. But there was this part of me that wanted to know what made him so evil.

"Nothing that I say will ever convince you," he said, speaking my thoughts, "but I'll entertain you with a story. When I was younger, my father died from pneumonia-"

"But you told my dad he died before you were born." I said. Elizabeth had told us Michael was already born, so which was it? Was Michael born or not?

Michael smirked, "I say a lot of things. But I was born. Alex, you had the luxury of living a decent life with plenty of food, clothes, and your own room. You had both parents constantly in your life, one who didn't even work, and spent mos

t of your childhood in happiness. Am I wrong?"

He was somewhat right. Up until I was eleven and Trisha came in the picture, I had a life that I loved. Sure I wouldn't get everything I wanted, but I always had enough and sometimes even more. I didn't answer, but Michael took that as a yes.

"Imagine this: Little to no food, sleeping on one mattress in a family of four. Never seeing your parents because they work two jobs just to put a loaf of bread on the table. Only owning one pair of pants and your stomach being in constant pain because of starvation. Welcome to my childhood."

I could help but to pity him, no child deserved that. Elizabeth had only told me about sharing a mattress, but not that they were starving. I nervously bit my lip, trying to not feel bad, but couldn't.

"Alexandra," Michael continued, gaining my attention again, "You're a woman... somewhat. You must have _some_ maternal instinct when you're around young children. The need to protect them."

I fought back the urge to nod. When I was around Riley, I would do anything to protect her because she was so young and troubled. Same with Thomas. I wanted them to enjoy their childhood and feel safe. Riley especially since we were similar in many ways. But I still didn't get what he was getting at.

"Now let's imagine you someday have children. Naturally if they were starving and you had a way to help them, wouldn't you?"

I eyed him suspiciously, "What are you trying to say?"

"My mother had a locket that held the key to a fortune that would rescue my family. But she wouldn't use it. But it doesn't end there; when we all got pneumonia, she wouldn't even retrieve the gold for _medicine_. The gold was only to be used for emergencies, but tell me Alex, is your life not an emergency? My father _died_ because my mother was too weak to get the gold." Michael hissed.

I digested what he had just said. Cassandra had the gold, why wouldn't she save her husband? I knew for a fact that she loved him very much, according to all I had heard about her, she was heartbroken when he died, so I doubted she wanted him dead. She was so torn, she even returned the locket to her husband's family-

That's when it hit me.

I had heard pieces of the story from many people, but now it made sense.

"She was selfish," Michael continued, "that woman killed him. She didn't even have the dignity to go and get the gold to save his life. And she happily remarried and forgot my father."

"No..." I whispered, "No Michael, you have it wrong."

He glared at me, "Oh, excuse me, I wasn't aware you were even _born_ then."

"She killed herself." I gasped.

Ponyboy looked at me confused, "What are you talking about Alex? She had cancer- she died because it was too far gone."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "you remember what my mother said? It had been progressing for two _years_. She knew. But she didn't tell anyone. She _wanted_ to die."

Michael snorted, "And she calls _me_ insane."

Ponyboy ignored Michael and turned to me, "Alex, why would you think she'd want to die?"

It was a crazy theory, but it made sense, "Because she blamed herself. Don't you see, Ponyboy? She had recovered from pneumonia, Michael had recovered, Elizabeth had recovered- what were the odds that her husband wouldn't? She made a mistake by not getting the gold, but put yourself in her shoes: Everyone got better, why wouldn't he?"

"I guess I would blame myself too," Ponyboy admitted, "but I still don't understand why she'd want to die."

"Guilt." I answered bluntly, "She knew her children blamed her for his death. That's why she loved my father so much. He didn't know about it, and made her happy. But when she found out she had cancer, she didn't tell because she wanted to punish herself for not saving him. It was her only way of forgiving herself."

"That's very touching, Alex." Michael said, with false sympathy, "But if she wanted her kids to stop blaming her, giving the family heirloom away to some unrelated French boy was not the way."

"You were going to use the gold," I said, "she knew it. You lost both of your parents to illnesses that could've been treated if only your mother had used the locket. You'd want it for revenge. But the locket wasn't made for greed. It was made to save."

"Don't lecture me on greed." Michael snapped, "I was planning on doing something my ancestors were too weak to do. Instead of letting my family struggle for another century, I was planning on started a business empire where my descendants would thrive. Elizabeth and your father included. What good is that gold if it's just rotting under soil. With a company, our family could've been wealthy for generations! But everyone was so caught on tradition and pride. Tradition won't get you _anywhere_ in this world. You want to succeed, you need to grab the power. All the women in our family were idiots for not realizing that. But you Alex... I see ambition in you. If you use it, you can rise above these worthless people surrounding you. I might even recognize you as my niece."

Ponyboy stood up abruptly, "Don't try to involve Alex into your twisted schemes! She won't be bribed by power."

I was surprised at how Ponyboy defended me, and couldn't help but blush. Michael noticed and looked at Ponyboy and me before he settled into a wicked smirk. The same one Dally had worn yesterday.

"With power Alex, you can have anything... _anyone_ in fact." he said, winking. I blushed harder, hating the fact that Michael knew about my feelings while I was still sorting them out.

"I've heard enough," I muttered, "we should get going."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement and went to go tell the guard, leaving me alone with Michael. I averted my gaze from his, but I could feel him staring at me. Once again, I wished I had long hair to hide behind. He made me feel uncomfortable, but I had to admit, I felt bad for him.

"You know Alex, I think I raised you well." he said.

I looked up, frowning at him, "No you didn't. You even said that you wouldn't accept me as your niece." Not that I minded.

"I did say that, I was there, remember? But think about it Alex. Think about how you were the first day of summer, and how you are now. If I recall, you were trying to get away from me, but here you are now, trying to confront me. Admit it, I helped you."

"The only thing you helped me do is discover my family." I answered.

Michael shrugged as the guard came, "Well Alexandra, I'll see you at the trial." he said, extending his hand. I hesitated before reaching out and shaking it. I guess this was a way of calling it truce. No more attacking me and finally leaving me alone. If it was an apology, I wasn't sure I accepted.

Michael was escorted out in chains, leaving me alone with Ponyboy. Wow. What a morning. I lifted up my hand to tuck a strand of loose hair behind my ear, but then I felt something in my hand. I looked down and realized there was a folded sheet of paper inside my hand. I blinked at my hand, wondering how I didn't realize it was in there. I hesitantly opened it, wondering what was written inside. I recognized Michael's handwriting right away from his numerous riddles he'd left me in the past.

_You may think I was your biggest threat, but trust me Alex when I say I'm your friend. By the way, you resemble my mother a lot, only you're smarter and more interesting. I can tell why you're father named you. Have you ever realized this:_

_Cassandra_

_Alexandra_

_Same number of letters, same ending. Hopefully you won't be a complete failure like her. See you around sweetie._

_P.S. Two brothers, Alex? And here I thought you were the next Virgin Mary_

I blushed fiercely at the last sentence. He just _had _to find a way to insult me. But what did he mean he wasn't my 'biggest threat'? He was the only person who ever tried to kill me. But was he warning me for the future... I shook my head in confusion. This wasn't something I should make a big deal about.

"What's that?" Ponyboy asked, coming next to me. I jumped and nervously crumpled the sheet.

"N-nothing. Just something I found lying around. So, what do you want to do now?" I said, casually.

"Hmm, I think we should tell Johnny about this. Since he was around when your mother told the story originally."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Johnny might have some ideas."

"We should get going then, hopefully he's over at the house." he said, smiling at me.

I felt a smile tug at my lips and couldn't help but grin at him. Even when things seemed to be going wrong, he was like a ray of sun on a cloudy day. But he couldn't know my true feelings. I had convinced myself it was just a crush, and it would pass.

Hopefully.

/-/-/-/

"So she wanted to die because of guilt?" Johnny asked confused.

Ponyboy and I nodded in unison, "That's our theory, but we're not sure..."

Johnny shifted on the couch with a puzzled expression, "But it was an accident, she didn't know."

"Yes, but I think what really got her was the fact that she could've saved him and didn't." I responded. We had arrived at the Curtis house only ten minutes ago, but we hadn't wasted any time explaining the mornings events to Johnny. He listened quietly and didn't interrupt once, taking in what we had to say.

"So what are you going to do about the trial?" Johnny asked. Ponyboy looked at me with an interested gaze, but all I managed to do was shrug.

"I'm not sure... tell the truth, I guess. I feel that Michael_ is_ mentally unstable from his difficult upbringing and lack of maternal support after his mother remarried. But at the same time, I feel that he deserves punishment for what he did. He went too far, and needs to face the consequences. But I can't decide which he needs more, mental help, or punishment." I answered.

"Well you have a couple more days to think about it," Ponyboy said getting up, "I'm going to go get some water, want some?"

I smiled at him," You don't have to trouble yourself, I'll get it myself."

"It's no big deal, Alex. I'm only getting water." he said, rolling his eyes as he walked away.

I felt my cheeks redden at his simple gesture. I was glad he had left and hadn't seen me blushing. It could ruin our friendship. But Johnny had noticed.

"Are you and Ponyboy..." Johnny said slowly.

My eyes widened, "No! Why... why would you think that? Has he said anything?"

He shook his head, staring at me curiously, "No, it's just that a moment ago you looked..."

I blinked innocently, "Looked like what?" _Please don't say it, _I thought to myself.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know, it was probably nothing. Sorry if I bothered you."

I brought my knees up to my chest and looked down at the ground, wondering if I should tell Johnny. He was a good friend too; he wouldn't judge me and might actually give me some advice, unlike Jeanette. I gnawed my lip as I deliberated, not realizing Johnny was staring at me.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Johnny whispered.

I didn't answer at first. Now Dally, Jeanette, Michael, and Johnny knew. Too many people for my liking. But Johnny was trustworthy and I knew he wouldn't betray my secret. But how could I answer his question? Would I eventually tell Pony that I wanted to be more than friends? A girl like me? Ponyboy could get a Soc girl if he wanted, I didn't see how he'd ever agree to dating me. I had no experience and was terribly shy around people I didn't know. I wouldn't fit in with him and the gang. But as friends, I was accepted by others.

I finally sighed and answered, "No, I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! The trial starts next chapter, so get ready to see some familiar faces and some new ones! No serious romance in this chapter, just Alex being awkward.<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	40. The Trial PART 1

**Hello my lovelies, I'm sorry, but I had to take a month break to focus on exams! But it's summer now, so I can write more! Enjoy! The trial will be separated into two chapters, by the way! Enjoy!  
>Review!<br>-Missy**

**WARNING: I'm not gonna lie you guys, I have ZERO knowledge on trials. But I tried my best, so if something's missing, I'm really sorry**

* * *

><p>"Now remember Alex, no matter what they say or ask, you tell them the truth, alright? Sit up straight and look them straight in the eye. Remember your manners and answer all the questions without mumbling. Alright?" mom said, smoothing the collar to my dress.<p>

She had said so many instructions to how I should act when I got on the stand, I felt dizzy just trying to remember them all. Before we had gotten to the courthouse, I was at ease, knowing exactly how I would act and what I would say. But now, I wasn't so sure. Mom was making a big deal about this, so it was starting to settle in that this case was more serious than I had originally believed.

"I'll remember mom, don't worry. I'll just tell them what I know, nothing more, nothing less." I said, smiling weakly. The truth was, I wasn't entirely sure what _exactly_ I should tell the jury. It seemed logical to explain the necklace and its history, but the locket was a family secret. Revealing it to the court would jeopardize everything. The world would know about the treasure and anyone would be able to claim it. But if I didn't tell them about the necklace, how could I explain Michael's motive for following me?

"I know you will, Alex. I just want to be sure you-" mom stopped short, her eyes widening before muttering, "Jesus Christ, this day just got interesting."

I turned around, following her calm gaze. The moment I saw the figure standing at the door, I felt my heart drop. It felt like the world froze for a second and two forces were pulling me in opposite directions.

"Dad?" I choked out, feeling like a little kid who had waited all day just to see her father. But right at this moment, I truly felt like I was a kid again, and not in a good way.

I stared at both of my parents as they stared at each other darkly. Dad boldly marched up to us, his eyes still glaring at my mom with every step. Mom had an equally cold glare in her eyes, and if the ground swallowed me now, I'd never complain about anything for the rest of my life.

"Louise," my dad said sharply.

"George, always a pleasure to see you." she replied coolly.

"Maybe for you Louise, I told you on the phone-"

"And I warned you not to show up here." mom interrupted.

"He's my family, Louise, he tried to hurt my daughter. I have every right to be here."

Mom snorted, "Since when did you start caring about Alex?"

"Since when?" dad laughed bitterly, "Much longer than you considering you didn't even hesitate to abandon her at your first opportunity. Or did you forget Louise that you've been missing for _four_ years!?"

My mom's jaw tightened, "I did it to protect her."

"From what? The danger you brought upon our family? Do you think now that things are finally ending you can just pop right back into her life and act like nothing happened?"

"Well maybe if you were a part of my life more, none of this would've happened!" mom shouted.

"You never take responsibility for your actions, Louise. I've had enough of this. I want my daughter back."

As this all unfolded, I just stared there in fear. Their voice kept getting louder as they fought over me and all I wanted to do was run away and hide. I had never seen my parents so mad and just wanted it to stop. My foot involuntary stepped backwards, ready to run like always, when something in me stopped.

That day mom left, I had hid in room for hours, falling asleep even, just to avoid hearing them fight. And what was the outcome? My life changing forever. I was too little to do anything then, but not anymore.

"Mom... dad..." I said softly.

They either didn't hear me or ignored me, so I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Please, we shouldn't fight over the past-"

"Alex, be quiet." mom snapped.

"But mom-"

"I said be _quiet_." her voice was full of steel.

Dad glared at her, "She can speak if she wants."

"This doesn't involve her, she needs to stay out of this."

"Mom wait-"

"This is her life, she has every right to know!" dad interrupted.

"Dad we-"

"Oh, but if you cared so much about her life, why didn't you tell her about Michael, or the locket, or even her cous-"

"_Stop it!_" I shouted, "Just stop!"

Everything went silent and my parents looked at me with wide eyes. Never had I screamed at someone like that in my life, and it made me feel both ashamed and proud. Yelling was wrong, but so was fighting, and I had to stop it.

"Alex, no need to raise your voice." mo said with a strangely patient tone.

I shook my head, "No mom, I think I do. Because that seems like the only way to get you to listen to me-"

"I always listen to you sweetie, what are you talking about?" mom interrupted.

"Louise," dad said in a low voice, "this is exactly what she means. Alex wants you to listen to her, and you interrupt her and try to play the victim role. So for once, can you listen to what others have to say, whether you like it or not?"

Mom didn't answer and dad nodded for me to continue. But I had lost all previous confidence, and didn't know what to say anymore. I felt like I had aged twenty years and ready for all this to end.

"Just... just please don't fight anymore. I know you two have your differences, but they can always be worked out, alright?" I said softly.

Mom just took a deep breath and nodded, averting her eyes from mine. My dad, on the other hand, walked up to me and smiled widely.

"Alright, my little Einstein," he said, extending his arms out. I didn't hesitate to run into them and hug him back. I really has missed my dad, and regretted leaving without ever saying goodbye.

"Dad... I really missed you." I whispered, my voice muffled in his shoulder.

My dad hugged me tighter, "I missed you too, Alex."

oOo

"Hey Alex, you're here early!" a voice said.

I was pacing around the front of the courthouse, drinking water every now and then to calm my nerves. My parents had left to go speak with the lawyer with Elizabeth, leaving me alone. I was waiting for the gang and Sabrina to arrive, but Sabrina hadn't came with Elizabeth which surprised me considering she was the main witness.

But I immediately recognized the voice without even having to look up, "Hi Ponyboy, hi guys." I said, greeting the gang as they entered. Ponyboy made it to me first with Johnny and Two-Bit, all dressed in business attire. It was a little funny seeing everyone all dressed up... well, everyone except Dally who was wearing his regular leather jacket.

Two-Bit looked at my dress and laughed, "How did you manage to pretend to be a guy for a month, Alex? Can you give me some tips on how to be a girl so I can get free booze?"

I gave him an odd look, "Uh... Two-Bit, I don't think it works like that."

"It doesn't? But I see broads getting free drinks all the time, just 'cause they're girls."

I shook my head, "No, not the free stuff. I meant a guy pretending to be a girl. I think it would be a lot harder than putting on a baseball cap and jacket."

Two-Bit frowned, "Hmm, I guess you're right. I actually thought it might work..."

Ponyboy and Johnny laughed at his remark as I smiled at his 'thoughts'. Even on a gloomy day, there were still something's, or some _people_ who managed to make it brighter.

"So Alex, are you nervous?" Pony asked.

I nodded my head, "Extremely. I just wish I didn't have to go on the stand."

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure you'll be fine." Johnny smiled.

I sighed and smiled back at him, "Thanks Johnny, you're probably right."

Things between Johnny and me were still a little awkward, but his encouragement still brought me at ease. Johnny knew about my feelings for Ponyboy, and he also understood how I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to just tell Ponyboy or keep it a secret, but I figured I'd just wait and see what happened.

"Alex, what time does the trial start?" Soda asked, smiling at me.

"In about half an hour, if you want, we could all sit in the courtroom and wait since we're almost all here." I answered, returning a smile. I was glad Soda and I could still be friends, he was always kind to me, even when others weren't.

"Oh yeah, Alex, I need to show you something!" Ponyboy said suddenly, like he had just remembered something important.

I blinked at him, "Show me something? What is it?" I could feel my stomach twisting and my cheeks prickling in heat.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Ponyboy said, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. I felt our hands tingle when he touched them, making me blush harder.

Pony had on an excited grin as we passed through the gang and out the front doors. I wondered what he possibly could have for me to see at a time like this. It had to be something important considering he was showing me outside the courthouse.

"Okay," Ponyboy said, stopping at the steps, "close your eyes, but don't look, alright?"

"Alright," I said, shutting my eyes as I smiled eagerly.

I heard footsteps approaching me and soft whispers. It sounded like someone else was there, but I couldn't be entirely sure. But being alone with Ponyboy was making me slightly nervous, and the fact that I couldn't see made matters even worse.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Anxiously, my eyes popped open and the bright sunlight stung my eyes. I looked around for any signs of Ponyboy, but I didn't see him. I only saw two girls in front of me, one looking shy, while the other was smiling widely. The shy girl was slender, with short, curly, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was about nine or ten years in age, but already very beautiful. The girl that was smiling was skinny with rosy cheeks, but only one feature stood out on her. Her strawberry blonde hair.

"Sissy!" she cried, running to my arms.

"Riley!" I exclaimed, hugging her back, "Riley, I missed you so much- I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I kissed her forehead. Riley had been one of my most trusted allies throughout this, helping me by providing crucial information and hiding my identity. But after Michael had been arrested, she had been removed from her mother's care and taken to God knows where. I was just glad she was alright.

"Sissy, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean what I said that night, I didn't mean it. I promise I would never tell your secret, Sissy. I'm really, really sorry, I'll never do it again. Don't be mad at me." Riley cried in my shoulder.

I knew she was referring to the night of the rumble, when Riley had threatened to tell my secret when I told her to go home. I figured out along the way that Riley had an attachment disorder, one that caused her to be mentally attached to anyone who gave her a minimal amount of attention. She had gotten attached to Dally early on, and started acting like him, but Sabrina put a stop to it. Then she got attached to Johnny who listened to her constantly, and even offered to play with her. And eventually she got attached to me because of how similar we were.

In the end, Riley had trouble accepting that people could leave her at any moment. Although I would never do it, that night at the rumble she was convinced I was finished with her.

"Riley, calm down, I'm not mad." I said, reassuring her, "I'm just glad you're here, where did you go?"

"A woman came one morning while you were in the hospital and took me to a big town. They put me in this house with a lot of children and women watched us there. The other girls were nice, and one woman there taught me a lot of recipes!" Riley said smiling.

I sighed in relief. So she was fine, "Riley I'm so happy your back."

We hugged each other for another minute, before I remembered the other girl who was standing there. I lifted my head and stared at the sad looking blonde. Something about her was very charming and sweet, but also strangely familiar. I slowly approached her and knelt down to her level, looking at her sad brown eyes.

"April?" I said in a soft voice.

April looked up at me and whispered, "How do you know my name?"

"Well let's just say I've known a lot about you for a while. How are you? You must hate the weather here, don't you?" I said with a small smile.

April shook her curls, "No, I like it!" she stopped and smiled, "I like the sun."

I laughed, "I like the sun too, oh, I'm Alexandra, by the way. You can call me Alex."

"I'm April- oh, you already know that... Nana said I'd be meeting my family, are you part of my family?" she asked, staring at me with eyes filled with anticipation.

Everything about this child looked so innocent and pure, she couldn't be Michaels' daughter. But who was I to judge someone on who their parents were? But something in Aprils eyes radiated happiness, even though this child had lost all connections with her parents. She had a troubled childhood, but she still managed to smile. And that's exactly what I was going to do once I got on the stand. Smile even when all goes wrong .

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm your cousin."

April gasped, "Another girl! Yay! But I always wanted a little brother..."

"Well I have a little brother," I answered, "which makes him your... uh, cousin."

I hesitated, remembering that I had no idea who was Thomas' father. If it was Michael, that would make him Aprils' brother and then her wish would come true...

"I'm guessing you liked your surprise." Ponyboy said, appearing behind me.

I beamed up at him, "Ponyboy, thank you... how did you do this?" No present in the world could compare to what he had given me.

"Oh I didn't do it, Sabrina and Gracie got them this morning."

I looked up at him surprised, "They're here?"

Ponyboy nodded and pointed out in the distance. I followed his finger and saw to figures approaching the courthouse and waved at them.

"Ponyboy," I whispered, "thank you..." I couldn't help it and ran to hug him. He was caught off guard and at first I was really embarrassed by it, but then he hugged me back. He had no idea what this meant to me.

Even though today was supposed to be a bad day, it would also be one of my happiest, because for the first time, my whole family was all together. And all thanks to him.

oOo

I watched him walk slowly to the defendant table. His expression unreadable and his eyes looking bored. Michael didn't seem to care much about the trial , and slouched back in his chair very casually. I was tapping my foot nervously as Sabrina played with her braid, and Riley chewed her lip anxiously. Our lawyer was next to us, looking confident and at ease, like he'd done this hundreds of times.

The trial was about to begin, and our family and the gang as sitting behind us in the seats. The jury consisted of chattering middle age men who looked like they much rather be anywhere else but here. Everyone seemed at ease, and ready to get this case over with. I, on the other hand, felt like throwing up.

"Okay girls," our lawyer said, "this case is a piece of cake, just go on the stand, shed a few tears, and don't be afraid to go into great 'detail' about what happened. If you do that, this should be over in two hours."

"Why should we cry?" Riley asked, confused.

"The jury is made up of men who are probably fathers that have daughters

as young as you," he explained, "think how heartbroken they'll be when they see a little girl crying after her uncle kidnapped her. It's for sympathy."

"You mean pity." Sabrina snorted

Our lawyer frowned, "Look girl, your parents paid me to win this case. Now I'll help you by putting him in jail, but you have to help me by making sure the jury feels your pain. And if you have to cry, scream, have a mental break down- I don't care what you do, just make it look good."

Why do I have a feeling that my mom picked the lawyer?

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I felt someone tap my shoulders, "Hey Alex," the person whispered.

I turned around, "Ponyboy? What are you doing?"

He smiled at me, "All witnesses have to go in a waiting room, so I just wanted to wish you good luck.

I blushed, and tried to cover my hair with my face, "Thanks, I could use it."

After that, we didn't say anything and just stared at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward like with Soda, but it was tantalizing in a way. We were staring at each other's eyes for a minute, not moving, just staring...

"Please stand, honorable Judge Tomson presiding" the Bailiff said, breaking our gaze. Ponyboy whispered a low goodbye, and I quickly stood up to see the Judge taking his seat. The judge looked like a no nonsense type of man, so I doubted the 'pity scheme' would work much on him.

I felt the atmosphere of the courtroom tense up, and that's when it finally sunk in- I was about to help send a family member to jail. The worst part was the fact that his daughter was in the very same room... Did she even know that he was her father? I felt my heart ache for April; she shouldn't be here, this was not the way Gracie should've introduced her to her father...

"Please be seated." the Bailiff said. I sat down as straight as possibly, trying to look relaxed. But I felt someone's eyes on me coming from where Michael was sitting. He probably was giving me one of his evil smirks, but I was too scared to check.

I had never seen an actual trial, so I was interested in seeing how things would start. The clerk said the docket to the judge and swore the jury in. During this time, I tried to figure out what I would say and how it would affect the verdict.

With the jury sworn in, it was time for the opening statement. I watched our lawyer stand up and clear his throat, " Your Honor and members of the jury: the defendant, Michael Keaton is being charged with kidnapping his two nieces, and harassing his third. His nieces will provide a description of each incident and two other witnesses, Ponyboy Curtis, Jeanette Johnson, and Edward Blenton who were present during most of these actions. From medical reports obtained from the hospital where they were treated, you will see images of the injuries, caused by Mr. Keaton. In addition to the witnesses and the evidence shown, I hope the members of the jury will see how he dangerous he is, not only to his family, but our community. Thank you very much."

I was impressed at how casual he sounded, it was as if he was confident he'd win the case. The jurors didn't react though, they all carried placid expressions that hinted no signs of what they were thinking. But what shocked me the most was the fact Mr. Blenton was present as a witness. I hadn't explained the incident with him to anyone, how did anyone know about him?

Next, Michael's lawyer stood up and walked to the center, "Good afternoon your honor and gentlemen of the jury. Today, you will be shown evidence and listen to witnesses who paint a picture of my client as the enemy. But who really is the one hurting these children? My client, a direct relative to these minors, offered them refuge when their parents neglected and abandoned them. The evidence will show the members of the jury how Mr. Keaton attempted to keep his nieces safe, but was unable to due to his personality disorder, that a doctor recently diagnosed-"

"_What!?"_ Sabrina shouted, standing up so fast, Riley was pushed into my lap, "A personality disorder'? That's what you people are trying to pass this off as? He tried to kill-!"

The judge hit his gavel, "Miss Garner! If you cannot remain silent, I will have to ask you to leave the courtroom."

Sabrina looked like she want to say more, but took a deep breath and sat down with her arms crossed. Our lawyer gave her a disapproving look which she blatantly ignored. Michael's lawyer seemed pleased at her outburst, and I knew there was no doubt he'd use this as leverage to prove his point.

"As I was saying," he continued, "Mr. Kenton was recently diagnosed with a personality disorder which causes him to be very caring to his nieces... and at times, a bit too over protective. I am hoping that the jury will see that he was wrongly accused, and seeks medical treatment, not _imprisonment_**. **Thank you."

I felt conflicted about this; I agreed that Michael had mental issues that ran deeper than any doctor could see, but blaming _all_ of his actions on a disorder? Now that was a little much. Sabrina was fuming in her seat while Riley played with her skirt nervously. I think we were all thinking the same thing: we couldn't beat him.

oOo

With the opening statements finished, it was time for the direct examination. First would be Sabrina, who seemed eager to point out to the jury that Michael needed to be locked up forever. After she was sworn in, she took the stand with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Miss Garner," our lawyer started, "you're familiar with the defendant, correct?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Would you call your relationship a... 'healthy' one?"

She shrugged, "Well up till this summer, our relationship was fine. When things got rough at home, he'd take Riley and me out and be all nice to us."

"So overall he was good to you until recently?"

"Yup. If I had known who he really was, I would've never gone to him in the first place."

I saw our lawyer wince at this comment and realized that Sabrina had made a mistake. He didn't want the jury to know that _Sabrina_ had been the one to go to him, to endanger _herself_. It wasn't like Michael had taken them, they had _willing_ gone. And our lawyer didn't want the jury to know that. Michael's lawyer smiled at this, he knew he could get Sabrina on this later on.

"Miss Garner, could you please explain to the jury what happened during the days you were held in containment at Mr. Kenton's home."

"Gladly," Sabrina said, sitting up, "when we got there-"

"Please clarify 'we'.' our lawyer interrupted.

Sabrina sighed, "When Riley and I got there, he was nice as always, offering us food and tea. I was used to this and gladly accepted. But as I drank, I got tired- no, _exhausted_. Before I knew it, I was knocked out cold."

Our lawyer nodded, "Well that would be accurate, considering you had been poisoned with a mixture if yew berry seeds and valerian. Were you aware of this at the time?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I don't even know what those are."

Our lawyer smirked and looked at the jury, "Most people are not aware of these two strong plants. The yew berry is often know as the death berry because the berry itself is edible, but the seeds is toxic and deadly. It can break down taste buds, cause weakness, and difficulty breathing. But when paired with the valerian herb, it causes the person to fall asleep, thus not feeling the immediate symptoms- which explains Miss Garners exhaustion." he turned back to Sabrina, "Now what happened once you woke up?"

"When I woke up, I was really dizzy and tied to a bed post. I tried screaming for helping, but I was exhausted after a couple minutes of yelling."

"And where was your younger sister during this time?"

"I had no idea. Eventually I fell back asleep and when I woke up again, I heard noises in the apartment. When I screamed for help this time, my friend Jeanette and some _friends_ I had recently made came to rescue us. They took us to their home and helped us get better."

"So your 'loving' uncle suddenly decided to try to murder his nieces for no apparent reason?" our lawyer asked.

Sabrina looked up at him with a frown, " I don't think this was suddenly and I don't think he was ever 'loving'. To be honest... I think he's hated us from the beginning."

I was shocked at how serious Sabrina looked and sounded. I had expected her to blow up on the stand, but instead, she had handled it perfectly. Our lawyer looked surprised at her response and used this as an opportunity for pity.

"But why in the world would your uncle hate you? A child who has wronged him in no way?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd be sitting here today?" she responded.

oOo

"Miss Garner-"

"You can call me Riley," Riley whispered softly, tugging her hair.

Our lawyer smiled sweetly at her, "So Riley, I know this must be difficult for you, but could you explain to the jury what happened when you were taken to your uncles home? It's okay if you need a break, take your time."

It was funny to watch how kindly our lawyer was acting to Riley just for pity. Obviously he didn't care if Riley needed a break, but he'd love it if she shed a few tears though.

Riley nodded, "Well, like Sabrina said, when we got there he gave cookies and tea. The tea tasted funny, but I still drank it. Then he let me read a book, and I was getting sleepy..."

"Where was your sister during this time, Riley?" our lawyer asked with false concern.

"She wasn't feeling to good, so she went to the bathroom. I was getting really tired, so I went to tell uncle Kenton that I was going to bed, when I saw him dragging Sabrina away."

"What you do when you saw this? Did you scream for help?"

She shook her head, "No, I thought I was imagining things at first. But then everything got blurry and when I woke up, I was in a bathtub. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I tried to scream, but I didn't have the energy..."

"Is that when Miss Edinburgh came to help you?"

"Miss Edinburgh? Oh, you mean Alex," Riley said, "yeah that's when she came and helped us."

Our lawyer paced around for a second without saying anything for a minute. He stopped by the jury and looked 'devastated', "Riley were you shocked when you found out at the hospital that your _uncle_ who you had trusted had betrayed you?"

Riley stopped playing with her hair, "No. No I wasn't."

This obviously wasn't what the lawyer was hoping to hear, "You weren't? Why not? Had he shown violent behavior previously?"

Riley shook her head, "No, he was always really nice... buying me dresses and cookbooks. But somewhere in my heart, I knew he'd betray us too."

"But why? Why would a child who is supposed to trust adults think this?"

"Because everyone else had already left us. What made him any different?"

oOo

" Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff said.

"I do," I said clearly, holding up my right hand. The bailiff nodded and I took my seat on the stand, nervously gnawing my lip. _Calm down Alex, it's just a direct examination. Easy. The lawyer is on your side, he won't ask you anything that will get you in trouble_.

"Miss Edinburgh, when did you first encounter the defendant?" our lawyer asked.

I sat up as straight as possible, "When I was about eight. He worked for my father and often came by the house." from my seat, I could see the whole courtroom. Johnny was seated by Soda and they both looked nervous. Darry was there next to Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit. I expected Two-Bit to be smiling, but he looked serious and grim. Dally looked uninterested, but I expected that from him.

My parents were seated on opposite ends, with my mom by Gracie and Elizabeth. It was funny seeing them all together, considering they had been best friends at one point. I also saw April sitting next to her mother, and her facial expression sent a wave of pain through my heart.

This poor child had to sit through an entire trial about all the horrible things her father, that she had never meant, had done to his family. her face was pale and her brown eyes were wide to the point they looked like they would pop out. I had no idea how Gracie could bring her here, this was no one to introduce a child to her father. And the best part? I had to sit here and say how awful he was right in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop there so the next chappie can be the continuation! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	41. The Trial PART 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay (you guys are probably used to this by now, huh?) My excuse: Writers block. I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to play out and then I had a dream like a week ago, and I knew. I wanted to make this chapter all about mind games. And I think I succeeded! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! Certainly encourages me! Enjoy!  
>Review!<br>-Missy **

**To xcoolstorybro: I haven't read that fanficiton (I don't even know what 'Bully' is hahahaha) Actually "My Roommate is a Sociopath" is like my story because this story came out in 2011, hers was written in 2013:) But it was a very strange coincidence (similar scenario, both named Alexandria, etc. What are the odds?) You know what they say, great minds think alike!**

**Okay, I'm done rambling now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Would you say he treated you properly for a young child?" Our lawyer asked.<p>

I looked away from April and nodded my head, "Yes, he would be very friendly around me." I had to focus and tell the truth. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me.

"But at the time, you had no prior knowledge that you two were related, correct?"

"Correct." I repeated. So far everything seemed to be simple questions, and as long as I told the truth, everything would go smoothly. But I had a feeling our lawyer was only warming me up for the harder questions.

Our lawyer walked up to me and cleared his throat, "Miss Edinburgh, when did you first realize that Mr. Keaton no longer had any intentions of being 'very friendly' around you?"

I hesitated to think about this; so many things had occurred, it was a little difficult to remember the start of all these problems. "At around twelve, when my parents... _separated_ and he began visiting my soon to be step mother."

"'Visiting'?" my lawyer said, puzzled. "But if my information is correct, he no longer worked with your father, so he'd have no reason to visit. What did he do when he came to 'visit'?"

"I'm not positive, I mostly stayed in my room." I answered honestly. I wasn't certain he had an affair with Trisha, so bringing that up could be a lie.

He didn't seem pleased with my response and moved on, "When was the first incident that occurred in which the defendant tried to harm you, Miss Edinburgh?"

Once again I had to stop to think. The first event? It felt like years ago, "About a month ago. Mr. Kenton met me at an abandoned lot and we had a dispute about a family heirloom. He proceeded to attack me for it." I said, glossing over the necklace.

The lawyer didn't seem to be interested in the necklace, but rather the incident. "Attacked you for a small trinket? Could you elaborate for the court exactly what he did?"

"Mr. Keaton demanded the heirloom, which I refused, he then proceeded to threaten me with a gun." I heard some gasps from the courtroom and even saw some of the men from the jury look appalled. My lawyer seemed pleased and nodded eagerly for me to continue. "We then got in a struggle for the gun, and in the end, he took the necklace from me. And... and he started choking me until I passed out." I rushed at the end, hoping my lawyer wouldn't ask for any details about the necklace.

He did.

"Wait, but you said he only wanted the heirloom... Why did he choke you if he already had it?"

This was a difficult part to explain; I couldn't tell the jurors that the reason Michael had choked me was because he hadn't found what he was looking for in the locket. That would only bring up more questions and the secret would be out.

"He... he seemed aggravated about something, I'm not sure why he continued to attack me." Great, now I was lying. But it was the right thing to do in a situation like this... right?

"From the way you describe his behavior Miss Edinburgh, it seems that he was prepared to..._kill you_. Did you fear for your life at any time?"

Once again, I felt Aprils' gaze on me. I saw her eyes looking sad, almost to the point where her emotions were tangible. I gulped before answering, "Yes..."

"I'm sorry, could you speak up Miss Edinburgh?" Our lawyer pestered.

_Goodness gracious, did I really have to repeat it?_ "Yes, I feared for my life."

Once again there were murmurs throughout the courtroom and I didn't dare look up. I knew everyone's eyes were on me and just wanted this to be over. Our lawyer, thankfully, changed the subject. "Miss Edinburgh, could you tell me what these are?" He went over to the table, returned with an envelope and handed it to me.

I carefully opened it and removed its contents. "They're pictures of Michael's closet."

"Could you elaborate?"

"They're pictures of the shrines Michael had in his closet. I saw them when we went to help Sabrina and Riley." Each picture displayed the shrines in different angles. I had, of course, seen it in person, but even in a picture it was frightening.

"Miss Edinburgh, did you know that the police found hair samples, clothes, and _pictures_ of you, your family and your friends in this closet?"

"Yes. I am aware." I answered, cringing at the thought that Michael had pictures of me getting dressed. I felt my face heat up remembering the fact that now the police had it...

Our lawyer took my blushing as embarrassment about what he had said and used it to his advantage. "I know this must be hard for you to think that a trusted adult has been stalking you to this extent, but I only have a few more questions. Do you think his behavior was obsessive?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I peered at my parents, my mom seemed pleased with how the case was progressing while my father looked disgusted. Their reactions really said a lot about their priorities.

"In your own words, how would you describe this 'shrine'. Usually a shrine is used to worship those you adore, correct?"

"That is correct." I answered. "In simple words the shrine was disturbing and frightening. It showed me what Mr. Keaton was capable of doing, since he'd obviously been doing this for many years."

"What makes you so sure?"

"There were pictures from when I was young and hair from my very first haircut." I didn't mention how Gracie had been forced into pretending to be the stylist and took me to a back room, where she butchered my hair.

"His interest in you obviously spawned while you were still at a young age." The lawyer said to no one in particular. "Miss Edinburgh, according to reports, you were the one who found out your cousins were drugged. Might explaining to the jury how?"

"My _cousins_," it felt strange using that word. "started showing bizarre symptoms. After Riley explained she had drank a foreign tea, I went to a pharmacy and discovered that tea had been recalled years ago due to unintentional poisoning" I had practiced this part in the car, so I was confident it sounded right and I didn't slip anything about seeing Soda with Sandy and how upset I'd been that I'd wandered to a random store.

"Gentlemen of the jury," our lawyer said looking at the men, "In times like these we have to ask ourselves why would any _sane_ or responsible man be carrying illegal tea. Even if he hadn't heard about it, why keep something like that for years? Some may say to enjoy at a later time, but I think he was waiting to use it for a purpose. For example... if he ever needed to get rid of someone discreetly. And let's not ignore the fact that _valerian_ was founded in the tea. A herb someone would have to intentionally add."

Our lawyer paced around for a bit and I used this silence to peek at Michael. His lawyer seemed completely at ease, watching this ordeal unfold with a placid expression. Meanwhile Michael was smiling, no, _smirking_ at me. To him, this was one big game. His own private, sick entertainment.

"Miss Edinburgh, do you believe due to Mr. Keaton's mental condition, he is a menace to the community and deserves imprisonment?" Our lawyer asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, regretting it immediately. _Darn it, I had gotten distracted with Michael_.

"I said, do you believe Mr. Keaton needs to be imprisoned? Answer honestly."

It felt like the entire courtroom tensed up and even the jurors leaned in to hear my response. The judge looked at me intently and I bit my lip. _Snap out of it, Alex! It's a simple question! Say yes, and it will all be over..._ I looked up at the lawyer, but instead, my gaze went past him and directly at April. If I thought she looked sad before, I was wrong.

This girl was _miserable_. She wasn't crying or anything, but something in her eyes had changed. While I had been speaking, I didn't realize what I was telling her: Her father was a monster. She looked prepared to pass out and I wanted to tell Gracie to take her out of the room, or at least hug her. But Gracie wasn't even looking at her daughter, it was like she didn't even care.

"Miss Edinburgh?" My lawyer repeated, taking me out of my trance.

I took a deep breath and searched for the answer. Did I believe Michael needed to go to prison? He'd attempted to kill me on numerous occasions and tortured his family members. I made a list of words to describe Michael: Cunning, mean, demented, psychotic, troubled, sick, creepy, abusive- a whole lot of other things- so didn't that mean he deserved to be isolated from us?

If I didn't say yes, I'd basically be contradicting the whole case! That was our lawsuit, we wanted in him jail and me hesitating wasn't helping. The courtroom was tense, and everyone was watching me. Even Michael looked interested, like my opinion actually mattered to him.

"Yes..." I finally. "I think Mr. Keaton is troubled and in need of help. I still have hope that the justice system can save him." I gave Michael a quick look, and his expression was complete shock. Like he had never imagined in a million years that I'd want him in jail.

My lawyer smiled. "That will be all, Miss Edinburgh."

As I stood up to get off the stand, I didn't feel as confident as I previously did. I felt like I had been on trial and I was guilty. I looked at April while I walked back to my seat, and I wasn't surprised to see a single tear on her cheek, which she quickly rubbed away.

I wish I could rub away my feelings.

oOo

"Mr. Curtis, you only had met Miss Edinburgh last month, but yet you did not refuse to help her when it came to Mr. Kenton. Was it because Mr. Kenton frightened you too that you didn't want to leave her alone with him?" Our lawyer asked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked mostly at ease on the stand, except that you could see his arms moving because he was wringing his hands. "I wasn't afraid of Michael, but I was afraid of what Michael was capable of doing to Alex- uh, Miss Edinburgh."

Our lawyer nodded. "I see, but what exactly was Michael 'capable of'? Care to elaborate?"

"I was there when we saved Sabrina and Riley, and they looked like they had been seriously hurt by Michael. They could barely talk and walk, and that was just from staying with Michael for a day."

I could tell our lawyer was pleased with what Ponyboy was saying. So far, Ponyboy had been asked simple questions, like my condition after the first Michael attack, his brief encounter with Michael, and Riley and Sabrina's poisoning.

"Mr. Curtis, do you think Michael would kill his nieces if he had the chance?"

I saw Ponyboy's eyes flash to Michaels. Even Ponyboy, who'd manage to answer all the questions so easily, hesitated for this one. It was just like my last question, and if Ponyboy said yes to this, then it would verify what I had said. But if he said no, it was the equivalent to contradicting our lawsuit.

Ponyboy tugged his tie. "I...I don't... maybe." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry but we need a yes or no answer." Our lawyer pressed.

Ponyboy looked down and whispered, "Yes."

oOo

"I went to his apartment and knocked on the door. I asked if I could speak to Sabrina or Riley, but he claimed they were both asleep, in the _middle_ of the afternoon. I was suspicious, and came back after dinner, and he said they didn't want to see me." Jeanette explained, lightly tossing her hair out of her face.

Our lawyer approached the stand. "What did you do after that, Miss Johnson?"

"I went home, there was nothing I could do. But I tried again in the morning, I waited until he left this time-"

"So you believed he was hiding something? Is this why you waited until he left?"

"Of course," Jeanette answered. "And I was right. I knocked and there was no answer. So I decided to stop wasting time and went to my friends for help."

"And that's when Miss Edinburgh came?"

"Yes."

Our lawyer nodded and paced in front of Jeanette. "Do you think he's still a threat? Even now when your friends are protected?"

Jeanette didn't even bat an eyelash. "He'll always be a threat. No matter what you do to him."

oOo

"I found her badly wounded on the floor of an empty parking lot. I'm a father myself and would never leave a child that badly injured on her own." Mr. Blenton said.

"According to medical reports, Miss Edinburgh received a concussion from that night." The lawyer said, raising an envelope. _Man, how many envelopes does he have_? "You saw her injuries first hand, do you think Michael's aggression past the point of reason? To the point he could've killed her if he had more time?"

"Any aggression to a child is past the point of reason." Mr. Blenton said. I couldn't help but to smile at the elderly man.

Our lawyer winced slightly and changed the subject. "So you don't know Mr. Kenton personally?"

"Aside from what I've heard and seen about him, no."

"Exactly what was that?"

"That he's a man that not only hurt his family, but _children_. And as a father, I do not condone that type of behavior- mentally insane or not."

oOo

"That wasn't too bad." Sabrina said, sitting down on a bench. It was a lunch break and in fifteen minutes, the trial would be back on and it would be time for the cross examination. I was too anxious to eat anything, so I tried to think of how I would answer to Michael's lawyer.

"Yeah, I was scared at first, but it was easy, don't you think so sissy?" Riley asked me, looking up from my lap. I smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

"It was alright." I admitted. It was no lie I had mixed feelings about the trial to begin with, but now, I was unsure. I felt mentally exhausted from the whole summer and I never thought I'd lived to see the day where I was excited for school to start. At least it would occupy my mind for a few hours instead of Michael's mind games...

I saw the gang walking out of the courtroom and approach where we were sitting. Surprisingly, they were talking about the trial too. I didn't think they'd be too interested in it, but apparently, they were. Ponyboy and Johnny were the first ones to reach us.

"You did really good Alex," Ponyboy said, smiling. "I told you you'd be fine."

I felt butterflies assault my stomach and returned the smile. "So did you." I hope he wouldn't keep talking because while I was in the courthouse, I wanted to keep my teenage hormones _away_ from my thought process.

Dally cracked his knuckles. "Next is the cross examination?"

"Right." I said tensely. The cross examination... I'd seen what happened in the mock trials on TV, and they did not look pretty.

"If Michael's lawyer is as much as a creep as he is, then this should be fun." Two-Bit smirked at the thought, and I fought the urge to shake my head. Only Two-Bit would find me being interrogated fun. Conversation continued naturally and I was actually feeling confident about the cross examination.

Some time around the end of the recess, I noticed April walking down the hallway. I hadn't spoken to her since earlier. I decided now would be a good time to check up on her, make sure she was doing alright. "Uh, I'll be right back." I said, hastily getting up, causing Riley to stumble into Sabrina. I'd apologize later, I didn't want to miss my opportunity to talk to her before the trial started back up again.

"Hey, April! Wait up!" I said, fast walking to where the blonde was sulking to. She didn't react when I called her name and kept her head bowed as she continued walking. When I finally reached her, I stretched out my hand and shook her shoulders lightly. "April, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." She said, sullenly.

April hadn't turned around, so I spun her around so she could face me. Unlike in the courtroom where I could only see her misery from afar, having her standing in front of me was something else. Her eyes had this haunted look in them and she was pale. I kneeled down to her level and lifted her chin.

"April, talk to me. I'm really sorry you had to hear all that... But if there's something bothering you, it's okay to tell me."I whispered softly. I hope she wasn't like Riley and Sabrina who liked to keep their problems a secret.

Thankfully, she wasn't. "I want to go home."

I thought about it for a second. The courthouse was located roughly fifteen minutes from where Gracie lived... "I think I could talk to your mom, since she lives nearby, and see if she can take you there." I offered her a kind smile hoping it would calm her down.

That only made her become livid.

"_No!_" She practically screeched as she burst out crying. I was so stunned, I almost fell back. "I want to go back and live with Nana! I don't want to be here anymore!"

It took me a moment to collect my thoughts. "I thought you wanted to meet your family."

April shook her head furiously. "I did, but not anymore! Everyone hates me and I hate everyone! Michael's not my father! I hate it here!"

She was getting too loud and I knew I needed to calm her down. "Shh, April let's just talk about this. No one hates you, this trial has _nothing_ to do with you, understand?"

"No. I don't understand." she faltered. "I want to go home. I don't want anyone but my Nana. If you really are my family then you'll send me back and leave me alone."

"Iunderstand you want to go back-"

April started crying harder and I felt a bit of guilt trickling in. I couldn't help it and wrapped my arms around her small frame and rubbed her hair. "Send me back..." she wailed in my shoulder. "Please send me back..."

I bit my lip because I couldn't stand the sight of a little girl crying. I rocked her for a few seconds while she cried in my shoulders. "I'm sorry April, this is my fault..." I said softly. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but she only kept crying.

I heard the sound of heels racing down the hall and snapped my head up to see who was approaching. It was Gracie.

"April! Alex, what happened to her?" Gracie said, kneeling down near her daughter. April turned her head from my shoulder and glanced at her mother before burying her head back .

"She wants to go home, Gracie." I said sighing. "And honestly, I think you should send her back."

"What?" Gracie said astonished, tucking a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"She wasn't ready. She met her parents all in one day and in that same day, found out her father is a psychopathic criminal. She's scarred and needs to leave. _Now_." I didn't know why, but my tone was angry. But who should I be mad at? Gracie for bringing her here while being inconsiderate of her daughters feelings? Me for telling April the truth about her father? Or Michael just for starting this?

Gracie's face stiffened. "Michael left scars on all of us. It's only right for her to know the truth."

Now I was outraged. "The 'truth'? She's nine years old Gracie! Didn't you send her away in the first place to protect her from Michael? Well that worked physically, but mentally, you're hurting her- if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're doing this on purpo-" I stopped short, my eyes widening.

She _was_ doing this on purpose.

It all made sense now. This was Gracie's way of making Michael take the full blame for abandoning April. She wanted April to know when she was older that her father was so unstable, she had no other choice than to leave her child. She was hoping this was the way to win back her daughter after deserting her. This was her 'explanation' for why she did what she did.

"She deserves to know the truth." Gracie said simply, pulling April out of my arms. I didn't fight. "I protected her from this monster and she needs to know why. No matter how heartbreaking it is. I thought you would understand."

I was so stunned and fueled by rage, it was a wonder I stood up. I couldn't look Gracie in the eyes. _So she rather torture her daughter to avoid feeling guilty?_ What kind of mother was she?

Finally when I made eye contact with her, I only shook my head slowly. All of a sudden, I didn't trust Gracie anymore than I trusted Michael. She reached out a hand at me, "Alex, you're shaking, are you alright?"

I flinched away from her touch "You're no better than Michael is."

And I turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Trial PART 3: Cross Examination<strong>

With the short break over, we returned to the courtroom. Sabrina was already on the stand, looking smug and ready to take on Michael's lawyer. He hadn't started anything and was merely pacing the floor in front of Sabrina. The room had a tense atmosphere, and I felt my stomach doing back flips.

"Miss Garner," he finally started, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." she said, giving him a deadly glare. I didn't think it was necessary, but that was Sabrina for you. Trying to take out the enemy before the war even started.

Michael's lawyer nodded. "You're a waitress at a late night diner. Correct?"

"If you already knew the answer, why are you asking me?" I was afraid Sabrina would push him too far and the jurors would think Sabrina was too uncivilized or troubled to testify. She had to remember this was a lawyer, and they played mind tricks on you.

Michael's lawyer smiled. "I'm just checking... but I'll take that as a yes." he paced a little more before going to his table and bringing back a paper to Sabrina. "Could you tell me what this is, Miss Garner?"

Sabrina glanced at it. "It's my application for my job, what's it to ya'?"

"Well you applied over a year ago, and according to records, you only recently turned sixteen. But in the application, you claimed you were _seventeen_. Which, to your employers, would make you eighteen now."

"What does my job have to do with Michael? I thought we were here for _him_, not what I do in my free time." Sabrina was getting irritated, and Michael's lawyer knew it, he had her right where he wanted her. I tried to mouth words to Sabrina to calm down before she accidently let something slip, but she wasn't looking in my direction.

"Nothing. I just wanted the jurors to have a little background knowledge, that's all." the lawyer smirked. "Moving on, I checked your attendance at school. You missed a total of fifty six days this year and was tardy every single day. Care to explain why?"

Sabrina looked uncomfortable. "I'm a teenager, we cut classes. Don't act as if you haven't done it."

He ignored the last comment. "I find that hard to believe. I have another theory: you worked from eleven until eight in the morning, school starts at nine. You come home to change and end up being so exhausted, you miss class. Am I correct?"

She glared at him. "Occasionally."

The lawyer started pacing again. I think his pacing was what started to intimidate me. It seemed while he paced, he thought of ways to break you. "Miss Garner, I visited your home, and I'd like to present these pictures to the members of the jury-"

"Objection!" Our lawyer shouted, "This evidence is ineffective to the case and should be discarded."

"Your honor, I assure you, all this evidence will help tie many loose ends to this story and it is crucial for the members of the jury to have every piece of proof available to them." Michael's lawyers said.

The judge nodded, "Objection overruled."'

Michael's lawyer had a small smile on his lips as he passed an envelope to the gentlemen of the jury and they all seemed appalled at what they saw. "Now, I may not be the neatness man in the world, but I'm certain under those living conditions, children would not only get sick, but struggle to even do _anything_. Such as simple necessities like sleeping, eating, and bathing."

Sabrina was getting paler and I could tell she was struggling to keep her composure. After the lawyer collected the pictures he went back to Sabrina. "Sabrina, has your father been a constant figure in your life?"

"My parents weren't even married-"

"That's not what I asked." The lawyer interrupted. "I asked if he was a constant figure, yes or no."

"No." she answered bitterly.

"And your mother, from the numerous empty wine bottles in the house I'd assume she was an... well, I'm no doctor, but I'd say she was an alcoholic."

Sabrina's lip was in a tight grimace. I could tell she didn't like her family issues being brought on display, but she couldn't protest. "From what I've concluded, you grew up in a very unstable home, had to start working at barely fifteen years old, while balancing school, and keeping track of your younger sister- that's a lot of stress for a child. And if my theory is correct, I'd say all you wanted in your life was someone you could count on. Someone who'd never turn their back on you... someone like Michael?"

"No!" Sabrina snapped. "He kidnapped and drugged us, he deserves to rot in jail-"

"Miss Garner!" The judge said, hitting his gavel. His tone was a warning, and Sabrina immediately crossed her arms across her chest like a child.

The lawyer paced again- this couldn't be good. "Miss Garner, I'm confused, you said he _kidnapped_ you, but if I'm correct, you even stated before- and I quote- 'I would've never gone to him in the first place'. I don't know if we have the same definition of kidnapped, but I'm pretty sure you weren't forced to go with him. You willingly left."

I knew he'd use what she previously had said against her. He was a punctual lawyer, I'd give him that. He didn't leave out details and used everything... I'd be sure to remember this when I was on the stand.

He took Sabrina's silence as a cue to continue. "Continuing with my theory, I think what happened is you got fed up and ran away to the only person you could- your uncle."

"You can't prove that." Was all Sabrina said.

The lawyer smiled and took out a sheet of paper from the inside of his suit. "Oh yes I can. Ladies and gentlemen, what I have here is a copy of Miss Garner's younger sisters last diary entry. Care to read it to us?" Riley froze and looked at me with accusing eyes.

"Alex... my diary, you didn't..." she looked like she was about to cry.

I shook my head. "No! I wouldn't give it to them. How did they get it?" I had seen the diary this morning! It was impossible, they probably forged it. But Riley had left it in my care and I had written in it too, so I knew it was important to both of us.

"In case you're wondering how I obtained this, during the investigation while Miss Edinburgh was in the hospital, the notebook was near her bedside, and since she was medically unstable at the time, doctors were given the right to read it for mental evaluation." Riley let out a strangled gasp, and I realized then that Riley had written her life in that notebook. It was the only thing she had, and now the world had a copy of it.

Sabrina snatched the paper from his hands and started reading it, "'_Dear notebook, I don't have much time to write at the moment, but I'll include the details later... Dad came home after six years-"_

"Okay, can you skip to the last paragraph?" the lawyer interrupted.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "_'The words they used were bad. Really, really, really bad. And it didn't just stop at words, Notebook. They started throwing stuff at each other... and me'_."

Yup. That was Riley's notebook alright. I had read it the first night Riley had been allowed to stay with the Curtis's. I felt her cringe against me and I rubbed her shoulders. He nodded. "Now can you read the last three sentences?"

Now Sabrina's voice was tight. "_'I woke up underneath a flipped over couch... That's when Sabrina found me and... Oh, she's telling me it's time to go. I don't know where we're going yet but I'll_-'"

"Thank you Miss Garner. I think that proved to everyone in the courtroom that you, a _minor,_ took your little sister from her mother and went to Mr. Kenton. Which you had no right to."

"I did it to protect her, you heard her, she woke up under a couch!" Sabrina retorted.

"If you were so concerned about her safety why didn't you go to the police?" The lawyer tested. Once again, Sabrina didn't answer. "Now back to my theory, I believe the only reason you went to Michael is because of the stability and security he provided for you. You were dependant on him, and went to him. And once you got there, weren't you the one who asked for tea?"

"I asked for food not to be drugged-"

"Yes or no, Miss Garner, did you not ask for tea?"

"Yes."

The lawyer smiled."And I don't think you ever mentioned to the court that _you_ picked out the tea."

Riley and I gasped at this. I was praying Sabrina would deny this, no way did she ask for the tea! But then again, few people in the world would be familiar with it... But how couldn't she tell us? This was crucial and she left this out? That was the main part of our case- the drugging! If she picked it out, our whole case would fall apart.

Sabrina looked down and her voice was small."I didn't know it was poisonous, I saw it and asked him for it-"

"That's not what I think happened." the lawyer interrupted. "I think you knew what it was capable of-"

"That's not true!" Sabrina snapped, jumping up. The judged hit his gravel and Sabrina slowly sunk to her seat, shaking violently.

Michael's lawyer didn't stop. "I think you knew it would knock the person out. You wanted your sister to drink it, and to not panic her, you drank it too. If you remember earlier, your sister stated you were 'not feeling well' and went to the bathroom. According to my theory, I think you were trying to use your gag reflex and get the contents out of your system before the symptoms started. And that's when your uncle caught what you were doing, you passed out, and he had to drag you out."

"_You're wrong_." Sabrina hissed.

"You had been hoping while your sister slept, you'd be alone with Michael-"

"_You're sick_."

"Isn't that what you wanted? I've asked teachers, according to you, you have quite the reputation with men. Not to mention, working in a diner that has mainly male cliental. You had an unstable upbringing, and wanted something stable, something you could rely on. Admit it, Miss Garner, you had an dependency for your uncle which led you to choose a tea that you knew would poison your sister so you could have him all to yourself."

"I didn't!" Sabrina shouted, making the courtroom silent. I was afraid to look up, this couldn't be happening.

The judge had enough. "Final warning, Miss Garner." Was this judge corrupt? Certainly there had to be some law about this!

The lawyer was enjoying her rage. "It's alright to admit that my theory is correct. It will only make things easier."

Sabrina stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing bitterly. "You know what I think about your theory? _Screw your theory._" And she stood up and stomped back to us.

"Bailiff! Remove her from the courtroom!" the judge cried. When the bailiff came up to get Sabrina, she pushed away his hands and stormed out herself.

oOo

"Sissy... I'm afraid." Riley whispered to me. We had an unofficial recess so everyone could calm down. It was Riley's turn to go up, and I feared for what he would do to Riley if he had made Sabrina lose it like that. But I rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Riley, they usually start off easy, and your younger. You have nothing to hide." I gave her my best smile while praying. I knew he wouldn't dive into the hard questions first, it was always' How old are you' or 'Do you enjoy school'.

"He's scary." Riley said. I couldn't agree more with her.

When they called her up on stand, she went and sat up, her hands immediately going to her hair as she tugged the ends. The lawyer gave Riley and nice smile, but that didn't put her at ease. Even though I wasn't on the stand yet, I was already shaking.

After Sabrina was sent out, there was chaos in the courtroom. Sabrina's mother was not pleased and neither was my father nor the men of the jury. Riley and I wanted to go check on Sabrina, but we weren't allowed to leave. I wondered how she was doing...

"Miss Garner-"

"You can call me Riley too." She said, giving him the sweetest smile that made my heart melt. It was the same thing she'd told our lawyer, and I had no doubt Michael's lawyer would agree and call her by her first name.

"This is not a casual situation and we are not acquaintances, so I would prefer it if we stuck to formalities- if you don't mind." the lawyer said, dropping his smile. Guess he's not that swayed with little kids.

Riley's eyes widened in shock, and she yanked out a strand of her hair. "Okay, Miss Garner is fine."

I held my breath in anticipation. _Please ask her simple questions. Please go easy on her_. The lawyer cleared his throat. "Miss Garner, do you have Gender Dysphoria?"

_What kind of first question is that_? I thought to myself. So much for going easy on her.

"W-what?" Riley said, looking puzzled.

"Gender Dysphoria, discontent with the sex you were assigned at birth?"

"No..." _Yank_. Another hair.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "When I visited your home, I also went to your 'room'. Which was nothing more but a closet. I also saw your wardrobe, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think a boy lived there too. _Not_ a little girl."

Riley stared at the lawyer confidently. "My clothes won't explain why Michael's on trial today."

"True. But it does explain a few other things that I will get to in a few minutes. But first, I spoke to your father- or more so, the man your _mother_ claims is your father. I noticed something strange- he has black hair, your mother had dark brown hair. Your sister has black hair but your hair... it's practically _red_."

"Recessive phenotype." Riley said smoothly. "Biology 101." _That's my girl!_

The lawyer smirked. "Unlike your sister, I see you paid attention in school. But call it what you please, I have reason to believe your biological father is from an extramarital-"

This made my eyes twitch, I knew lawyers could be ruthless, but was this necessary? Riley's father had nothing to do with Michael!

"Objection!" our lawyer exclaimed. "Your honor, these allegations need to be discarded. It has no use in this trial."

The judge frowned at Michael's lawyer. "Do you have a reason behind this?" he asked.

Michael's lawyer nodded. "Yes, all this will connect to a bigger picture. Trust me." The judge seemed content with this and allowed him to continue. I bit my lip nervously, I didn't like where this was going. "As I was saying, because there's a chance your mother cheated on your so-called father, it may have led him to walk out on your family. But, then I read this," he held out a sheet of paper. "A passage from your diary, mind reading it?"

_Yank_, another hair. "Okay..." she cleared her throat '"_ 'Useless wife, cheats on you and can't give you any sons'_."

"Who said that statement?"

"... My father."

"To me, it seems as if he was more upset about your gender than the fact your mother _might've_ cheated on him. Tell me something, do you think he would've accepted you if you were born a boy?"

Riley didn't answer. _Yank, yank_.

"Miss Garner? I asked you a question."

"Yes..." she finally mumbled.

He started pacing again and my fear came back. Where was he going with this? He couldn't be cruel enough to torment a child?

He finally stopped to go to his table, where Michael was leaning back on his chair, looking at ease. His lawyer took an envelope and removed several sheets of paper. "Miss Garner, while you were removed from the custody of your mother, you were taken to another town to live in a home for children without proper guardianship. What happened there?"

My eyes widened, feeling nervous. Riley had told me that she'd made friends and everyone was nice, but had she hidden something from me? She yanked another hair. "I cooked..."

"And?" The lawyer pressed.

_Yank_, "And played..."

"Miss Garner, I think you know what I mean. So please stop stalling and tell the members of the jury what was the first thing that happened once you got there.

Riley sighed and looked down. "I was evaluated."

"Still not specific enough. Evaluated for what?"

_Yank, yank_. She said it so quietly, I almost missed it. "Mental illnesses."

Oh my God. It became all too clear what he was planning to do. I ran my fingers through my hair and took several deep breaths. Riley was a smart girl, she just had to remain strong and not let the lawyer get the best of her.

"These are the results to the evaluation and it came up that you have Ambivalent Attachment Disorder- due to lack of consideration as a child, you cling to anyone who gives you what you lack the most- attention."

Riley stiffened, and the lawyer continued. "Your uncle was aware of this, and also the fact that you had become quite attached to you cousin, Miss Edinburgh." The jury turned to look at me as I forced a calm expression. "People with attachment disorders tend to get _violent_ if separated from the person they're attached with. After you drank the tea, I think you threw a little temper tantrum because he wouldn't let you go back to see Miss Edinburgh. So Michael tried to restrain you from escaping. Although I agree, my client did take drastic measures to keep you in the apartment-"

"He locked me in a bathtub." Riley said, yanking a few more hairs.

"To protect you and Miss Edinburgh. You could've gotten hurt running on the road just to get to your cousin. And people with this disorder tend to become extremely possessive, you could've harmed Miss Edinburgh. Although a different location would've been better, he had your best interest in mind. But my client suffers from a personality disorder which clouds his judgment. At times, he can be highly protective of his nieces, to the point, he doesn't realize he'd hurting them. He lost both of his parents at a young age, and it affected his growth and development."

"I...it doesn't change the fact he attacked Alex for a necklace!" Riley exclaimed, searching for something to accuse him with.

"I'm aware of the necklace." he said; this caused me to freeze._ He did_? "It belonged to his mother, any caring child who lost their mother would want what was dearest to her. And it upset him that a girl, who wasn't even related by blood to her, had it. And the personality disorder caused him to reserve to aggression."

"Personality disorders can't cause this much harm to people..." Riley said slowly, and that's when I saw it in her eyes. _The lawyer was changing her opinion._ He was making her see his way and she was grappling for something to say.

"I suppose you should be an expert of them, considering you have three mental disorders yourself." The lawyer smirked. _How dare he.._

"I do not!" Riley exclaimed.

The lawyer yawned and counted off his fingers. "Gender Dysphoria, Ambivalent Attachment Disorder, Trichotillomania. There. Three."

"Tricho- what? I don't have that!"

"Oh really? Look at your left hand." he instructed. Riley slowly gazed down at her hand and gasped. "Please lift your hand so the courtroom may see."

Riley stared at her hand for a second before burning red and lifting her hand. Her fingers were covered in her own strawberry blonde hair.

"I.. I was nervous..." she whispered.

"When I'm nervous, I tend to bite my nails or fidget in my clothes. Not yank out my own hair and not realize it." the lawyer said, before turning to us. "Obviously, his nieces are both very unstable. They both have some degree of mental disorders, my clients sister is an alcoholic, and I have evidence to back that Mr. Kenton's mother, was suicidal. She knew she had cancer for years and refused to ask for help. If you ask me, gentlemen of the jury, his family has a long line of mental health issues. It's not a surprise my client too has one. Imprisonment will not cure mental instability. As for you, Miss Garner, what do you have to say about your family's line of mental illness?"

Riley was still stunned, and staring at her the hair intertwined with her fingers. "We're... we're not crazy! You're wrong!"

"So you're telling me if Miss Edinburgh left today you wouldn't throw a 'tantrum'?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"Be honest, the answer is already on these sheets of paper." he slid the mental evaluation to Riley who just stared blankly at them. Her hand went up to yank another hair, but she realized what she was doing in time.

"I don't... I don't know..." her face started crumbling and I had enough.

"Please, she's just a child!" I cried from my seat.

The judge hit the gravel, "Miss Edinburgh, be quiet!" _He was the worst judge ever if he could let a child be treated this way_.

"Answer the question, Miss Garner. You are dependent on Miss Edinburgh, and because your uncle treated her unfairly, you want him punished. That's the only reason you're even here today."

Her lip quivered. "I don't want to do this anymore... Sissy..." her pleading eyes met mine, and I was out of my seat before I could comprehend what I was doing.

"Thank you Miss Garner, I've heard enough." The lawyer said smugly, just as I went up to the stand to hug Riley as she burst out crying. I quickly walked her out of the courtroom, eyes staring at us as we left. When I passed Michael he whispered something only I could hear.

"Aw, Alexandra is so sweet, standing up for her crazy cousin." his eyes had an amused glint to them.

Never in my life have I felt such hatred. He would pay. "_I hate you_." I hissed, before hurrying Riley out of the courtroom.

oOo

"Thank you for the candy, Alex." Riley said, swinging her feet. Riley was perched on the bathroom sink, licking a lollipop and humming. The moment we left the courtroom, I had taken her to the bathroom and even found some candy. It didn't take long for Riley to stop crying, but I could tell she was still upset.

I gave her a soft smile. "It wasn't a problem." I leaned against the sink next to her. After we left, the judge called for a fifteen minute recess so everyone could calm down. Apparently, the jurors didn't like the lawyer verbally battering a child. Trichotillomania? Where did lawyers come up with this stuff?

I was thankful for the break, I was next and I needed a plan. I always had a plan, but this time, I was _scared_. This man had made Sabrina lose it and Riley burst out crying. I could only imagine what he had in store for me.

Not to mention I was already fueled up because of Michael. I had never told anyone in the world that I hated them, but at that time in the courtroom, the hatred I felt for Michael was all too real. Hate was a strong word, and I didn't like using it, but I let the anger get the best of me and let it slip out.

"Sissy, did I mess everything up?" Riley whispered, twirling her lollipop in her mouth.

"No, you didn't. That lawyer is just cruel and needs a new profession." That was a partial lie, he was actually decent at his job. He just needed to be gentler to certain people... including children.

She didn't say anything for a moment and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry I embarrassed sissy in front of everyone. Will sissy forgive me?" she looked almost as sad as April had.

"No." I said, nonchalantly.

Riley's hazel eyes snapped wide open and she stared at me in shock. "N-no? What do you mean? You always forgive me..." Her tone wasn't childish anymore and for once, sounded like the day I had met her.

"Not this time. Not unless you promise me something." I started walking closer to her. "I know what you've been doing and let me tell you Riley, acting like a three year old won't make me stay with you forever."

"I wasn't acting like a three year old." Riley muttered.

I smirked. "Yes you were. And I know you're only doing it because you think I'll like you better as a needy little kid- but I don't. You're going to junior high next year, you're a big girl now. If someone picks on you, you can't cry and call 'sissy' every five seconds."

"But you're nicer to me when I act that way, you like me more then." she insisted.

I frowned disapprovingly at her. "And who told you that? I love Riley as herself."

Her eyes gleamed with shock. "You...do?"

I rubbed her hair and laughed. "Of course I do. I love the Riley who dreams of becoming a pastry chef and likes soccer and thinks insects are cute. Not the Riley that insists on sitting on my lap and crying for me each time there's a predicament."

Riley stared at me for a second before dropping her lollipop, and reaching out to hug me. I returned it, hoping this might be the breakthrough Riley needed for her attachment disorder. If she really had three mental illnesses at eleven, how many would she have by eighteen? She needed plenty of care, but also some tough love.

"I'm sorry ladies for interrupting this moment," a male voice said. I never forgot a voice, so even before I saw his face, I knew who it was.

"Mr. Blenton," I greeted, "What are you doing here? ... In the women's restroom." Now I was fond of the elderly man, but it didn't change the fact that he was in the wrong bathroom.

He chortled. "Well everyone is waiting for you two to come out, so I decided to take matters in my own hand and beat everyone."

I couldn't help but to grin. "Beat everyone for what?"

The elderly man walked slowly to us and handed Riley another lollipop. "Here's a sucker for the little doll."

Riley beamed at him, "Thank you, sir."

The elderly man watched as Riley unwrapped her lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. When she was preoccupied with eating it, he turned to me. "Everyone is about ready to murder Michael and his lawyer outside. They want you to either insult him on the stand or attack him."

My eyes widened. "I would never do that."

Well, considering how much I hated Michael at the moment, I might be willing to 'accidently' throw a vase at his head. No matter how wrong it was.

"I know, little lady." he said. "But I, myself, know a thing or two about the justice system, and if there's one thing I learned, it's you have to fight dirty, yet appear clean."

"An interesting oxymoron, could you explain?" I asked.

"These lawyers don't care about you, Alex. They don't care if you cry, scream, throw a fit- nothing. But what they do care is if they get the right _reaction_ from you, and every person has a breaking point. Sabrina was with her home life, she didn't like it being exposed and that's when she cracked. Little doll right here," he pointed to Riley. "Her breaking point was when her secret was exposed. Everyone knew she was medically unstable and it broke her even more. If that lawyer knew their breaking point, he knows yours. Michael probably already told him."

"But how can he know if I don't even know!" I exclaimed. Man, Michael was always one step ahead of me.

"That's where you're wrong, Alex. You do know. Think about the time you were at your lowest. The saddest time for you, where you were prepared to give up. What led you there. Think carefully."

My _lowest_. When was I at my lowest point? When did I want to give up or nearly did? It didn't take too long to remember after the gang had found out I was a girl. When I went back to my house, I felt like I was dead and lost. But what triggered the emotion? It wasn't the gang finding out... it was-

"_Hatred_," I gasped. "My breaking point is hatred!" When the gang found out, I was sure they all hated me, and I couldn't bear the thought. That's what drove me over the edge, the hatred of the very first friends I'd ever made.

Mr. Blenton nodded, somehow, already knowing this. "And because it's something so easy to manipulate, he can use it against you."

I felt a chill run down my spine. "He's going to make everyone hate me?"

"No. He's going to make you _think_ everyone hates you. And if he succeeds, sure enough you'll explode and lash out at him." Mr. Blenton said solemnly.

"Why? How is me getting mad going to benefit him?"

Mr. Blenton smiled, the wrinkles in his face deepening. "You have no idea what you are, do you?" I shook my head. "Alex, whether you believe it or not, you _are_ the case. His other nieces were just child's play, supporting evidence. It was easy to push them aside as crazy due to hereditary traits, but that's the thing: you're not related by blood. He can't pull the crazy card on you.

"Now I don't know what they're planning, but I'm sure they've spent countless hours, since you were first admitted to the hospital, planning what they would say to you. But Alex, you have only three minutes to know what you're going to say."

I felt my anxiety return; by the end of the day, I'd certainly have a dozen gray hairs. How could this be so stressful and confusing? Well, it was _Michael_ we were talking about. Nothing is simple when it comes to him, and if I thought for one second this trial was going to be easy, I was just as insane as he was.

"But what should I say? He'll just twist my words!" I exclaimed. It didn't matter if I showed them a million pictures of what Michael had done, his lawyer would just blame it on his 'personality disorder' and 'misjudgment'.

"Exactly, but that's what I like about you, little lady. You're witty and clever. When they twist your words, you'll need to untwist them. If they play dirty, you have to too, but while pretending to be normal. Pretending to be _clean_. You need to show them that what Michael did was wrong and nothing anyone else in that room can justify it. You're going to fight, little lady, and if you play the game right- you're going to _win_."

I felt inspired from his speech and couldn't fight the urge to hug him. He returned it and whispered, "I believe in you."

"Thank you, Mr. Blenton." I said as we separated. "You've helped me countless amounts of times and if there's ever anything I can do to repay you-"

"You can repay me by going into that courtroom and getting justice for you and your family." He said. I looked at my watch and gasped, we had less than a minute until the recess was over.

"Come on Riley! We have to get going- thank you Mr. Blenton. I wish you, your daughter, _and_ your new grandchild well." I added, remembering he had only become a grandfather a week ago and yet left to be here with us.

His eyes widened as if he remembered something "Alexander."

"What?" I said, confused. I hadn't heard anyone call me by that name in weeks... It felt almost like second nature to respond, though.

"The baby. My little girl, she named it Alexander... Strange coincidence, isn't it?"

I smiled at him. "Not the strangest thing I've heard since the summer started."

oOo

I stared at Michael's lawyer as he paced in front of me. I kept my face neutral, almost bored, meanwhile on the inside, I was thinking of every possible question he could ask me. _What if they questioned why I ran away? My dad could get in a ton of trouble! And the gang... what if they get in trouble for keeping me? Was it illegal for people to give you a home when you left yours?_

"Miss Edinburgh," Michael's lawyer said, breaking my thoughts. "Earlier you were asked if Mr. Kenton ever visited your home. You said he did, correct?"

"Yes." I said strongly. I wouldn't let his intense stare waver my confidence. Riley seemed nervous about me being up, maybe it was because she thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. I could see my family and friends observing me from their seats. Ponyboy, Jeanette, and Mr. Blenton had been allowed to return to the courtroom because they wouldn't be cross examined.

"But you also stated that you didn't know what he did because you 'stayed upstairs' while he was here."

"Correct." I nodded. _Okay, so far, so good._

The lawyer smirked. "Miss Edinburgh, do you remember the first day of summer vacation, the day you ran away from your family without notice."

"Yes. I do."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was doing my morning chores, showered, Michael came, I served Trisha her-"

The lawyer lifted a hand. "Pause. Michael came... Does he have a key to the house?"

"No."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Did he magically 'poof' into your house?"

"No."

"Did he break in?"

This was getting annoying. "_No_." What was the point he was trying to make?

"Then I have no way to explain how he go into the house. Care to explain to the jury?"

"I let him-" My eyes widened. _Dang it! I fell right into his trap. This was my first test, and I messed it up!_

"You what?" The lawyer said innocently. He had a smirk on his face and I had to keep myself calm and _focus_. This was my first mistake, I could still fight.

"I let him in."

Michael's lawyer paced and I watched him intently. I wouldn't let my facial expression give away my disappointment. It was only the first question, I still had time. I had to concentrate and beat him at his own game. But how?

"I'm finding this hard to comprehend, so maybe you'll enlighten me. You said you didn't know what Michael did when he came because you were 'upstairs'. But you clearly opened the door for him, greeted him too, I suppose. Did you lie to the jury Miss Edinburgh?"

This was my second test, and I was ready this time. "No. I did not. Opening a door does not mean I know what happens once he's inside. I go upstairs in my room afterwards. But if you're _so_ interested to find out what your client was doing in my house, why don't you call my stepmother Trisha and ask her?"

"That won't be necessary." he answered. He paced a bit before looking at me. "Tell me Miss Edinburgh, was clothing optional?"

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to not sound too dumbfounded.

"According to Mr. Kenton, on the first day of summer you allowed him inside, undressed, with only a robe on, which- to my knowledge- did not stay on for long."

I heard a few gasp in the courtroom and I couldn't help it, I blushed. This was exactly what Mr. Blenton warned me about, he was going to make everyone think I was some low class, uncivilized girl who threw herself onto any man.

But Michael's lawyer took my moment of silence as a cue to continue. "I mean, it's only natural for a teenage girl to be attracted to a handsome man. And since you didn't know he was your uncle... no one could really blame you. Not to mention you envied your stepmother for taking your father away, I guess jealousy found it only fit to take away Michael from her."

I knew if I didn't speak this time, it would only verify his allegations. "I was obligated to answer the door- day or night, asleep or awake, dressed or undressed. I'm sure you're aware of what my stepmother did as my punishment if I refused her rule: she'd lock me in a room for days with no food or water. I was in the middle of a shower when Michael came and thought a robe would be fine. I'm sure Mr. Kenton didn't include the inappropriate gestures he made to me."

I heard some murmurs from the jury, and I knew I finally had them where I wanted them. His lawyer's eyes widened- but only for a second- before he regained his composure. "Moving on. Miss Edinburgh, why did you run away? We're you unhappy with your home?"

_Professional and composed_,_ professional and composed,_ I chanted to myself. "No. I was very content with my home. It's just the treatment I received from my stepmother was so vindictive, I decided to try to find my mother in Texas and live with her." I made sure to elaborate this time, so there would be no room to twist my words.

"Did you ever reach your mother?"

"No," I said, prepping myself for the next question. It was obvious what he would ask next.

"Why?"

Like I didn't see that one coming. But how could I answer this without bringing suspicion to the Curtis's and the gang? An idea came to mind. "The train was delayed for several days and whenever I was about to leave, conveniently Michael would attack me or his two other nieces. It was as if he was purposely trying to get me to stay in Tulsa."

The lawyer surprised me with what he said next. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe that was exactly what he was attempting to do? Your mother walked out on you, and you were returning to her- an unstable woman. You needed to be in a controlled environment and you were about to go out on your own at only fifteen."

I didn't answer and kept staring blankly at him. He continued, "Miss Edinburgh, I went to your school and obtained a copy of your report card. You are very bright girl- _A_'s in every class and you take the highest level possible too. Not to mention, you also tutored in your free time and had many chores to do at home, but you still managed to excel in your academics. Tell me, how did your father react to your grades?"

School? This was a strange topic. I knew because of my grades, none of my teachers could say I was a bad student, but why go there then? The worst any teacher could say about me was that I wasn't very social with others, but that could easily be dismissed as shyness. Where was he going with this?

"Like any father, I suppose. Proud of my hard work." I answered confidentially. If I acted like I knew what he was planning, maybe he'd back off. But that was unlikely...

"But your father's job is very demanding, if I recall. So he wasn't home very often and probably didn't get a chance to praise you on all your hard work. Did this ever upset you?"

"No." I said firmly. "It didn't. I worked hard because my education is my priority in life, not because I want recognition."

"That's very nice, but after your parents separated, your father had to work twice as hard. He was so invested in his work, he hardly had time for you." The lawyer paused to see my reaction. "I believe you hated this, his lack of attention. But who could blame you? You studied, cleaned, and worked, yet no gratitude was shown. Isn't that why you ran away?"

The jurors all looked at me carefully. They were waiting for my reaction, and I think that was the hardest part. To control my emotions. Part of me wanted to yell and tell him he had no idea what he was talking about, but my more reasonable side knew I had to stay calm. "No, I ran away because I wanted to avoid my _abusive_ stepmother."

"Or you ran away because you wanted attention. It was your last resort to get your father's affection back, but it didn't work. Instead, Michael, came looking for you-"

"He tried to kill me." I snapped, forgetting I had to stay calm. The lawyer took my short outburst to his advantage, though.

"He wanted to bring you home, which you resisted. But he was the only person who truly cared, and since you didn't want to lose that- you taunted him with the necklace."

I frowned slightly and knew I had to explain myself before this got blown out of proportion. "That's not what happened, I did not-"

"You provoked him, knowing he was mentally unstable-"

"Objection!" my lawyer shouted, _about time he objected something._ "He's accusing my client of knowing a person's medical records, a man who was just recently diagnosed with this. How could've she possibly have known?"

The judge nodded. "Sustained."

Michael's lawyer seemed to be disappointed at this and paced again. I took this moment to take a few deep breaths. So far, we were both pretty tied. No one had the upper hand yet, but I had no doubt that this was when his lawyer was going to pounce on me and try to break me.

I looked up and saw only Riley, who was nervously chewing on a strand of her own hair. I wish I could tell her to calm down. Michael wasn't going to win.

"Earlier, Miss Edinburgh, you explained how the defendant choked you until you passed out. When you awoke, were you taken to the hospital for medical treatment?"

_Shoot_."No."

"How about the following attack?"

"No."

His lawyer looked at me with curiosity. "And when your cousins were poisoned?"

"No." I said, sighing. This made the jurors look skeptical.

"Well I'm confused, Miss Edinburgh. If he tried to 'kill you' as you claim, why wouldn't you go to the police. Or at least to a hospital to seek medical treatment. If you ask me, it's as if he wasn't harming you at all. Or else, any sensible person would've reported these incidents."

"He threatened-"

"He threatened you?" His lawyer mimicked. "More reason _to_ go to the police. I think you didn't want him arrested. You liked the attention he was giving you by agitating him, didn't you?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't understand the question."

"Then let me rephrase it: you enjoyed getting him mad and even though he 'attacked' you, as you claim, you still never reported it because you liked the attention he gave you- negative or not. Same with your cousins. Gentlemen of the jury, you can clearly see each of these girls never asked for help because they were willing to accept any attention given to them. They are not the victims, but the initiators. "

That's when I snapped.

"Riley is eleven and Sabrina is sixteen years old. Yes, it's true, their home lives are unstable, but it doesn't change the fact that they were in need of help. And yes, they're the ones who went to Michael, but they were seeking an asylum, a place for safety- and he took advantage of them."

The lawyer was about to interrupt me, but I shot him a dark look and continued. "They may of asked for that specific tea, but what was it doing in his home in the first place? It hasn't been sold in stores for over a _decade_, why hadn't he drank it? Valerian was also found in the tea, a herb he had to purposely add. And Riley's mental state doesn't explain why he found it necessary to lock a child in a bathtub for twenty four hours with no food or water!"

"Miss Edinburgh-"

"_No_," I said sternly. "Let me finish, gentlemen of the jury." I looked up to the middle age men sitting to the left of me. "It's true, I didn't report this to the police, but imagine being threatened, that the people you cared about would be murdered if you told. It doesn't matter if I have straight A's or straight F's, I would do anything to keep my friends out of harm's way- even if it includes endangering my own life."

I looked at the lawyer who seemed flabbergasted. "You said it yourself earlier, 'any caring child who lost their mother would want what was dearest to her'. The necklace was given to me from my mother too, right before she left. How is it fair that Michael, an adult, attacked me, a _minor,_ for a necklace that no longer belongs to him. Of course I would do everything to keep the necklace that was dearest to _my mother_ too."

I felt exhausted after my speech, but someone had to tell the lawyer the truth: Michael was a criminal. I had had my doubts about him and hoped he would change, but after everything, I wanted justice now. No second chances.

"Miss Edinburgh, that was touching." The lawyer said, not sounding touched at all. "But you have completely ignore the fact that Mr. Keaton has a personality disorder-"

"Listen to you." I said, surprisingly calm. "Trying to pass a personality disorder like a broken leg or a scraped knee. A mental illness is a serious medical issue, one that doctors cannot physically see. People with mental illnesses struggle night and day and they have to take responsibility for their actions, same as everyone else. You think you can just put a bandage or a cast on Michael's mind and everything he's done will just 'go away'?"

"Miss Edinburgh that's enough." This came from the judge. I looked up at the judge and saw his eyes look unsure. It was like he agreed with what I was trying to say, but at the same time, felt obligated to stop it. Michael's lawyer was pacing again, and I could tell he was looking for something to attack me with.

"You lived in a house full of men, men who were not older than twenty, correct Miss Edinburgh." he finally said. Uh-oh, I knew where he was going with this. He was going to use this as a way to change the course of the trial, just as I was getting the upper hand.

But this topic was different; if he brought the gang into the trial, he could easily twist things and make it seem like our relation went deeper than friendship. Underage girl staying with men, some who were older than eighteen... That called for suspicion. It could get Darry in a lot of trouble and he could lose Ponyboy and Soda. I didn't want this trial to mess up the guardianship for Darry!

I thought of something to say, something that would not only affect Michael's lawyer, but the jury full of middle age men... _middle age men_! I looked at the lawyers left hand, he had a wedding ring on it. "Do you have a daughter?"

"What?" The lawyer said, puzzled. But he quickly regained his composure. "Miss Edinburgh, I ask the questions you simply answer them. Now am I correct or not?"

I ignored him and repeated the question. "Do you have a daughter?"

"If you must know, yes, now please stop avoiding the question."

"Miss Edinburgh, answer the question." The judge pitched in.

Once again, I ignored both of them. I kept staring at Michael's lawyer, hoping my speculation was right. "You see, I too have a theory-"

"You're having a particular hard time answering this question." The lawyer said, walking forward to me. "Is it because you know this question is vital to the case?"

"I have a theory," I continued. "That if your daughter was treated the way Michael treated my cousins and me, you wouldn't be defending him. Because even you know that what he did was twisted and wrong."

The lawyers eyes flared and he gave me a hard look. Even though he had seemed detached and uncaring at first, I could tell I had hit close to home. I thought I was going to be thrown out of the room like Sabrina, but surprisingly, the lawyer said, "Thank you Miss Edinburgh, you may return to your seat now. I have no more further questioning."

I felt a surge of relief pulse through me. I had won the upper hand and the lawyer hadn't managed to break me. But was it enough?

/-/-/-/

After the closing statements were given, we were allowed to leave. The verdict would be given the next day.

I couldn't believe how exhausted I was, my bones and muscles ached and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my real bed in my real room. But I'd be staying at the motel with my mom again, not that I minded. It gave me the chance to know my little brother, but after today, I just wanted to go home.

"Hey. Alex." someone said as we walked out of the courthouse. I turned around and saw Dally leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette in between his fingers.

"Yes?" I said, unsure what he wanted to say. Dally and I had never really gotten out of the acquaintance zone, we were nothing more than strangers if you really thought about it.

He brought the cigarette up to his lips and blew out a puff of smoke. "You did good in there. Using his own words against him- smart move."

I was shocked at the compliment and did nothing but stare and blink at him like an idiot. Then I felt a smile tug my lips, "Thank you Dally..." I said. He shrugged, and brought his cigarette back to his lips. Although we probably wouldn't be best friends any time soon, I had to admit, Dallas wasn't as bad as I originally thought.

Everyone was milling around outside, talking about the trial for the most part. I didn't see April or Gracie and figured she had taken my advice and had taken April home. I felt bad for the nine year old girl, but there was only so much I could do.

"Alex," Ponyboy called, coming down next to me. "You did great! If anyone was going to put that lawyer in his place, I knew it would be you."

"You really think so? For a second there I thought he was going to get me." Michael's lawyer was definitely seasoned and I was impressed at myself for handling it so well. Of course I could've done better, but I didn't do horrible for my first time on trial.

Ponyboy shook his head. "Even if he did get you, the case is air tight, there's no way Michael can be found not guilty for abusing his nieces."

"What about the mental illnesses he claims for Sabrina and Riley?" I said softly. "Won't that make the jurors think otherwise about them?"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes."He had a good point with the illnesses at first, but he went a little overboard. He was claiming disorders as every excuse, which didn't do much at the end."

I sighed in relief; I was afraid the jurors would actually listen to Michael's lawyers' allegations. But if Ponyboy saw right through them, hopefully so would the jury. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, as soon as I heard the verdict, a sense of freedom would finally return to me. It was already August, and I had spent the better part of this summer undercover as Alexander or trying to solve this age old mystery.

I noticed Ponyboy's eyes wander above my head, his face stiffened and his eyes were wary. Suddenly the calm atmosphere went from peaceful and optimistic to dark and tense.

"Alexandra," a voice that I recognized all too well said. "I didn't think I'd see you again today."

I turned around and faced Michael's amused smirk. He was being escorted down to a car by two men. "Can I help you?" I knew I should probably avoid conversation with him, but I was tempted to hear what he wanted to say.

Michael shrugged. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to say how interesting you were on the stand."

"Interesting? Is this trial some game to you? You're about to lose everything, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." I answered back, my voice tight.

Michael fanned off my comment. "Yes, actually it is. A very fun and entertaining game. My favorite part was when you said you hated me...it was so passionate I _almost_ felt guilty enough to convict myself."

"You're sick." I said in disbelief. Even on trial Michael didn't see the severity of this.

"So I've been told." he replied. "Well I'd love to talk with you and your little horse friend all day, but I have a comfortable jail cell awaiting me. See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

I watched as he was accompanied down to the car. Once he was inside, his eyes stared straight ahead, but I could still make out a small smirk as he was driven away. When Michael was gone, I took a deep breath, glad it was over. Glad he was gone and so was the trial. Tomorrow we'd have the verdict, and with luck on my side, I wouldn't have to deal with Michael for many years.

"Hey Alex," Ponyboy said, gaining my attention again.

I turned around and tried to mask my anxiety from speaking with Michael. "Yeah Pony?"

"Tomorrow, after we get the verdict I was wondering if you're not busy, I want to show you something."

I wasn't expecting this. "Show me what?" I felt my smile returning, and my nervousness dissipate.

Ponyboy smirked at me. "It's a secret, but trust me, you'll want to see it."

For the first time in weeks, I felt freedom. Tomorrow it would be all over and even if Michael only wasn't sent to jail for his crimes, I still wouldn't be upset. Because I had fought my hardest and tried my best to get justice. And through it all, I had made friends, friends that had stuck with me from start to finish, and tomorrow, they'd still be there.

"Sure, I'd love to." I finally answered, smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:29 pages... **

**Dang! I'm proud of myself and I think you guys can say the length was worth the wait! Almost finished with this fanfiction... Well hope you enjoyed! Review my lovelies3**

*****DO NOT FLAME, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL. *****


	42. The Trial PART 3

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'M BACK! Yes, I know, I deserve a book thrown in my face for vanishing for 11 months... But, sadly I'm still a student who has to put school work before writing:( Stupid school! Not to mention I have a job, so writing has really been hard. Stupid work! Taking up my precious writing time:(**

**On a lighter note...Thank you for all the reviews! I know sometimes it's easy to get lazy and not review (- LOL me in a nutshell), so I appreciate the fact that you do!**

**You also might want to reread some of the more recent chapters as a refresher, since it's been... awhile...hehehe**

**But only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! So let's finish this!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Missy**

***WARNING*: Please remember I still know NOTHING about law/court cases. So I might mix up a few events, so I apologize! I'm aiming to be a pediatric cardiologist, not a lawyer! I'd be a sucky lawyer anyways...**

* * *

><p>At school, I mainly kept to myself.<p>

I read quietly in the library during my free time and gave my undivided attention to my teachers during class. I had no friends, so socializing was only schoolwork related. Once school was over, I went home, dealt with Trisha's wrath, did my homework and chores, then called it a night. It was a humdrum life- but how can you dislike something when you've never experienced something better?

Nevertheless, I _did_ dislike it. I craved excitement, friendship, and reason. Reason to live, to get up in the mornings, to even continue my mundane life. But now that I had all those things I realized something: it was pleasurably painful. Despite how happy I was, there was always pain and stress around each corner. Although unavoidable, you somehow learned to adapt to it.

If you didn't, well, you just wouldn't survive in the world.

At this moment, I was experiencing a painful part of an 'exciting' life. I stood, wringing my hands in nervousness, as I tried to keep myself from shaking. I had the feeling I got when I got on the bus and realized I forgot a project which was due that day. I felt like I was about to get my grade for a test that I didn't study for. Anxious didn't even begin to describe how I felt.

Riley was standing beside me, tapping her foot nervously. Her hands were twisting feverishly in her hair and she was gnawing her bottom lip. Sabrina had her hair in a braid and was tugging it every now and then, the only sign that she too felt nervous. I wish the jurors would just say it, these were the longest ten seconds of my life.

We were waiting for the verdict and the foreman sure was taking his sweet time to deliver it. Everyone was tense and anxious, we all wanted the ruling and then this could be over. Michael seemed at ease and made no eye contact with us. Not that I minded. April wasn't here today, but Gracie was and it did make me feel better. The little girl had been terribly scarred by this and maybe it would be best if she stayed in Vermont until she was older.

The foreman finally cleared his throat. He was the oldest one with graying black hair, "We the jury find the defendant, Michael Kenton..." there was an unneeded pause of silence, which resulted in me gripping Riley's small hand tightly. "_Guilty _on all charges."

The moment I heard those words, I spun around and hugged Riley and Sabrina tightly. All three of us were thrilled and there were no words in the world that could express our joy. I heard sighs of relief and sounds of approval behind us, and I knew our family and friends were happy with the ruling too.

I peeked at Michael and saw his cruel lawyer whispering something in his ear. Michael didn't seem necessarily upset or angry, but his smirk was gone. I admit, Idid feel _slightly_ guilty. He was still family no matter what he did. But he needed to deal with the consequences of his actions, which hopefully would make him change.

But I still couldn't believe it was over. Something that started years ago was finally finished and would never haunt my family again. The (possibly) corrupt judge hit his gravel to gain our attention back.

The judge cleared his throat and stood up, "Sentencing will be given on Friday. Thank you gentlemen of the jury." He said abruptly as he left. As soon as the judge said that, the courtroom went abuzz and Michael was escorted out. He didn't get a chance to talk to me like yesterday, which relieved me. The more Michael spoke the more confused I got.

"Alex?" Riley whispered softly as we exited the courtroom, "What now? Now that Michael is gone, will things go back to normal?"

I didn't know how to respond; Of course _nothing_ could go back to the way things were before Michael came into our lives, but at the same time, life would be peaceful again.

"Normal is boring," I finally answered with a smile, "but we're safe, and that's all that matters."

Our family and friends milled around the lobby of the courthouse, congratulating each other and talking about the verdict. The first person who came to me was my father, who hugged me tightly and said, "Don't worry Alex, I'll bring you home soon."

I returned the hug, something I wouldn't have done two months ago. That was the strangest part, how much I'd changed throughout all this. I never used to be as touchy or even shared a close relationship with anyone, let alone my father. But since I first ran away I had formed a new appreciation for my father who tried so hard to keep me safe from Michael.

"Dad?" I said softly into his shoulder, "I'm really sorry I ran away."

Leaving my home was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but also, one of the best decisions. If I had stayed, my father wouldn't have suffered from all of this and Michael wouldn't have terrorized so many innocent people. But leaving allowed me to discover the truth about my family, to find my mother again, and to make friends that I would never forget.

My father pulled away from me and gave me a small smile. "And I'm sorry for all that you had to go through... _however_, when you get back home, you're grounded for the rest of your life."

_Grounded_? I had always been the good child, I'd never received punishment. But for some reason, this made me laugh and my father and I hugged again.

Next I went up to the gang- Darry to be exact. "Thank you for coming Darry, I know it must've been hard to get two days off of work." Darry had to take care of Soda and Pony, two days of work could help pay the bills and food. But knowing Darry, he'd never allow Pony to go up on the stand without being in the same room.

Darry fanned off my comment. "It's no problem Alex, I'm glad I could come and support you today. But... I don't think I'll be able to make it on Friday though."

I beamed at him. "Two days was good enough. But thank you for everything you've done, Darry. Letting me stay in your home, giving me food, everything. If there's ever anything..." Now would probably be a good time to give Darry a hug, but that was the thing with me and Darry. I had never gotten a chance to really pass the acquaintance barrier with him. With Darry working six times a week and me busy trying to crack a mystery, a friendship never formed between the two of us.

"You worry too much, Alex. I'm glad I did all those things, if I hadn't, who knows what Michael might've done then?" Darry replied. I gave him one last grateful smile before going to thank the rest of the gang. Before I could reach them, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around and came face to face with Gracie. After yesterday, I wasn't ready to speak to her, and tried to hide my emotions. "Gracie." I said stiffly.

"Alex, I was just wondering if this Friday, you'd like to join us for a little celebration party after the sentencing. There's a park behind my apartment complex and your mother, Elizabeth, and her daughters already agreed to come."

I knew I couldn't refuse with my mom going, but honestly, I didn't want to go. "Of course, what time?"

"Directly after the sentencing, around four o'clock."

I forced a tight smile and nodded my head briskly. "I'll be there."

I started turning around again, when I felt Gracie's hand on my shoulder. "Alex, wait." she said.

I didn't like seeming annoyed at people, so I gave her the most placid look I could muster. "Yes?"

She stared at me, her blonde curls were elegantly piled up on her head. Her eyes were sad with hints of fatigue within. The trial had obviously aged Gracie; the stout, confident woman I had first met had all but faded away. I felt a little guilty looking at her now, like maybe I was just overreacting and should forgive her. But at the same time, I didn't want to.

Gracie didn't say anything for a few seconds, she just kept staring at me. After a long silence, she cleared her throat and said, "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. It was a very stressful day with seeing my daughter after so many years and Michael... I should've acted more rational-"

I halted her apology. "I understand." Okay, that was a lie, but how could I forgive her after what she put her daughter through? "There was a lot of tension yesterday, but I'm glad it's all over."

Her face seemed to turn stiff at my last word. This made me raise an eyebrow; her reaction was not one I'd expected. "It _is _over, right?" I said slowly.

Gracie smoothed her hair and offered me a weak smile. "We can all relax now and move on with life. I'll see you on Friday."

And Gracie walked out of the courthouse... But she hadn't answered my question.

I felt my earlier relief slowly start to dissipate. I hated the thought that there might still be something unfinished. But that was impossible, Michael was in jail, the necklace was in safe hands, what else could be wrong? I shook my head in frustration; for once, I decided to ignore my thoughts and move on. If I clung to every single thing that was out of place, I'd never be at peace. I had to let this go. Michael was gone and out of my life forever.

"Hi Sodapop," I greeted as I approached Soda and Steve. They were chatting by the benches with Two-Bit not too far off near Johnny and Ponyboy. Dally hadn't shown today, I guess he had his fun yesterday and could already guess the verdict without even having to be present.

Sodapop gave me a wide grin, one that I hadn't seen in a while. I was glad he was still friendly around me after I had rejected him. The word 'rejection' didn't sound right with me; I hardly got any friendship offers, let alone _dating_ request, so the fact that I was picky and had rejected someone who could easily get someone better than me seemed... strange. But I had turned him down for good reason: he and I weren't compatible. Maybe as friends, but as a couple, that would never work.

"Alex," he said beaming, "Congrats, I didn't get to tell you yesterday, but you did really well."

"Thank you, I'm glad you came. You too Steve." I added quickly, remembering that I had never been Steve's favorite person in the world. After I left the hospital, we'd made progress and had a small truce between us.

But Steve simply nodded and said. "Not a big deal." It held no annoyance, so that told me the truce was still on and maybe there was hope for a friendship in the future. But knowing Steve... It would be awhile. But who knows what could happen?

I remembered the conversation I had just had with Gracie and something came to mind. "I actually wanted to invite you guys, with the gang of course, to Gracie's on Friday. She's having a celebration and if you're not busy..."

Okay, the truth was I didn't want to spend the afternoon alone with Gracie who I no longer trusted. And with summer ending soon, I kind of wanted to spend one more day with the gang.

But Soda scratched the back of his neck," I wish Alex, but Steve and I work Friday. The summers are always so busy and with the trial, it would be hard to get another shift off... I'm really sorry." he apologized.

Although I was slightly disappointed, I gave him a friendly smile. "It's alright, maybe Ponyboy and Johnny can go."

Soda nodded in agreement. "It will do him some good, Darry and I didn't get a chance to do much with him this summer. But you'll still come by the house, right?"

It was funny how I'd done tons of things with Ponyboy. Certainly an unforgettable summer. "Of course! I'll visit as soon as everything gets sorted out." Depending on if my father was serious about me being grounded for life...

Even though Michael was going to jail, there was still plenty to work out. For starters, guardianship. Which parent would I live with? I tried to push that question out of mind before I overanalyzed it like I tended to do with any situation.

Soda and I exchanged a few more words, mainly about the upcoming school year and if I had any plans for the final weeks of summer. I could tell he was avoiding any 'Michael-related' topics, like not speaking of him could make him go away. I admit, it was a kind gesture, but I wasn't too sure if avoiding the subject would make me forget what Michael had done.

After Soda and Steve left for their afternoon shift, I went to thank Johnny, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy. They could all make it on Friday, so thankfully, I wouldn't be alone. But while we spoke, I noted that Pony was unnaturally quiet. Quieter than Johnny, in fact. It pricked my curiosity; was something wrong?

Finally when Johnny and Two-Bit weren't paying any attention to me or Ponyboy, I decided I'd take my chance and ask him. But before I could say anything, he handed me a sheet of notebook paper and looked the opposite direction.

oOo

"2826 Keipers Street..." I said to myself, standing under a street light as I glanced from the notebook paper and the street sign.

This was the address where Ponyboy had asked me to meet him at three fifty sharp. An odd time, if I might add, but what was really strange was the fact that the street was completely empty. No cars passing by, no pedestrians walking, just me.

I used to crave solitude, but this was creepy. I tugged my light brown skirt anxiously as I glanced around the street. Ponyboy hadn't told me where we were going, just a street, a time, and a vague map of how to get to the street. So I had opted for a casual outfit, a knee length skirt with thin blouse. Hopefully he wasn't taking me anywhere fancy. My hair was plain too, considering it could only alternate into two hair styles: let down or in a small ponytail. But hey, that was one more hairstyle than before.

But I was getting impatient with not knowing. I hated surprises and preferred to be prepared; everything was easier when you knew what to expect. I was flooded with relief when I heard someone call, "Hey Alex!" from behind me.

I turned around and spotted Ponyboy, emerging from the trees on the other side of the rode. He was, thank God, dressed very casually too. At least now I knew he couldn't be taking me somewhere too out of my comfort level. I walked across the road, eager to greet him and find out where we were heading, "Hi Ponyboy,"

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but you never specified... where are we going exactly?"

Ponyboy only smirked and handed me what looked to be a bandana. "First, put this on."

His smile made my stomach twist, but I gave him a suspicious look while trying to hide my smile. "What, you don't trust me enough?"

"I do," he said slowly. "But, I know you and I know that you hate secrets. So I'm sure your curiosity will get the best of you and you'll cheat and peek. That's why I brought this, just in case."

I couldn't help laughing a bit, "Oh, fair enough."

When I reached out to take the bandana, Ponyboy shook his head and said. "Don't worry, I got it."

He swiftly moved behind me and tied it over my eyes, snagging my hair in the process. Normally it would hurt, but I was too focused on remembering how to breathe. The close proximity between the two of us had reawaken the butterflies in my stomach.

With the bandana covering my eyes, everything was pitch black, even with my eyes open. That disappointed me, I had hoped for small enough holes to peer through, but I guess I would have to wait.

"Okay can you see what I'm doing?" Ponyboy asked. I could hear him making exaggerated motions, but shook my head.

"No, but now do I get to know where we're going?"

"Not yet, come on. You'll see in a few minutes." I felt someone hold on to my right hand and start leading me down the road. I was pretty clumsy, so I prayed out of all the days, my feet would choose today to coordinate.

As we walked, I tried to pay close attention to all sounds and smells in hopes I could figure out where he was taking me before we got there. But all I heard was the sound of our shoes scraping the pavement beneath our feet. I could tell Ponyboy was going slow so I wouldn't trip and if my hands ever threatened to slip away, he would casually readjust our hands and hold on tighter. I hoped he wasn't looking at my face because I was sure my cheeks were reddening by the second.

I noticed now that it wasn't as hot as before, so something told me we were in a more sheltered area, near the woods probably. "Can I at least get a hint to where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry." Ponyboy laughed. "Well, actually I'm a little curious. Where do _you_ think we're going?"

I hesitated and tried to think of all the clues I had gathered. "I honestly have no clue. All I know is that it's ten minutes away from Keipers Street and somewhere hidden."

"How'd you know it was ten minutes away?"

"Because you wanted me to be there at three fifty, which is a really weird time. So I figured the place had to be about ten minutes away so when we arrived it would be four."

"You're right." I could sense the amusement in his voice. "But I'm surprised you haven't guessed where we're going yet."

"I feel like I should be good at guessing by now with all of Michael's immense riddles." I joked while my mind raced in circles trying to come up with a location. I doubted I'd been here before considering I didn't even recognize the street where we met up.

We walked for a little while longer, one hundred and twenty-three steps and two left turns to be exact, before he stopped. "Okay, you'll need to take a big step here."

I lifted my left foot higher as Ponyboy led me in the proper direction. It took a few seconds, but eventually, my foot met the elevated ground: sidewalk. We had to be here, or at least close now. I inhaled deeply and the scent of warm apples and cinnamon hit my nose. We're we at a...

"Alright, now you can take off the blindfold." Ponyboy said, his voice filled with excitement. He dropped my hand then, which left a strange sensation prickling at my fingertips.

But I was too eager to see where we were to dwell on that feeling and quickly undid the bandana. The moment it came off, the bright sunlight attacked my closed eyelids, but I ignored the slight sting and opened my eyes.

Like I had predicted, we were in a place with plenty of trees and flowers. No one else was on the sidewalk and you could hear the sound of a running stream nearby. The whole atmosphere had a serene vibe and I could spend the whole afternoon staring at its beauty.

A few yards in front of us was a water rusted gate with a gravel trail that led to a white painted cottage. The cottage was small and round, surrounded with trees and a little flower garden on the side. The window was slightly opened which was the source of the sweet aroma of apples and cinnamon.

"No way," I said in disbelief, "is it...?"

Ponyboy nodded with a wide grin, "_Alexandra's Pastries_,"

I stared in awe at the bakery my father and his step mother had spent so many years in. This was the place my father had taken my mother on her first date, this was the bakery in all the stories I had heard.

My fingers brushed against the rusted gates. "How did you find it?"

"I asked your dad, he seemed real nice. He didn't even ask why or how I knew about it."

With the trial, I had all but forgotten about the bakery. But seeing it now brought me more happiness than I'd had in a while. "Let's go in!" I said eagerly, as I grabbed Ponyboy's wrist and nearly dragged him through the gates.

By the time we reached the door, the smell of baked goods were overwhelming. When we walked through the door, a soft bell made a _ting_ sound and warm air came rushing to us. Inside the bakery were a few circular, white tables with matching chairs, walls painted a faint pink color, and a counter piled high with desserts.

The room gave off a cheerful aura with flowers and paintings at every corner. The window curtains were made of lace so you could see through them and out at the garden.

"Hello!" a bright voice said from behind the counter. The voice came from an elderly woman with a wide grin, "Could I help you kids with anything?"

"We were wondering if we could try some of your desserts." Ponyboy said, approaching the woman. As he said this, I eyed the plethora of pastries before me that all looked too pretty to eat.

The woman nodded. "Well, I wouldn't expect anything less. Would you two like to sit inside or would you prefer outside under the mulberry tree?"

Ponyboy looked at me for my opinion and I knew the answer immediately. "Outside, please."

She clapped her hands and ushered us out the door. "Just follow that path and you'll find the table. I'll bring out the desserts!"

Before we had a chance to say anything, she shut the door of the bakery. Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "She's bringing us desserts but..."

"We didn't order anything." I concluded. We exchanged a confused look before I shrugged. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing, come on, I want to see the where the path leads to."

Ponyboy and I walked side by side down the cobbled path, admiring the scenery. The walk only lasted a couple of minutes before a large mulberry tree came into view. Underneath the tree was a small table with chairs that had bows tied to the back of them.

When we got to the table, Ponyboy pulled out the chair for me and I said a soft 'thank you', my anxiety returning. For the sake of our friendship, I had decided to ignore any feelings I had for Ponyboy. It was just a crush and they never lasted long. But Johnny, Dally, and Jeanette knew that I liked him more than a friend and it was only a matter of time before he did too.

"This place is really nice," Ponyboy said, looking around with a small smile.

I tugged the hem of my dress, "Yeah... it is. Thanks again, I never thought I'd be sitting in the exact seats my dad and Cassandra sat in." I ran my fingertips on the edge of the table thinking about all the memories that were shared here.

"Well after the trial I thought you'd need something to cheer you up. You've been really sad recently... sadness doesn't go with you." the smile he gave me sent butterflies to assault my stomach.

To avoid blushing or saying something stupid I went to my safe place: reciting the periodic table. Beryllium-_ wait, no_, cerium, _no what was the first element again? _This always worked with Sodapop, but next to Ponyboy, my mind turned into mush.

I groaned and let my face fall against the warm table. "Alex!?" Pony said panicked. "Are you okay?"

I peeked from one eye at him, not bothering to lift my head. "Ponyboy, what's the first element on the periodic table?"

"Um, hydrogen..."

"Hydrogen," I repeated, slowly lifting my head. "How is it that a person can make me forget an element?"

Ponyboy gave me a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Thankfully, the elderly woman came over holding a silver tray with a porcelain tea set. This offered the distraction I needed to compose myself.

The woman placed two floral tea cups on our table and poured us each some tea. "The fruit tart is still cooling, just about ten more minutes before it's ready. You children don't mind do you?"

I shook my head and beamed at her. "Not at all, seeing the bakery makes it all worth it."

"Really?" The old woman said a smile forming on her face. "I hardly get visitors anymore. Occasionally I get a man, he used to come as a child though. I rarely get young people, is this a first date?" she teased.

Ponyboy and I glanced at each other, as if we were asking _'is it_'? The woman gave us a raspy laugh before turning back to the bakery, leaving us alone again.

Unsure what to say now, I sipped at my tea nervously, but Ponyboy kept staring at me. Could he tell what I was thinking? Did he know how I felt? He finally said, "Hey Alex, do you remember the night of the rumble?"

"How could I forget?" I laughed. "That's the night I was stabbed _and_ the rest of the gang found out I was really a girl."

Pony laughed with me, "True, but I was referring more to _during_ the rumble. Like after you got stabbed."

I stirred a sugar cube into my tea. "Not really, why?"

He didn't say anything for moment, like he was contemplating what to say next. When he speak, he said it so quietly, I almost missed it. "Do you remember saying anything to me?"

I stopped stirring the tea and stared up at him. "I... I said something? I thought I blacked out afterwards."

Suddenly my anxiety returned, but it wasn't because of Ponyboy._ What had I said?_ I didn't have many secrets to begin with, but there were still a few things I'd prefer not to be out in the public. Now Ponyboy looked a little nervous and I could see his cheeks redden, which pricked my curiosity.

"Well you were probably delusional and all, so I doubt you meant what you said..." he trailed on.

_Oh no._ "What did I say?"

"Nothing really, you just said your eyes were like a pair of 'old jeans', 'faded and average'." he answered, drinking his tea.

"Is that it?" I said surprised. I never thought much about my eyes, I found it strange that I would even say that.

"Um, not exactly." Ponyboy looked up at me with a curious expression. "You also said you thought my eyes looked like… _emeralds_."

My eyes widened in embarrassment- no, embarrassment didn't even begin to describe how I felt. Did I really say that? I was too embarrassed to even blush, I just stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"Oh." I finally said. _Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium-_

Ponyboy must've sensed my embarrassment because he quickly said, "No it's okay, I just wanted to know if you remembered. That's all."

I had a feeling that wasn't all. "No, I don't... Did I say anything else?"

Once again he hesitated before saying, "I asked if you liked Sodapop."

Every second the awkwardness was getting more and more tangible. It would only be a matter of seconds before we were crushed by it.

"You responded 'why don't you decide'?" Pony continued. "I figured you did, but then you told him you just wanted to be friends. So now I'm not sure."

I gnawed my bottom lip nervously; I was sure I didn't like Sodapop more than a friend, but I was worried if I said that, I might say too much. So instead I simply shook my head and sipped my tea.

Ponyboy kept giving me that curious look, like he was analyzing me. "But then, before the trial started, Dally told me that you didn't like Sodapop, that you liked me instead." he paused to see my reaction. "I didn't believe him because girls typically like my older brother more than me, but then I started thinking… well, what if he was right?"

I hadn't said anything in a while and I wondered how I could respond. I could deny it and laugh it off, telling him that Dally was probably just messing with him. But what would I gain? Satisfaction for denying the truth?

I sighed heavily, "What if he was right?" I whispered looking down.

Ponyboy leaned forward and tugged my sleeve softly to make me look at him. He didn't seem mad, annoyed, or happy. His expression was just… thoughtful. "_Is_ he right?"

Before I could even process what to say, the words left my mouth, "Yes, he is."

I was surprised at how relieved I felt when those words came out of my mouth. It felt like a huge load was taken off my shoulders. But how would he react? I was too afraid to look him in the eyes and see his reaction. If anything, I hope things would still be the same.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" Ponyboy asked. I could feel his eyes on me, so I forced myself to look up at him. He didn't look mad or awkward, just genuinely curious.

I shrugged at him. "I don't know, because I'm a coward? Because I would rather lie than risk losing your friendship."

"You honestly think I would stop being your friend because you _like_ me?" he responded astonished.

"I've never had a real friend before, I didn't know how you would react and I wasn't taking any chances. I thought I could hide it, but then Dally found out and everything got complicated." I was rambling now. "It was easier when I was pretending to be a boy because people would just think I was being strange, but everything got more difficult and I couldn't think straight- I still can't when I'm around you, but I'm trying to get over it-"

Suddenly, in the middle of my rambling, I felt soft lips on mine.

At first I didn't realize what was happening, but soon my breathing stopped. Ponyboy had, no_,_ _was _kissing me. My thoughts went blank and I closed my eyes; for a moment, it felt like time froze and all my anxiety faded away.

Being shy and isolated, I had never anticipated to kiss someone until I was at least in college, if not older. But it was happening now and I could feel my heart thrumming so loudly, I wondered if he couldn't hear it.

Ponyboy pulled away leaving me dazed. "Sorry about that, I was worried you'd start hyperventilating." he had a sheepish look and his cheeks were slightly red- thank God I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

But for some reason, I wasn't nervous anymore. I felt at ease and I was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "It's fine,"

There was a short silence where we just stared at each other. Ponyboy then cleared his throat and said, "Alex, I won't stop being your friend, so you don't have to worry. If anything, I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I thought you liked Sodapop so I just gave up any hope that... that you'd ever like me."

By now, I was getting used to surprises, but this still came as a shock. "You like _me_?"

He nodded. "And, I don't think your eyes look like old jeans."

If you had told me on the first day of summer that someone would ever like me, I would burst out laughing and then tell you to stop joking. But now that it was happening, I wanted to jump and dance in happiness because the feeling was mutual.

"So what now?" I asked, repeating the words Riley had just asked me earlier today.

At that moment, the elderly woman came down the path holding fruit tart with a wide smile. Ponyboy glanced down at our hands which had somehow wound up nearly touching on the table.

"I guess now we eat pastries and then..." he trailed on.

I touched his fingers and squeezed them gently, feeling my hand tingle at the sensation. I wasn't the brave type to do this, but Ponyboy was shy too and he'd managed to kiss me. Surely I could manage a touch. "And then we'll go along with time."

"Who's ready for some fruit tart?" the elderly woman said eagerly.

Ponyboy and I exchanged smiles, at this point we were pretty much ready for anything.

oOo

"Michael Kenton, please rise." The judge said that Friday afternoon. Michael stood up with that same smug expression he always carried. "You have been found guilty on all charges and will be sentenced to serve two years in the state penitentiary for your crimes."

Sighs of relief came from the courtroom, and Riley turned to me to give me a tight hug. For once, we had beaten Michael and we wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. When I turned to Sabrina to give her a hug, I noticed she didn't share the happiness that flooded the courtroom.

"Only two years..." Sabrina muttered. "For attempted murder, kidnapping, child abuse, only _two _years."

What she said was true. Two years wasn't nearly enough for what he put us through, but I wanted justice and this was as close to it as we got.

"If we had gone sooner to report it, we would've had more evidence." I sighed, "But we should be thankful that for the moment he's gone."

Riley scooted closer to me and stared up at me with eager hazel eyes. "Is it finally over?"

I watched as Michael was escorted away with a placid expression. My family and friends were standing up, eager to approach us and share their joy.

"Yeah, it's over."

oOo

"Alex, what's the matter?" Ponyboy asked, walking over to the chair I was sitting in. I hadn't seen him for a day since the kiss, but he still managed to make my stomach twist.

After the sentencing, we all went to Gracie's apartment complex for a 'celebration'. Her complex had a small park nearby with picnic tables and a playground, the ideal place for a gathering. Although I was happy Michael was gone, I still felt a celebration seemed out of place.

But that wasn't it; I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Michael would be gone and this was all over. I still felt like I hadn't receive closure and I didn't know what to do.

"Nothing, just tired." I lied, giving him the best smile I could muster. I didn't know how to explain my feelings to Ponyboy without sounding crazy. I should be happy and celebrating, but instead, I was brooding about something that might never happen.

"Isn't it too early in our relationship for lies?" he teased.

"Since when are we in a relationship?" I said jokingly while fighting the smile forming on my lips.

Ponyboy blushed which caused me to laugh. Honestly, I wasn't sure if we were in a relationship. We were in that awkward limbo area of friendship and possibly more. "Did you tell Sodapop and Darry yet?"

He shook his head and took the seat next to me. "Not yet. Honestly, I'm a little nervous… Darry might be fine with us being friends and all, but I'm not so sure about dating. He wants me to focus entirely on school, so I don't know how he'll react."

After living with them for nearly a month, I knew Darry only wanted what was best for Ponyboy and wasn't offended by this. "I understand, if you want we could just be friends… for now…"

Ponyboy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Or we just don't tell Darry. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

I burst out laughing and shook my head. "You honestly think we can hide this from _Darry_?"

Before Ponyboy had a chance to respond, Two-Bit sauntered over to where we were sitting, holding some kind of juice in his hand. Along with Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Johnny had come to the after-court-celebration making it livelier. Johnny was over with Riley playing soccer, Sabrina and Jeanette were by the picnic tables eating some of the foods, while my mother spoke with Gracie and Elizabeth.

It was a little amusing seeing my mom speak with her childhood friends. Sure Elizabeth hadn't been the best mother to Sabrina and Riley, but she despised her brother, Michael, just as much as we did.

"Hey Alex," Two-Bit said, "Now that you're done pretending to be a boy, do you think you could- whoops!"

Right as Two-Bit was approaching us, he tripped slightly, jarring the glass in his hands, making the contents land directly on me. Although I wasn't dressed in anything fancy, I was still wearing a white shirt, and the red liquid was definitely noticeable.

"Oops, sorry Alex," he apologized, handing me a napkin from a nearby table.

"No it's fine," I said, taking the napkin and dabbing the shirt carefully. "I'll go ask if Gracie has anything I could change into."

I stood up and walked towards Gracie, but decided against it. What were the odds that an adult woman would have anything close to my small size? So I turned instead to Jeanette and Sabrina, who were chatting nearby. Jeanette tended to always have a jacket on her, so maybe I could borrow it.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile. I liked Jeanette and Sabrina and we had gotten closer since the trial. They were also my first and only female friends, which made me feel slightly more girly.

Jeanette tucked a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear and beamed at me. "Alex! I haven't spoken to you in a while, you did great at the trial."

I didn't get a chance to thank her before Sabrina blatantly said, "What's wrong with your shirt?"

Although best friends, Sabrina and Jeanette were like night and day. Jeanette was more reserved and polite, while Sabrina wasted no time to get to the point. But I think it was their differences that I liked about the two of them.

"Two-Bit accidently spilled some juice on me, you guys wouldn't happen to have a spare shirt or a jacket?" I explained.

Jeanette shook her head and apologized, but Sabrina beckoned for me to follow her. "I have some of my clothes in Gracie's house, you can borrow something."

I followed her from the park and into the apartment complex, thanking her for her help. She mostly ignored my gratefulness and just led the way to Gracie's apartment. I was already familiar with the apartment complex from the first time Ponyboy and I visited Gracie for answers.

"In here," Sabrina said, once we were inside Gracie's apartment. It was very cozy and organized, just like the previous time. Sabrina walked over to a door and opened it, hitting the lights on. "Ignore the mess, we just moved in a couple days ago."

The room wasn't very messy, it was just small and cluttered with boxes and clothes sprawled across the floor. The furniture was very little, with only a large bed, a small desk with a chair, and a corner lamp. There was also a built-in closet in the wall that seemed empty and the room smelled musty, like it had been unused for quite some time.

"Move in?" I repeated, maneuvering over the clothes on the floor as I tried to get closer to Sabrina who was searching through the boxes.

"Yeah, Riley and I moved in with Gracie."

This was news to me; I knew for a fact that Elizabeth was not a suitable parent for Sabrina or Riley, but I hadn't been expecting this. "That's great, Riley and you will be in good hands with Gracie."

"Well it _was_ your idea." Sabrina replied, holding up a plain blue shirt. "Here, this should fit you, you're pretty tiny, maybe you'd fit in Riley's clothes better."

I rolled my eyes at her as she teased me, but didn't change the subject. "How was it my idea?"

She tossed the shirt at me and started heading out of the room, "Don't you remember? That night when you, Ponyboy, and Dally came to my home to speak to my mom. You promised you had a plan to get Riley back and it worked."

All these events seemed like decades ago, but as I thought harder about it, the past events came rushing through my mind...

_I gave her a warm smile, "Eliza-, uh, aunt Elizabeth." I said, as she looked at me with wide eyes, "When we first started talking you said 'that was the past, this is the present. Don't get stuck in the past'. You deserve a second chance. With your life and children."_

_"But how? It's too late, they already took Riley… And after all I've done."_

_I remembered the promise I had made to Sabrina of getting Riley back, and suddenly, I knew how, "They may have taken Riley. But I know how you can get her back!"_

_Elizabeth gave me an incredulous look, "How?"_

_I smiled at her, and leaned over, whispering in her ears as a smile grew on her face._

Sabrina was right, this was my idea. I wasn't sure at the time if it would work, but I had told Elizabeth that if she gave custody of her children to Gracie, who was technically still their aunt, they might accept it and allow Riley and Sabrina to stay in Tulsa.

"Riley and I share a room, but Gracie is pretty nice. She even promised to take us shopping this weekend. She said she'll get us tutors and private lessons, things only the Socs could have. Feels strange, I've never been handed things, and now I just ask for it and get it." Sabrina mused to herself. With each word, her face became thoughtful and a smile spread over her lips. "Guess I'm lucky, huh?"

"I don't believe in luck," I answered, "I believe in destiny."

One could say I've been very lucky with everything that happened during the summer, but I think luck had nothing to do with it. Everything happened for a reason; it just happened that the path I stumbled upon wasn't always the happiest.

"But thanks for the shirt, I'll return it a soon as possible."

Sabrina fanned my comment off, "Nah, just burn it once you're done. I don't want your innocence to rub off on me. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, but do me a favor- don't need me."

I couldn't help laughing as she shut the door behind her. For once, Sabrina sounded like her old self which gave me hope things would sort of go back to normal. I put down the shirt Sabrina had given me and began to unbutton my white shirt, humming quietly to myself.

Somehow, I couldn't believe that for once, my life was... _perfect_. My friends and family were all safe and moving on from the summer's events, Michael was gone, and Ponyboy knew how I felt. Once again, I started laughing in joy, a foreign sound for me.

"Giggling for no apparent reason? And they claim I'm sick." an amused voice said.

My body stiffened and a chill ran down my spine. I knew that voice, it was the voice in all my nightmares, but I knew it couldn't possibly be _the_ voice. I turned around slowly and felt my heart beat quicken at the sight of the figure behind me.

Lounging comfortably in the chair by the desk was Michael, holding a book. He was dressed awfully nice for someone who was supposed to be rotting in jail. Whenever Michael seemed to appear, I always tried to appear calm and unaffected, but this time, I couldn't understand. He was arrested, they had detained him and taken him to jail!

"Mi... Michael?" I choked out, so overcome in fear. Knowing Michael, I knew words were useless and opted to start screaming for help, "_Sabrina_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, backing away from Michael until the back of my knees hit the bed frame.

Michael rolled his eyes and shut the book, "Save your breath sweetheart, no one can hear you, and I already lured your cousin out of the apartment. It's just you and me now."

I wasn't sure if this was my mind pulling tricks on me, but I knew that standing and screaming wouldn't save me from his wrath. Whether he came for revenge or not, I couldn't stand and do nothing. "What do you want from me?" I hissed, searching for a possible weapon in the room to use for self-defense.

He looked at me with a wicked grin, "_We need to have one last chat_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, I apologize for not updating! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! YAY! Review and I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Don't flame children.**

**Arson is illegal.**


	43. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!**

**Well… this is it:)**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! I can't believe it:( Did you guys notice I posted this chapter on the 3****rd**** year anniversary of when I published this? Crazy, huh?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Missy**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ponyboy," Two-Bit said lounging on the bench beside me. "You think you and Alex will still talk when school starts next month?"<p>

I was bringing up a Pepsi bottle to my lips when he said this and stopped short. "Why wouldn't we?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just figured since her dad seems uptight he might not want her…" he trailed on, but I understood what he meant.

After everything that happened this summer, I'm sure Alex's father would be even more protective when it came to her to make up for the past. If I remembered right, he was a businessman and I doubt me dating his daughter would sit well with him.

"We'll still be friends," I insisted. If I was willing to hide our relationship from my brothers and the gang, we would think of something.

But since Two-Bit brought this up, I kind of wanted to ask Alex about it. She was still inside Gracie's apartment with Sabrina, changing her shirt because Two-Bit had spilled his drink on her. Right on cue, Sabrina entered the park practically sprinting. Alone.

Sabrina ran up to her mom, Elizabeth, and said something in a panicked voice. I couldn't hear from where I was sitting, but Elizabeth seemed confused.

"What's going on there?" Two-Bit asked, gesturing with his chin towards them.

"I don't know… But I have a bad feeling about this," I said, standing up. Two-Bit followed behind me as I approached Sabrina, who was explaining in a rush to her mom, Louise, and Gracie.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sabrina snapped, furious.

Jeanette approached her best friend, "Sabrina, calm down. There has to be some misunderstanding. Riley is over there, see? She's been playing soccer with Johnny since we got here."

Now standing in the circle around Sabrina, I could hear everything perfectly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Sabrina turned to me with an annoyed expression. "They don't believe me. Some woman knocked while I was at Gracie's apartment and said Riley had hurt herself really badly while playing soccer. I come here, scared out of my mind, only to see that she's fine and no one sent that woman to call me."

Louise, Alex's mother, shook her head. "Well _we_ didn't send anyone to call you."

This made no sense. I'd gotten to know Sabrina this summer and although she might come off as arrogant sometimes, she never lied. Why would she even make up a story about her sis-

"Where's Alex?" I asked suddenly, feeling a chill go down my spine.

Sabrina gave me a puzzled look. "Probably getting changed, I don't know! I'm more concerned with the fact that someone told me my little sister was hurt when she wasn't."

"Alone?" I gulped, feeling the blood drain from my face. "You left her alone right after that person told you that?"

This time Sabrina was a little less hostile. "So? I thought my sister was in trouble, Alex didn't need a babysitter."

She was failing to see where I was getting at. Jeanette, however, did. She gasped and gave me a wide eyed look,

"Ponyboy, you don't think that this was planned?" she asked.

"Riley isn't hurt, but someone went to tell Sabrina she was." I continued, fear starting to seize me. "It was the perfect thing to say if they wanted Sabrina gone. If they wanted Alex alone."

Louise gave us a confused look, "What are you two talking about?"

Jeanette inhaled sharply, looking worried, "It has to be Michael! He lured Sabrina out so he could get to Alex, we have to go—"

Before Jeanette was even finished explaining to the others what was happening, I was racing across the field, my heart thudding. If I was right, this was an elaborate scheme to get to Alex by distracting us. I was running through the complex so fast, I'm sure if my track coach was there, he'd be proud.

When Gracie's apartment door came in sight, my heart began pounding faster. What if I was too late? The door was already ajar, so I quietly stepped inside and called out, "Alex?"

Sure enough, there was no answer.

I glanced around the empty apartment and started searching through every room for any signs of her… or at least signs of a struggle. But the apartment was in perfect condition and I didn't find anything.

Including Alex. She was gone.

oOo

_Where was I_?

That was a silly question, I knew exactly where I was. A better question would be _why_ was I here?

It had started drizzling lightly and I had left in such a hurry, I was only wearing a skirt and a camisole. I wasn't sure if there was a law about how you should be dressed if you go to a cemetery, but I'm sure if there was one, I'd probably broken it.

The rusty, iron gates made a squeaky sound as I pushed them open, making the cemetery feel even more eerie. I walked around the graves, being extremely careful not to step on them. It was bad enough I was barefoot, I didn't want to show anymore disrespect.

I wasn't sure if I'd find what I was looking for here, but I remember a few years ago, before mom had left and this whole mess began, dad would take us here to visit my grandfather's grave. There was no guarantee she was buried here, but this was location was my best bet.

After searching for a few minutes, I stumbled upon my grandfather's grave. When I finished saying a quick prayer, I looked around the area, but couldn't find the grave I was searching for. I had hoped she'd be buried near my grandfather, but I guess I was wrong.

It began to rain harder and I dejectedly walked over to the far side of the cemetery, near an oak tree with a bench underneath. No use in getting sick, might as well wait this storm out. So I sat down and pulled my legs close to my chest, burying my face in my knees.

Since the summer began, I had only really made _one_ decision, and that was to run away from home. Everything that happened afterwards was a result of that one decision: meeting the gang, being Alexander, solving my family mystery, none of it had been my choice at the time. It just happened and I went along with it.

But now I had a choice to make, and even I couldn't find the answer.

oOo

_ He looked at me with a wicked grin, "We need to have one last chat."_

_ I glared at Michael, "Like I haven't heard that one before."_

_ At this point, I wasn't sure if my mind was pulling tricks on me or not. Maybe after being harassed by Michael for so long, my subconscious had created a fake one to replace the real one. Was I just as crazy as Michael?_

_ Michael stood up from his chair and placed the book that he was reading down on the desk. "Well Alex, I promise this time it really is the last conversation we'll have—for a while, at least. Now you can leave now, I won't stop you, but trust me when I say you'll want to hear this."_

_ Part of me did want to leave; whenever I listened to Michael, everything worsened. If I turned my back on him now and returned outside, I could go back to my life that was finally perfect._

_ So I started to walk away, there was nothing left to say._

_ "Goodbye Alex, enjoy your little fairytale while it lasts." He murmured._

_ Then my feet stopped. _

_ I don't know what made me turn around, but I did. "Go on, talk." I retorted._

_ He snickered and shook his head, "Curiosity killed the cat."_

_ I felt a chill go down my spine when said that. He had said those same exact words to my father when they were younger. So I countered him, "Curiosity kills. When you're curious, you want answers. When you want answers, you investigate, you search. And when you search, you discover. Sound familiar?"_

_ Michael stopped laughing. "Using my own words against me? Amusing. Look Alex, you won, you beat me, Evil Michael is going to prison and Goody-Goody Alexandra will live happily ever after, right? Wrong."_

_ "I don't believe in happily ever after," I answered. _

_ "Good, because it's not going to happen, not as long as you have that necklace dangling off your neck." He said, pointing at the golden heart locket that once belong to his mother._

_ I wrapped my hand protectively over it, "Seriously? You're still obsessed with this? This game is getting old—"_

_ "Would you let me finish?" he snapped, "As I was saying, you think I'm the only one who knows about that necklace? We have cousins, aunts and uncles, they know about the necklace and they know the last person to have it was my mother. Sure enough they'll come searching for me, thinking I have it, but they'll soon know your father received it and you'll be their next target._

_ "I'm warning you now Alex, maybe they won't come for you. But mark my words, eventually they will come for the necklace. Whether it's your child—if you're lucky enough to get married—or your grandchild, don't think my relatives are stupid enough to let go of millions."_

_ I was completely shocked by what Michael had said. Was he helping me? I'll admit, since I had received the necklace, never once had it crossed my mind that someone other than Michael could be interested in the necklace. If he had been desperate enough to get it, who's to say it wouldn't occur again in the future._

_ "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, searching his eyes for any signs of an ulterior motive._

_ "Because I just hate the thought of someone other than me ruining your life," he smiled. "And… I guess in a way, we're even now. I heard what you did for my daughter, Alex. You didn't have to do that, you could've allowed her to see all the horrible things I did, but you had sympathy. And for that, I want to thank you."_

_ Michael never ceased to surprise me. When Gracie had brought their daughter, April, to the trial, I wasn't thinking of Michael when I told Gracie to take her home. I was thinking about the nine year old girl who would have a trial as the only memory of her father._

_ "I didn't do it for you." Was all I said._

_ He smirked, "Oh, I'm aware. You did it out of the 'kindness of your heart'. It's people like you who sicken me, Alex. Always concerned with others, never yourself. But for once, I actually want you to realize the potential danger you attract by wearing that necklace."_

_ "So what do you expect me to do? Throw the necklace away? Not happening."_

_ "I don't care what you do, keep wearing it for all I care. I just came to warn you Alex, and now I'm afraid, I must leave."_

_ Michael began to causally leave the room, like he hadn't just escaped from prison just to have a 'chat' with me._

_ "Michael, wait!" I called, "How do I know this isn't a trick? This could be another one of your schemes to get the locket."_

_ He turned to face me and tilted his head. "Yes, that's true. Or I could just snatch it off your neck right now. Much easier and no witnesses. But who knows what goes on in my mind?"_

_ Just as suddenly as he appeared, Michael disappeared for the very last time._

_oOo_

Once again, I didn't know why I came to the graveyard. After Michael had left, I started running, unsure where I was headed. But eventually I reached here, alone and drenched in rain.

I was ready to move on with my life, this necklace was the biggest source of trouble, but could I ever move on if I wore it every day? Besides, how could I possibly trust that Michael's warning was genuine?

"Alex?" a voice said from behind me, causing me to jump.

I turned around and looked at the figure in shock. "Mr. Blenton?"

The old man gave me a friendly smile as he approached me with a walking cane. Mr. Blenton had been one of my few allies who actually knew I was a girl and had helped me numerous times. I stood up and gave him and quick hug to avoid getting his clothes wet.

"Mr. Blenton, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just shopping for possible grave locations." He chuckled. "I don't suppose you're searching as well?"

I smiled brightly at him, "It's never too early to look."

Mr. Blenton gestured toward the bench where we took a seat and he cleared his throat. "No Alex, I was actually out searching for you. Your friends came over wondering if you'd happen to stop by my home. They told me the wildest story that you had vanished and you've been missing for nearly five hours—"

"_Five hours_!?" I exclaimed, looking up at the pitch black sky. "What time is it now?"

"Past nine,"

Had I really sat in a graveyard for five hours? It was official, my parents were going to kill me.

"I really need to go, thank you for coming out to find me Mr. Blenton." I said, standing up and trying to think of practical excuses that would get me out of punishment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mr. Blenton said, staring at his cane.

I froze, "Excuse me?"

"Did you find what you were looking for? You came here for a reason, did you find it?"

I looked down at my locket and sighed heavily, "No, I didn't. I'm not even sure what I was looking for."

He nodded at me, like he understood my predicament. "Whatever is troubling you Alex, I'm sure you'll find the solution. Just do what _you_ think is right, and who knows? The solution might be much closer than you think…" When he said the ending, he was staring off with a small smile. I followed his gaze until I saw what he was looking at.

A tombstone with roses engraved on it.

The tombstone was only a few feet from the tree, but it was the only one I hadn't checked. Anxiously, I walked over to the grave and read the name on it: _Cassandra Edinburgh _

There it was; the grave of Michael and Elizabeth's mother and my father's stepmother. The woman who had started it all, here I was in front of her graveyard.

"You found it! Oh thank you Mr—Mr. Blenton?"I said. But the elderly man had already left.

Confused, I stared back at the grave and read the engraving: _Cherish those memories instead of crying…_

Now that I had found the grave, I wasn't sure what to do. After I had spoken to Michael, I just knew I had to find the grave. But there was no way she could help me, Cassandra was dead and buried under ground. If only she hadn't given anyone the locket, maybe none of this would've happened.

That's when it hit me.

I took off the locket and stared at the golden heart with three small rubies as they gleamed in the starry night. "Your one mistake was giving this up," I whispered, "but maybe it's not too late to fix it."

I wasn't sure if hell was real, but if it was, I pray I wouldn't go to hell for what I was about to do. In a frenzy, I began to dig a small hole in the corner of her grave. Because it had rained, the ground was soft making digging easy, but messy. After my nails had been embedded in mud and a decent hole had been formed, I dangled the locket above it.

"Have your necklace back, Cassandra, I don't want it." I said softly, dropping it into the hole.

The moment it fell in, I felt a weight taken off my shoulders. I realized now that there was no where I could hide this necklace and if someone truly wanted it, they would have to go take it from the rightful owner.

I covered the hole slowly, watching the golden heart disappear forever.

oOo

"Alex!" Ponyboy exclaimed when I showed up at the doorsteps of his house. It was past ten o'clock and I was sure my parents would never allow me to leave the house again.

Ponyboy led me to the couch and brought me a towel to dry off, "Thank you," I said, trying to stop shaking in cold.

He sat down beside me on the couch, "Alex, where have you been? The whole gang is out looking for you. I would be too, but Darry said if it really was Michael, he didn't want me wandering out there…"

I laughed at how motherly Darry could be, "I'm sorry I caused such a panic, but I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine, I feel great!"

I was laughing so much, Ponyboy gave me a funny look. "You sure? What happened? Was it Michael?"

"No, I had to do something. I should've told someone, sorry if I scared you." I apologized. Maybe it was best if no one knew about me hiding the locket. The less people who knew, the safer they were.

Pony kept giving me a concerned look before he finally sighed and gave up. "Well if you say you're fine… I guess we should probably call your parents so they can come and get you."

The thought of how mad my parents would be made me grimace. "Or… could we just wait for Darry and Soda to come back and ask _them_ for a ride?" I offered.

Ponyboy laughed at me, his green eyes lighting up. "Since when did you become so rebellious?"

"Since I realized I'll probably be ground for the rest of summer."

So we sat down and talked for another half hour or so, laughing about our adventures while we waited for Darry to come home. Somehow while we talked, my hand reached over and held on to his. He looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything, he just intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at school? It is your first day."

I smoothed my cardigan as I shook my head, "No, it's fine, thanks for the ride, dad."

My dad gave me a warm smile, "Good luck, pumpkin." My dad stopped the car in front of the Curtis house and I hopped out, waving goodbye at him as he drove off.

Summer had ended faster than I expected and it was first day of school. I used to not enjoy high school, mainly because I was always alone and never spoke in class. But this school year would be different. Now I actually _had_ friends, Jeanette and Sabrina, for starters, and Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve (well we were on speaking terms).

"Never thought I'd see you around, It." Sabrina said when I stepped into the living room.

From the looks of it, I was the last one to arrive. The gang, all except Darry (who was at work) and Dally (who was God knows where) was there and so was Jeanette, Sabrina, and Riley.

"I thought you were over calling me 'It'," I said to Sabrina, as Riley ran over to hug me.

Sabrina shrugged, "Old habits die hard."

I hadn't seen anyone in nearly a month and I was surprised in how everyone had changed. Sabrina had the most drastic change with her once long, black hair now short with bangs. Jeanette hadn't changed much, she still looked like the smiley, intelligent blonde I had come to know and love, but her face had sharper angles now. She didn't look so childlike.

"Riley, I've missed you," I said hugging her tightly. Riley must've had a growth spurt because she was very tall for an eleven year old. Her hair had grown much longer and she was dressed in a dress. "I like your outfit."

"I don't, too frilly," she frowned, but quickly smiled at me, "but I'm actually excited to be going to junior high."

After greeting Jeanette, who I had spoken to the most on the phone this past month, I went over to give Two-Bit and Johnny a hug.

"Almost didn't recognize you there, Alex," Two-Bit laughed. "I don't think I'll ever stop seeing you as a guy."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Johnny, "How are you Johnny?"

"Good, and you Alex? I heard you were grounded…" he said giving me a sympathetic look.

I laughed a bit, "It wasn't awful, I got to catch up on my reading. That reminds me, I had a book that I think you'll really like."

Once I finished speaking with Johnny, I went over to the couch where Soda and Steve were sitting. Steve and I never were really 'friends', so I greeted him quickly before Soda came over and gave me a hug.

Since being grounded, I had only spoken to Soda once over the phone. I had missed his friendliness and was glad our friendship had survived even the roughest times.

"Alex! You've changed so much in a month." He noted as we pulled away.

"Really?" I said, surprised. Only my hair had grown a little longer, but other than that, I didn't see any noticeable changes.

He nodded at me, "You did, but now that your imprisonment is over, you'll be allowed to come over here again, right?"

I beamed at him, "Of course, I really missed everyone."

I glanced around the room as everyone got ready to leave. We had met much earlier so we could walk to school together for the first day, something I've never done before. Everyone seemed ready, but there was one person missing.

"Hey Soda, where's Ponyboy?" I asked. I tried to say it as casually as possible because Soda and Darry still didn't know about us. While I was grounded I could only communicate with Ponyboy by phone, and the hours had to be when neither Soda or Darry were home to avoid suspicion. We hadn't spoken much about telling them, but now that I would actually be allowed to hang out with him again, it was only a matter of time before they suspected something.

Soda didn't seem to notice anything—or maybe he did. You never could tell with Soda, he could know something and pretend not to until you told him.

"He should be in our room, want me to go get him?"

"No, it's fine, I can go." I said, flashing him an innocent smile. Once again he didn't question anything and I hurried down the hallway until I found their room.

The door was already opened and I saw Ponyboy sitting on his bed, fixing some notebooks into his backpack. I looked around the room, memories flooding in of all the wild adventures.

_"OW!" I cried, covering my mouth, realizing how much noise we were making. Darry and Sodapop would come to investigate for sure! He was breathing hard,_

_"What are you!?" he shouted._

_"Shh!" I shushed him, about to cover his mouth, but remembering what had happened when I did…_

_"What is… this?" he said, gesturing to my body._

_"Uh… my body?" I joked as he frowned at me. _

_"I mean why are you a woman all of a sudden!" he said, frightened. _

I burst out laughing at the memory which caused Ponyboy to notice me standing at his doorway. "Alex!" he said excitedly, "When did you get here?"

I forced myself to stop giggling and entered the room, "Just a few minutes ago,"

_"Alex? What happened?" Ponyboy said, sitting up on his bed. I immediately stopped crying, I had forgotten he was still asleep. I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat,_

_"Nothing…" I mumbled, looking down, just in case my face betrayed me._

_"It doesn't look like nothing, is it the whole Michael thing?" his voice was calm, yet worried. I sighed,_

_"No, it's Riley. She got mad at me for trying to figure out what happened. I just don't get it!" I said, blinking away new tears. I regretted it the moment I said it, Riley __was__ right. The moment I left her, I went straight to Ponyboy to tell him! Maybe everything else she said was true._

_"I just don't know why everyone hates me so much…" I sighed. Ponyboy smiled weakly at me,_

_"No one hates you Alex." he assured me._

Even if our relationship didn't work out, Ponyboy would always be the person I valued the most. He was my ally and helped me through every mess, something no one had ever done before.

"Ready for school?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him. You'd think I'd feel awkward or nervous, but we had already _slept_ in the same bed. Well mainly due to the fact he thought I was a boy at first.

_I felt someone shifting around, so I peered through my closed eyes. I saw Ponyboy trying to break free from my arm, which was wrapped around him! I wanted to pretend to still be asleep, but my blush gave me away._

_"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you…" he said, embarrassed. I pulled my arm away, sitting up,_

_"Its fine, what time is it?" I said, trying to sound casual, as my heart thumped. Ponyboy stretched,_

_"I'm not sure, later than usual… Are you really a girl? Because I'm not sure if I dreamt it or not…" he said. I smiled,_

_"Yeah, I'm a girl." I said. What was the use in lying?_

He snorted and rolled his green eyes, "No, summer went by too fast."

"It did…" I said softly, staring down at my lap, causing my hair to fall forward. It had grown dramatically since the first day of summer and now rested comfortably on my shoulders. It no longer looked like someone had placed a bowl on my head.

"Are _you_ ready for school?" he asked me.

I pursed my lips, "Not exactly, I don't know why, but I feel weird. I feel like I've experienced too much to go back to being trapped behind closed walls. School doesn't interest me anymore, not now that I've experienced reality. I'm not making any sense, am I?" I said laughing nervously.

Pony laughed and shook his head. "I always get that feeling after summer break. They give us freedom for two months only to be locked back in."

_Ponyboy smiled, "Well, we came this far, why stop now?"_

_My mouth spread to a wide grin. "You're right, we should go." Ponyboy was the only one who'd encourage me with everything. He was always there when I needed him-_

_"So think about that when you're around him. Stop and ask yourself, 'how does he make me feel'"_

_I didn't know why mom's words came suddenly to mind. Mom had given it to me for Soda, not Ponyboy. But I listened to them anyways._

_Right before Ponyboy had came, I felt guilty for what I had said to Soda. But the moment he had greeted me, that feeling all but disappeared. With Ponyboy, I felt elated and confident... But I also felt something I had been wanting to feel my whole life._

_Freedom_

_Around Ponyboy, I didn't have to dress according to my mother's standard or be Einstein for my father. I didn't have to be anything but __me.__ When I looked at Ponyboy again, I no longer saw him as my friend._

_He was much more._

"Ponyboy! Alex!" we heard Sabrina shout from the living room, "We're leaving!"

I tugged on my backpack straps and started to get up, "We better get going before Sabrina comes and drags us out."

"Yeah, but first… Here, I got this for you." Ponyboy said with a small smile, handing me a silver box.

The box was small, fitting in my palm, and had a ribbon wrapped on it. Surprised, I untied it and took off the top, not sure what was inside.

The moment I opened it I gasped, "Ponyboy… I love it!"

It was a silver necklace that had a small charm in the shape of a semi-opened book. I loved the necklace because it wasn't too girly and it had a book, which signified our common interest: Reading.

"When I saw it I wasn't sure you'd like it since you aren't a big fan of jewelry…" Ponyboy said sheepishly.

"No, it's perfect. Can you put it on?"

Ponyboy took the necklace and gently clasped it around my neck for me. I watched the charm dangle from my neck and couldn't help but think how better suited this necklace was around my neck than my old one.

_"Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" Ponyboy asked. I could feel his eyes on me, so I forced myself to look up at him. He didn't look mad or awkward, just genuinely curious._

_I shrugged at him. "I don't know, because I'm a coward? Because I would rather lie than risk losing your friendship."_

_"You honestly think I would stop being your friend because you __like__ me?" he responded astonished._

_"I've never had a real friend before, I didn't know how you would react and I wasn't taking any chances. I thought I could hide it, but then Dally found out and everything got complicated." I was rambling now. "It was easier when I was pretending to be a boy because people would just think I was being strange, but everything got more difficult and I couldn't think straight- I still can't when I'm around you, but I'm trying to get over it-"_

_Suddenly, in the middle of my rambling, I felt soft lips on mine._

"PONYBOY! IT! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" Sabrina shouted.

I rolled my eyes and quickly kissed Ponyboy's cheek, "Thanks Ponyboy, for everything that you did for me."

He smiled at me, his cheeks reddening, "I don't regret it. We should probably get out there, I think Sabrina's serious."

I laughed as we walked out of the room together, shutting the door on this chapter of my life... Which was finally over. And I could have _my happily ever after._

Or maybe not, who knows? Like I said before, I'm not into fairytales and 'happily ever after' isn't really my style.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Last AN: Okay, I'm seconds away from crying because this is over! Before I end this, I want to thank you for reading every single word. When I wrote Alex, I had just read the Outsiders in school and had a crazy idea, but you guys supported me and made my crazy idea into a story. Honestly, the beginning could use some work, so I'll be rewriting the first 10 chapters or so (Yay! That means you read the original! Sorry for those of you in the future who will have to read the rewritten beginning). As I was saying, I'm not done on the Outsiders Fandom, I will be back soon with a new story! So I guess for the last time… Thank you for reading **_**Not Another Cinderella Story**_**, my lovelies:) **

**Kisses until the next page,**

**-**_**Missy**_

*****As a treat for reading this, I have a sneak peak of my next Outsiders Fanfiction for you (This is in the middle of the first chapter)! This story isn't really romance, more adventure/mystery*** **

**Fallen Angels**

Dally was lounging in a canopy, surrounded by girls- all who looked like people you'd see in magazine. It was something about heaven that never made sense to me, everyone suddenly became insanely beautiful. The girls were feeding him grapes and massaging him, giggling wildly. I never would admit it, but Dally's entourage of girls were sometimes annoying.

"Johnny my man, where ya' been?" Dally said through closed eyes. Heaven had certainly taken most of the hatred from him. Although some still lingered, Dally didn't care much about what happened on Earth anymore.

I shrugged, "The library, Lucille's garden, the usual." One of the girls stood up and offered me a bowl of fruit. I shook my head, smiled, and thanked her, which sent her giggling. Even in heaven, I still didn't understand girls.

Dally opened one of his eyes, "That old bag? She hates my guts." he closed his eyes. "You should relax a little Johnny, the library ain't going nowhere."

His plethora of girls giggled like what he had said was hilarious. "I know, but books are actually not that bad." I now understood why Ponyboy liked them so much, and he'd like the heaven library which held _every_ book ever written or soon to _be_ written. "But I kind of wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Go ahead," Dally mumbled eyes closed.

I took a deep breath, "_Alone_." My eyes darted at the girls who looked distressed. One of them even clung to Dally's arm. "No offense..." I added quickly.

Dally looked at me and saw I was serious, "Alright ladies, we'll have to continue this later." The girls pouted but slowly backed away with their fruit. When they were gone, Dally sat up and stretched. "So what's on your mind, Johnnycake?"

I bit my lip nervously, I had practiced this in my mind a hundred times, yet, saying it to Dally was much harder than I'd anticipated. How would he react? Probably not good. But I took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't get mad. "I... I'm becoming an Angel."

Dally's eyes widened, he obviously hadn't been expecting that. "What? _Why_?" His tone was bitter and his eyes became stormy, like it used to get. It seemed even heaven couldn't erase Dally's old habits.

"Because I'm..." Why was I becoming an Angel? Was it really because of boredom? No, even if I was bored, I'd wouldn't want to become an Angel. Not this soon, at least. "Because I want to help others. Others on Earth."

Dally gave me a hard stare before shaking his head, "Damn it, Johnny, stop fooling around. You can't be an Angel-"

"Why not?" I'd never challenged Dally before, but something in me had changed. "I checked all the requirements: it's been a year, I'm multilingual, and I've taken the Angel course. Besides, sitting down in a library is not how I want to spend eternity."

Now Dally was mad, and I could tell by the look in his eyes I was pushing him. "Why not Johnny? Because being an Angel is forever, you can't come back to heaven once you get bored! You're stuck on Earth _forever_. You're making a mistake."

"It's my mistake to make..." I whispered, looking down. I hated making Dally mad, especially since he had died because of me. But I felt like I was going insane doing nothing. After the first month, all I did was pace and study, thinking about what I could do with my immortality.

**Hope you enjoyed this sneak peek!**


End file.
